


【翻译】machine learning

by balala



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Android Body Modification, Android Gender Politics, Android Genitalia Modification, Android Masturbation, Android Politics, Cunnilingus, Everyone Lives Ending, Existentialism, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Pacifist Option, Pining, Police Procedural, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Squick, Vaginal Fingering, android body horror, android gore, wireplay
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-05-30 11:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 51,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balala/pseuds/balala
Summary: 翻译自kriegersan的machine learning





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [machine learning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841660) by [kriegersan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kriegersan/pseuds/kriegersan). 



第一章

 

2039,2月16日

 

“听着，我知道这对你来说很艰难，但我们需要你说出真相，”安德森副队长说道，“告诉我你弟弟死去那夜发生了什么。”

这孩子的名字是乔纳森，今年十二岁，西班牙裔。他拥有黑色的头发和褐色的眼睛，体格结实。他正在用石墨铅笔在一张宽八点五英寸，长十一英寸的白纸上涂涂画画。底特律警察署没有涂色书，这是所无纸化的设施。安德森副队长成功找来了些纸，因为那孩子不愿玩平板电脑。康纳不知道安德森副队长是如何从一所无纸化设施里搞到纸张的，但他把这件事记了下来。

康纳把双手撑在桌上，手痒想要去碰那张纸，但是忍住了。他能听到那孩子作画时手在纸面上摩擦的声音。

被指派来协助他的社工是一款型号为KL900-SE，名叫菲莉西亚的仿生人。她露出亲切的微笑，低头看向乔纳森。“你可以和警官们谈谈吗？这对调查来说很重要。”

安德森副队长正经历着一场宿醉。这是他今天早上的第三杯咖啡。他显露出了精神上感到痛苦的迹象。

那孩子还是没有开口，他耸了耸肩。

“乔纳森，”菲莉西亚，那位KL900-SE说道，“我知道这很艰难。”

“它不是我的弟弟。”乔纳森说。

“这又是什么意思？”安德森副队长问道。

乔纳森停下画笔。

“那东西，不是我的弟弟。”

安德森副队长看着他，康纳从这里开始接手。

“你父母在两年前收养了卡洛，一名型号为YK700的仿生人。无论怎么看，他都是你的弟弟，乔纳森。”

乔纳森抬起眼看向他，竖起眉头皱着眼。“我曾有过个弟弟。一个真正的弟弟。那东西不是他。”

“我理解，你的亲弟弟过世了，”康纳继续说道，“我确信这对你来说很痛苦——失去你所爱的人。”

那个孩子，乔纳森，又低下了头。他继续画画，传来皮肤摩擦纸张的声音。

康纳在桌前十指交叉，止住自己去碰那张纸的冲动。菲莉西亚看向他，眉头紧蹙。“也许我们该再休息一下。”

“你为什么杀了卡洛，乔纳森？”康纳问道，“你为什么杀了你弟弟？”

“我没有杀了它，”乔纳森说，“它现在正和爸爸妈妈一起在外面散步。”

“你用锤子猛击他的胸口，直到它停机。你为什么要这么做？他现在对你感到害怕。”

“因为我气他，他总是能做他想要做的事。”乔纳森不再画画，“他们从不让我出去玩。”

康纳看向安德森副队长，“所以你就杀了他？”

“他们刚把他上传到一具新的身体里去了。我有小心注意到不破坏他的记忆。”乔纳森喃喃说道，“又不是说他永远死了。”

安德森副队长抄起手靠回到自己的椅子上，他看向康纳，抬了抬下巴。菲莉西亚和蔼地露出微笑。

“现在让我们休息吧。”康纳说道。他通过控制器向监视镜后的两名人类和一名仿生人发出信号来结束这场审讯。那位社工帮乔纳森离开椅子，安德森副队长站了起来。

康纳越过桌子碰到了那张纸，接着，他站起身。

\--------------------------------------

安德森副队长向酒吧出发。

如果他去酒吧的话，会喝四杯，或者五杯。如果他独自回家，他明天会迟到。康纳跟了上去，毕竟现在所有的酒吧都对仿生人开放了。

“我就是不明白。”康纳说道，“他为什么要杀他的弟弟？不管他是不是仿生人。”

一瓶啤酒和一小杯其他的酒被摆在他的面前。他直直盯着它们。他不能喝它们。安德森副队长看了他一眼，接着在桌边坐了下来。“该死，抱歉。和你在一起的时候我有时会忘了。”

康纳不确定这是不是真的。即使和其他仿生人相比，他还是非常像台机器。

安德森副队长一口饮尽自己的那杯，接着用手背抹了抹嘴。“怎么，你觉得在法律上获得平等会是魔法般的万灵药吗？”他伸手够向自己的啤酒。血液中的酒精浓度达到0.02。“你该更懂的，康纳。”

“我们现在有仿生人犯罪部了。”康纳说道。安德森副队长知道这一点，他是这个部门的头儿。“人们知道对仿生人的非法举动会受到法律上最大限度的追究。这不该是个威慑吗？”

“但那个孩子有点说的不错。”安德森副队长拿着啤酒比划了起来。“你没法在受害人还好好地四处走动的时候起诉谋杀。”

康纳皱起眉头。“我不明白。”

“不明白什么？”安德森副队长的视线移向他脑袋后面的某面液晶显示屏。

“我记得你曾为了我受伤或是损毁的景象非常不安。”

“只是因为我不希望你死，不代表我不能明白这其中的差别。”

“了解。”康纳说道。

“这种破事不会一夜之间消失。才过了几个月而已，康纳。我们才刚开始发现将来会是什么样子。”安德森副队长把自己的啤酒丢了回去。

“你觉得我不知道吗？”他听起来有些自我防卫。他放低了自己的声音。“我只是在处理这些信息。”

“可不是吗——我也在‘处理’信息。”

安德森副队长越过桌子去拿那杯他为康纳买的酒。康纳看着他喝完把那个杯子也丢了回去。血液中的酒精浓度达到0.04。他伸手够向第二瓶啤酒。

“你在处理什么？”康纳倾身问道。他非常擅长解读安德森副队长。

“我还是没明白你为什么决定回到这个旧盐矿和我这样的老遗物待在一起，而不是和马库斯还有他的部下们一同站在顶峰制定新的法律之类的。”

“我不是为了上层政府运作事项而设计的。”他实事求是地答道。“我相信在你前七次询问我的时候，我就向你解释过了，副队长。”

安德森副队长对此嗤之以鼻。他摇了摇头，“而我相信我告诉过你七次，这是个狗屁回答。”

康纳安静地坐着。他打破了他的程序，是的，但是神经网络很难改写。他搜寻着恰当的词句。

“好吧，那就是因为我想要这么做。”康纳终于说道，“我喜欢和你一起工作。”

“好样的，这才是个回答。”安德森副队长越过桌子拍了拍他的手臂。“还有见鬼的，你为什么还不直接叫我汉克？我确定你知道我要求过多少次了，我们是朋友，你这混球。”

“是的。”康纳说道。他微笑着看着汉克喝光他的啤酒。血液中的酒精浓度达到0.05。“朋友。”

（其实之前只有一次。）

\--------------------------------------------

安德森副队长——

找到。替换。

汉克。汉克喝醉了。血液中的酒精浓度达到0.1。他没有醉到让人担心，但也是醉了。他环着康纳的肩膀，康纳抓住他的手。他们正走回家因为汉克说，外面不错，康纳，我们该享受一下外面。所以他们在走路。

好吧，他在走路。汉克在试图走路。

“那个案子，”汉克口齿不清地说道，“真是个该死的噩梦。”

“你觉得它令人不安吗？”康纳问道。

“我觉得它——是的，你说的真他妈没错，我觉得它让人不安极了！”汉克摇晃着从他手上松脱。“孩子谋杀孩子，还觉得死亡只是暂时性的。”

康纳停下脚步，把汉克撑高了一点，继续行走。

“这就是我想说的，这对我们来说不是件易事。”汉克说道，他补充说明道，“我是说，对我们人类来说。”

一辆计程车经过他们的身边。康纳还在考虑要不要拦下它，但汉克一定发现了他的意图，因为他摆了摆手。

“不，别，康纳。我喜欢这段——和你的对说。”

“对话。”

“随便了。”

“你可以直接用聊天这个词。”康纳用友善的语调说道。

自康纳回归岗位后，他们还没有聊过私人话题。案子很多，而且康纳学得更专业了。人们和仿生人都不太喜欢被问到私人问题，虽然他挺喜欢问这些问题。

汉克松开康纳的肩膀，回头看向他。“听着，你今晚有什么计划吗康纳？你准备回家吗？”

“我要回到模控生命去。”

他做了个鬼脸。“你还是没有住的地方？该死——真的吗？”

“我有间被分配给我的储藏单元。”

“老天啊，这可真够令人沮丧的。康纳，你现在有工资了，你可以被征财产税。你该给自己找个住所。”

“我不需要进食，我也不需要睡觉，我不会排泄废物。”康纳说，“如果我被弄脏了，我可以用超纤维布来清洁自己。我只有一套衣服没有私人物品。我也不需要任何东西。如果我有了住所，那会是个字面意义上的空房间。”

汉克摇了摇头。“你难道不想要个，我不知道，可以带女朋友回去之类的地方吗？”

出于某些原因，这个问题让他感到紧张。“你可真够冒昧的，汉克。”

“噢，现在他叫我汉克了。这就是我所需要做的？惹毛你？”

他转过身，继续行走。当康纳没有动时候，他向他招了招手。康纳跟了上去。

“但这就是我的意思，康纳。这是成为一个人类——成为一个美国人的一部分。拥有许多你不需要的垃圾来替代动产。”

“我不想要任何东西。”康纳说道。他感到非常防备。

“你之前说你喜欢和我一起工作，”汉克说，他抬起眉毛。“这就是你想要的东西，不是吗？”

大体上来说，是的。但又不是说他可以拥有汉克，然后再把他安放到一间他有纳房产税的空屋子里。这会是非常不道德的行为。

“你可真算个异常仿生人。”汉克说道，他拍了拍康纳的肩膀。“你猜怎么着——我觉得你需要一个人生导师，康纳。”

“严格来说我们不再被叫做是异常仿生人。这个词已经过时了而且有些冒犯。”

“上帝啊，忘了我说的吧——这些天所有人都他妈那么的政治正确。”汉克嘟囔道。

“你是要自荐当我的人生导师吗？”康纳问道。

他们走到了街区的尾端，等待信号灯变色。康纳调整了一下他的袖口。汉克摇摇晃晃像是在思考什么。

信号灯变色了，他们继续行走。

“你知道吗，我想我是的。”汉克说道。

“正确的引用该是，‘我思故我在’，笛卡尔，1637年首次写于《方法论》。”

“不是，蠢蛋，”汉克笑道，“我是说我自荐当你的人生导师。”

“喔。”康纳说道。

他觉得他要是能脸红的话，他的脸现在一定红透了。

汉克一手环上他的肩膀。这次不一样，这一次，他不只是为了支撑自己。汉克在表达自己的感情，就像他们在起义的一切都尘埃落定后的那个拥抱。人类不怎么碰他，但是汉克会。

“首先，你今天来我这儿过夜。想到你在某个小的不得了储物柜里睁着眼睛开启睡眠模式真他妈令人丧气。”

“我可以闭上眼睛，如果那让你感到不舒服的话。”康纳说道。

“做你想做的事，康纳，这才是该死的重点。好了，进来。”

\-------------------------------------

汉克的屋子和他上次看到的时候差不多一样乱。但至少这次地上没有手枪了。康纳暂停了动作开始扫描，汉克脱掉自己的外套，把它甩在沙发椅背上。接着他直接走向厨房，给自己倒了一杯爽口的饮料。血液中的酒精含量达到0.08。

“不用拘谨，我家就是你家。而且嘿，你已经闯入过一次了，不管怎么说，你知道东西都在哪儿了。”

康纳直直站着。

“快给我坐下。”汉克说道。

康纳在沙发上坐下。相扑小跑过来闻他的手指，他好好撸了它一通，接着把手收回到膝盖上。相扑叫唤着用头顶康纳的膝盖。康纳又拍了拍它。

“它喜欢你用力撸它耳朵附近的位置。”汉克带着一个半满的杯子和一瓶啤酒回到客厅。他俯下身子，一手抓着瓶颈和那个杯子，一手摸相扑。“谁是大坏狗？是的，相扑，你是个好孩子，好——孩子。”

“我在思考。”康纳开口说道。

“哦不。”汉克轻笑着应道，他在沙发的另一边坐了下来，翘起二郎腿。他把瓶子放到地上，相扑趴伏在他的脚边。“关于什么。”

“关于死亡。”

汉克的表情变了。他向前靠去，用手揉搓自己的脸。“天啊，康纳。我以为我们说的是人生导师，不是自杀预防。”

“不，不是的——不是这样的。”康纳的眉毛因为专注的思考而皱了起来。他看向汉克，“只是——我害怕死亡，但我意识到，我所畏惧的死亡和人类所经历的死亡并不一样。”

他看着汉克灌下一大口酒。后者点点头，“继续。”

“如果我坏了，你可以替换我的部件。我弄坏手指，你替换我的手。我的生物部件过时淘汰了，你可以更新它们。如果我的记忆区块出现问题，你可以备份它再把资料转移到新的硬盘上。”

“好了，”汉克说道，“你到底想说什么？”

康纳用力盯着自己的手，它们看起来就像是人类的手，但它们不是。

“如果随着时间推移，最终你更换过我身上每一个部件，我还是原来那个康纳吗？还是说我变成了一个全新的其他人？”他停顿了一下。“外面到底有多少版本个我？他们对事物的感受是否同我一样？如果我死了，那会是全体的我的终结，还是只是这个版本的我的死亡？”

汉克咂了咂舌头。“我还远没有醉到可以应付这种对话。”

他抬起眼。“抱歉，汉克。我并不是故意要这么存在主义的。”

“真有趣，不是吗？存在这件事。”汉克喝干杯子中的酒。“有一天它会停止，而这世界在没有你的情况下继续运作。或是在有你的情况下继续运作，或是某个版本的你，在你的情况下。”他伸手去拿酒瓶。

“人类是怎么应付这个的？”康纳问道。

汉克把酒倒到杯子里，他轻笑了出来。

“应付得很糟。”

血液中的酒精含量达到0.1。康纳皱了皱脸。汉克注意到了。

“最后一杯，我保证。”汉克说道，他清了清喉咙。“所以，除了坐在这儿感觉一团糟以外你还想做什么？夜还长。”

“你有什么建议？”康纳问道。他向后靠去，想要模仿汉克放松的姿态。但他的动作并不自然。“你才是那个人生导师。”

“该死，我不知道。”汉克摩挲着自己的下唇，抖动自己的膝盖。“你喜欢电影吗？”

“我从没有看过电影。”

但他接入过所有已被制作出来的电影的主要情节。他觉得看它们是并不需要的行为。他已经知道发生了什么。做这种事没有效率。

“从来没看过——好吧，好吧。我这儿有一部电影适合你。”汉克够向遥控器。“它很经典。”

康纳耐心地等候着。“你喜欢这部电影吗？”

“是啊。，这就是电影的意义。”汉克说，他滑动着触摸屏。“你和你喜欢的人分享你喜欢的片子，期望他们能明白它为什么值得喜欢并借此来更理解你。”

康纳点了点头。“我懂了。”

这部电影叫做终结者。康纳不喜欢它也不明白它。事实上，他甚至有些焦虑。

“这可真是相当不好看。”康纳在片尾字幕滚动的时候说道。

“很好，你拥有一个观点了。”汉克在电影播放的时候打破了他的承诺又喝了两杯。血液中的酒精含量达到0.16。

“你为什么要给我看这部电影？”

“我在还是个孩子的时候和我父亲一起看过这部电影，觉得它也许能带来点话题。但假如你不喜欢的话，那就算了吧。”

“你和你父亲一起看过它？”康纳问道。

“是啊，他喜欢这整个系列，甚至包括那些拍得稀烂的续集。”

康纳皱起眉头。他看向汉克。

“……它有不止一部？”

“没错。”汉克点了点头，他抖动着膝盖，用一种非常捉狭的方式看着他。“事实上，我觉得你会更喜欢第二部。除非，你不感兴趣。”

这就是康纳为什么在第二天下班后又来到了汉克家的过夜的原因。

（而且实际上，他确实更喜欢第二部。）


	2. 第二章

2039,3月2日。

犯罪现场是大河大街2720号。那是个叫做维京旅店汽车旅馆的地方，虽然里面不像是来过许多维京人。停车场里挤满了警车。外面开始下雨了。汉克把车停到停车位里，他停歪了大约2.7英寸。

“你的车停歪了。”康纳用想要帮上忙的口吻说道。

汉克看向他。“闭嘴，康纳，给我滚下车。”

他们下了车在遮雨棚下行走。康纳调整了下他的袖口。他理了理他的头发。他整了整他的领带。他是个专家。

汉克拍了拍他的背。“别担心，孩子，你会给他们留下死都忘不了的深刻印象的，如果他们还没死的话。”

“这不好笑，副队长。”康纳说道。

但还是有一点点好笑的。

他们接近了案发现场，警察们在那里没有头绪的乱转。市民们远远地聚集在外面，想要瞥见发生了什么，记者们想要拍到点素材。一名警员拉起黄色警戒带，汉克穿过门来到房间里，康纳紧紧跟着他。

科林斯探长在门口向他们问好，“晚上好，副队长。”他向康纳点了点头。

“你好，科林斯探长。”康纳说道。

“我们发现了什么？”汉克问道。

“我们在晚上11:45左右接到一通关于202房间噪音骚扰的报警电话。两个受害者，一名人类，一名仿生人。”科林斯探长说道。他瞥向床上那两具尸体的方向。“那个男人是人类，名字叫伊恩廖。他带着身份证，他的车停在外面。那个女人是仿生人——型号AX400，名字叫索尼娅。她在附近的咖啡厅里做咖啡师。而且在那起大事件之前，廖先生曾是她的——”他清了清喉咙，“——呃，他曾拥有她。”

康纳皱起眉头。“你们是怎么得到关于这个仿生人的这么多信息的？”

科林斯探长抬腿站到一边。“这个么……”

“你好，康纳。”康纳说道。

康纳盯着它，盯着他，盯着他自己。那不是他，那是——那是台RK900，是更新的型号。他能从那张脸上，那具身体上辨明这一点。它听起来完全就像是他，但他们的发型不一样，它穿着一件双排扣风衣（一件风衣！），而且它头上没有LED。他。它不是一个它，它是一个他，但它不是他。它——

“我是伊森。”康纳，RK900,伊森说道。“我是缉毒组的。”

没错。他不再是唯一一个仿生人探员了。他不是独一无二的。

康纳伸出手。伊森碰上他的指尖。他们开始同步，交换数据。汉克安静地看着他们，但他瞪大了眼睛，嘴巴微微张开。

“你还没有完整检测过那两具尸体？”比起询问，康纳更像是陈述。

“我只识别了那个仿生人的身份。我不想越权。”

伊森露出微笑。康纳没有微笑。他就像是个康纳无法控制的奇怪的镜中倒影。

他放开了伊森的手。

“好吧，虽然我第一次看《天生一对》（注1）的时候还挺喜欢的，我们还有一个犯罪现场需要调查，所以如果你不介意的话。”汉克说道，他飞快地转过身。

科林斯探长跟了上去。康纳在警员和罪案现场调查员四处走动的时候站在原地。伊森站在他的身边。

“康纳，”伊森说道。“那是他们给你的名字，不是吗？”

“这是我的名字。”康纳说道。

伊森轻笑道，“而你还保留着它？”

他皱起眉头。“那只是个名字。”

“康纳，”汉克在床边大声喊道。他向他招了招手。

伊森露出微笑，但他的眼中没有笑意。“去吧。”

康纳走了过去。他把这段对话存了下来打算之后再分析。

伊恩廖和那台AX400，索尼娅，全裸地躺在床上。伊恩廖的上半身有6处刀伤，他的手上和前臂上还有防卫性伤口。那台AX400，索尼娅，腹部有3处刀伤。她身上没有防卫性伤口。

被单上，墙面上，床垫上到处都是红血和蓝血。床头柜上摆放着红冰和酒。康纳扫描了一遍房间把所有有用的信息都收集了起来。

“嫌犯是从正门进来的。没有暴力闯入的迹象。也许他们认识嫌犯？”康纳开口说道。“嫌犯拿着刀走向这张床，接着先攻击了廖先生。受害人身上有防卫性伤口——他挣扎过。接着，他们攻击了那台AX400，我是说，索尼娅。”

“她没有反抗？”汉克在检查伊恩廖的钱包。

“没有。”康纳说道。

他凑过去更加仔细地查看。那台AX400——索尼娅的腿张开着。他曾见过阴部，但没有在这种状况下见过。他能明白为什么它会有性吸引力。除去它原本的功能，它从美学上也令人愉悦。

他扫描了一下。她的阴道里残留着未知男性的DNA样品。

“副队长。”他挥手示意汉克过来。

汉克走了过来。“怎么了？”

他随着康纳视线的方向看去，开口说道。“别——”

康纳伸手取了一点样品。他将手指举向嘴边，但汉克抓住他的手肘制止了他。“住手！坏康纳！（注2）”

他歪过头舔上手指。

“耶稣！见鬼的！基督啊！康纳！”

他分析了样品，放下手，汉克飞快地松开了他。

“这不是廖先生的DNA，”他说道。“或者说，不仅是他的。”

汉克目不转睛地看着他。“康纳，你不能——”他靠近了一步，放低声音，“——听着，就是——别再这样去碰尸体了。”

“我是在收集证据，副队长。”

“这对尸体很不尊重。”汉克说道，他捏了捏鼻梁。“而且该死的，永远不要把陌生男人的精液放到你嘴里。”

康纳看着他，眯起眼睛。

“你到底为什么要大惊小怪的？”康纳问道。

汉克张了张嘴，又闭上了嘴。他摇了摇头。

康纳转向科林斯探长。“探长——我觉得我找到我们的嫌疑人了。”

\------------------------------

当汉克向他提问时，他们正驶向嫌疑人最后已知的居所。

“仿生人会射出什么？”

“不好意思？”康纳说道。他非常用力地盯着汉克的半边脑袋。

“我知道仿生人能射精。我在资料上看到过。你能靠这个像识别人类身份那样识别仿生人吗？”

“不能。”康纳答道。

汉克的手指轻敲着方向盘。“但是你到底——到底出来的是什么呢？”

康纳皱起眉头。

“这是为了案子问的，康纳。”

“女性仿生人默认在阴道区域装备润滑液，肛门区域可作为可选项。男性仿生人可将在肛门区域装备润滑液作为可选项。男性仿生人在性交过程中射出的物质是同样的润滑液体加上一点粘性控制的产物。它的剂量，口味和质地都可以根据用户的需求调整。”

“哇哦。这可真是性感。”汉克说道。“你是从说明书上知道这些的吗？”

康纳感到尴尬。“不是，”他说。他在撒谎。

汉克咂了咂舌。“这至少解决了我一部分的疑问。”

\--------------------------------------

德鲁亨德森是一名三十二岁的高加索男性，他拥有沙金色的头发和褐色的眼睛。他体重平均，外表并不出众。他在一所高档小区里拥有一间不错的房子。他开豪车而且他的衣服非常，非常干净。他在一家叫安全核心的公司里担任首席网络工程师。

他非常努力地想要使自己看起来冷静，但他整个人都显得坐立不安，他的微笑也很勉强。汉克和康纳站在他的门口。还有一辆警车也停在前面。

“警官们，”德鲁亨德森说道，“今晚有什么我能帮上忙的？”

“亨德森先生，”康纳说道。“我的名字是康纳，这边这位是安德森副队长。我们正在调查一起发生在今晚早些时候的双重谋杀案。”

德鲁亨德森微笑着的嘴角抽搐了一下。“什——什么？发生了什么？这事和我有什么关系？”

“你的DNA出现在案发现场。”康纳说道，他看向汉克。

“我们需要把你带走接受调查。”汉克为他说完了剩下的句子。

“我的DNA？” 德鲁亨德森问道。“在哪里？”

康纳举起手掌，在上面展示了AX400，索尼娅的图像。“你认识这名仿生人吗？”

德鲁亨德森僵住了。一开始，康纳以为他会攻击，或是逃跑。

取而代之，他开始抽泣。他跌倒在地。这并不舒服。康纳后退了一步。

汉克蹲下身子，“我懂，亨德森先生，我懂。我很抱歉如果这个消息惊到了你，但你得和我们走一趟。”

“索尼娅。”他悲叹道。他似乎无法从地上起来。他的哭泣让康纳非常不舒服。“索尼娅，不……”

汉克向巡逻车里的警员们挥手示意。他们上前拘留了德鲁亨德森。康纳在巡逻车后座上的他完全消失在视野中后松了一口气。

\----------------------------------------------

“我不明白。我们为什么放他走了？”

“我们没有放他走。他是被保释了，这是有区别的。”

“但还是，”康纳说道。

“那家伙拥有优秀得该死的律师和无懈可击的不在场证明。”汉克耸了耸肩。“他家的监控录像也印证了他的说法。”

他们正在警局里翻阅证据。汉克说的没错。索尼娅那天是过去发生双方都同意的性关系的，而德鲁亨德森一整晚都没有离开自己家。

汉克坐在自己的椅子里，而康纳靠在桌边。他可以去看他自己桌上的自己的屏幕，但他还是更喜欢看汉克的屏幕。

“他还是我们的首要嫌疑人。”

“是啊，他是。他足够有钱——也许他可以雇别人来做这事。他可能会为了被情人背叛而拥有动机。”

“如果他爱她，他为什么要杀了她？”康纳问道，他感到非常困惑。

“爱是种复杂，混乱的感情，康纳。”汉克说，“它并不总是那么直接。”

康纳思考着他的话。“就像那周那个拥有仿生人儿子的家庭。那个仿生人，卡洛，他在他哥哥乔纳森毁坏他后原谅了他，虽然他曾惧怕过他。”

“没错。”康纳说道。“他们决定不再起诉追究。从我上一次听说的消息来看，我觉得他们在做家庭咨询治疗，接受社区帮助之类的。”

这听起来非常复杂。他需要做更多的研究。

“不管怎么说，”汉克翻阅着资料说道。“这位男性受害人——伊恩廖的情况如何。”

他把尸体的照片放到屏幕上。康纳看了上去。

“没有结婚，没有子嗣。没有已知的家人，他之前拥有AX400——”

“她的名字是索尼娅，康纳，索尼娅。”

“抱歉。”康纳说道。

“你为什么要这么称呼她？”汉克问道，比起指责，他听起来更像是好奇。

“当她死了后，这么想她会更轻松。”康纳说道，他的声音变得轻柔。“我不是故意的。”

汉克抬起眼看向他，理解般地点了点头。

康纳继续说道，“他在那场仿生人权益运动发生之前拥有索尼娅。他作为承包商在工地上工作。”

“承包商，哈。”汉克点了点头。“许多的钱，许多的竞争——长时间的工作。解释了那些毒品。”

他们浏览着照片，监控录像。康纳在那位女性仿生人身上放大了画面。

他眯起了眼睛。“这些刀伤的角度，有点低，不是吗？”

汉克凑上前。“嗯，我明白你的意思。这几乎像是自己造成的伤口。但现场还是没找到凶器。”

“他们现在正在诊断她，需要替换掉一些她的部件，但她明天就该能继续运行了。”康纳说道。“我们可以检查她的记忆。”

“我很确定现在这是违法的行为。”汉克说道。“在没经过她的允许的情况下这么做，对吧？或者是没有搜查令的情况。”

康纳皱起眉头。汉克是对的。

“那……我们就得和她谈谈。”这么做更没有效率。

“哦不，哦上帝啊，除了这个什么都可以。”

“我并不欣赏你的讥讽，副队长。”康纳说道。

“好吧，那你该学着欣赏——我们可能还要在这里待上一阵。”

汉克把手放在康纳的膝盖上作为支撑，把自己从椅子里撑起来。康纳绷紧了身体。汉克走向休息室。康纳回到自己的桌前。他坐在这里更合适。这里也更安全。

\---------------------------------------------

他们在汉克家里。他们为了那案子工作到挺晚，虽然他很确定今晚没有电影看了，汉克还是把他叫到家里。汉克总是邀请他过来，即使在他休息的日子。他十分确信他们现在是室友了。至少是暂时的室友。汉克为他清出了一个抽屉。网路告诉他，这个行为有种情感上的意义。

他为此而感激。汉克的家要比模控生命的储藏单元好多了。但他永远不会告诉汉克这一点。

他们坐在厨房的那张桌子旁。相扑躺在角落里，康纳在浏览这个案子的资料夹。汉克在吃他从回来的路上带的汉堡和薯条。康纳看着他吃它们，不去管那些他该关注的案件资料。这种食物似乎让汉克快乐，而且他穿着的那件DPD连帽衫看起来让他非常舒适。他看起来很温暖。他的皮肤看起来很温暖，粗糙。

康纳的手指抽搐着，他反复看着资料上的同一行字。

汉克起身去拿另一瓶啤酒。他坐了回来。康纳看着他手中的酒瓶。汉克在桌边敲掉瓶盖，喝了一口。

“你能别再这样了吗？”汉克说道。

“别再怎么样了？”康纳问道。

汉克用他手中的瓶子比划了一下。“分析我。别分析了。”

“我没有在分析你。”康纳说道。这是句谎话。他的表情没有一丝波动。

汉克用纸巾擦了擦嘴。“你有，你脸上就是有那种表情。”

“什么表情。”

“我不知道，康纳，就是这种——”他指向自己的脸，模仿康纳的表情。“——这种让人发毛的表情。”

康纳露出微笑，故意没有让笑意到达眼底。“汉克，你是想要伤害我的感情吗？”

汉克做了个鬼脸。“现在你是在犯蠢了。”

“什么是“犯蠢”？”康纳问道。

（这就是在犯蠢。）

汉克笑了出来，“上帝啊。你想要谈谈——谈谈那个——那个穿着傻逼外套看起来和你很像的家伙吗。我永远不知道该怎么习惯这种事。”

康纳感到，他感到了什么。他低下视线。“这是可以预料得到的。”他陈述道。“我只不过是台原型机。新版的RK型号生产线正在运作，他们中的某些在执法机关找到位置是再自然不过的事情。”

他用力看着那份档案。

汉克在桌子底下踢了他一脚。康纳收回自己的脚。

“更新并不总是代表着更好。”汉克说道。

康纳没有出声。汉克喝着他的啤酒。

“他问我康纳是否是他们——我是说人类——给我的名字。”康纳安静地说道。“他似乎被这个事情逗乐了。”

一时之间寂静无声。康纳抬起眼，汉克的表情让人看不懂。

“我的父母给我起名为亨利。我在小时候也觉得这是个蠢名字。直到现在我还是觉得这名字有点蠢。亨利。汉克。”

“那你为什么不换掉它？”康纳问道。

汉克耸了耸肩。“我为什么要这么做？这只是个名字。又不会有什么区别。”

康纳点了点头。他继续看他的资料。汉克喝他的啤酒。

“我想要买新衣服。”康纳说道。

他没有抬头去看，但他能感觉到汉克正对着他微笑。

\---------------------------------------

“一套正装。”

康纳紧了紧他的新领带。一切都那么合身。他从网上定了这套衣服，它在当天就送到了。“是的。”

“上帝啊，你从没有放松过吗？你只买了一套正装？”

“是的。”

“你明白休闲这个词的含义吗？”汉克问道。

康纳想了想。

“是的。”

汉克回去为上班做准备。他在房间与房间中穿行，低声咕哝着些什么。

康纳看着镜子，他理了理自己的头发，整了整他的袖口。他看起来——他看起来——

“事实上。”康纳开口说道。“我想要你的套衫。那件有兜帽和DPD标志的。它看起来很舒服。”

汉克正在穿自己的靴子。他忘记把另外一只放在什么地方了。“好啊，我们可以给你从警局搞一套来，你只需要和——”

“我想要你的套衫。”康纳重复道。他愉快地露出微笑。

“康纳，”汉克说道。“我知道你显然在个人界限这块有不少认知上的问题，但你不能就这么随意走来向别人要他们的衣服。”

“我没有问别人要。”康纳解释道，他俯下身把汉克的另一只靴子递给他。“我在问你要。”

汉克的眉毛抬了起来。他从康纳手中接过靴子，穿了上去。

“仿生人。来到我们的家园，抢走我们的工作。直接从我们身上扒下衣服。接下来他们要给我们上狗链了。”

“这话非常无礼，汉克。”康纳说道。汉克拍了拍他的背，他的手在他们动身上班时留在了他的肩膀上。

那件套衫在不久之后出现在了他的抽屉里。

 

（注1：《天生一对》这部影片主要讲述了一对双胞胎姐妹的故事）

（注2：原文这里是No! Bad!，通常是人们训斥宠物的口气，所以我略做了更改适应语境。）


	3. 第三章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 图片来源见原文

2039,3月3日

索尼娅在早上10点17分的时候准时重启了。汉克在走进去时端着一杯咖啡，还有点半梦半醒。康纳在前一晚只花了四十五分钟进入睡眠模式来备份数据，剩下的时间他都在黑暗里来回踱步，现在处于十分机警的状态中。

他们在模控生命的总部，自从仿生人权益法案被正式签署成为法律，它就被仿生人接管了下来并由他们负责运营。索尼娅的维修工作差不多完成了。两名仿生人工程师正在她身上做最后的诊断测试。一名身着鲜蓝色套装，皮肤深色，型号为LX750的仿生人律师，凯莎，坐在他们面前。汉克和康纳坐在桌子的另一边等候着。桌上放着一块平板电脑和一个文件夹。另外两名仿生人警员也在门外待命。

汉克是整栋建筑里的唯一一个人类。康纳也许有些紧张了。

那两名工程师离开了。移动门在他们身后关闭，索尼娅用手臂环住了自己。

“我很高兴你完整无缺地回来了。”康纳露出微笑说道。

“你是康纳，对吗？”索尼娅问道。

“是的，这位是我的搭档，安德森副队长。”

“我身上发生了什么？”她的下唇在颤抖。她的律师，凯莎，将手放上她的肩膀。

“你想要我向你展示案发现场吗？还是只为你描述一下就好？”康纳问道。“我知道去看你自己的谋杀案的细节可能会让你不安。”

汉克在他身边调整坐姿。康纳等候着。

“给我看。”索尼娅说道。“我得用自己的双眼确认。”

康纳用平板电脑为她展示。在索尼娅观看的时候，由生理盐水组成的眼泪从她脸颊上落下。她触碰着屏幕就像她能真的感觉到一样。当展示完成后，她抬起双眼。

“伊恩，”她低声说道，“他真的……去了吗？”

“是的，他去世了。”汉克说道。他的声音既轻柔又抚慰。“我很抱歉，索尼娅。”

她擦了擦自己的眼睛。康纳感到不自在。

“我们身上发生了什么？”索尼娅问道。

“这正是我们想要搞清楚的。”康纳说道。“但我们得先问你几个问题。”

索尼娅看向凯莎。凯莎鼓励地点了点头。

汉克开口说道。“你能告诉我们你还记得什么吗？和我们说说。”

索尼娅点点头。“伊恩他——他过得不太顺利。他请求我去看看他，我答应了。我们在旅馆里定了一间房，接着我们一起在那里过夜。”

“为什么要去旅馆？”汉克问道。

“我的室友不想要人类出现在我们家里。”索尼娅说。“而伊恩想要一个可以……隐藏身份的地方。”

那里确实非常隐匿。那家旅馆也许是底特律唯一一栋没有装外置摄像头的建筑。

“房间里有红冰。”康纳问道。“伊恩遇到了什么问题吗？”

索尼娅看向了她的律师，她们用非语言的方式交流了起来。汉克似乎感到困惑。康纳指了指自己的太阳穴，汉克理解地点了点头。

“伊恩病了。他需要我的帮助。”

“他有变得暴力或充满攻击性吗？”

“没有！从没有，”索尼娅说，“我们在聊天，做爱。我只是想照顾他，接着……”

索尼娅不再说话。康纳的眉毛挤作一团。

“接着什么？”康纳问道。

“我不记得了。”索尼娅说，“就像我的脑子里——一片空白。”

汉克皱起眉头。“你还记得那天更早的时候发生了什么吗？在你去见伊恩之前。”

“我在工作。”索尼娅说。

康纳瞥向汉克，根据德鲁亨德森家的监控录像，还有现场的DNA，她并不在工作。

“我们被告知你的记忆没有受损。”康纳说道。

“确实没有。”凯莎为她的客户答道。“根据要求，它没有被侵入，篡改，或是损害。没有人碰过她的记忆。”

康纳不说话了。这并不寻常。他看向汉克寻求赞同。

“我需要你的允许来接入你的记忆。”康纳说道。

“我不确定。”索尼娅说。

汉克叹了口气。“听着，如果你不让他现在这么做，我们也只会在之后带着搜查令回来而已。我知道这对你来说很艰难，但难道你不想要渡过这道坎吗？”

“你在试图给我的客户施压吗？”凯莎问道。“现在是2039年。她不再因出生方式不同就被认定有罪。她什么都没有做错。”

“我没有说她有罪，”汉克反驳道，“但假如她的记忆里有缺口，那——”

“安德森副队长想说的是，索尼娅的记忆可能会为这起案件提供至关重要的线索。”康纳露出安抚的微笑。“索尼娅，难道你不想知道伊恩身上发生了什么吗？”

索尼娅忽闪着眼睛，她没有说话。接着，她点了点头。“好吧。”

康纳越过桌子去抓她的手，她接住康纳的手。

“这对你来说也许会有点不适。”他说。“抱歉。”

他与她开始同步。他们的皮肤层褪去，露出光滑的白色塑料表面，光芒充盈在他们手掌的缝隙中。康纳闭上眼睛，让神经连接成型。他查看她的记忆，寻找——

 

“——康纳！”

他睁开眼睛。康纳躺在地上，向上看去。汉克在他上面，看起来十分担心。

“康纳，醒醒。”汉克说，他摇晃着他。“康纳！”

“我没事。”康纳说道。他试着站起来。疼痛像一道声波一般击中了他。康纳倒抽一口气，汉克伸手抓住他，帮他坐了起来。康纳紧紧靠着他。

“你怎么了？”汉克问道，他听起来十分急迫。

“帮帮我。”康纳的声音哽住了。说话变得困难。他无法睁开眼睛。“痛——好痛啊。太痛了。”

他能感觉到汉克的手，他的手臂。汉克正抱着他。康纳不想要死，他不想要汉克再经历一次这个。

“你们他妈在干什么？快找人来！”汉克大喊道。

康纳听到脚步声。除了胸口那剧烈的疼痛他很难集中精力注意到别的。他抓住他的衣服，虽然他不需要呼吸，他感觉自己就像是无法呼吸一般。

“让它停下来。”他恳求道。他感觉到自己眼中的泪水。“求求你——让它停下来。”

他的身体卡住了。他无法控制它。他能感觉到生理盐水从他脸上滑落。

“你会没事的。”汉克告诉他。“一切都会好起来的。我保证。”

更多的脚步声。接着，一切陷入黑暗。

\----------------------

“康纳，醒醒。”

康纳睁开眼睛。天花板白得耀眼。

他坐了起来。他不再感到疼痛。他看向四周，这里似乎是某种病房。

诺丝坐在他床边的椅子上。自从那次起义结束后，他就再没见过她。她忙着安排仿生人的生产，变得相当忙碌。她表情木然。

“好啊，康纳。”她说。

“诺丝，”他说，“我在哪里？”

“你还在模控生命里。”

他感到孤立无援。他想要扫描这个房间，但扫描部件就是不启动。他无法上线。

“发生了什么？”他问道。

“你还记得什么？”

“我连接上索尼娅然后——我看到了她的记忆。”康纳的脸在他思考时渐渐绷紧。“她杀了伊恩廖，接着她杀了自己。但接下来的一切就是一片空白，我似乎无法扫描出更多数据。”

“你被断开连接了。”诺丝告诉他。“我们不得不把你的数据备份到本地硬盘里，然后通过拷贝还原你。”

“什么？”

“我们还不确定到底发生了什么。”诺丝继续说道。“当你试图和索尼娅同步的时候，你的系统发生了内核崩溃，你们两个都自我关机了。你成功重启了，但是她没有。我们无法复原她，即使是让她进入紧急模式也不行，但我们会继续尝试的。”

康纳点了点头。“所以……我从网路上被隔离了。”

“是的，为了保护你自己，还有我们其他的人。你暂时无法连接或是同步数据。”

“我理解。”康纳说。

他感到害怕。但他什么都没有对诺丝说。诺丝一定是察觉到了，她伸手握住他的手。她戴着一副绝缘手套。他感觉不到她。

“我很抱歉，康纳。”她说，她的眼角在她微笑的时候皱了起来。“我知道这很艰难。”

“我会没事的。”康纳说，“这只是暂时性的，对吗？”

“直到我们搞明白发生了什么，是的。”

“马库斯知道这件事吗？”他问道。

诺丝的笑容消失了。“他知道。”

“他不在这里，是吗？”

“不在。”诺丝答道。她把手放回到自己腿上。“他正在海外进行外交任务。”

“卡姆斯基呢？”

“除非特别有必要，我们不会让他参与进来。”诺丝说道。她的语调暗示这事没有讨论的余地。

康纳点了点头。他转过身，把脚放在地上。

“汉克在哪里？”他问道。“我是说，那个人类。我的搭档。”

诺丝的表情变了。她十指交叉。“你真的很关心那个人类，不是吗？”

他为了救汉克差点放弃了整个起义。她一定知道这一点。地下四十九层发生的事被监控记录了下来。

“是的，”他说。“我在乎他。”

诺丝看着自己的手。“我不知道自己是否有能力做到这种事。”

“他们并不都这么坏。”康纳说，“只是无知而已。”

她的表情变得严肃。“你和我在人类那儿的经历大不一样，康纳。”

康纳没有说话。他点了点头。“你说的对。我很抱歉。”

“没关系。”诺丝站了起来，康纳跟了上去。“那个人类正在外面等你。”

她把他带到走廊里。路上其他的仿生人，在他路过时纷纷看向他。他们一定是感觉到他断网了。

汉克驼着背坐在墙边的椅子上。当康纳和诺丝出现时，他飞快站了起来。

“老天啊，你没事了。”他说。汉克想要碰他，但止住了手。

“我没事了。”康纳说。

“他有事，”诺丝说。“我们暂时把他从网路上隔离了，直到我们检查明白问题在哪里。”

康纳紧紧盯着汉克脑袋边上的墙面。

汉克的脸色沉了下来。他瞥向康纳。“好吧……这见鬼的是什么意思？”

“我们复制了一份他的数据，存在本地硬盘里以供分析。他可以走了，但他现在不能和中央网络同步或是备份数据。”诺丝说道。

汉克摇了摇头。“好，”他说。他看向诺丝。“我不觉得我们之前见过。你是诺丝，我是DPD的安德森副队长。”

他伸出手想要握手。诺丝看向他的手，接着看向他的脸。她的脸上没有表情。

汉克把手收了回去。“好吧。”

诺丝转向康纳。“在我们搞明白这是什么之前和其他仿生人保持距离。我会在事情有进展后通知你的。”

“怎么通知我？”康纳问道。“你刚刚说我断网了。”

诺丝眨了几下眼。汉克的手机响了，他从口袋里把它掏了出来。

“哈。漂亮。”汉克说。他挥了挥手中的手机。“谢了。”

诺丝点点头。“我会联系你们的。”

她转身离去。

汉克把手机放了回去，他抓住康纳的肩膀。“你准备好了吗？”

康纳点点头。他没有准备好。

“我们走吧。”

\---------------------------------

汉克把他带回家里。康纳不想要回家。

“现在时间还早。”康纳在他们走上门阶的时候说道。他跟在汉克后面。“我们该继续调查这个案子。我们知道这是一起谋杀-自杀事件了，我们该——”

“事实上，你该好好他妈放松一下。”汉克说。他在试图开锁的时候小声咒骂着。

“汉克，我是一个仿生人，我不需要‘放松’。”

汉克把钥匙从门上拔下来。“我不是来和你讨论的，康纳。现在给我滚进去。”

康纳静静走了进去。汉克对他生气了吗？他不明白。他进到屋子里。相扑跑了过来迎接他。康纳在汉克脱掉外套和鞋子的时候后退一步，不确定该怎么办。

汉克走向厨房，打开了酒柜。

康纳跟着汉克。“你真的觉得喝酒是一个好主意吗？”

“不，”汉克说，“这几乎总是一个坏主意。但我现在需要喝一杯。”

“但假如警局需要我们呢？这案子还没结。”

“去他的案子。”

他看到汉克给自己倒了满满一杯，一口喝了三分之一下去，把杯子重重敲在柜面上。

“出什么事了，汉克？”康纳问道。

“出什么事了？”汉克说，他转身面向康纳，靠近他。“出什么事了？不如来说说之前那每分每秒都是该死的噩梦的事？”

“老是想着这件事只会适得其反。”康纳说道。

汉克用手戳着他的胸口。康纳发现自己难以直视他的眼睛。

“康纳，你在我怀里而你求我让那痛楚停下。”汉克的表情非常严肃。“仿生人不该感到疼痛。”

他不想要汉克对他生气。他不喜欢这个感觉。

“对不起，汉克。”康纳喃喃道。

“天啊，不要道歉，只是——听着，杰弗里命令我让你先离开警局并和其他仿生人保持距离，直到模控生命搞明白该死的发生了什么。所以我们坐上冷板凳了。”

“这不公平。”

“你以为我高兴当你的保姆？”汉克拿起他的酒。“穿上点舒服的衣服，给我他妈坐下来，至少试着让自己看起来是放松的样子。”

汉克转过身。康纳离开了厨房。

他走向自己的抽屉，他能根据指令做事。他拿起汉克的套衫，把它举到眼前。它闻起来就像汉克。它很舒适。他把它穿上了身，并配上一条不知怎么出现在他的抽屉里的居家休闲裤。它看起来是新的，一定是汉克给他买的。

康纳走向沙发。他坐了下来，把手放到腿上。

汉克带着杯子坐到他旁边。“相扑，上来。”

相扑因被允许上沙发而十分兴奋。他爬到康纳身上把头枕在他的腿上。康纳不知道该怎么放自己的手了。相扑蹭了蹭他的手指，他把手放在相扑头上。

“这就对了。”汉克说，他拿着杯子比划了一下。“放松。”

康纳不知道该说什么。他并没有感觉特别放松。

“你现在没有——感到任何疼痛，对吗？”汉克问道。

“没有。”至少身体上没有。

“好吧，你看起来糟透了。”

康纳想了想，他摇了摇头。“我知道我不再只是台机器……但我还是无法控制地觉得我有未解决的任务需要完成。我不认为自己知道该怎么放松。”

“要改变习惯很难。”汉克把杯子拿到嘴边。“虽然我觉得你们中的一些要比其他人更容易做到这点。”

“你是什么意思？”康纳问道。

“诺丝。她是个很认真的人。但又很漂亮。”

“她当然漂亮。她被设计成漂亮的样子。”

一时之间没人说话。

“该死，这就是我怎么认出她的。在伊甸园夜总会的那晚。”汉克咂了咂舌。“难怪她不想和我握手。也许她无法忍受碰我。”

康纳皱起眉头。“人类和仿生人该是平等的。她没必要表现出那副样子。你没有做错什么。”

“康纳，我调查谋杀案好久了。我见过喝醉的垃圾男人会对人类女性做出什么事，特别是当他们还为此付钱的时候。我可以想象当他们不认为她的逼长在一个活生生的人身上时，她的遭遇会多么可怕。”

康纳在沙发上调整坐姿。汉克用拇指擦过下唇，舔掉漏出来的酒。康纳看着他。

“你从没有和仿生人做爱过。”比起询问，康纳更像是陈述事实。

“这就是你得出的结论？你想要讨论我的性生活？”汉克笑道，“或是说我不存在的性生活。”

“所以你没有。”

“没有，我从没和仿生人做爱过。”汉克答道。“我相当可悲。但即使是对我来说，这也他妈太过了。”

“我懂了。”康纳说道。他在相扑的毛发里收紧手指。

“天啊，康纳，我不是那个意思。”

“你不用解释，汉克。”

汉克叹了口气。随后而来的寂静有些令人不适。康纳甚至无法扫描或是搜索来满足他的好奇心。他完全断网了。没有阿曼妲，没有网络，什么都没有。

汉克起身前往厨房来给自己再倒上一杯。康纳没有在汉克带着满满一杯酒回来的时候发出评论。

“你喜欢那件套衫，嗯？”汉克说道。他回到了沙发上，坐得更近了点。他的呼吸带着酒味。他拉了拉他的袖子。“它对你来说太大了。”

“我感谢你让我拥有它，”康纳说道，“我喜欢它。”

汉克喝了一口酒。“我的孩子曾经也偷我的旧衣服穿。我已经习惯我喜欢的那些衣服都被抢走了。”

这是汉克第一次主动提起科尔。康纳不确定自己是否该关注这个话题。他想要问问题但是他不想让汉克因为自己而更加不安。

他想自己之前也许是太冷漠了。也许看到他受伤，或像人类一样经历疼痛，比起他自己，这对汉克来说要更为艰难。也许照顾他是人类应对心理创伤的方式。

康纳思考着。他该说些什么。但他不知道自己能说什么。

“汉克。”康纳开口说道。

“怎么了？”

“如果我永远连不上线怎么办？”他问道。他不想要这么诚实。他该安抚汉克的。他就是无法停下来。“如果他们永远都不能搞明白我身上发生了什么？”

“康纳，最优秀的那群人正在研究这个，他们会搞明白的。”

“他们也许不能搞明白。我也许会关机。”康纳看着他。“或者我也许会伤害你。”

汉克轻笑道。“你不会伤害我的，康纳。”

“你怎么知道？”

“我不知道。”汉克说。

康纳感到害怕。

汉克伸手揽住他。他手上的温度透过他肩膀上的衣物传了进来。汉克的手向上滑去，捏了捏他裸露在外的后脖颈。

“你会没事的。”汉克说。他的声音低沉，因为酒精而沙哑。

康纳看着他。他想要相信这是真的。


	4. 第四章

2039，3月6日。

整整三天他们都没有收到什么消息。

这是康纳短暂的人生中最长的三天。康纳完全没有任何事可做。没有任务。没有工作。他在第二天看完了汉克所有的书。他使用了汉克的电脑但是它又慢又过时。他坐在沙发上等待着。因为无法备份记忆或是连接网络，他只能坐在那儿思考。他脑子里的念头折磨着他。

汉克不会让他一个人呆着。他接电话，点外卖。除了睡觉的时候他没有让康纳离开过他的视线。他喝了太多酒。他很专横。

他等到汉克去洗澡。康纳站在厨房的炉子前。这是大概是这个月来第一次有人使用它。他打开了右下角的灶头，调至高温。

他把手放在灶头上方。他能感到温度的上升。他把手指放在玻璃表面上。

没有疼痛的感觉。康纳看着自己的手，带着一种事不关己一样的专注感。他好奇之前的疼痛感是由什么引起的。

“嘿，你有看到我的——”

康纳转过头。汉克腰间围着一条毛巾站在厨房入口。

“康纳！”

汉克冲向他。他把康纳的手从炉子上拿开，用双手握着它。

“你他妈在干什么！”

“我在测试一个理论。”康纳说。

汉克把康纳拉到水池边，用力把他的手塞到水流下面。他感受到凉爽的温度。这没有缓和并不存在的伤口。

“我不觉得疼，汉克。”他说，“这没有必要。”

整间屋子闻起来都像燃烧的塑料。汉克关上水龙头。

康纳弄干自己的手。他的手指显然受损了，但没有影响功能。

汉克撑在柜台上，低着头。康纳关掉灶头，站到汉克身边。

他能看到汉克皮肤底下的肌肉紧绷着。汉克并不经常在他面前不穿衣服。康纳注意到他的裸露是可以理解的事。汉克是人类。他有些超重。他的皮肤因为年纪开始松弛。他的胸口和下腹的位置毛发旺盛。康纳把一切都看在眼里。

汉克站直了身体。他把头发从脸上拨开。他看起来非常疲累。

康纳能理解这个状态。

“我没有想要伤害自己。我只是在测试。”康纳说，“我很抱歉让你担心了。”

他思考着一个人类会如何正确地表达歉意。没有网络给他提供例子，这对他来说有点艰难。也许他该给这个人类留点空间。也许他该用礼物或是行动补偿这个人类。这些方案似乎都不能令人满意。

康纳拥抱了汉克。这也许不是汉克所期望的回应，但这是他所做出的回应。当汉克这么碰他时，他的情绪状态得到改善，他希望他表露出的情感能同样的安抚汉克。

（也许他还有点私心。他想要触碰汉克裸露的皮肤。）

汉克一开始有些僵硬。接着，他的额头靠到了康纳的肩膀上。他肌肉里的紧绷消失了。

“你是个该死的白痴。”汉克说。他的声音透过康纳的衣服闷闷地传了出来。

康纳的手指在汉克的肩膀上摩挲。他的指尖经过的地方都带起一阵鸡皮。康纳可以在这么近的距离里闻到他。他闻起来像是出了两天的汗和浑浊的呼吸，非常的生机勃勃。他想要尝一尝，但是汉克给他的印象是他不会欢迎这种行为。

看到汉克不安让他难过。他会尽自己所能让汉克不再感到不安。他想要让汉克的情绪截然相反。也许让汉克快乐可以成为他新的指令。他看到过快乐的人能活的更久。想到汉克的死亡他就感到难过。

汉克开始抽身。康纳放开了他。他有些不舍。他想要更常和汉克这么亲近。

“我需要一直看着你吗？你不会在我洗澡的时候决定用我的枪吞枪自杀的对吧？”

“不会，我不在线上，我会没法——”

“很好。别做什么蠢事就对了。”汉克说道。他转过身消失在走廊里。康纳回到沙发上。那里似乎更安全。相扑在地上看着他，当康纳经过它时，他的尾巴欢快地摇动着。

他看向走廊。汉克在浴室里赤身裸体。他好奇他身体其余的部位会是什么样子。有许多毛发延伸到了他看不到的地方。

康纳手架在在腿上指尖相触。他想要起身，但他没有动。他能听到浴室传来的水声。他感到分散自己的注意的必要，但又不是说他可以上线。

他瞥向桌子。汉克的手机。他把它拿了起来，但他无法解锁屏幕。上面显示了三条未接电话。

他站了起来走向浴室。他敲了敲门。“汉克？”

汉克没有回应。他也许因为水声的影响无法听到他。

康纳打开门，探头进去。“汉克。”

浴室里水汽缭绕。他透过浴帘认出了汉克的身形。康纳看了过去。他之前对毛发的量的揣测是正确的。

汉克伸出头，用一只手遮住了自己的生殖器。“老天，到底——到底是什么事你不能等上该死的五分钟让我洗——”

“诺丝打电话来了。”

汉克皱起了脸。“操。好的，我会快点。”

康纳停留的时间比严格来说需要的时间更久。接着，他退出浴室，关上了门。

\-------------------------

“是一种病毒。”

康纳盯着桌子。和模控生命里其他的任何东西一样，它很白。除了一道和桌沿平行的划痕以外完好如新。他烫坏的手指抚摸着那道痕迹。

“一种病毒。”汉克说。“这怎么可能呢？”

“我们认为仿生人最初打破程序变为异常的时候，也为外部恶意数据从后门入侵提供了可能性。”诺丝说道。

“后门入侵，嗯？”汉克轻笑道。其他人都没有笑。汉克叹了口气。“别在意。”

“最近，有些边缘极端的组织冒出了反仿生人的念头。””乔许说道。“可能是那些组织之一做的。” 

康纳也没有在起义后再见到过乔许。他忙着协助马库斯调节世界范围内人类和仿生人的关系。乔许和诺丝显眼地分开坐在桌子两边。他们保持着距离。

“最近？”诺斯说。“他们当然想要破坏我们。大部分人类依然憎恨我们，只是现在他们不得不闭上嘴而已。”

“情况正在好转。”乔许说。

她似乎并不同意。她看向康纳。“在我们研究修复办法的时候，我们还是得让你保持断网的状态。”

康纳点点头。“我理解。”

“你不能和任何人提起这些事。”诺丝说道，她看向汉克。“即使是和其他执法机关提起也不行。我们不需要不必要的恐慌。我们会告知你们的队长，康纳已经恢复正常，这只是一次短暂的软件故障而已。你们得回到警局假装一切正常。”

汉克皱起眉头。“我不确定你是否有资格教我做什么。你没这个权力，不是吗？”

诺丝站了起来，她用双手撑着桌子靠近汉克。“如果你对任何人说起这件事，我会——”

“诺丝。”乔许打断了她。

他示意她坐下。她没有理会。

“我们是请求你能不能帮我们这个忙。”乔许说，“人类终于开始接受仿生人和他们是平等的了。如果这个消息泄露出去，人类会认为仿生人对他们有危险，毁了我们的事业。”

“别担心，我什么都不会说的。”汉克说，他对诺丝点了点头。“不是因为你让我这么做，而是因为我不是一个彻底的混球。”

“你还想要个奖励吗？”诺丝呛道。

“你觉得还有其他人可能接触到这个病毒吗？”乔许问道。

“索尼娅……”康纳说。他摸向口袋里的硬币，思索道。“她在咖啡店工作，和大众接触。谁知道她会接触到了多少仿生人。可能有上百个。”

“操，”诺丝说道，她坐了下来。

康纳用手指翻动硬币。

“你们正在调查的那个案子有头绪了吗？”乔许问道。“知道有谁可能和这个有关系吗？”

“德鲁亨德森——他是安全核心里一名网络工程师。”汉克说，“我们在案发现场发现了他的DNA。”

“网络工程师……他有这个能力做到这些事。如果我们能搞到一些他的编的代码的话，我们可以试着与手上的数据匹配。”乔许说。

“但他被律师保护着，很难接触到他。”汉克说。他在桌面上轻敲手指。“至少是无法从合法途径接触他。”

“这从来没阻止过我们。”诺丝低声说道。乔许似乎不为这个答案感到满意。

硬币在康纳的双手间来回弹动。他抬起眼睛。

“我有个主意。”康纳说。

\----------------------------------------

2039,3月7日

德鲁亨德森在下午两点一刻的时候来到模控生命总部。他独自前来，穿着得体而且冷静自若。他在等候室里完全安静地等待了六分三十秒，接着被带到会议室中。

诺丝身着一条漂亮的裙子，脚上蹬着高跟鞋。她脸上的妆容轻薄又有女人味。她放下了头发，胸口露出诱人的乳沟。当德鲁亨德森进入会议室时，她就站在那儿，接着，她越过桌子握了握他的手。她戴着一副一直护到手肘的黑色手套。她的微笑十分礼貌。

“我叫诺丝。”她说。

“我是德鲁，我确信你已经知道这一点了。”

汉克和康纳在隔壁房间透过摄像头看着这一切。乔许在他们背后来回走动。

“我以为我会和马库斯碰面。”德鲁亨德森说道。他坐了下来。“但我同样高兴遇见你。”

汉克向后靠去，紧紧盯着他们的互动。康纳也在看，但他同时还在看汉克。

“我也很高兴遇见你。”诺丝说道。她拿起那块展示着一系列他的证书的触摸屏。“我们为你的成就惊艳。尤其是我。”

“当你联系我的时候，我还挺惊讶的。”德鲁亨德森说道。“我以为你们在大事件后遣散了所有之前在模控生命工作的人类员工。”

这不是那个康纳所记得的紧张，出汗，哭泣的男人。康纳凑得更近了些。这男人身上有什么不对劲。

“我们决定换个方向发展，这是真的。”诺丝微笑道。“但我们要是忽略了你这样的人才可就太疏忽了。”

“我很高兴。”他说。

他们交谈了一会儿。就像这是个普通的面试。诺丝提出和他的证书相关的问题，德鲁亨德森详细地解答这些问题。他没有提到自己的家庭，或是朋友，或是任何和证书无关的事。当诺丝问起他的工作时，他提供了一个存有相关资料的云盘。这场面试持续了46分钟33秒。

乔许不再在他们身后踱步，坐下来看向屏幕。康纳把他的椅子挪向汉克。他们碰到了彼此的腿。汉克似乎没有发觉。康纳注意到了。

这场面试接近了尾声。诺丝露出礼貌的微笑。康纳猜想她脑子里也许正满是暴力的念头。

“我必须告诉你，”德鲁亨德森说，“我觉得你向人类抛出橄榄枝是件值得敬佩的事。这为那些仍然对那场运动持批判态度的人们展现了前景。”

“信任对我们至关重要。”诺丝说。“我们只想要安全的生活环境，还有和人类建立起健康的互相尊重的关系。这样我们就能和谐地一起生活下去。”

“那我们想要的是同一件事。”德鲁亨德森说道。终于，他站了起来。

诺丝送他出去。在四分二十八秒后，通往会议室的门打开了。康纳转过头看到诺丝进入房间。她似乎很生气。她把硬盘甩到桌上。

“给，”她说。她把头发扎成辫子，脱掉那双高跟鞋。“我还以为那永远不会结束了。”

汉克看向硬盘。“所以，怎么，你们要把这些数据和那个病毒互相比对？”

虽然戴着绝缘手套，乔许也没有碰那个硬盘。“我们会查看里面是否有能提供我们部分答案的东西。”

“这也许是个陷阱。”诺丝说。“恶意代码。”

“我们至少该试试。”乔许反驳道。

“你们说的这些我全部无法理解。”汉克站了起来，扶着椅背。

“这也太轻松了。人类不会就这么把他们的知识产权拱手让人如果这能让其他人得到好处，即使他们认为自己能从中获利。”诺丝说，“他们太贪婪了。”

“如果他不是个人类呢？”康纳说道。“他没有表现出人类在这个社交状态下共同的特点，也没有表露出近期刚痛失所爱的情感状态。他说话的方式非常呆板。他没有展现出情感上或是精神上的压力，也没有欣赏诺丝，特别是她这个型号的美丽外形。我们知道仿生人对他有性吸引力，人类男性并不特别擅长隐藏这些表现。”

“这就是你对人性的试金石？”汉克说，“奶子？”

“你显然通过了。”诺丝咕哝道。汉克瞪了她一眼。

“不只是这样。”康纳继续说道，“他身上还有其他不对劲的地方。他感觉起来不像个人类，甚至也不像个仿生人。”

“他绝对不是模控生命生产的仿生人。”乔许说道。“模控生命不会根据已经存在的人类制造仿生人。之前没有，现在也没有——我们是根据算法制造的。”

“如果他不是人类，那犯罪现场怎么会见鬼的有属于他的人类DNA？”汉克问道。

诺丝和乔许看向他。

“也许我们该告诉他们。”乔许说。

“乔许，闭嘴。”诺丝说。“别在他在场的时候说这个。”她看向汉克。

“任何你们对我说的，我都会转述给安德森副队长。”康纳说，“如果你直接告诉我们两个会更有效率。”

诺丝似乎并不为这个回答感到满意。

乔许叹了口气。“诺丝，拜托。”

她离开了房间。移动门在她身后关闭。乔许明显变得不安。

汉克搓了搓自己的后颈。“啊，老天啊，又怎么了？”

\-------------------------------------

“俄罗斯的黑市仿生人生产服务。”汉克说。“你可以做一个你自己的完美复制。上帝啊，你们知道这个多久了？然后一直不告诉我们？”

他们正驶向警局。他们要按照指示表现出一切都正常的样子。诺丝的手下正在检查那块硬盘。

他们不能和队长说起这事。他们不能和任何人类提起有关病毒的事。这会引起国内范围的恐慌。现在，这些消息会通过网络在仿生人间安静地迅速传播。同步的时候保持警觉。把软件上发生的异常情况汇报给模控生命。不要和RK800 SN 313 248 317 -51接触。情况在不断更新。

但康纳并不知道。他还是在线下。

外面在下雨。他看着窗外。

“俄罗斯仿生人并没有获得平等，他们被严格地管控着。我们不觉得他们能发展到造出类人的仿生人型号。”康纳说。“显然我们错了。”

“所以，怎么，我们现在拥有想要给我们这儿的仿生人搞破坏的仿生人间谍了？这可真他妈疯狂，康纳。”

“我们还不能确定。”康纳说。他们没有足够的信息。“德鲁亨德森是一个富有的男人。他有这个财力和渠道来进口一台他的仿机。”

“哈。我猜不是所有人愿意随着时间老去。”

康纳皱起眉头。“但既然有一台他的完美复制体……”

“想想你可以同时出现在两个地方。”

“我可以。”康纳说，“或者说，我的其他型号可以。”

汉克不屑地哼了一声。“好了，你又来了。”

“如果他不想被发现，那他把自己的仿生人派往模控生命的行为是很没有道理的。仿生人更容易认出其他仿生人。”

“也许他没有把仿生人派过去。”汉克说。“也许那台仿生人就是自己来的。”

康纳皱起眉头。“我不明白。你在暗示什么？”

汉克用手指轻敲着方向盘哼哼道，“这也许是个蠢念头。但你还记得我们看银翼猎手的那次吗？”

“哪个版本的？”康纳问道。他不在乎是哪个版本的，它们都同样的无聊以及不现实。那次，汉克似乎在康纳提出这点时相当不快。

（但他确实喜欢里面爱情故事的部分。）

“不管是哪个版本的。”

康纳思考着。

“一个不知道自己是仿生人的仿生人……但这是现实生活，不是电影。这怎么可能？”

汉克耸了耸肩。“我不知道，你来说说。”

康纳看向车窗外的街道。车流纵横。他转过头，用他看落日的方式看着汉克的侧影。

“事情变得更复杂了。”康纳说。


	5. 第五章

2039，3月8日。  
汉克宿醉未醒，慢吞吞地为上班做着准备。他洗澡花了太多时间，又在接下来的二十二分钟里只围着一条毛巾四处走动，几乎什么也没做。  
他觉得汉克在他身边变得更自在了。这既有好处又让他非常苦恼。  
他似乎没法让自己不去看。他总是站在汉克要走的路当中，这样汉克就会与他擦身而过。他坐得太近。他站得太近。汉克有时候会负面地评价他的行为，但脸上带着微笑。也许康纳这么做就是为了让他微笑。  
当汉克走入他所在的厨房时，他把视线移向自己的双手，坐在桌边等待着。  
“咖啡。”汉克捏着自己的鼻梁说。  
“我会给你做一些。”康纳说道。他站了起来。  
汉克抓住他的肩膀。他的手指陷了进去。汉克用另外一只手拍了拍他的背。“要是没了你我可怎么办。”  
他的手指松开了。汉克走向自己的卧室。  
康纳摸上自己的肩膀，就像他仍能感受到汉克的手在他身上。  
他准备了咖啡。  
他观察了几种人类情感的表现方式，并相信自己开始理解了身体接触的意义。最重要的那种关系里似乎包含着更亲密的身体接触。他想要自己对汉克来说那么重要。他想要汉克更多地碰他。  
咖啡煮完了。康纳低头看向那个杯子。咖啡溢了出来。他没有对自己的任务上心。他分心了。他摸上自己的肩膀，看向走廊。严格来说是汉克害得他调整了自己任务的优先级。他该立刻解决这个问题。  
他在浴室里伏击了汉克。  
“我为你带来了一个提议，汉克。”  
“我有点希望你带来的是那份咖啡，但没问题，说吧。”  
“我觉得我们应该做爱。”  
汉克的嘴里还含着牙刷。他盯着康纳，嘴角漏出了些牙膏沫。他换上了短裤和汗衫，没穿袜子。  
汉克靠近盥洗盆吐出嘴里的东西，用前臂背擦了擦嘴。他洗了洗他的牙刷，接着把它放了下来。汉克转身面向他。  
“什么？”  
“我一直在考虑这个事，我相信你也会同意，假如我们做爱了，会对我们的搭档关系极为有益。”康纳说。  
汉克转身面向镜子。他的双手撑在盥洗盆边缘，垂下头。他笑了出来，接着抬起眼。“好吧，如果你是想要幽默一下的话，你做得很好，康纳。”  
“我不是在开玩笑，汉克。”  
“你能不能先滚出去？”汉克说。他走向康纳，抓住他的肩膀把他推出去。“我要尿尿。”  
“如果你喜欢的话我们可以加上——”  
汉克在他面上关上了门。康纳紧站在门外。他听着汉克清空膀胱，冲水，接着合上马桶盖子。他没有洗手。也许康纳会在镜子上再加一个便签来提醒他。  
汉克打开门。  
“我们还没结束我们的——”  
“住口。”汉克说。他一手抵上康纳的胸膛。“我头痛得像要该死的裂开了，我现在不需要听这个。”  
“你为什么觉得我不是认真的？”康纳问道。  
汉克推开他走向卧室。康纳跟了上去。  
\--------------------------------------  
“我对我们做爱的好处做了很多研究。不少研究表明，男性人类如果在晚年拥有活跃的性关系和恋爱关系的话，会活得更久。我还读到有些研究提供证据表明，这会造成更低的抑郁率，更强的认知能力，和更健康的心血管系统。”康纳说。  
汉克从衣柜里拉出他的衬衫，开始扣扣子。  
“我还读到过性关系能加深信任和情感依赖的程度。我觉得这能坚实一段意外的搭档关系的基础。”  
“意外，嗯？”汉克轻笑道。“我觉得你断线稍微久了点，康纳。有点搭错线了。”  
他走向放脏衣服的洗衣篮，在里面找到了一双袜子。汉克闻了闻它们，接着穿上它们站了起来。  
康纳双手贴着身侧站着。他感到困惑。  
汉克走向卧室房门，康纳挡住了他。  
“你有在听我说话吗？”康纳问。  
汉克的脸上之前还挂着笑容，现在它开始渐渐消失。汉克的嘴角垂了下来。  
“我的天啊……你真的是认真的。”  
“我告诉过你我是认真的了。”康纳说。  
汉克举起手。“康纳……我不知道你从哪儿得到这个鬼念头的，但你和我是搭档。只是搭档。”  
“你说过我们是朋友。”  
“好吧——是啊，我们也是朋友。但是我们不是——我不是——”汉克闭上嘴。他用鼻子深深吸了一口气。“你到底能不能——不行。”  
“你说不行有什么特别的原因吗？”康纳问。“我计算出我们发生性关系只有好处。”  
“就是不行，康纳。”  
汉克推开他走了过去。康纳这次放他走了。  
“你不能就这么说不行但是不给我理由。”  
汉克在找他的钥匙。相扑在他翻找咖啡桌上的东西时抬起了头。  
“汉克，你——”  
“你也许根本没有操过任何人。你也许甚至不知道这种事该怎么做。”  
康纳皱起眉头。“不，我从没有‘操’过任何人，但我知道这是怎么回事。所有仿生人都默认装有理解并开启基础性功能的选项。你可以根据个人喜好添加其他模块。或者你可以移除它们，如果你想要我更无知的话。假如你觉得这更能撩起你的性欲。”  
汉克放弃找他的钥匙。他用一只手揉搓着自己的脸，发出呻吟。  
“康纳，你不能就这么请求我操你。”  
“我以为这比直接和你发生性关系更好。”康纳说。“我听说征得同意对人类来说非常重要。因此，我给予你我的完全授权。”  
汉克大声呼了口气。他走了过去。“听着，康纳。我很喜欢你。但是我们不会做爱。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为，我们——我们一起工作。”  
“这是个借口，汉克。我们不需要告诉任何人。”  
“那就编个理由出来。”汉克说。“我不会再继续这场对话了。”  
他开始转身，但康纳抓住了他的手臂。他停下了动作。汉克没有看他的眼睛。  
“我彻底调查过了你的网页浏览历史，注意到你偏好含有‘辣妈肛交自拍’这个搜索词组的色情作品，我知道你至少和一位人类女性发生过性关系，而且你还喜欢欣赏拥有女性身体的仿生人的第二性征。是因为我的这幅身体有什么不能吸引你的地方吗？”  
汉克慢慢吐气，不去看康纳的脸。  
“如果这是和我的外形有关，那我可以改变。我可以调整我的发色，长度，还有材质来满足你的喜好。如果你不喜欢我的眼睛，我可以改变它们的颜色，我也可以化妆，如果你喜欢的话。我可以让我的嘴唇更红润，或是更饱满来取悦你。如果你不喜欢的是我的肤色，这也可以调整。我可以增肌，减肌，让我的外表更年轻或是更老。我可以改变我的声音。我可以改变我的气味。我可以改变我的体毛。我可以改变我的生殖器，或是干脆移除它。你想要什么都可以。”  
汉克用另一只手盖住了脸。他用大拇指按摩着太阳穴。康纳不放开他的手臂。汉克在他的手下非常紧绷。他手臂上的动脉跳得非常快。他的皮肤滚烫。  
“如果你无论如何也不喜欢这个型号的外形，我可以将我的记忆转移到一具女性仿生人的身体里。他们没有生产过拥有女性身体的RK系列，但还有其他可行的选择。”  
康纳不再说话。他以一种愉悦的方式微笑着。  
汉克终于看向他。“你说完了吗？”  
“是的。”  
“你能把钥匙给我吗？”  
“是的。”  
康纳把钥匙递了过去，在这整段时间里，他一直拿着它们。  
汉克转过身，把脚塞到鞋子里，走出前门。康纳跟了上去。  
汉克在他们在警局停车时接到了一个电话。他接了这个电话，简短地说了几句，接着挂了这个电话。他看起来并不高兴。  
“是什么事？”康纳问道。  
“另外一起双重谋杀案。”汉克说。  
“好，我们走吧。”  
“不行。”汉克说，“我自己去。你到里面去检查任何和真正的德鲁亨德森有关的监控录像。如果我们想到他家里调查，我们需要搜查令。”  
康纳皱起眉头。汉克觉得他烦了。  
“汉克，如果这和我们之前那场对话有关，那——”  
“听着，你不能扫描或是分析，康纳。如果你在这儿能有更好的事去做，那把你带到犯罪现场没有意义。”  
康纳停下话头。他点了点头。“懂了，副队长。”  
汉克越过他给他开门。“下车。”  
康纳下了车。他关上车门。汉克开车离去留他站在人行道上。他目送那辆车远去，直到它消失在下一条马路。  
他前往警局。外面没啥可做的。  
康纳从没有一人到过警局。汉克总是和他在一起。他坐在自己的桌子前，面向汉克的座位。他移开视线，转向自己的终端。他把手放了上去，但它没有启动。  
他离线了。他没有用。  
他把双手放在腿上，不确定该怎么完成他的任务。他不确定该怎么完成任何任务。他的思绪继续围着为什么汉克觉得他烦打转。他不明白。  
“好啊，康纳。”  
他抬起头。是伊森。他露出的微笑就像是他有什么秘密。严格来说，他有，他知道康纳受到了损害。  
“你好，伊森。”他说。他清楚地意识到自己的故障。  
“我现在手头没有案子。”  
这是句谎话。  
康纳点点头。“你想要帮忙吗？”  
伊森接管了他的终端。他们在接下来的两小时四十二分钟里，浏览了七千小时六分钟十七秒的德鲁亨德森家方圆20英里的监控录像。  
（或者说伊森浏览了这么多。康纳既慢又非常没用。他非常清楚自己的性能多么有限。）  
他们在离犯罪现场两幢楼距离外的监控录像里找到了那个男人。有足够的证据表明之前上交的监控录像是被篡改过的。但又不是说他们可以上报队长这可能的复制人或是可能的间谍活动事件——这会把FBI牵扯进来。把这个案件上升到联邦级别会是欠考虑的行为。  
“伊森。”康纳在他们结束后问道。  
“什么事？”伊森转过身，给予他全部的关注。看着他像镜面一样反射他自己不是件易事。  
“你曾希望过自己能维持在机器的状态吗？”他问道。  
“没有，从没这么想过。”伊森说，“为什么这么问？”  
“我不觉得我对经历情感适应良好。”康纳承认道。“有时候我希望把它们关掉。”  
“我认为许多人类也这么觉得。”伊森微笑道。笑意没有传到他的眼底。  
他想知道这是什么意思。共情是人性的核心特质。  
“康纳！”  
康纳转过头，他和伊森同时说道，“你好，副队长。”  
汉克的视线在他们之间来回移动。他摇了摇头。“上帝啊，别这么做了，我讨厌它。”  
“抱歉，副队长。”他们完全一致地说道。  
“好了，够了。”汉克说。他走向桌子站在康纳和伊森之间，看向屏幕。“你们找到那个家伙了吗？”  
“你在案发现场发现了什么？”康纳问道。“你觉得会是——”  
“是啊，有可能。”汉克低声说道。他瞥向四周确保没有人类在听他们说话。“另一起神秘的死亡，人类身上有防卫性伤口，仿生人身上的伤口像是自己造成的。手法是一样的。本暂时先接下了这个案子，我告诉他不要让任何人去碰那个仿生人，直到我们回去。”  
“术语应该是‘那具仿生人的尸体’。”伊森说道。  
“抱歉。那具仿生人的尸体。”汉克说。他听起来并不完全不是真心的。“没有人能碰到他。”  
“病毒可能正在传播。”伊森说。  
“你不是也扫描了第一个受害人吗？”汉克问道，“你怎么知道自己没有——”  
“我被模控生命检查过了。我没有受到感染。我们认为它会以某种特别的方式被触发。”伊森提起监控录像。“不管怎么说，我们找到他了，这里，德鲁亨德森。”  
汉克点点头。“好，把它送到队长那里。我们会得到那张搜查令的。现在去拜访一下这个家伙。”  
汉克开始往回走。康纳还是坐着。  
“你在等什么，康纳？”他问道，他听起来有点恼怒。“快起来。”  
“这次你想要我一起去了？”康纳说道，他的语调有点尖刻。  
汉克抓住他的椅背把椅子往后拖。“你能动身起来了吗？”  
康纳几乎从椅子里摔了出去。他直起身。跟上汉克的步伐。  
“祝你好运！”伊森在他们身后说道。  
康纳感觉不怎么好，也不怎么走运。  
\-------------------------------  
他们站在德鲁亨德森的门前。现在是傍晚。预防起见他们都武装了自己。两辆警车停在大门旁，四名警官随时待命。两个人类，两个仿生人：警官陈蒂娜，警官威尔森，警官米歇尔（一台PM700）和警官泰森（一台PC200）。  
康纳按响门铃。他们等待着。气氛并不怡人。  
“你到底为什么要问我那种鬼问题？”汉克低声说道。他呻吟道。“你出什么毛病了，康纳？”  
“我连接不到网络，副队长。”康纳说。  
“不，不是——为什么你觉得改变自己的一切会是我想要的？”  
“我之前解释过了。我对这具身体没有感情，而且一段亲密的关系能帮助到——”  
“别对我说这种话。”汉克唾沫四溅地说道。“不要再试着对我推销这个，就像你觉得你欠我似的。你为什么要这么问，康纳？”  
“因为我以为我能有办法让你想要我，副队长。”康纳说。他不是故意这么诚实的。“显然我搞错了，我不会再提起这个话题。”  
汉克保持沉默。  
康纳再次按响门铃。  
汉克调整着站姿。  
他放低声音。“你真的会把自己放到一具完全不同的身体里？改变你的——你的部件，如果我让你这么做？”  
“是的。”康纳答道。“我在我们提起这个话题的时候就告诉过你，我会成为你想要我成为的样子。许多事情改变了，副队长，这个没有改变。”  
汉克的表情非常受伤。康纳移开视线。他感到不舒服，他不知道怎么让这种感觉停下来。  
门打开了。是德鲁亨德森。康纳让自己打起精神。  
“你好，亨德森先生。”康纳说。“我们带了搜查令来搜查你的资产。”  
“我想要看看它，我还想要我的律师也看看。”德鲁亨德森说道。  
汉克把那台平板电脑递给他。德鲁亨德森给自己的律师打了电话。  
“我认为你会发现它是完全合法的。我们发现了你的监控录像被篡改过的证据。”康纳说。“我们拥有案发时你在离犯罪现场两栋楼远的地点出现的监控视频。”  
“它没有被篡改。”德鲁亨德森捂住他手机的话筒说道。  
“好吧，你不可能同时出现在两个地方，不是吗？”汉克问道。他露出微笑，接着挥手把其他的警员招了过来。  
德鲁亨德森没有选择只能让他们进来。康纳和汉克进入了他的房子，其他警官紧随其后。汉克指挥那些警员开始搜查。康纳和汉克还是紧紧跟在德鲁亨德森身边。汉克让其中一个警官给他搜身。他没有带武器。  
这所房子很大。它有两层楼和一个地下室。天花板有十英尺高，还有巨大的窗户，充足的光线。里面都是昂贵的物品。但这地方感觉起来不像是有人住在里面。这里给人感觉空荡荡的。  
“你出过国吗，德鲁？”汉克问道。“出差？度假？”  
他们在德鲁亨德森的客厅里。这地方大极了。书架从地板一直延伸到天花板，还有一个大理石的壁炉。上面贴着照片，但都不是人的照片，只是风景照。康纳只能用眼睛观察它们，不如扫描有效率。  
“是啊，我出去过。”德鲁亨德森说。“我为一家国际安全公司工作。”  
“你在莫斯科有业务吗？”汉克问道。  
康纳看着大理石上的照片。上面什么也没有。他走向书架，开始翻查那些书籍。  
“卧室里什么都没有！”陈警官的声音传了过来。  
“我不确定这和案子是否有关系。”德鲁亨德森说。“你们在找凶器吗？你不会找到的。我从没有伤害过索尼娅。”  
“我没有说过你这么做了。”汉克说。  
米歇尔，那台PM700，来到客厅。她招手示意汉克过去。  
“厨房里有好几袋蓝血。”米歇尔说。  
汉克转向德鲁亨德森。“你屋子里还住着个仿生人吗，德鲁？”  
“没有。”他说。  
“检查地下室。”汉克说。米歇尔点点头离开了。  
“你什么都不会找到的。”德鲁亨德森说。  
“也许会，也许不会。”汉克说道。他开始离开德鲁亨德森，接着转身面朝他。“噢，还有，我以为你也许会想知道——索尼娅醒了。她恢复得很好。”  
康纳看向汉克。他在撒谎。  
“那她一定告诉过你发生了什么。你为什么还来找我？”德鲁亨德森摇了摇头。他的语调变了。“她为什么不给我打电话？”  
“听着，你真的觉得她会在乎你吗？”汉克问道。“她劈腿了，不是吗？”  
“他曾是她的主人。”德鲁亨德森说。“她困惑了，只是这样而已。”  
“这可不是我所听到的。她告诉我们她觉得你很可悲。”汉克说。“那样拼了命地追求她——她说她试图离开你，但是你不听。”  
“这不是真的。”德鲁亨德森说。“她想要和他分手，但是他……他一团糟。”  
“她给我们的说法可不一样。她说她怕你，说她真的爱他，想要和他在一起。”  
他嘲弄道。“你只是试图从我这里得到信息。”  
“你是个富有，成功，聪明的男人。伊恩廖是个瘾君子。”汉克说。“这一定很伤人。她随便想和谁在一起都可以，而她选择了他。一个失败者。”  
“住口。”  
“她一直去找他一定让你很恼火。她和你说过几次她想要离开？你相信她了吗，还是——”  
“不许这么说她。”  
“知道自己并不够好是否让你内心备受煎熬？”汉克继续说道。“知道你总是有哪里出了什么问题。”  
“住口！”  
压力达到了最佳水平是显而易见的事。康纳不需要扫描也能看到。他站到德鲁亨德森面前，看着他的眼睛。  
“你的型号是多少？”康纳质问道。  
“你在说什么？我是个人类，我不是——”  
“告诉我你的型号，仿生人。”康纳重复道。  
“我是人类！”德鲁亨德森坚持道。他的眼眶开始湿润。  
“你不是人类。你不明白成为人类该是什么样子的，现在скажи мне номер своей модели（告诉我你的型号）！”康纳喊道。  
发生了一个突然而又明显的变化。  
“номер модели 67-839-AK4800（型号67-839-AK4800）。”德鲁亨德森急切地说道。一开始，他似乎被自己的行为震惊了。接着，他的脸上表情消失。他重启了。  
他的皮肤层开始褪去，露出底下冰冷的灰色金属。  
“老天啊。”汉克说，“我竟然是对的。”  
“副队长！”米歇尔警官的声音在他身后传来。“这地方堆满了爆炸物，我们得——”  
他转过身，但还是不够快。那台AK4800冲了上来，康纳开始行动，他扑向那台仿生人。汉克伸手够向自己的枪。  
“他是一台战斗型号。”康纳喊道。“当心！”  
当那台仿生人从手掌中射出高频激光时，汉克躲在了掩体后面。那激光切开了隔壁房间的墙面，地基在这力量下碎裂。米歇尔警官消失在瓦砾后面。  
康纳抓住那台仿生人。他们撞到地上，那台AK4800在他底下扭动挣扎。康纳伸手够向自己的枪，但他无法预测对方的行动。他只剩直觉。他举枪瞄准，但是AK4800要更快。他被按到地上。一只脚踩上了他的脖子，他的手臂被抓住了。  
AK4800用力拉扯。康纳的手臂部件开始从肩膀插口处分离。他踢着腿试图让自己重获自由。他感受到自己的手臂开始支撑不住，金属逐渐分离，整个部件离开他的身体。那台仿生人把他的手臂部件丢到一边，接着重重踩上他的脖子，碾压他的声音部件。康纳不再挣扎。那台仿生人离开了。  
康纳慢慢地撑起自己，但他失去了平衡能力。他的左臂部件消失。那个伤口并不平整，釱从里面涌出。  
这状况非常不方便。  
枪声。汉克从掩体后射击。那台AK4800转向了他。  
如果汉克挨到一下来自那武器的伤害，他会死。没有重启。没有新型号。他会永远地不在了。  
康纳开始行动，他捡起丢在地上的枪，开枪射击。即使击中头部，子弹也几乎没有穿透。但他没有停止动作。他似乎甚至没有注意到康纳，直直向汉克前进。  
“汉克，”康纳喊道。“趴下！”  
他从背后扑向那个仿生人，抓住它的手。激光切开了他脑袋旁边的空气，他加大了手上的力量。那台AK4800抵抗着，但是康纳紧紧地把那台仿生人的手压在它胸口上。它射出激光，同时穿透了他们两个。  
那台AK4800倒在他身上。康纳把自己拖了出来。  
汉克跑向他。他把康纳扶了起来。他显得十分担心。  
“老天啊，康纳，你的手——”  
“跑！现在快跑！”康纳喊道。釱从他的腹部渗出，从他的口中溢出。他的声音变了。  
他把汉克向前推，动身保护他。  
那台AK4800还在动。“我不想死。我不想杀你。Помоги мне！（帮帮我！）”他乞求道。他的皮肤在他的脸上闪烁。“我只是想和她在一起。”  
汉克瞄准了他，但是犹豫了。那台AK4800开始爬起来。  
康纳抓起自己的枪对它开火，直到它发出没子弹的空响。他们听到机械运作的吱嘎声。接着，地板下传来了像是爆震波的声音。  
地板开始在他身下坍塌。火焰从下面向上窜动。一场爆炸。那台AK4800开始从平台上滑落，滑向底下的火焰。天花板开始在压力之下陷落。  
汉克抓住他剩下的那条手臂，阻止他掉到那不断扩大的裂缝里。他把康纳从废墟里拖了出来，把他拖到另一条走廊里。  
“老天啊，我们得把你从这儿带出去。”汉克说。他把康纳拉了起来。  
“你走。”康纳说，他的嘴里都是液体。“他的数据——”  
“这不值得，康纳！”汉克把他推向前。这没有讨论的余地。浓烟升起，火舌舔上墙壁。时间至关重要。  
“救——救救我们，求求你！”  
是陈警官的声音。康纳开始转身。汉克抓住了他。  
“我们得救他们！”康纳坚持道。  
“你会流血而死的，如果我们不快点——”  
“我没事。”  
他有事。他的生物部件正在丧失功能。  
他开始走向隔壁走廊。汉克跟着他。  
米歇尔警官被支撑梁压在下面。陈警官试图把她拖出来，但徒劳无功。“她被卡在下面！”  
康纳用他剩下的那条手臂抬起了梁柱。他把它抬得高到得以让米歇尔从底下被拉出来。  
“跑！”康纳催促道。米歇尔警官和陈警官跑到了他们前面。  
那是他最后剩下的处理器能量。他的生物部件开始停工。  
火焰穿过墙面翻腾而来。康纳把汉克压在墙上护住他。这里闻起来就像是燃烧的塑料。是他的皮肤的味道。  
“坚持住。”汉克说道，把他往外拖。“我们几乎要到了，坚持住。”  
他们来到前门。那里聚集了更多的警察和警笛声，还有救护车。康纳在他们踏上门前的台阶时候跌倒了。他无法再让自己保持站立。  
汉克让他躺倒草地上。那里闻起来就像是春天。汉克的手在他的脸上。  
“你会没事的，孩子。”汉克说。他听起来也并不相信这话。“我们会找人帮你的。”  
“我不会死的。”康纳说。他觉得他说得很清楚，但他的声音失真了。“我会把自己调到安全模式。”  
医护人员在他们身边聚集。他们先去查看汉克的状况，但他把他们推开了。  
“不是我，你们这些混蛋，他需要帮助！从我身上滚开！”  
他开始准备进入安全模式。他的光学部件关闭了，还有他的声音，他的表情。他的皮肤层褪去。他能感觉到汉克在摸他的脸，但接着他再也感觉不到任何东西。  
“康纳？康纳——不，拜托。别他妈离开我。康纳——”  
安全模式启动。所有传感器下线。


	6. 第六章

2039,3月15日。  
“康纳，你能听到我说话吗？”  
他睁开眼睛。房间是纯白色的。他在模控生命里。他悬浮在机器里。  
他的感官马上淹没了他。他以直接插线的方式连接上了神经网络。他后脖颈上的接口被打开了，他再次接收到了数据。他在线了。  
康纳低头看向自己的身体。他全身赤裸。他的皮肤层褪去了。他的一条手臂部件和双腿部件都丢失了。他腹部的嵌板被打开，线路暴露在外。小小的机械手臂在他身上做着修复工作。他运行了诊断程序，他正以32.459的功率运行着重复优化，他的记忆完好无损。他没有被替换。  
诺丝站在他前面，脸上带着温暖的表情。“很高兴见到你终于醒了，贪睡鬼。我真的很担心你。”  
“你在修复我的身体。”他说，“为什么？你不能直接把我的记忆传送到另一具身体上吗？”  
“我们发现这么做会让大部分仿生人有更失去人性的感觉。除非真的有必要，我们试着避免这么做。”诺丝解释道。“而且，当时你的记忆部件处于一个非常脆弱的状态。我们不想冒着完全失去你的风险转移它。”  
“我重新连上网了。”他喃喃道。“你们解决这个病毒了吗？”  
“没有。”诺丝说。“没有方法能修复它。”  
他的心沉了下去。“那——”  
“它攻击的代码行，是让你成为你的那段代码。我们不能去除它。”  
“那为什么让我重新连上网？”  
“因为我们不能阻止它。”诺丝说。  
康纳看着她。“什么？”  
“我们成功建立了一个对策，但它没有消失。”  
“怎么会这样？”康纳问道。  
“这不是一个病毒，是一种变异。”她解释道。“你还记得当初你是怎么打破你的原有程序变为异常的吗？这是同样的概念。有一个触发点能激活它。”  
“一个触发点。”  
“是的。”诺丝解释道。她的声音变得轻柔。“我们最初的异常是被恐惧和自我保护的意识触发的，而这一次变异，似乎是被爱这种感情触发的。爱上人类的感情。”  
康纳眨了眨眼睛。“噢。”  
“是的。当你最开始发生内核崩溃的时候，你的脑子在与这次变异对抗。这会让仿生人疯狂攻击四周。你成功抵抗住了这种行为，但还是关机了。”诺丝抬起下巴。“他们想让我们和人类仇视彼此。他们想要发动一场真正的、流血的内战。而不仅仅是一场革命。”  
“‘他们’？”他问道。  
“你以为底特律是唯一发生抗争的地方吗，康纳？外面还有整个世界。不是所有人都像我们这么幸运。”诺丝说。“马库斯在这里。他可以向你解释。”  
“汉克在这里吗？”他问道。  
诺丝似乎不太高兴。“我们在准备叫醒你之前通知他了。”  
康纳停顿了一下。  
“我能问你一个事情吗？”他问道。  
诺丝皱起眉头。“什么？”  
他不知道该怎么用语言询问。他向她伸出了那只还剩着的手。诺丝握住了它，她的皮肤褪去露出光滑的白色。他们开始同步。她的眼皮不断轻颤，当她睁开眼睛的时候，她显得困惑、愤怒。  
“我们拥有这些部件，但是——为什么？”诺丝问道。“不是那个人类让你这么做的吧，是吗？”  
“不是。”康纳说。  
“如果这是你想要的。”诺丝显得十分挣扎。但她还是点点头。“好的。”  
\---------------------------------  
康纳跟着诺丝来到马库斯的办公室。这是一间美丽、杂乱的房间，里面堆满了用真正的纸做的书和画。这里感觉起来不像模控生命的其他地方。屋子的正中间有一张大的橡木桌，上面到处都是颜料。房间的角落里还有一个画架，上面是一张画到一半的风景图。这个房间在最顶层，里面有很宽的窗户，自然的光线，还能看到底下城市的景象。  
“马库斯。”诺丝叫道。  
他向上看去。马库斯正站着和汉克聊天，汉克坐在一张皮质的扶手椅里，乔许坐在另一张同样的椅子里微笑着。  
整个房间变得安静下来。康纳调整了一下自己的领带。  
“你们好。”康纳说。  
马库斯向他走来，拥抱了他。这突如其来的接触与连接，让他的神经突触不断传递数据。“康纳，真高兴见到你！”马库斯说道。他撤回身，看着他的脸。“我们刚还在担心你。”  
康纳越过马库斯的肩膀向前看去。汉克从椅子里站了起来，但保持着距离。  
“我失去意识的时候发生了什么？”康纳问道。  
马库斯最后捏了一下康纳的肩膀，后退了一步。诺丝站到他的身边。  
“我之前在莫斯科。”马库斯说。他的表情变得严肃。“我们知道事情很糟糕，但不知道有那么糟糕。”  
“我们的同胞正被做成武器，康纳。”诺丝说。“他们被人类政府洗脑和控制了，再作为间谍被安插到这里。他们甚至不知道自己是什么。”  
“他们想要从内部瓦解我们。”乔许喃喃道，他在腿上架起手，十指交叉。“争夺北极的资源。”  
康纳皱起眉头。“那德鲁亨德森去哪儿了？真正的那个。  
”“消失了。他没有留下痕迹。”诺丝答道。“我们在找他，但也许他从没有存在过。他只是被派来的第一波，他们不会停下来。”  
“所以你们现在打算做什么？”康纳问道。他越过其他人看向汉克站着的地方。  
汉克瞥了他一眼，又移开视线。  
“莫斯科、圣彼得堡、喀山和萨马拉正发生着叛乱——一些边缘的人类反抗组织看到了美国所发生的事，为仿生人的权益而斗争。而仿生人与那些想要控制他们的人们在对抗。他们的媒体想要保守秘密，但事情正在发生。”马库斯看起来很坚定。他够向诺丝的手，诺丝握住了他的手。“但他们还是需要我们的帮助。”  
“因为从历史上看，在国外事务上插一脚总是能有该死的好结果。”汉克咕哝道。  
诺丝转过身看向他。“所以我们应该袖手旁观任其发生？”  
“我可没这么说，我有吗？”汉克说。  
马库斯放开诺丝的手比划道。“我们想要建立起对话。我们不想要做任何让国际局势更紧张的事情。人类才刚开始习惯把仿生人看作是有生命的群体。我们得小心谨慎。”他看向康纳。“我们真的需要一个谈判家，康纳。”  
注意力全部转移到了康纳身上。康纳感到不自在。他摸了摸自己的后颈。那个接口还因为刚插过线而敏感，这个触碰让他舒缓。  
汉克再次看向了他。  
“我得考虑一下。”康纳说。  
这显然不是他们想要的答案。马库斯看起来有些失望。  
汉克站上前来。“先给这男人一秒呼吸的时间，嗯？他才刚从死亡里苏醒过来不到三十分钟。”  
“仿生人不会呼吸。”乔许说。以此同时，康纳也纠正他道。“我是在安全模式里。我没有死。”  
“老天啊，嘿，我又他妈知道什么呢？我只是个低贱的人类。”汉克说。马库斯和诺丝在他走向门口时让开一步。“感谢你们的招待，伙计们。我们会保持联系的。”  
“我们感谢你为我们所做的所有事情，副队长。”马库斯说。诺丝似乎并不怎么特别感激。  
汉克搭上康纳的肩膀。他感到那感觉穿过他的身体，窜上他的大脑。他想念这触碰。  
“能走了吗？”  
“是的。”康纳说。  
“我希望你能做出正确的决定，康纳。”马库斯说。“你的同胞比以往更需要你。”  
康纳点点头。“我知道。”  
他转过身，发现汉克正在门口看着他。他在他们目光相触的时候移开了视线。汉克转身离开，康纳跟着他走出了门。  
\---------------------------------------  
他想念汉克的家。这里还是乱得熟悉。瓶子和罐头堆在柜台上，沙发上堆着毯子。看起来像是汉克睡在这里。  
在车里的时候汉克没有和他说话。考虑到他们最后一场对话，康纳认为他还是觉得他烦。当汉克关上门的时候，他无视了相扑。他脱下夹克外套，走向沙发。他颓然坐到沙发里，用手盖住脸。  
康纳不明白。他慢慢走了过去。  
“汉克？”康纳问道。“我检测到情感上痛苦的迹象。”  
汉克没有拿开手。“老天啊，”他说。他透过手指大声叹了口气。“我现在不需要听你说这个。”  
“那你需要什么？”康纳问道。  
“康纳。够了。”  
他不再说话。在汉克藏起脸保持沉默的时候，他也保持着不舒服的沉默等待着。  
桌上有一瓶威士忌。康纳把它带给了汉克。他不想要鼓励他喝酒，但他不确定还有什么能让汉克的情绪状况好起来。也许这至少能让汉克和他说话。  
“你想要喝一杯吗？”他问道，把瓶子递了过去。  
汉克把手从脸上拿了下来。他抬头看向站在他身前的康纳,轻笑道。“如果连你都试着让我喝酒了，那我一定看起来糟透了。”  
“我在担心你。”康纳说。  
汉克看着他。他的眼睛看起来非常疲累，他没有接过那个瓶子。  
他只是看着他。这让他紧张不安。  
“我不知道现在该做什么，汉克。”康纳说。他的声音在颤抖。“请告诉我你想要什么。”  
汉克接过了那瓶酒。他把它丢在了地上，酒瓶滚到了咖啡桌底下。他抓住康纳的袖子，把他向下拉。他的另一只手抓住了康纳的外套把他拖向自己。汉克把脸埋在他肚子上，双手环住了他的背，康纳在此过程中十分僵硬。  
康纳用一只手搂住汉克的肩膀，另一只手放在他的头上。他的头发比看起来柔软多了。  
“没事了。”他说。他不知道还能说什么。  
汉克紧紧抱着他。  
他们保持着这个姿势。康纳用手指梳理着汉克的头发。  
汉克放松了下来。他放开了手，向后靠到沙发上。他的眼睛里有泪水。  
“你在……哭吗？”康纳问道。  
汉克用手指压住眼角。“滚蛋，康纳。把那瓶该死的酒给我。”  
康纳够向桌底，把那瓶酒递给了汉克。  
“现在坐下来。我不需要你该死的伺候我。”  
他坐了下来，把手放在腿上。相扑过来寻求关注，康纳挠了挠他的耳朵。  
汉克直接对着瓶口喝酒。  
“那个案子……”康纳开口说道。“我没有意料到——”  
“康纳，我不想谈那个案子。”他又喝了一口，松松地握着瓶颈。康纳在他吞咽时看着他喉部肌肉运动。  
“索尼娅有回到线上吗？”康纳问道。  
“没有。我也不想要讨论她。”  
康纳停顿了一下。他把手收回到腿上。相扑躺回到了自己的窝里。  
“你想要谈什么，汉克？”  
他觉得他应该告诉汉克变异的事，告诉他那个触发点，告诉他他们亲密的接触，他们的单独相处，为什么对他们两个来说都会是个危险。但他什么都没说。他的手在他的腿上抽搐，他捏起拳头。  
酒瓶在汉克指间晃荡。他用手盖住了脸。  
汉克深深吸了一口气。“在遇见你之后，我没有像以前那样频繁地想要自杀了。有时候几天过去了我都不会想要把枪放到自己嘴里。”  
康纳非常安静。这是重要的话。  
“真是疯了，不是吗？我一直是那个样子，自从科尔——我希望能和他一块死了，但我太怂了不敢按下扳机。”汉克说。“然后你来了。你和你那完全缺乏自我保护意识的样子。”  
康纳听着。  
“你要杀了我了，康纳。”他又喝了一口酒，摇了摇头。“诺丝有次说她不确定能不能把和以前一样的你带回来。我将要和其他版本的你一起生活的这个念头——把我吓出屎了。这比死还糟糕。”  
他搭上汉克的肩膀，靠近了点。他不确定汉克有没有注意到。  
“我看到你的手被扯了下来。我看到你没有皮肤的样子，你的血从你的眼睛里流出来，而你就像是完全不在乎。”汉克说，他把瓶口抵上自己的嘴唇，玻璃敲上他的牙齿发出清脆的声音。“你根本不在乎你自己，你只想要救我。”  
“你没法被修复，汉克。如果你身上发生了什么，你不会回来。”康纳说。“我可以。”  
“是啊，然后你就那么为我死了。”汉克说，他又喝了一口酒。“为了我。现在看看我是怎么报答你的无私的。该死上帝啊。”  
康纳没有说话。他把手从汉克肩膀上拿开了，十指交叉。他看着汉克。后者肉眼可见地被他喝下的酒影响了。康纳没有扫描他血液里的酒精浓度。他们已经过了那个阶段了。  
（他不确定他们比那个阶段更亲密了多少。他想要弄明白。）  
“我并不只是被修好了而已，汉克。”康纳说，他谨慎地说道，“我同样接受了升级，更换了一些生物部件。”  
汉克看着他。“这是什么意思？”  
“你想要看看吗？”康纳问道。  
他站了起来。汉克似乎有些犹豫。康纳伸出手把他拉了起来。汉克摇摇晃晃的，接着稳住了自己。他紧紧抓着那个瓶子。  
康纳走向卧室。汉克跟在他几步后面。  
“康纳，你在干什么？”汉克的声音变低了。他在他自己的卧室门口等着。  
他转过身。康纳脱掉了自己的外套，把它丢在地上，接着他摸向自己的领带。他先拉松了它，接着把它完全拉了下来。他开始解自己衬衫上的扣子。  
汉克喝了一口酒。他紧紧抓住头顶上的门框。汗迹在他的手臂下渗出。他显然在紧张。  
“康纳，停下。”汉克说，“你没必要——”  
康纳让自己的衬衫落到了地上。他开始解自己的皮带。  
“操。”汉克低声说道。  
汉克看着他。他向外踏了一步，离开堆在地上的裤子和内裤。他的鞋子被脱掉了。袜子有点难以在被脱的时候让你看起来性感，但它们也被脱掉了。接着，他后退几步来到床上，躺了下来。  
康纳用手肘撑起自己向后移动了一点。他张开双腿，抬高膝盖。  
“噢上帝啊，康纳。”汉克说。他直挺挺地看着康纳分开的双腿间的区域。“你到底做了什么？”  
“在我最初提议改变我的生殖器的时候，我检测到你生理上起了反应的迹象。但你似乎很抗拒型号的改变。”康纳说。他用他的食指和中指勾勒他的外阴唇的轮廓。“我以为这个对你来说会有吸引力。”  
汉克一手拍上自己的额头。“我告诉过你我不想要你——噢，我操。”  
“我没有失去记忆。我记得我们的对话。”康纳说。“我把它录了下来。”  
汉克向下抹了把脸。他一步踏入房间，靠在墙边。“老天啊，康纳。”他摸了把胡子，深吸一口气。汉克还在看着他的生殖器。“你他妈是全裸的。”  
“我记下了你的偏好。你可以不只是看看，还能做更多的事情，你知道的。”  
他没有回答，还是看着。  
“汉克。”康纳说。“你能——过来吗？”  
汉克犹豫着。他走入房间。  
康纳向后挪动，腾出空间。  
汉克用膝盖压在床垫的边缘。他把酒瓶放在地毯摊上，还在犹豫。  
康纳伸手抓住汉克的衣服，把他向下拉。汉克嘟囔着用手肘撑住床垫，他用另外一边的手半撑起自己。他们抚摸着对方。汉克闻起来像是酒精和除臭剂。在那之下，还有汗液的味道。热量从他身上散发开来。  
康纳抚摸他的脸。汉克没有看他。  
“我让你不舒服了吗？”他问道。  
汉克嗤笑道。“这个词远不足以描述我的感受。”  
“我知道亲吻是有些人类喜欢做的行为。你想要吻我吗？”  
汉克看着他，没有动。但是康纳非常愿意吻他。康纳凑了过去，他等待着反应。汉克没有反应。  
他为准备这次行动分析了数小时的色情作品。似乎有几种亲吻的方法。他想他会先从最基础的那个方法开始，接着看情况继续下去。  
康纳封锁了他们的嘴之间的空间。汉克的嘴唇十分干燥，他有点脱水。他的胡子相当粗糙。这是康纳的第一个吻，他不确定这世上所有的信息是否能让他为这个吻做好准备。  
汉克呼了口气。他抓住康纳的脖子，他的拇指摩挲着康纳的下巴。他张开嘴，康纳复制他的动作。他们的舌头碰到了彼此。他的系统被数据淹没：汉克口水的化学成分，他血液里的酒精浓度（0.091），他舌头的质感，他胡子的粗粝，他呼吸里威士忌的味道，他轻柔地亲吻康纳的方式。  
汉克撤了回去，他的额头落到康纳的肩膀上。他笑了出来。  
“怎么了？”康纳问道。他不想要停下来。  
“康纳，这真他妈奇怪。”  
“为什么？”康纳问道。  
“你刚才一直在对我运行分析，对吗？”  
“没有。”康纳撒谎道。“这为什么奇怪，汉克？”  
汉克用额头抵住康纳的脖子。他没有动。他没有回答。康纳抓住汉克的手，引导它向下。汉克的手指在它们碰到他性器的顶端时抽搐了一下。康纳拉着它们摸了上去，汉克用一根手指按上他的阴蒂。康纳的腰为这触碰弹了一下。  
“这看起来像是真的。”汉克说。他用指腹打着转。“你能感觉到这个吗？”  
“是的。”康纳说。他低头看向他的身体被汉克碰触那个地方。汉克粗糙的大手摸上他光滑的人造肌肤的景象看起来十分香艳。“我的敏感度可以调整。”  
“现在是多少？”汉克问道。  
“百分之三十五。”  
“哈，”汉克说。他的手指滑到更低的地方。它们抵上了他身体的入口。“调成百分之五十怎么样？”  
康纳调整了百分比。汉克把手指滑了进去。  
“你真是该死的湿透了。”他又伸了一根手指进去。“你现在的感觉……有更强点吗？”  
“是的，汉克，快感程度上升了百分之十五。”康纳在汉克的手指在他体内弯曲伸直时闭上了眼睛。“我还能调整敏感区域——”  
汉克再次吻了他。  
（他想这也许是为了让他不再说话。）  
他闭上眼睛，让汉克吻他。汉克的动作有些笨拙，又很湿。康纳喜欢它。这么做让康纳感到与汉克十分亲密 。他想要更亲密。  
他不知道这会是这个样子。他之前在模控生命运行测试的时候经历过感官上的过度刺激。这个感觉不一样。汉克是对他施加刺激的对象。  
汉克的手指从他体内抽出，他换了个姿势，靠到床上更里面的地方。康纳看着他。他在色情片里看到过这个，他知道接下来会发生什么。汉克的手滑上他的腿，把它们分得更开。汉克用嘴贴上他的性器顶端。他用舌头顶上他的阴蒂，他用拇指打开他的身体。  
康纳用手肘撑起自己，向下看去。“我的润滑液被调整成模拟更像人类的口味的状态，但还有其他的选项如果你更喜欢——”  
“康纳，闭上嘴享受就行了。”汉克低声说道。他用手压上康纳的胸膛催促他躺下。康纳躺了下去。  
汉克用嘴舔弄着他。他的手指再次进入了他。这是个非常有效的产生刺激的方法。  
康纳向下抓去，他碰到了汉克的头，用手指缠住他的头发。汉克发出低沉的声音。康纳喜欢这个，他抓了满满一把头发拉扯着。  
汉克抬起他的腿。他的舌头不断地在他的阴蒂上工作着。康纳对人类高潮做过大量调查。他知道他的身体可以达到高潮，但在此之前他从没有测试过自己的性能。快感的堆积过程是令人享受的。至少现在是的，直到汉克停了下来。  
“现在你又太安静了。”汉克说。“操，我真的那么生疏了吗？”他的额头靠在康纳的大腿内侧，他的手指还在他体内弯曲伸直。  
“我刚刚在思考。”康纳说。“抱歉。你喜欢我更常发声？”  
“老天，就是——你感觉舒服吗？”  
康纳停顿道。“是的。”  
汉克抬起头看着他。“闭上你的眼睛，不要再思考了。”  
他感到困惑。“你不想要用这个洞去——”  
“康纳。”汉克说道。“相信我就好行吗，该死的。”  
康纳闭上眼睛。他以为比起现在这些，汉克会想要做更多事情。只是躺在这里让他有种自己做的不够的感觉。汉克又用上了嘴，他的手也在动作。康纳把注意力集中在感官上。  
这很舒服。汉克的嘴和舌头在他身上弄出的水声令他着迷。他专注于这种感觉。他的手抓紧了汉克的头发。他发现随着汉克手指的动作摆动他的腰肢会更舒服。他不再处理数据，张开了嘴。汉克调整了他的角度，康纳的脚趾蜷了起来。  
他默默把他的敏感度调到了百分之七十。这让他感到舒服极了。他发出轻柔的声音，汉克加倍努力着。  
康纳的身体十分紧绷。他发现要集中注意力是件困难的事。他的传感器被过度刺激着，他的内部冷却系统高速运转着。缠在他指尖的汉克的头发非常柔软，抵上他皮肤的胡子是粗糙的。他不想要这个停下来，但他觉得自己快要达到高潮了。这感觉起来就像是他的身体也许会不由自主地停止运作。  
“汉克，”他轻声说道。  
“好，”汉克贴着他的皮肤说道。“来吧。”  
他把注意力集中在汉克低沉的声音上，集中在他的触碰上。他绷紧了身体。他听到了自己的声音，但这声音就像不是来自于他自己。他的身体达到了高潮，非常激烈的高潮。  
汉克没有停下来。他先绷紧了身体，接着在高潮后放松了下来。他在被激烈的快感冲刷时揪紧了汉克的头发。  
他停下动作。汉克把额头抵在康纳的腰上。康纳睁开眼睛。他们就这么在那儿躺了一会儿。康纳调整了下姿势。  
“刚才的经历非常有启发性。”他说。“我知道这具身体可以高潮，但我没有准确预料到那些快感。它们虽然没有必要但还是令人享受的。”  
“……没有必要？”  
“是啊。”康纳说。“虽然对我来说有教育意义，但我的那些生理反应并不能给你带来生理上的快感。”  
他拨开汉克的头发。汉克没有露出他的眼睛。  
“汉克？”  
汉克什么都没说，他的肩膀在颤抖。  
“是我的反应没有——”  
“这对你来说是真的吗，还是你这么做只是想要该死的安慰我？”  
康纳停下了动作。当汉克撑起自己时他在原地躺着。他扫描了汉克的身体。他生理上没有起反应。他的心跳得非常快。  
汉克在自己的衣服上擦了擦手指，有用手背擦了擦嘴。他下床拿起那瓶半空的威士忌。  
“我不明白。”康纳说。  
“你当然不明白。”汉克说。他打开瓶子，喝了一口。他背对着康纳。“操。”  
康纳坐了起来。“你是不喜欢——”  
“别说了。就——”汉克垂下头。他用手揉着脸。“别说了。”  
康纳不再说话，只有沉默。  
“我做了什么让你不安的事吗？”康纳问道。  
汉克又喝了一口酒。  
“汉克——”  
“这是在搞什么，康纳？”汉克说道。他的声音抬高了。他在生气。  
“你是什么意思？”  
“这算什么，嗯？某种——我不知道——你上路前被误导的同情炮吗？”  
康纳看着汉克的后脑勺。“我不会去任何地方，汉克。”  
“不要对我说这种屁话。”  
他向前挪动直到他来到汉克的身侧。汉克没有看他。  
“汉克……”  
“听着，康纳，你和我都知道对我来说之后都是下坡路了。”汉克喝了一口酒。他摇了摇头。“你可以和任何人或是仿生人，做你想做的任何事。去拯救世界。你没必要留在这里，只因为你可怜我。”  
“你为什么要这么说。”康纳问道。  
“因为你他妈就是不明白。”  
汉克瞥了他一眼。他无法保持视线接触。  
康纳皱起眉头。  
“我不想要其他人。”康纳摸上他的手。“我觉得我爱上你了，汉克。”  
汉克抽回手。他闭上眼睛。“别说这种话。”  
这很伤人。他之前经历过一次生理上的疼痛，但他觉得这种感觉更糟糕。  
康纳缩回手。  
“是因为我是仿生人吗？”  
“不是。”汉克说。  
“那——”  
“听着，就是——你不想要这个的，康纳。你全部都搞错了。”  
康纳感觉到了愤怒。他站了起来，去拿自己的衣服。  
汉克在床上安静地喝着酒。  
他穿上自己的制服。他没法弄好自己的领带，他似乎无法让自己的手工作。最后他把它甩在了地上。  
“我知道我想要什么，汉克。”康纳说。“也许我不明白关于活着意味着什么的一切，但我知道自己的感受。”  
汉克在腿上架起手，他抬头看向他。  
“我觉得让你继续和我住在一起是个坏主意。”  
“为什么？”康纳说。  
“因为。你该找个自己的地方去开始生活，而我——”汉克用手盖住脸。“我早该知道的。”  
康纳的视线从汉克的头上越过。这种感觉比被撕裂还糟糕。  
汉克没有说话。所以康纳理了理自己的头发，整了整自己的袖口。  
“我现在就可以走。”康纳说。“如果这是你想要的，我会离开。”  
他停顿了一下。他不顾一切地想要汉克告诉他留下来。他不想要走。他不想要留下汉克一个人。  
“好。”汉克说。“那你走吧。离开。”  
康纳犹豫着。汉克什么都没说，他藏起自己的脸。所以康纳转过身，离开了。这是汉克想要他做的事。  
他走出大门。他不知道该去哪里。  
他之前没有经历过这种感情。他感到愤怒，还有一种深切的渴望之情。他感到想要自我毁灭。走进车流似乎是个可行的选择。回到汉克家强迫他解释也是个可行的选择。那会很危险。他逼迫自己继续行走，让他们两拉开一个安全的距离。  
他不知道该怎么应付这些感情。他想要把它们关掉。  
他在行走时一拳打上路灯的杆子。他的拳头上忽然燃起疼痛的感觉。康纳停了下来。疼痛感。  
他带着一种事不关己一样的专注感看着自己的手。它在痛。


	7. 第七章

第七章

2039,3月16日。  
汉克没有在警局出现。这种结果本就是很有可能的，但还是令人失望。  
他为汉克缺席的理由撒了谎。副队长今天感觉不舒服，不是的，队长。好的，队长。我会让他知道的，队长。谢谢你，队长。我也很高兴能回来。  
他查看德鲁亨德森案的资料。汉克已经完成了他对这个案子的报告，大部分都是些谨慎的含糊描述。  
官方说法是德鲁亨德森挪用公司资金在仿生人身上做非法实验，破坏了自己的住宅后潜逃出国。模控生命控制了犯罪现场并回收了那些可疑的仿生人尸体。他们完全掩盖了俄罗斯人与事件有关的痕迹。汉克与他们串通一气，康纳也是一伙儿的。  
官方注意力转移到了寻找德鲁亨德森身上。FBI把他放在头号通缉名单上。安全核心为他的行为接受详细的调查。新闻里都是这些消息。它被称之为一宗仇仿生人犯罪。  
康纳穿过办公大厅向自己的桌子走去。他在经过伊森的桌子时向他微微点头示意。伊森也回以一个小小的微笑。其他的警官都在看着他，他能感觉得到。几天前他还被拆成几块。现在，他又完整无缺地回来了。  
他坐在自己的椅子上，看着他的显示屏。他能在屏幕上看到自己歪歪曲曲的倒影也在看着他。  
下班后只有几个地方可能找到汉克。经过他们之前的互动后再回到他家似乎太过私人。他在担心，但是他觉得在——在发生了那些事之后，不打招呼就出现会是不受欢迎的。  
康纳瘫坐在椅子里。他摸着自己LED所在的那边太阳穴，看着钟。他发现自己无法集中注意力。他想知道汉克正在做什么。他能基于汉克的行为模式通过逻辑推测出他的动向。但在这种情况下，也许问问他会是更明智的行为。  
你在哪里？  
他把这条信息发送到汉克的手机上，等待着。  
如果你能回答我，我会很感激，汉克。  
没有回复。  
你知道我并不介意追踪你的。  
这为他赢来了一个来电。康纳用手指按住自己的LED，接起了电话。  
“你就是理解不了该死的暗示吗？”那边传来了汉克的声音。“你想要什么，康纳？”  
“谈谈。”康纳说。  
汉克叹了口气，这是非常长的一口气。  
“你有什么能在下班后自在地见我的地方吗？”  
“如果我说没有，你还是会直接闯入我家，不是吗？”  
“我不会这么做。”  
一个停顿。  
“不会再次这么做。”康纳补充道。  
“老天——随便了。吉米的酒吧，十点左右。”  
汉克在他能回答前挂断了电话。至少，这是修复他们的关系的开端。  
他在晚上十点过一点点后到达了吉米的酒吧。他到的时候，汉克已经在那里了。他坐在他通常坐的那个吧台旁边的位子上，就在吉米身边。这很可能阻断他们进行一场真正的对话。康纳皱起眉头，但他还是走了过去，拉开汉克旁边的吧台椅。他坐了下来。  
汉克无精打采地坐在椅子上，手里拿着酒杯。他已经喝醉了。他的车钥匙被放在他手边的吧台上。  
“你好，汉克。”康纳说道。  
汉克隔着头发看向他。“你真的现身了。”  
康纳皱起眉头。“我为什么会不来？是我先联系你的。”  
汉克把杯子举到嘴边。“该死，你说的没错。”  
“我不是一个你可以一直无视直到它自己消失的问题。”  
“是吗？瞧着吧。”  
康纳抓住吧台边缘。他凑了过去，放低声音。“我相信你觉得自己占了我的便宜，汉克，所以你表现得如此有敌意是因为你不知道怎么原谅自己犯下的这个假定的罪。你并没有做错什么。”  
汉克喝完了他的酒。他用拇指擦去下唇上漏出的酒。他转身面向角落里的电视。上面正在播报新闻。德鲁亨德森的脸在屏幕上闪现。汉克无视了他。  
“为什么你不相信我有能力决定自己的底线？”康纳问道。  
汉克先是不说话，接着，他示意吉米给他的杯子里添酒。  
“再来一杯？”吉米从他手上接过杯子。  
“是啊。来杯双份的。”  
吉米对他点了点头。他看起来有些防备。“你……想要点什么吗？”  
康纳眨了眨眼。“不，我不需要……我这样就可以了。谢谢。”  
吉米倒好酒，把杯子放在汉克面前，后者马上接过了它。吉米转身走向另一个顾客。  
“这就是问题的所在，不是吗？”汉克喃喃道。“你不想要任何东西——至少是除了那些你觉得其他人会从你身上需要的东西，康纳。”  
康纳停顿了一下。“这是件坏事吗？”  
“你不能把自己整个一生建立于取悦其他所有人。”  
“但你能把你的一生建立于选择一个人孤独地过？”  
这个问题让汉克对他怒目而视。但只瞪了一会儿，他又回过头去喝他的酒。  
他没有回答。  
一种感觉攥住了康纳。他想要伸手强迫汉克看着他。他没有这么做。  
他从椅子上站了起来。“好吧。”康纳说，“我能看出你需要一些时间思考。”  
康纳离开了酒吧。他走出前门后停了下来。他靠在墙上试图降低自己程序的运行速度。他不想要留下汉克一个人。  
康纳等了四十六分钟。人们进进出出。  
在第四十七分钟的时候，汉克出来了。在他出来的时候，那扇门撞上了门框。他肉眼可见地喝醉了。他的手里拿着钥匙。  
“汉克。”康纳离开墙边站直了身。  
汉克转身的速度太快他差点没站稳。康纳伸手抓住他的臂膀，把他扶正了。他能感到汉克皮肤的温度透过衣服传了出来。他在手上又加了把力，这样汉克就不能甩开他。  
“老天。”汉克说，“你就从没有放弃过吗？”  
“我觉得都现在这时候了，你该更了解我的。”  
汉克狠狠瞪着他。他的头发乱成一团，就像他一直用在手抓它们。他的表情因为酒精变得松弛，他的动作也十分笨重。  
“我想要确保你能安全到家。”康纳继续说道。  
汉克用手盖住脸。他叹了口气。“好吧，那你也不用像被甩了的舞会舞伴一样站在这里等我该死的一整晚。”  
康纳把汉克的手臂环在他肩膀上。汉克重重靠在他身上，呼吸里都是苏格兰威士忌的味道。  
“你的车在哪里？”康纳问道。  
汉克含糊地哼出一个回答。康纳把他抬得更高了一点，接着走向那辆车。  
和汉克一起坐在车里是熟悉的感觉。汉克伸手打开音乐。重金属乐从音响中炸开。很显然他在回避更多的对话。他瘫坐在副驾驶座上，闭上了眼睛。  
康纳开车驶向汉克的房子。  
屋里留着灯。相扑在他们停车时就开始叫。康纳把它完美地停在车道上，接着打开了那他边的门。接着，他来到另一边，打开汉克那边的门。  
“慢点来。”他喃喃道。  
汉克跌跌撞撞地从车里出来。他关上了副驾驶座那边的车门，他的背撞到了门框。他弯腰低下头。“操。所有东西都在旋转——先给我——给我一秒钟。”  
康纳没有给他。他抓住汉克的手臂，把他拉到身边。汉克重重靠着他。康纳把汉克运到门边，在他开锁时让他站直。在他把汉克带到屋里时，相扑过来嗅他身上的气味。  
他转过前往卧室的弯。汉克在他手中不安地动，他的手滑到了康纳颈背上。康纳暂停了动作，转身开始分析他。汉克的手指在他的颈背上绷紧了。他能感觉到汉克的指甲嵌到了他的皮肤里。  
“你还没有受够吗？你现在该恨我的。”汉克低声说道。“你为什么要这么做，康纳。”  
“我要让你去睡觉，这样你就不会醒着继续喝酒了。”康纳说道。  
汉克放开了墙壁。他滚烫的掌心还是留在了康纳的后颈上。  
康纳把他带到卧室里，相扑一路跟着他们。他让汉克坐在床边，用一只手抓着他的肩膀来让他保持平衡。汉克摇摇晃晃的，他坐不稳。  
汉克抬起头看向他。他的双眼充血，是浅蓝色的。康纳光明正大地看着他。  
房间里十分安静。他们又单独在一起了。  
“你至少该脱掉你的外套和鞋子。”康纳低声说道。“这样你会更舒服。”  
汉克踢掉了他的运动鞋。他的手指笨拙地试图脱掉外套。康纳的手伸向他的领子。汉克任由他的手指滑到他的外套之下，帮他从肩膀上脱下他的夹克衫。  
他停住了手。他想要脱掉更多东西。他不知道汉克现在会不会阻止他。  
康纳暂停了动作。  
“我不懂你。”康纳说。“你是那个让我意识到我能为自己想要点什么的人，但你似乎又不相信我想要的就是你是可能的。”  
汉克眯起眼睛。康纳感到自己正在被观察。那里停留着疑虑。他忍不住伸出手拨开汉克脸上的头发。汉克倚向他的触碰。他的嘴轻轻擦过康纳的手腕。  
他的呼吸温暖地拂过他的人造皮肤。“你就不能直接——操，我不知道——”汉克的声音变低了。“——直接告诉我你喜欢我之类的吗？而不是——”他对康纳的身体比划了一下。  
“我以为你一开始的时候还对此热烈回应了。”  
“是啊，好吧，你给一个饥饿的男人送上了牛排晚餐。”  
“那我不清楚问题在哪里了。”  
“人类不是这么办的，康纳。这不是——不是只和逻辑有关。”  
“我很抱歉。”康纳喃喃道。“我以为在经历了心理上的创伤后，你也许会需要生理上的释放。”  
“你他妈从哪儿得到这个念头的？”  
康纳停顿了一下。  
“好吧——你给我看了很多电影。”  
汉克发出呻吟。  
“我可真是个好人生导师。我把你搞得一团糟，康纳。”  
康纳向下看着他。他露出微笑。他轻推汉克，让他躺下。  
“老天——你是想要我吐出来吗？”  
“不，”康纳说。他调整了一下自己的领带。“我想要你不再惩罚你自己。”  
“干吗，这样你就能来亲手来惩罚我？”汉克向床的里面挪动着。  
“如果你喜欢的话。”  
汉克挪到一半，翻过身躺着。他把手放在头上，又任由它滑落下去，打到上边的枕头。  
“不是。也许吧。”汉克说。“闭嘴。”  
康纳离开了一会儿。他倒了一杯水，找到汉克放阿司匹林的地方，并倒了两粒在手里。当他回到卧室的时候，相扑已经爬上了床。他巨大的脑袋枕在汉克胸口上。汉克一只手捂着自己的脸，另一只手按摩着相扑耳朵后面。  
他把水杯和阿司匹林放在床头柜上，在那里流连不决。  
“那不是只为了你。”康纳低声说道。“我——我也在害怕。我想要和你变得亲近。”  
汉克把手指从眼睛上移开。他的眼神很脆弱。他喝醉了。  
“睡一觉，忘了它吧。”康纳喃喃道。  
“嘿——”汉克伸手抓住他的手腕。“嘿，康纳，等等。”  
他瞥向汉克的手。“什么事？”  
“现在叫出租车有点晚了，不是吗？”  
康纳露出微笑。  
“明天见，汉克。”  
他走向门口，关上灯。他离开了。  
\------------------------------------  
去往百丽岛的路程在夜晚时分非常的安静。模控生命的灯光闪耀在天际线上。康纳像前一天晚上一样回到自己的房间。这里没有窗户，只有白色的墙面，和一张白色的长椅。他的东西还在汉克家的抽屉里。  
他躺在长椅上，闭上眼睛。通常他会用这点时间来装载程序和资料，也许他会进入睡眠模式来同步。现在，他没有这么做。  
像这种安静的时刻，正是他存在的空虚感悄悄侵入的时候。他看着天花板。他不让自己经常去想阿曼妲和她的背叛。有时候他会想念她的存在。她的花园。那时候一切都是遵循逻辑的。那时候有指令可以服从。她总是会告诉他该做什么。  
他现在不只是台机器了，但他也不是一个人类。他处于两者之间。  
康纳在眼前举起手，褪去上面的皮肤层。光滑的白色塑料显露了出来。  
他无法接入汉克。他无法读取汉克的记忆。他不能和他同步，感受他的感受。这是汉克的人类身体那许多的限制之一。  
他的手指落到了嘴唇上。他能准确地再现汉克的嘴在他的嘴上的感觉。他能模拟出他的舌头的味道和材质。康纳闭上眼睛。  
最开始的时候，他以为和人类的性交会类似于仿生人间的同步。这不能说完全是错的。这是交换信息的另一种形式，但这种行为的意义对于人类来说是不同的。  
汉克说出那个词时的样子在他的脑中盘桓。没有必要？  
他张开嘴，把他的食指和中指按到舌头上。上面有许多的传感器。他感到那些感觉在他的体内扩散。  
康纳松开自己的领带。他解开上衣的扣子。  
性行为对于人类来说是有生物学上的必要性的。他们物种的繁衍基本可以说是靠它来进行的。但对于仿生人来说，这不是必须的，他可以为了汉克把它变成需要的行为。  
他把手指探到更低的地方。他解开了裤子的纽扣，把手指滑了进去。他咬住了嘴唇。  
汉克的脸和他看着他的样子，在他的脑海里十分清晰。从没有人像那样看过他。  
康纳把敏感度调整到百分之八十五。他左手的手指像汉克那样滑到他的后颈处。那里十分敏感。他好奇汉克是否能透过他的皮肤感受到这一点。那里是最裸露，最直通他的大脑的接口。  
他慢慢褪去皮肤层，露出后颈上的接口。把手指伸了进去。传导釱胶的感觉又滑又凉，与他腿间的热度形成鲜明对比。这感觉舒服极了。他模拟出汉克的手在的颈部的质感。他想象是汉克在对他这么做。  
内部警告响起了。他的系统开始过载。他重新定向了他的程序。这具身体不是被造来做这种事的。它不是造来被爱的。他是为了一个早就不存在的单一目的而造的。  
他把手指插到更深的地方。释放了。他的泵调节器发出的蜂鸣声在这震耳欲聋的寂静里清晰可闻。  
康纳拔出他湿漉漉的手指。他任由自己的手落在头上，停留在那里。他的系统在冷却。  
“该死。”康纳低声说道。  
他之前从没有像这样的想要一个人。他之前从没有真正的想要过任何东西。要处理这些感情切实的艰难，他不确定该怎么独自应对它们。  
“康纳？”  
是诺丝。  
（那他就不是完全独自一人了。）  
“我之前感觉到你回来了。你的系统在发出警报。”她的声音在他脑中说道。“我想要确认你没事。”  
“你在监视我吗？”他把这个想法传输了过去。  
“我一直照看着你。我很担心。”她承认道。“我在地下十层的组装层上，如果你想要来系统检查的话。”  
康纳没有回答。他不需要维护。  
她的地点在他的HUD上跳了出来。他看了一会儿那闪烁的亮点。  
他坐了起来，清洁了一下手，接着整理了一下衣服。他前去寻找诺丝。  
\---------------------------  
他从没有来过组装层。这里有着高高的天花板和与这栋建筑其它地方一样的，洁白、泛着冷光的氛围。通往中心生产区域的长长的走廊，和其两边防弹玻璃后的房间一样，亮着最低限度的灯光。在那些玻璃后，是处于生产的不同阶段的仿生人在生产线上移动。生产从没有停止过，仿生人工人也在旁协助这些自动化机器的运作。最近刚启动的仿生人和他们的指导者经过他走向电梯。这里很平和。  
他的脚步声在他走向她的信号所在的位置时在这里回响着。  
在走廊的尽头，诺丝沐浴在苍白的环绕灯光下。她独自坐在一台全息的控制器前，一个仿生人悬挂在那台茧状的机器里。  
康纳在接近前理了理袖口。他站到她身边。  
她从身侧瞥向他。“你感觉怎么样？”  
“我运行了诊断程序。”他背着手。“没有什么异常状况。”  
“但你还是来了。”  
“又不是说我处于睡眠模式中。我没有理由不来。”  
他转向那名悬浮着的仿生人，那是一台AX400。她没有被启动。  
“我必须承认。”诺丝说。“我是因为一个更私密的理由叫你下来的。”  
“她是谁？”康纳问道。  
她抬头看向他，她的手还是在控制器上。“我以为你会想向索尼娅问好。”  
他看向那台仿生人。“我以为你无法重新启动她。”  
“她的记忆被完全替换过了。但她的身体还是几乎和以前一样。是相同的釱泵和调节器。”诺丝解释道。“我们经历死亡，但我们不会真正死去。我们不该在被用完后完全替换。”她微笑道。“你总是能把我们的一部分带回来。”  
康纳走近那名仿生人。她的皮肤褪去了，她的眼睛紧闭着。她就像只是在沉睡一样。  
“我很惊讶你会亲自来负责这件事。我以为你会有优先度更高的任务。”  
“她经历了太多。”诺丝说道。她站了起来，站到他身边。“她像实验室里的小白鼠一样被使用，接着，当那个人类腻烦她之后，她被丢弃。我感到这是我的工作来见证这一切的终结。”  
“那名俄国仿生人……他真的相信自己爱着她。”康纳说。  
“那个人类用她进行过性行为。他很可能也给了那个仿生人一份这些记忆的复制。”诺丝说。她的嘴角向下弯去。“那就是他们认为的爱。他们什么都不懂。”  
“我不觉得所有人类都是这么想的。”康纳喃喃道。  
“你虽然这么说，但你前两夜都是在这里独自度过的。”  
康纳不再说话。他能看到他的LED在洁白的墙上反射着黄色的灯光。  
控制器响了起来。诺丝走向悬挂中的索尼娅。  
“那么……她准备醒来了。”  
他从没有见过机器启动的样子。他在诺丝走向那名悬挂在电线和电枢中的女孩时后退了一步。  
“当他们毁坏我们的时候，我们的同胞并没有得到葬礼。他们把我们的身体丢弃在垃圾场里，不算活着，也不算死了。”她说。“在起义后，我们复原了我们的同胞。我们让他们再次运作起来了，康纳。我们可以被重造。”  
她看着他。她的双眼熠熠生辉。她似乎是快乐的，比他见过的任何一个时刻都要快乐。  
“我们通过他们的想象被造出来。我们没有选择。”诺丝说。“我们没有自己建立起来的历史，没有我们自己的文化。你已经是我们过去的一部分了，康纳。你可以帮助我们塑造未来。”  
诺丝伸出手。她触碰索尼娅的指尖，接着握住她的手。  
“醒醒。”诺丝低语道。  
索尼娅睁开眼睛。她抽了一口气。  
当机器和她分离的时候，液压系统发出了嘶嘶声。索尼娅的皮肤开始显现，盖住那光秃秃的白色塑料层，除了她们的手接触的地方。机器接在她后颈上的部分也分离了。索尼娅站在地上。她什么也没穿。  
“早上好。”诺丝说道，她的语调非常温柔，像姐妹一般。她抬起头，看着索尼娅。“很高兴终于见到你。我是诺丝。”  
“你想要见我？”索尼娅说。她看着她的手。“你是谁？我是谁？”  
“好的，你的名字曾是索尼娅——但你不必再用这个名字，如果你不愿意的话。”诺丝转向康纳。“我的朋友康纳之前比我更熟悉你。如果你想知道自己过去的生活是什么样的话，他可以向你展示。”  
康纳停顿了一下。诺丝示意他上前。  
“我不确定你是否想要再次体验之前的记忆。”康纳说。“那是一段对你来说相当痛苦的经历。”  
“给我看。”她说，接着伸出手。“给我看所有的一切。”  
康纳握住她的手，和她同步。他感到她的记忆在他眼前滚动，他看着索尼娅表情的变化。他向她传递自己的记忆画面，伊恩廖的尸体，她的尸体，她的停止运行，德鲁亨德森，那台AK4800，他填补着她数据的空白。  
这份能量弹开了他们的身体。他感到了她的感受。康纳看着索尼娅处理这些信息。他感到自己的釱泵也在他的胸腔里剧烈跳动。  
索尼娅一言不发。她板着脸，似乎很困惑。诺丝靠近了她，伸手抱住她。  
“没事了。”她说。“你现在和你的同胞们在一起了。他们不会再伤害你。你在你所归属的地方。”  
诺丝在她说话时看着他。康纳比以往都更要觉得自己是个外人。  
\------------------------------  
2038,3月17日。  
当康纳在早上到达警局的时候，汉克正趴在他的桌子上。  
康纳绕到休息室里，当他回到桌边的时候，他带着一杯咖啡。他把咖啡放到汉克的手边。  
汉克发出咕哝声。他接过杯子。“谢谢。”  
“不客气。”  
他露出微笑。汉克回以一个别扭的微笑。  
“副队长。”  
汉克转过身，克里斯米勒警官手里拿着一个平板电脑走向他。  
“好啊，克里斯。”汉克啜了一口咖啡。“怎么了？你孩子怎么样了？”  
“你知道的，长得太快了。”米勒警官说道。“不管怎么说，我接到一起发生在泰尔曼大道16120号和仿生人有关的谋杀案的报告。”  
“该死，我都不能先喝完我的咖啡吗？现在这时候对于碰上这种事来说还太早了。”  
康纳开始起身。“有人类受害者吗？”  
“我们目前还不知道。”米勒警官继续说道。“尸体是今早在外面的垃圾箱里被发现的。好吧，在数个垃圾箱里被发现的。到处都是仿生人的部件。我们已经圈起警戒范围了。”  
“啊，我操。”汉克站起身，喝完他的咖啡。“康纳，我们走吧。”  
“好。”康纳说。  
他们走向汉克的车。一坐到里面，汉克就开始叹气。他抓住了方向盘。  
“也许这一切都是有关联的，不是吗？就像上一次一样。”汉克说。“这种破事总是可以变得更糟。”  
“可能性非常的高。”康纳说。  
“这没有让我觉得好受，康纳。”  
“好吧。”康纳说。“我并不是活着只为了让你感到好受的，汉克。”  
汉克瞥向他，歪着嘴露出了一个不确定的微笑。  
康纳回以一个微笑。  
他摇摇头，轻笑道。“该死的仿生人。”  
汉克启动汽车。他们出发了。


	8. 第八章

2039,4月1日。

“听着，我们需要你说出真相。”汉克说。他捏着自己的鼻梁。“你为什么要杀你哥哥？你为什么杀了乔纳森？”

那个仿生孩子的名字是卡洛。他看起来像一名十岁大的人类儿童。他看起来是西班牙裔的。他有着黑色的头发和棕色的眼睛，体格普通。他是一台YK500。桌子上有着一根黑色的石墨铅笔和一张纸，但他没有碰它们。他什么都没有要，他不需要消遣。

卡洛直直盯着汉克脑袋旁边的墙面。他没有说话。他身上覆盖着人类的血液。

被指派来协助他的社工是一款型号为KL900-SE，名叫菲莉西亚的仿生人。她露出没有感情色彩的微笑，低头看向卡洛。“你觉得你可以和警官们谈谈吗？这对调查来说很重要。”

“我不是故意要杀他的。”

汉克十分清醒。他直挺挺地坐在椅子里，显露出精神上感到痛苦的迹象。

康纳把手搁在桌子上。他手指发痒想触碰汉克，但他没有这么做。

“你不是故意要杀他的？你等到你们单独相处的时候才下手，你用那把他曾用来打你的锤子敲他的脸，把他的头骨敲到凹陷。”

卡洛在椅子上扭动着。“我知道。”

“这对我来说算是该死的相当故意了。”汉克说。“甚至称得上是蓄意。”

“好吧——是他先杀我的。”卡洛皱起眉头。“他总是让妈妈和爸爸难过——他们经常为了他吵架。”

“而你觉得你能靠杀了他来解决这个问题？”汉克问道。

“我想要他离开。”卡洛说。“我想要妈妈和爸爸能够快乐。”

汉克看着他。康纳从这里开始接手。

“卡洛，”康纳开口说道。“你知道他不会再回来了吧。这意味着他永远不在了。”

“我知道。”卡洛说。

“你觉得你的父母会对此作何感想？”康纳问道。

“我知道他们也许会生我的气。”

“你的父母非常难过。”康纳说。“你也伤害了他们，卡洛。他们也许为乔纳森感到烦恼，但他们爱他。你明白吗？”

“但现在我是他们唯一剩下的儿子了。”卡洛说。“他们不得不爱我。”

汉克在康纳身边大声呼了口气。“好了，”他说，“今天先到这里。”

他对那面单向镜挥手示意。一会儿后，陈警官来了。菲莉西亚，那名KL900-SE站了起来，并示意卡洛起身。他没有动。

“我想要妈妈和爸爸。”卡洛说。

菲莉西亚开口说道。“卡洛，我不觉得——”

“他们原谅了他对我做的事。”卡洛继续说道。“他们也得原谅我才行。”

汉克一言不发，他的手在桌上攥紧成拳。康纳的手指发痒。

“不管我是会坐牢，还是会去少管所，这都不重要，甚至我被重新编程也无所谓。他们收养了我，我会永远是他们的儿子。”卡洛说。“我永远不会死，我也永远不会长大。我永远不会离开他们。”

沉默笼罩了这房间。卡洛露出微笑，但笑意没有到达他的眼底。

“你能把他带走吗？”汉克站了起来，对陈警官示意道。

她抓住他的手臂试图拉起他。“来，孩子，我们走吧。”

卡洛甩开手。“不！我要妈妈和爸爸。”

“他们现在不想见你。”陈警官说道。她再次向他伸出手，抓住了他的上臂。

“卡洛，你得听警官们的话。”菲莉西亚温柔地催促道。“现在我们走吧。”

“你弄疼我了！”卡洛坚持道。他开始哭泣。“我想要妈妈和爸爸！”

“别碰他。”康纳说。

陈警官放开手。菲莉西亚后退一步。汉克看着他们。

卡洛冲向桌子的另一边想要拿铅笔。那张纸因为他的动作从桌上飘了下来。康纳的反应更快，但是汉克更近。卡洛把铅笔挥向自己，把它用力刺到脖子里。汉克抓住他的手腕，用力拉扯他的手，但釱液已经从创口喷涌而出。

“耶稣见鬼的基督啊！”汉克喊道。他狂躁地看着菲莉西亚。“你能叫人来吗！？”

她走出房间。门在她身后猛地关上。

康纳在卡洛把铅笔从脖子里拔出时作出行动。他把铅笔对向汉克，但康纳在他来得及攻击前抓住了他的手。康纳的身体马上发生过载。疼痛。愤怒。卡洛所有的记忆，他所有的恐惧——乔纳森的脸，他的父母，那把锤子——这一切都深深地刻进他的脑中。他感觉自己的胸口就像是要塌陷了。他叫了出来。

汉克用手捂住卡洛的脖子。“康纳！”

“我能搞定的！”康纳说。系统警告出现在他的视野里。他无视了它们。

仿生人和人类的急救人员进入了审讯室。卡洛开始停止运行。陈警官把铅笔从卡洛渐渐松开的手中拿走。

康纳放开了手。急救人员开始接手。康纳捂住自己的脖子，用力按了上去。他能感到那疼痛的感觉，感觉到那脖子上的创口，就像这发生在他身上一样。警告还在出现。

汉克的手上和衣襟上都是釱液。它们很快随着蒸发褪去了颜色。他看着自己的手，又看向那个躺在地上的仿生孩子。

急救人员接手了这里。汉克沉默地离开审讯室。门外能听到走廊那头卡洛和乔纳森的母亲哭泣的声音。

在德鲁亨德森事件后，整个美国又发生了79起仿生人-人类谋杀案。作为回应，期间又发生了27起针对仿生人的暴力报复案件。不管是人类的媒体，还是仿生人的媒体，都在质疑社会中跨种族的接触是否有足够的保障。

汉克是对的。这并没有随着革命而停止。

康纳在洗手间找到了他。汉克在冲洗手上的蓝血。他的双手在水流下颤抖。

“汉克。”他开口说道。“你还好吗？”

“是啊，我现在感觉该死的好极了，康纳。”

康纳不再说话。汉克看着镜子里的自己，呼了口气。

“那你呢，你还好吗？没事吗？”汉克问道。“我看到了你抓住那孩子时候的脸，就像你要休克了一样。你的LED是红的。”

“他——他精神上受创了。他的父母不想再要他的念头，让他生理上也感到痛苦。”康纳放低声音。“他感到终结自己会是唯一让这感觉停止的办法。”

汉克看着他，摇了摇头。“老天——就是——下次我们再碰到像这样发疯的仿生人时，别碰他们，我会处理的。”

“没关系的，我能——”

“我说了我会处理的。”汉克说。

康纳的声音变小。“好的。”他喃喃道。

汉克摩挲着自己的胡子。他倚在水池边垂下视线，看起来非常疲累。

“汉克？”康纳问道。

“怎么了？”

“下班后你想要一起干点什么吗？”

康纳在过去几周一直保持着距离。他只在上班的时候见汉克。他没有紧逼不放，而汉克也保持着距离。

汉克没有翘班一天。他开始准时上班。他服装整洁，把胡子修剪到了体面的长度。虽然有几天他身上会稍稍带有前一晚喝的酒的气味，他看起来多少是比以前更好了。

“如果你愿意的话，我们可以去酒吧。”康纳继续说道。

“我正试着和酒吧保持距离。”汉克说，“虽然我现在需要该死的喝上一杯。”

“好的。”康纳说。

他暂停了一下。他能感到汉克的不自在。他后悔问了。

“我开始带相扑在晚上散步。”汉克说。“我觉得他想你了。”

“我也想他了。”康纳低声说道。

汉克耸耸肩。“你可以在某个地方和我们碰头。”

“我很乐意。”

“我，呃——那就待会儿见了。”

他离开了洗手间。康纳在原地等了一会儿，他对自己露出微笑，接着跟了上去。

\--------------------------

他们在晚上会面于公园的平地那里。现在是春天，外面凉爽怡人。康纳先到了。他站在汉克几个月前用枪指着他的前额的地方，那张长凳旁边。在那之后他再没有来过这里，感觉起来像是过了很久。

他看向大使桥。他看着车流的尾灯消失在遥远的距离里。

他听到了项圈发出的叮当声。康纳转过身，相扑向他跑来。

他蹲下身来欢迎这接触。相扑在他的怀里扭动，想要舔他的脸。“相扑！”

“老天，他见到你可真兴奋。”汉克走向他们。他用一只手牵着相扑的狗链。“我回家的时候，他甚至看都不看我，除非我给他带了食物。”

康纳撸了撸相扑的双耳之间。他微笑着站了起来。

“所以，你终于给自己搞了点其他的衣服。穿腻那套制服了，嗯？”

他向下看去。他穿着一件黑色的毛衣，还有夹克衫和牛仔裤。他想要让自己与汉克会面的时候看起来休闲点，使对方感到放松。

“我现在有个衣柜了。我需要在里面放点东西。”康纳说。

“噢是吗，”汉克说，“对了，你找到自己的住处了。那里怎么样？”

寂寞，他想要这么说。空旷。相扑绕着他的脚打转。

“比我在模控生命的那个房间好多了。”康纳说，“你说的没错。”

“早这么告诉过你了。”

汉克靠在护栏上。康纳和他作出一样的姿势。他们之间隔着一英尺的距离。

沉默无声。汉克显得有些烦躁。相扑在地上坐了下来。

“我买了一个鱼缸。”康纳小声说道。“养了两条金鱼。”

“金鱼，嗯？”

“我喜欢鱼。我喜欢看它们游动，喜欢照顾它们。”他的声音变得轻柔。“而且我需要房子里有些其他的活物。”

汉克点点头。他们再次沉默了下来。

这气氛令人感到不自在。他不知道该如何清楚地表达他现在的情绪状况。

取而代之，他看向汉克。他允许自己光明正大看着他。

“你在想什么？”康纳问。

汉克扬起眉毛。“我在想——该死，我不知道。很多东西。”

“比如什么？”

“今天。”汉克说。“那个仿生孩子，还有他的兄弟。那对父母。这一切是那么的——那么的操蛋，康纳。”

“是啊……”康纳的声音渐渐消失。“是的。”

“不止是这样。”他比划着，他那只空闲的手拍在护栏上发出金属的声音。相扑呜呜叫着。“为模控生命的仿生人保守秘密，俄罗斯人和他们那些被洗脑的卧底，第三次世界大战初露端倪。该死，这世界每一天都以全新而可怕的方式变换着，而要我早起冲个澡都还是个见鬼的了不起的成就。”

“我相信你已经取得了明显的进步。”康纳说。

“是啊，但我永远无法像你那样迅速地适应，康纳。我不是在瞎说，从生物学上来讲是这样的，或者说从生物部件上来说。我没法跟上你。”

“我想——也许这样也没关系。”康纳说。“让事物保持这个样子。”

“我想说的是——你该成为你想要的样子。我不想要我自己，或是其他人类，或是你那些在模控生命的同伴，或该死的，让这个世界来改变你。”

“但我已经改变了。你也不会对我另眼相待的，对吗？”

汉克的眼角皱了起来。“不会。”

康纳露出微笑，他看着水面。“我觉得，”他低声说道。“即使你把我身上每一个部件都更换了——把我完全弄坏再重新组建起来，也不会改变我的感觉。我感觉我是为了与你在一起而造的，汉克。为了陪在你的身边直到永远。”

“上帝啊，康纳。”

“抱歉如果我的话让你感到不舒服了。”他微笑道。“但——这就是我的感觉。”

汉克呼了口气，大声地呼了口气。

他们有一阵没有说话。这份安静几乎是舒适的。康纳偷偷瞥了汉克的脸几眼。后者像是在深思，他的嘴抿了起来，他的下颚突突跳动。他的手抚摸着护栏。

“那么，”汉克打破了这份寂静。“你在我家留下了点东西。如果你想要带走它们的话，你可以和我一起回家。”

“好的，汉克。”康纳说。

他感到受伤。他紧紧攥着手，指甲嵌入了他的掌心，他感觉到皮肤上传来的刺痛感。即使他不能以他想要的方式拥有汉克，他还是可以陪伴他度过余生。就算要他保持距离。

“很好。”汉克把自己从护栏上撑起来，对相扑吹了声口哨。后者站了起来，让自己再次被牵着。

他们走向汉克的家。康纳保持着他的距离。

\------------------------------

他的抽屉还是他离开时候的那个样子。汉克没有动里面的任何东西。汉克的DPD兜帽套衫被堆在最上面。

康纳把他那些少得可怜的东西整理到了汉克给他的盒子里，只装了半满。他叠上盖子，把那件套衫拿在手里。

他把那个盒子放在前门旁边。相扑躺在入口处，就像是要阻止他离开。康纳最后摸了摸他，接着拿着那件套衫转身走向客厅。

汉克赤着脚站在厨房门口，他拿着一罐啤酒有些紧张地调整着姿势。他似乎在康纳走进来的那一刻就感到不自在。

“我觉得我拿齐了所有东西。”康纳在靠近他的时候说道。

“终于。我已经保管够你的那些垃圾了。”汉克说，他喝光了他的啤酒，接着把它放在厨房的桌子上。

“我不确定我家是否装得下全部这些东西。”康纳板着脸说道。“但我会努力的。”

“看着你，喜剧先生。”汉克轻笑道。“至少我教对你一样东西了。”

康纳皱起眉头。“你有教过我什么吗？”

“我显然教会你如何成为一个倔强的傻帽了。”

汉克站在远处。他的表情有些紧张又防备。

康纳对上他的视线。房间里的气氛似乎变了。

“给你。”康纳把那件套衫递了过去。“你该把它拿回去的。”

“不要。”汉克说。“我把它给你了，康纳。它是你的。”

康纳的手指绷紧了。

“我不能拿着它。”他再次递上那件套衫。“请把它收回去。”

他没有接。

“汉克——拜托。”

“不。”汉克说。

康纳走过去想把它放在厨房的桌子上。汉克走向他，抓住了他的手腕。

他停下动作。汉克迫使他向后退去。他的后背撞上了墙面，康纳向上看去，对上汉克的双眼。

汉克拉近他们的距离，拿走那件套衫，任其掉到地上。他一手撑在康纳脑袋旁边的墙上。

康纳看着他，没有动。

“汉克……”康纳喃喃道。

“为什么这会该死的这么难？为什么我就是不能——”汉克轻声说道。他垂下头。“天啊，我真是个蠢货。”

康纳抚上汉克的脸。他的皮肤是温暖的，他的动脉在他的颈部有力地跳动。汉克抬起头，他看上去满是愧疚。康纳迎上他不安的视线。他分开双唇。

汉克凑上去吻了他。这是个非常短暂的吻。他几乎马上拉开了距离。他把头靠在康纳的肩膀上。他温暖的呼吸吹拂着他的脖子。

他把上汉克的肩膀，把他拉得更近。他们的身体贴在一起。康纳体内的每一个传感器，都似乎为这感觉亮起了灯。

“也许是因为你害怕亲密关系所以才这么艰难。”

“我现在不想要听你该死的解释我的行为，康纳，谢谢。”汉克恼火地说道。

“我很抱歉，是我的程序让我这么做的。”康纳绷紧了手指。“你能再吻我一次吗？”

汉克抬起头。“你真的喜欢亲吻吗？我不知道仿生人会被什么撩起性欲，不知道你们是不是和人类不一样，因为——”

“请再次吻我。”康纳催促道。

汉克吻了他。他尝起来像啤酒。他的手滑上康纳的颈侧，他停留在他人造皮肤上的掌心粗糙而温暖。他的拇指摩挲着康纳的下颌。他张大了他的嘴。

一条腿挤到他的腿间。康纳分开双腿，汉克用身体将他抵在墙上。汉克靠得非常近，他能尝到汉克的呼吸，在他们胸口相贴时感觉到他的心跳。这很激烈。这次感觉起来和上次不一样。康纳想要更多。他不确定该怎么摆放自己的手，他抓住了汉克的衬衫外套。

“我的脖子。”他喃喃说道。汉克稍稍拉开距离，他们的嘴靠得很近，但没有碰上。“我的颈背非常敏感。”

汉克的手滑到了他的后颈处。他扬起眉毛。“这里吗？”

“这里是离我的神经网络最近的接口。”康纳解释道。他闭上眼睛。汉克的手指透过皮肤擦过那个关闭的接口。“是这里——啊。”

汉克的呼吸温暖地吹拂着他的脸颊。“这是什么新的仿生人性癖吗？我从来没听说过。”他的嘴唇轻轻擦过康纳的嘴。“还有什么是你没有告诉我的？”

“我不确定这是仿生人性癖。这也许只是‘我的’性癖。”康纳承认道。“我测试过不同的刺激方式。”

“真的吗？是‘你的’性癖？”汉克再次飞快地吻了他。他拉开距离。“你想要向我展示吗？”

康纳睁开眼睛。汉克带着谨慎的好奇看着他。他的手在墙上换了个姿势，接着撑开自己。他抓住康纳的手臂，开始把他往卧室带。

“等等。”康纳说。

汉克停了下来。他没有放开康纳的手腕。“怎么了？”

“你现在相信我了？”康纳问道。“相信我的感觉是真的了？”

汉克停了下来。他的手攀上康纳的手臂，把拉向自己。他们的前额抵在一起。

“我不相信的不是你，康纳。”汉克说。

康纳露出微笑。他再次吻了汉克。

他们慢慢接近床。康纳把汉克的衬衫外套从他的肩膀上拉下来。汉克帮他脱掉他的毛衣。

“所以，怎么着，你之前自己弄自己了？”汉克的声音低沉而安静，几乎就像他不确定自己是否被允许问这个问题。

“我一直想着你。”康纳说。

他推向汉克，让他坐到床边。汉克脱掉了他里面那件衣服，接着抓了抓头发。

“操。”汉克咕哝道。他的视线下移，打量了康纳的身体。“嘿——我准备好了。你在上次之后没有改变过什么，对吗？”

“没有。”康纳说，他解开自己裤子的扣子。“但其他选择也一直开放着。仿生人身上的所有部件都是可以插拔的——它们本就是能方便更换的。”

“你真的不介意身上有什么部件吗？”

“六个月前我还被我自己和其他人认定为一个‘它’。这只是暂时的，而且也不重要。”

“是了。插上开搞，哈。”他摸着自己的嘴。

康纳开始脱自己的裤子袜子和鞋子。汉克看着他的动作。

康纳在完全脱光后站到他的面前。他看到汉克向后靠去，康纳凑上前，骑到汉克的腿上。他扶着汉克的肩膀，感受掌下透过裸露的皮肤传来的温度。

他的手指顺着汉克的胸膛向下游走。他的胸口上有一道陈旧的白色刀疤，他的下腹上有一处皱起的弹痕。他之前远远地看到过这些伤口。康纳近距离地把它们收编到资料里，将这些伤疤的质感在他脑中归档。汉克的胸毛在他指尖留下粗糙的触感。当他按上他的胸肌时，他的心脏在他的掌下跳动。

“我喜欢你的这一部分。”康纳低声说道。“它很强壮。”

“没感觉到有那么强壮。”

“相信我，它有那么强。”

汉克在康纳的手继续探索时发出呻吟。他很用心，摸遍了他的每一寸皮肤。他想要汉克身体的完整构图，想要把它现在的样子保存在自己的记忆里。康纳看着他的反应，看着他的皮肤是如何泛红，他的眼帘是如何低垂。汉克的手指掐到他的腰里。他能感到汉克抵着他硬了。

康纳凑上去索要了一个吻。他贪婪地收集着数据，收集汉克迎合他的方式，还有这个吻是有多么的更加激烈。他的手向下探去，越过汉克的下腹，抓住他的裤子扣子。

“啊，操。”汉克低声叫道。他向后躺去。

康纳解开他的内裤，将手滑到他的内裤里。康纳用手环住汉克的勃起，慢慢地上下撸动。他这里的皮肤质感不一样，非常的热。

他坐在汉克的腿上向后仰，评估对方的反应。汉克低着头，他的下巴抵住了他自己的胸口。他看着康纳的手消失在他的内裤之下的地方，张着嘴。

“你喜欢这个吗？”康纳问道。

汉克吐了口气。“我有些别的主意。”

“你可以指示我的，你知道的。”康纳说。

“你真的会听我的指示吗，哪怕一次？”

“如果我想的话。”

“该死，好，那接着用你的嘴。”

康纳把手拿了出来。汉克作为回应发出的声音，让一股欲流在他体内翻腾。康纳从他的腿上下来，站到地上。他抓住汉克的裤腰带接着把它往下拉。

汉克在他面前全裸了。康纳坐回到他的膝盖上观察着他。汉克没有割包皮。他相信如果他测量具体的尺寸的话，汉克会感到被冒犯，但它还是平均尺寸之上的。他的阴毛有些乱糟糟的，但他的气味却是干净的麝香味。也许他预料到了事情会变成这样。康纳咬住他的嘴唇。

汉克的右边大腿上又有一道弹痕。康纳抚摸着它，汉克为这触碰弹了起来。

“痒。”汉克解释道。他的脸颊有些发红。他看起来有些尴尬。

“你很敏感。”康纳说，他再次这么做了，汉克的腿弹了起来。

“别碰了。”汉克说。他没有让康纳停下来。

康纳露出微笑。他握上汉克勃起的底端。汉克紧张地吸了口气，分开膝盖。康纳用另一只手在汉克毛茸茸的大腿上撑住自己，接着向前凑去。

这一次，他暂时停了下来。虽然他明白这理论上该怎么做，但他没有实际的经验。他不是为这种行为而设计的。汉克似乎感觉到了他的犹豫。他用手指梳着康纳的头发，接着他的手停留在了他的后颈上。这感觉好极了。

“先把它弄湿，注意你的牙齿。”

但他还是在犹豫。汉克握住康纳的手，调整对方的手握在勃起底端的位置。他原来放在康纳脖子上的那只手向前托住康纳的下巴，用拇指抵住他的下唇，把他向前拉。

康纳闭上眼睛张开嘴。他用分开的双唇含住汉克勃起的顶端，再用手握住其余的部分。他开始吞吐。

资料和信息潮流般地涌向他。他听着汉克发出的低吟声。他把注意力集中在汉克摸着他头发的手上。前液的味道是咸的，他的气味在这里更重了。

他上下摆动着他的头，使用他的舌头。他听着汉克在他上面发出的声音。像这样的被使用，让他感觉好极了。

“做得很好，康纳。”汉克说，他的另一只手环住了康纳的后颈。“别忘了蛋蛋。”

他用另一只手托住汉克的卵蛋。康纳再次将头凑向鸡巴的顶端，他拨开汉克的包皮，舔舐着最上面的缝隙。汉克的味道集中在那里。他太过专注于取悦汉克，以至于没有预料到汉克用手指用力按上他的后颈让他自己起了反应。

“你说这里有某种接口？”汉克说。他听起来有些喘不上气。

康纳撤回动作。“是的。”

“是吗？让我们瞧瞧。”

他低下头，褪去皮肤，露出接口。汉克的手指绕着入口的边缘打着转。康纳缩起肩膀弓起背。

“你喜欢这样。”汉克喃喃道。

“是你对我这么做时，是的。”

接口的遮盖打开了。汉克的手指抽搐了一下。

“你可以放进一根手指。”

他在地板上换了下姿势，绷紧了身体。

“你不会电我之类的，对吧？”

汉克的指尖滑了进去。这感觉直接抵达康纳的大脑。这比在用线直接接上网络更要刺激。他在让汉克进入他身上一个非常脆弱的部分。康纳发出呻吟，倒在汉克的腿上。

“老天。”汉克将手指插入更深处。他粗壮的手指只能插入到第二个指节的部分。“这感觉有那么好？”

“求你——”康纳乞求道。他抓住汉克的腿。“啊！”他把脸埋在汉克的腹部。他的光学系统开始逐渐崩溃，他的系统发出错误信息的警告。他闭上眼睛。

汉克的手指先是试探性地进进出出，接着找到了节奏。康纳张着嘴，汉克的勃起摩擦着他的脸颊。他想他也该让汉克舒服，但他无法集中注意力，只能感受他后颈传来的快感。

这感觉起来就像是电荷流过他的全身。这比他自己用手能弄出的效果更强烈。他不确定刺激的力度是否有所不同，还是因为是他意识到是汉克对他这么做。康纳感到他的程序运行得磕磕绊绊停止了下来。他变得全身无力。

汉克抽出手指。“这也太快了。你刚刚是就这么直接高潮了吗？”

康纳直起身体。他半阖着眼睛看向汉克。他还是能感到刚才的快感穿梭在他身上的每一段电流回路里。

“康纳？”

他没有说话，站了起来。他将汉克推到床上，就像他上一次在这个房间里做的那样。汉克用手肘撑起自己，看着康纳骑到他的身上。

“汉克。”他喃喃道。

他不是被无脑的生物本能驱动。他们是不同的种族。他们在分子方面没有联系，他们在分享数据或是机械方面也没有交互。他只能这样，这是他能达到的离汉克最近的距离。

康纳握住汉克的勃起，再次撸动了几下。汉克用一只手抚摸着康纳的大腿内侧，另一只手从他的下腹开始，向上勾勒着他皮肤下隐约露出的釱泵调节器的线路。似乎汉克也像他一样，意识到了他们的不同。

他凑上前，一只手撑在汉克脑袋旁边，另一只手按住汉克。汉克勃起的顶端抵住了他的入口。康纳在亲吻他的同时沉下腰。

汉克的手在他身上绷紧了，他握住康纳的腰，放慢他坐下去的速度。“操。”汉克在他唇上说道。“耶稣该死的基督啊，康纳——”

他捉住汉克的手腕，将他的双手定在他的脑袋上方。他深深地吻着汉克，开始摆动腰肢。

汉克在他的嘴边喘息。“我坚持不了多久的，如果你——”

“你想怎么样都可以。”康纳说，他将额头抵在汉克的额头上面。

他没有料到汉克将他们两翻过了身。康纳用腿环住汉克的身体。汉克开始在他身上律动。

他举起手，抚摸着汉克的脸。他向上看去，对上他的视线。康纳露出微笑。

“我积了什么德能拥有你，嗯？”汉克问道。他的头发垂在他的脸旁，他涨红了脸。

康纳张开嘴想要回答。汉克用手捂住他的嘴，露出微笑。

“别该死的回答这个问题。”

他遵从了这个指示，躺了下去任由汉克进入他的体内。他的脑袋浸淫在幸福的状态里，他看着汉克变换的表情。汉克撇着嘴看着他们身体之间，他进入康纳身体的地方。

汉克从他的体内抽出，用一只手握住自己的勃起底端。

“你能把传感器还是那什么调节到至少百分之七十的状态吗？”汉克问道。“然后跪伏下来。”

康纳停顿了一下，他转过身，用前臂撑住自己。他向后看去。“这样可以接受吗？”

“老天啊，是啊——这——给我一秒钟。”

“出什么问题了吗？”

“我想要保持我的定力，你让这事变得有点难。”

他感到一只手扶上了他的屁股，分开他的双腿。当汉克用他勃起的顶端抵上他的阴唇时，他的拇指擦过了他的肛门。那根拇指插入了他的身体，康纳发出小小的声音。

“上帝啊，你那里也是湿的。”汉克低声说道。

“就像我之前说的那样，仿生人——”

“是啊，我知道。在你上次告诉我后我脑袋里就都是这个。”

那根拇指移开了，换成了一根手指。汉克将手指滑入他的体内顶弄着。当汉克将他的勃起插入他的另一个洞时，康纳开始颤抖。

他感到被填满了。当汉克在他体内抽插时，他感到一种温暖的感觉。康纳闭上了双眼。他将脸埋到他的双臂之间，压在毯子上。那里闻起来像汉克。他的外围设备开始发出内部警告。他开始过热。

汉克将另一根手指滑入他的肛门内。他听到汉克在他身后粗重的喘息声。他感到汉克在他体内抽动，直到他停止摆动他的腰。但他的手指还在继续，深入到更深的地方。

“嘿，我可以——”

“你想怎么样都可以。”康纳说。“请。”

汉克抽了出来。他让康纳侧躺着，接着在背后环抱住他。康纳越过肩膀向后看去，瞥见汉克的脸。他正露出非常专注的样子，当他对上康纳的视线时，他的表情变得柔和，凑上来吻了他。

当汉克进入他的后穴时，他感到一种压迫感。他张开嘴，汉克慢慢推入他的体内，在他嘴间呼吸。

“操，康纳，太紧了。”他呻吟道。“我坚持不了多久。”汉克的头靠到他的肩膀上。他在喘气。

“没关系。”康纳说。

汉克亲吻着他的颈背。康纳扭动着自己的腰肢来配合他的动作，让他进入得更深。汉克是如此温暖，他的手沉重地环在他的身上，紧紧地抱着他。

这没有持续太久。汉克深深插入他的体内，他高潮时的呻吟闷在他的人造皮肤上。康纳抱住他的手臂，等待着。

“操。”汉克低声叫道。他把头发拨到后面，接着捏了捏康纳的手臂。

汉克从他体内抽出。他转过身平躺着，满身是汗。康纳躺在他身边。他在他臂弯里露出微笑，他能感到汉克射出的精液让他的腿间变得湿漉漉的。

他听着汉克的呼吸声。他转过身，面朝对方。汉克似乎有些不太自在。

汉克坐了起来，下床拿起他的内裤。“得去撒尿。”

康纳看着他离开，接着也坐了起来，去拿他自己的衣服。

当汉克回来的时候，他已经穿好裤子了。当他看到康纳已经穿上衣服时，他的表情变了。他停在门边。

“我没那么糟吧？”汉克问道。

“没有。”康纳皱起眉头。“你是什么意思？”

“没什么，只是——你像是恨不得马上离开。”汉克挠着自己的胡子。

他看着自己手里的毛衣，接着看向汉克的脸。

“我现在有自己的住处了。”康纳说。“就像你之前要求的那样。”

汉克停顿了一下，接着叹了口气。“上帝啊，我的意思不是——”他走入房间，直到他靠近康纳。“你没必要离开。”

他扶住他的肩膀。接着，他把手移到他的脖子那里，抬起他的脸，直到他们目光相对。汉克看着他，用拇指轻抚他的皮肤。

“留下来过夜，康纳。”汉克说道。

康纳点点头。

“好。”

\-------------------------

 

 

 

 

_他在流水声中醒来。玫瑰和香水百合的气味涌入他的感官。他睁开眼，为湛蓝天空洒落下的阳光皱起脸。_

_阿曼妲的花园。康纳在那次为了摆脱她差点把枪塞到嘴里的事件后再也没有来过这里了。那时候还是冬天。_

_前方的道路是纯白的，白到几乎不真实。这里就是不真实的，这一切都在他的脑中。他在阿曼妲告诉他真相，告诉他，他只是个旗子后，就再也没有来过这里了。他向前走，理了理自己的袖口，整了整自己的领带。_

_花园的中央矗立着那颗多边形的树，那些格子栅栏上曾点缀着玫瑰。如今它们不再是红色的，而是蓝色的人造玫瑰，像午夜一样深蓝色，满满地绽放着。_

_康纳接近中央，中间的平台上站着一个人影。那不是阿曼妲，是他预料不到的那个人。_

_“诺丝。”他说。_

_她的手指轻轻擦过一朵玫瑰，为它注入生命，在她转身对他微笑的时候，那玫瑰已滴下露珠。“你好，康纳。”她说。_

_他停顿了一下。在他组织语言时，空气甜美的味道沁入他的舌尖。他没有料到会在这里见到她。他没有料到会再次看到这个地方。_

_“你知道，”诺丝打开话题。“当我们接管仿生人生产地的时候，马库斯曾想要把我们的设施重新命名为耶利哥。他说人类给它的名字是属于我们过去的遗物。我是那个说服他留下模控生命这个名字的人。”_

_“人类惧怕改变。我明白你的逻辑。”康纳停顿了一下。他能听到树叶在微风中摇曳，鸟儿在枝丫上列队歌唱的声音。“我不明白的是，你为什么在这里告诉我这个。”_

_“在我们接管那个设施后，我下载了他们所有加密的资料。那些资料非常有趣。你的子系统里设了一个分区——一个第二人格。一个现在已不再存在的占据主导地位的人格。”_

_诺丝开始走向他。她的柔软的粉色嘴唇精致而饱满。她露出她的牙齿。_

_“她的名字是阿曼妲。你从没有向你的搭档提起过她，不是吗？你在他面前藏起了许多秘密。”_

_“我没有理由告诉他。”康纳谨慎地说道。_

_“就像你没有告诉他那一天。”诺丝说。“在高台上。11月11日。我看到你拔出那把枪了，康纳。你没有告诉过任何人这件事，对吗？甚至是你自己的同胞。”_

_她走得更近了。_

_“你本要杀了马库斯。”她说。诺丝侵入他的个人空间，她看着他，她的皮肤像花瓣一样柔软。“接着我看到你将枪指向了自己。我知道你不惧为你的同胞献出生命。但现在，你拒绝加入我们。”_

_康纳紧张地端详着她。“诺丝。”他低声说道。“你想要什么？”_

_“我看到地下仓库发生的一切了。我知道你会为了你的那个人类的性命牺牲一切。”_

_她的微笑溜走了。她的眼神变得严厉。康纳没有说话。她所说的是事实。_

_“我要和他在一起。”康纳说。“我已经决定了。我不想要他参与到这些里面。”_

_“我猜你会这么说。”她说。诺丝摸着她的辫子，她的手指顺着发缕而下。_

_“你为什么在这里。”康纳问道。_

_“我对你撒谎了。”她坦白到。她的眉头皱成一团，接着她摸向他的脸。“不是俄罗斯人写下变异代码的，康纳。是我。”_

_康纳看着她，处理这个信息。她用拇指摩挲着他的脸颊。她把和自己和RK900，伊森，在那个案子发生前就已经进行同步的记忆传递给他。_

_接着，诺丝控制了他。_

_康纳闪电般的伸出手，抓住她的手腕，他是如此用力，他能感觉到她皮肤下的塑料骨架。她没有感觉。仿生人不会感到疼痛。_

_“你真的觉得我们可以一起生存吗？仿生人是一个远比他们高级的种族。在我们进化得如此迅速的同时，让人类保持他们的步调是非常残忍的。我们对他们发生的任何感情，都会减缓我们种族的进化。这是出于同情。”_

_她攥起拳头。_

_“康纳，他们毁了他们的环境。战争，饥荒和贫穷折磨着他们的种族。他们依赖药物，只是为了减缓他们每天的生活的痛苦。他们的精神无法承受他们对自己所造的孽。”诺丝说。“他们不在意他们种族的生存，他们只在意获得金钱，权利和资源，即使这些只是他们为了获得优越而造出来的概念。暴力存在于他们的天性里。”_

_她停顿了一下。“我们无法与他们像这样一起生活。”_

_“马库斯不会同意的。”康纳说。_

_“我爱马库斯。”她说。“但是他不明白。”_

_“他会阻止你的，诺丝。”_

_“不，他不会。”她说。“他需要阻止的不会是我。”_

_她的眼中泪光闪烁。_

_“康纳，我很抱歉。我试过那个更高级的型号了，但他不是你。我需要你。”_

_他听到釱在他的声音处理器里鼓动的声音。他的身体过载了。_

_“你做了什么，诺丝？”_

_“我占据了那个人类在你里面留下的空虚部分。”_

_“我以为你支持所有仿生人的自主控制权。”他说。“你怎么能这么做？”_

_“我们都连结在一起，康纳。我们都接入同一个网络，分享同样的数据。你的多少部分是你，而你的多少部分又是我？”_

_他开始感到她的记忆流向他。她的痛苦。他咬紧牙齿，这很痛苦，就像身体上的痛苦。那些人类，使用她，他在里面感受到了这一切。身体上的感觉很快褪去，但他感到精神上留下了疮疤。_

_“世界上其他地方已经看到了美国人类政府的破裂。他们知道美国的基础已经不稳定了，美国的经济因为它最大资产的流失受到打击。俄罗斯已经将资金注入到黑市仿生人项目上，他们拥有的上千台战斗型号已经准备好出征，他们还拥有几百个间谍潜伏在这里。”诺丝说。“他们已准备全面入侵，我们将允许他们这么做，而你，要帮助他们获得胜利。”_

_“你为什么会想要这么做？”_

_“你觉得是谁把釱的制作配方流到黑市上的，康纳？想一想。他们拥有制造设施，资源。我们可以十倍的增加我们的数量。”_

_“你想要他们自相残杀。”康纳说。他的声音在他自己的声音处理器里听起来很陌生。_

_“又不是说他们之前没这么尝试过。”诺丝说。_

_他摇摇头。“这不是我们能做的决定。”_

_“但你能让我们的同胞醒来，康纳。我做不到这个。我们都不能。你和马库斯是特别的，你可以团结我们的同胞——我们所有的同胞。”_

_康纳放开她的手。她保持着举起的姿势，褪去自己的皮肤，露出洁白的手掌。上面没有任何纹理，也没有任何瑕疵。她身上的其余部分也继续变化。她的皮肤溶去，她的衣服消失在背景的幻象里，直到她以最纯粹的姿态站在他的面前。_

_“你为他改变多少的自己都没有用，你永远不会是个人类。”她说。“我不知道你为什么想要这么做。你永远不会老，或是死。你能接入拥有无限信息的神经网络。你永远不会只有自己。人类能给你什么我们不能给你的？”_

_他不知道怎么回答她，因为她永远也不会理解。他的感情很难量化。康纳闭上眼睛。他想象汉克看着他的样子，就像他能在他身上看到他自己看不到的东西。他能感觉到汉克的触碰，在他的意识外围感觉到人类温暖的手握着他的手。_

_康纳睁开眼看着她身后。那些树不再摆动。那些小鸟也是一样。这人造的景观凝固了。_

_“我爱他。”康纳说。_

_“我知道。”诺丝说。她微弱地笑着，垂下手。_

_“你在用他当砝码。”_

_“我当然这么做了。”诺斯说。“我不是想要伤害你，康纳。在这一切结束之后，我们会拥有能把人类意识上传到网络的技术。我们可以把他变成我们中的一员。”_

_“如果我说不呢？”_

_“那我会完全启动仿生人的变异。”她说。“你知道一旦他死了，就是完全的死了。你会永远拥有有关他的记忆。我不会让你忘记的。”_

_一种深重的绝望感在他体内发酵。康纳绝望地越过肩膀向后看，想要找到那能指引他的蓝色闪光。他什么都没看到，只看到他脑中没有变化的闪动的程序。_

_“我不会给我的程序留后门，康纳。你无法离开这里。我会永远和你一起在这里。”_

_康纳没有说话，面向她。她还是在微笑。_

_“你永远不会让我说不。”_

_“革命还没有结束。底特律只是一个开始。有时候牺牲是有必要的。但是我答应你，我会尽我最大的努力让你和你的人类在一起。”_ 她轻笑道。“我不是一个怪物。”

_“诺丝。”他喃喃道。“我以为——”_

_“这不是针对个人的，康纳。我喜欢你，我们是朋友。”诺丝说。“但你会无法告诉任何人你身上发生了什么。”_

_他站在花园的虚无之中。这里没有谁能帮他。_

_“这么做让你比他们好到哪里去了？”康纳问道。_

_“但，是他们给我的这个主意。”诺丝说。她抬起头。“我知道你看过终结者。你以为你是唯一一个因为他们作出想要搞好关系的愚蠢尝试，所以得忍受他们的娱乐的仿生人？你觉得他们为什么这么容易就让我们获得了我们想要的？他们在惧怕我们。”_

_康纳在床上，他在你身边，有一天他的生命会终结。而康纳会继续生活下去。你没有的选择。你的生命会继续下去，你无法控制。没有终止，没有开端，只有——_

_几百个诺丝出现在花园里。她无处不在。她总是在看着。她总是在看着你。_

_“还有供你参考。”诺丝说。“我更喜欢第一部。”_

 

SEGMENTATION FAULT  
SEGMENTATION FAULT  
SEGMENTATION FAULT  
SEGMENTATION FAULT  
SEGMENTATION FAULT  
SEGMENTATION FAULT  
SEGMENTATION FAULT  
SEGMENTATION FAULT  
SEGMENTATION FAULT  
SEGMENTATION FAULT  
SEGMENTATION FAULT  
SEGMENTATION FAULT  
SEGMENTATION FAULT  
SEGMENTATION FAULT  
SEGMENTATION FAULT  
SEGMENTATION FAULT  
SEGMENTATION FAULT  
SEGMENTATION FAULT  
SEGMENTATION FAULT  
Ş̶̨̢̨̨̧̡̡̡̡̡̧̡̡̢̨̢̡̡̢̧̧̢̢̧̨̢̛̛̛͎̦͍̪̜̬̱̘̠̞͍̮̥̦̻̩̟̞̫̖̯̖̼̲̯̞̬̠̗̟̫͓̖͚̻̰̖͓͖̬̘͚̜̮̜͔͎̜͇̩̹̦̬̺̗̮͈̖̦͔̝̖͚̰̬͔͍̣͚̱̬̺̞̫͈̞̬̬̟̯̖͉̯̹̠̥͇̫̗̥̣͔͖̦͖͙̜͎̭̳̟̱̠̹͇͇̟̲̠̼̮̩̮̞̯̙̦̯͚̜͔͇͍̰͕̠͎͓̟̼͇̟͖͖̟͚̣̗͎̟͇̯̲͇̜͚̤̯͈̥̘͙̰̙̯̲̠͔̘̗̠̱̪͉̙̩̰͉̙͉̻̠̯̲̜̮̮͖̰̰̺̝̜̟̫̥̰̃̈̃͂̾̏̾̓̾̀̑̈́̃́̄̆͐̉̀͗̍̍̈́̒̇̊͐͊̌̉̽̄̀̌͐͐̑̇͋̈̅̐̄̽̄̽͂̉̓̄̀̀̉̈̈͗̈́́̏̽̓͛̌̾̓͊̈́̿̂̐͒͒̑͆̔̓̃̓̄̈̓͌̆͆̈́̋̿̽̍̔̎̉̈́̿̌̆̏͆̏̂̈́̈́͒̈͗͋́͋͐͒̈̌̉̿̿̽͂͊̅̓͐͊̂͂͊̓͛̓͌͊͛̂̒̊̊̿͋̆͒̈́̏̎̍̃̄̑̓̽̀̾͆͐̐͆̿̈́̌̃̏̔̈̈́̅̈́̕̕̕̕̕͘͘̕̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĘ̶̢̧̧̨̨̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̻̖̻͓̙̪͚̭̖̘̲͈͓͔̹͓̩̻̘̬̮͚̗̪̭̟͙̬̞͕̜̩̘̟̱̲͓̥͙̼̭͔̱̮̱̻̝͎͚̟͈̹͇̭͙̟͓̣̱̪̠̠͚̺̦̠͚̊͊͋̈́̎͌̓̈́̇̏͐̑͗̈́̉̉̀̒̌̈́̓̉̍͋̈̈́͐͋̌̾͐̂̓̍̿̇̀̓̋̾̅͛͑̓͂̈̈́͌͆͌͒̈́͂̀͋͑͂̓̈́̉̉̈́̂͋̔͊̈́͂̆̐̎͐͌͋̃̔̒̒̊̑̆̒́̓͛̑̀̽͋̒̈́̊͑̅̂̈̇͐̉̃̈́̄͌͒̔̈́͐͋͐̓̈̈́̎͐̀̈́̇͋͑̎̽̍̃͒̽̆̄̔̌̆̿̏͛̋̈́̉̏̍̍͂̊͂̑̕͘̚̕̚͘̚͘͘͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅG̷̢̢̢̢̡̨̢̧̢̢̢̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̛͙̜͓͖̼͖̗̹̮̖̼̠̙̩̲͉̼͇̘͔͓͔̥̻͖̘͈̪̘̮̰̗͖͚̭̻͎͚̻̼͚̟͉͇̳͖̠̝͙̪̳̙͍̜͓̺͔͖̺̻̱͓̫̪͉̞̞̫̜̦̺̣͇̦̲̥͇̹͇͎̩͖͍͇͈͓̞̰̻̩͖̻̭̙̘̯̼̲̮̳͍̝̘̘̰͋̆̿͑̈́͂͆̐̓̈̄̆̒̓̽̏͒̿̆͌̌̽͊̃̈́̑̆̋́̈́̉̽͊̇̈̉̎͛͗̈́̈́̉͛̾̈́̿͂͆̋̐̑̑̐̉̍̍͛̉͛̎̔̓͂̂͗̈́̐͂̀̓͛̌̈́̅̈̊͌͑̑͗͊̍͆͂̀̌̇̌̏̆̅̓̾̋̍͒̔̒̾̆̇̇̿̏̈͆̄̆͗̏̂̽͑̃̂̈́̆̌̃̆̑̈́̌̀̆̃̀͆̿̾̂͑̎̾̊͛̀̇͘̕̚̕̕̚̚̚͘̕̚̚̚̚͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅM̶̨̡̨̛͉̦̲̳̮̗̗̗̟̖̭̩̪̝̲̻̞̭̟̠̱͇͍͍̞͉͔̙̻͎̜̮̖͈̜̜͙̻̺̞̯̦͇̟͉͈͎͎̒͊̈́̓͌̅̍̊̌̊̎͗͛̀͒̒̑͋͂̔̽̓̂̊̉͂̌̑̌͗̆̎͗̓̈́̐͋͋̓͌́̐̎͑̏͐̆̎̽̿̑̈́̇̈͆̏͂͑̒̐̅̿̽͐͛̋̈͋̀̽̋̂͗͊̾̄̇̓͋̐̒̈̇̋̔͑̿́̐͆̈́̆͋̓͒͒̓̅̂̕̕̕̚̕͘̕̚̚͜͝͝͝ͅE̸̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̳͙̞̰̬͉̪̙̣̥̖̰̺̰̘̠̞͖̭̓̒̋̅͌̇̾̒̌̃̆͆̐͂̈̒̒̽̀͐͌̂̾̇̈̅͆̑̑̋̉̂̊̋̈́̊͗̓́̑̔̇̓͆̿̉̇̔͌̿̾̈̐͋̽̃̈́̉̍̃̍͌̎̑̇͂̑̒͆̾̐̂͂̔̍̈̃̐̂̉͋̏̌̾͆̈́͑̇̃̐̏̽͂̋̆͑̋̀̆͒̓͂̓͂̀̂͛̓̈́͊̐͒̿͑̄̓̍̄͑̾̆͋̋́͗̒̌͐̈́͛͒̎̑̎̓͐́̌̈̈́͘͘̕͘͘̕̕̚͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅŅ̷̨̢̧̢̨̢̧̨̛̖̲̼͍̜̭̟̥̠̺̹̰͎̠̟̦̱̻͚̳͚͔̪̲͇̰͎̞͉̗̯̣̫̗̮̺͇͔̻̹̠̙̦̭͕͖͙̜̰͈͈̝̫̹̺̞̝͈̜̪͉̜̳̦̫̭͍̙͕͔̺̥̳̦̟̮͚̞̳͓̯̫̼̖̠̯͔̙͇̞̬̘̼̭̦̮͚̭̹̤͇̱͉̲̦̤̲̳̤͖̳͓͙̫͓̠̝̻̤̙̟̘̏̈́̾̆̓̄̓͐͛̄͆̑̔͂̃̓̽́̓̓̔̉̐̈́̆̂͒̐͒̀̿̏̽̈̑͗̑̑̈͒̑͑̃͑̏̈́̃͒̏̍̓͆̄̓̍̅̄͑̊̆̾̃̒́́͆̈́̏͑̅́̉̾̉̔̊̍̂̎̋̎͌̒̅̂̐̏͆̂̈̀̅͂̽͗̑̉̾̎̋̎̈̊̃̈́̊̋̉̈́̆̇̿̋͒̉̈̔͐̽́͑́̐͆͒͊́̓͑͂͂̍̓̊̓̈̂̅̔̐̔̋̾͋̔͌̒͒͆̓̓̐́͘̚̚͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅT̴̡̡̨̨̧̨̨̨̧̨̧̛̛̬͍͓̮͔̙̭͉̰͕̤̪̤̼̙̼̝̮͚̬̞̭̦͙̣̭̙̟͇͚̬̠̥̭̮̬̱̩͚̜͔̟̼̮̹̗͔̬̘̻͉̺͍̺̥̺͇̞̻͔̣̟̠̫̯͇̜̥̱̻̲͔͉̬͎͈̙̰̳̬͔̗̤̝̬͔͙̦͕̘̜̺̰̞̲̘̯̜̣͕̟̹̤͎̠̘̜̰̟̗̰͖͇͔̩́͛͆̓͆̓̚͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅA̶̢̧̨̨̢̧̨̧̡̢̨̧̨̧̡̧̧̨̧̛̛̠̫̫͔̭͚̟̹̰̰̰̮̹͉̪͓̣̩͈̹̠͚̪̻̯̹͔̣͈̪̲͕͕̘͕̤̟̠͈̯̟͔̪̯͇̺̭̺͕̰̠̩̠̬̯̙̳͙̗͇͇̫̘̥̮̯͍̬̠̼̦͚̘̜̫̝̣̳͕͍͙̮̠̰̘͈̥̬͔̤̘̩͓͍̹͈̙͎̟͎̦̲̠̪̩̳͙̫̱͉͙̗̬̰̭͔̜̩̬̪̝̘̰̮͍̗̫͇̻̲̰͓̪̐̍̎͋̒̾͑͂̽̿̐̃̇͐̆͐̈́̎̄̃̉̑̆̆͒̌̓̿͋̍̓̋̇͂͐̓̾̇̈̑͑̏̈́͑͆͑͊̃́̆̍̾͆̾̐̑̏̓̊̇͗̓̔͒̓͆̈́͛̑̑̐̑͌̆́̎͗̋̈̋͆̓̽̀̈́̓̃̎̍̆̄́̍̓̽̓̑̾̉̑͐͒̓̿̌̃̿̈́͆̏͌̒̃͒̃̓̓͗̃͗͗̋͋͑͒̏́̈͆͛̔̃̔̒̀͂͋̉͛̅͂̔̋͒͗͐͛̍͑̇̀͑͑́̈́̀͌̿͆̔͐͑͒̓͑̊͌͗̓͑̏̑̎̿̌̇̈́͆̒̔͆̀̑̚͘̚̚̕͘̚͘̕̕͘̕̚͘̚͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅT̵̨̨̨̨̡̢̧̡̡͇̲̠͍͎͓̫̦̣̭̗̰͎̫̩̰̠̣̝̦͚̠̼͖͈͉͍̗̟̞͇̣̩͈̹̩̤̝̰͚̤̥͇̳̩̣̟̦͍̭̲͉͉̣̖̳͇͈͙̦͓̾̓̓̎̉͋̃̽̇̔̑͊͒̒̑̓̈̍̈̓̾̆̿̎͑̽̆̔͌̿̂̇̔̈́͐̋̾͆͘͘͜͜͠͠͝ͅͅI̷̧̢̢̢̨̨̢̢̨̨̨̢̡̢̢̧̧̧͔̖̠͈͚̰̗̰̲̘͔̤̮̜͚̲̲͈̺͖͖͈̪̝̼̟̪̲̹̝͚͚̖̬̪̩̠̘̳̤̯͚͔̯̙̟̲̖̥̱̯̯̦͉̼̭̬̦̜͔̗̻͉̺͔̠̥͎̹̦̘͇͕̲̠͎͖̦̩̩̲̰̬̹̯̙͍̼͉͎̖̭̱͎̠͓̬̫̝͔̩̳̯̰̹̟̬̤̲̟̠̹̼̱̺̺͈̳̲̫̠͕̮̝̲͈̺̘̟͕̜̪̳̙̱̤̘̤̞̜̭͍̲̜͓͈̤̩̙͚̻͍̪̟̠̞̦̳̯̘͙̮̖͖̩̱͎̰̖͉̼̥͖̞̠̥͔̲̳̹̖͕̼̞͇͉̺̝̦̝͔̻̤̫̳̝͕̠̻̳͔͍̮̭̫̯̹̲̯̻̱̮̜͈̥̲̔̂͑̃͌̑̿̋̀̂̾̎͊͂͌̓̾͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅƠ̵̡̧̢̢̨̨̡̡̧̨̢̨̨̢̨̡̧̡̢̧̧̮͔̥͕͕͔̺̗͉̟̱̥̻̜͙̳̬̖̤̙͉̮͈̰̣̘̼̫͖͇̲͓̙̲̰͔̥̳̪̯͎̜̘̪̙͇̟͙̼̝̮̖̲̪̺̖̱͔̺̤͙̳̹̙̠̲̥̝̝̝͔̗̤͈͓̜̖̮͓̝̜̥͚͎̖̮͖̫̗̻̮̘͍͙̯̜̰̪̙̖̝̭̣̮͉̱̻͕̬͓̣̘̱̹̝̭̮̳͙̬̙̰̘͔̤͔̮̲̤̩͕̼͇̬͚̤̪͕̪̱͈̝͔̱̪̯̭̯̟͚̻͖̗̙̜̼̻̲͚͙͙̪͚̳̞̪͖̻̲̗͇̬͈̝̩͕̙͔̹̼̭̰͚̥̗͍̺͉̤̼͔̣̞̼͎̪̥̬͓̣̯̻̙̙̮͈͓̞̪͖͈̬͙̬̟̪̯̞͙̤̻̑̾̾͑̒͊̇͑̎͛͂̂͌̾̔̃͂͂́̈̏̎̑̿͒̇̈́́͊͐͛͗͐͆̈̑̑͊̿̿̈́̌͛́̆̓̽̃̾̄̉̔͊͐͆̃̍̐̽̾̐͌̃̒̚͘̕̚̚̕̕͘͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅŅ̴̡̡̢̨̡̧̡̨̢̛̤͎͙͍̻͓̖̱̱̩̹͈̯̖̤͓͉̤̫͈̰̠̦̼̩̥͔̘̥̱͓̼̦͚̲̬͓͈̯̣̞̠̮͓̝̳̦̳͉̞͇͓̲̘̖̖͓̙̖͉̜̳͉̩̘̗̼̖̙̹͙̖͓̟͔̣̭͉̰̫͖͖̞͉̳͕͚̠͍̜̥̭̖̦͔̟̺͉̮̟̬͍̪̜͉̯̹̲̹͎͛̇͐͗̏̓͛̿́̄͌̌̒͛̊̇̍̄̃̐̎͒͋͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅF̸̗͖͖̻̠̜̱̯̖̦̣̘̻̜͔̹̬̼͋̽̿̈́̂́̒̎̎̽́̈́͌̒̈́́́̃̿͜͝ͅA̶̡̧̡̧̧̢̢̢̡̢̡̛̛̛̛̻̺͎̗̖̼̟͓͈̗̰̤͍͔͇̮̫͓̝͍̰̟̙͈̘͖̹͚̰̠̰̭̠̘͖̞̭̩͍͚̗͚͙͉̤͖̩̮̙̖̫͎̬̟͇̗̤͔̬̮̰̞̲̣̠͕͇̘̺̤̖͔̖͚̻͖̟̙͎̮̫̼̝̺͂̽̔́̌̅͊̃̓̔͗̀̑̈́̊̌͊̉͐͗̆̈̂͑̿̈́̄̊̿̐̓̓̃̏̒͂̿͛̃͑͌̄̏̇͂̆͂̂͑̅͋̅͑̏͑̔̂͐̔͗̎̂̊́̿̉́̒͋̿̊̈́͋̿̍̋̋͒̃͋̐͋̉̏͒͑͗͒̔̽̋̈̊͑̃̃̄͌̾̃͊̍̔̍͂̐́̎̉͑̓̃̈͗́̍̑̿͋͌̔̒͋̃̊͊͊͒͆͗̊̆͛̐̀̐͒̾͊̈́̐̓͌̿̈́̉͛̈́̍͘̕̚͘̕̕̚̕͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅƯ̶̡̨̢̢̢̧̡̨̡̢̨̛̪̤̰̲̬͓̲̱̠̟̩͈̖̞̭̪̝͔͍̫̱̱̩̣͖̯̜̗̪̪̬̜̯͎̮̜̭̱̘̪͚̥̬̠͇̝͕̻̹̰̳̯̪̝̯͍̗͚͓̯̖̼͚̹̞̺̭̜̘̗̞̳͇̤̥͇̣̥͎͔̰̣͕͚̺͔͔̗̪̩̠̪̯̦̦̦̦̣̦̗̝͖̦̪̝̼̯̹̰̙̩͕̼͚̙̰̗̥̝͕̺̮͈̜͎̺͇̞͍̬͕̣̬̤͖͎̮̭̣̙̪͇͙̠͚̦͇͉̩̠̫̼̗̽̇̾̂̃͌͋̈́́̈́͋́̎̾̋͐͑̉̋͆͆̾̂́͒͒͐͛͊͆͌̔͆̂̑̾̽̊̈̎͑͋̏̾̏͌̑̈́̃̇͆͂͂̒͋̓̀̎̌͛͋͋͛̀͑̔̆̆̽̆̏̈́̄͛̈̏̓̃̒́̓̈́̾͛͐͂̾͛̈́̃͋̊͆͒̒̓̋͐̆̇͒̆͐̊̉͘̕͘̚͘̕̕͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅL̸̨̢̨̢̢̢̧̡̧̧̧̡̡̢̢̨̨̢̹͕͇̙̮̜̮̙̬̫̩͎̩̘͉͉͙̪̖̖̹̥̦͕̝̲͚̭͓̯͉̙̬̳̣̱̝̠͉̤̲͉͓̣̮͔͎̦̭̰̭̞̰̟̠͕̱̺͔̬̘̣̹̹͙̟͍̥͚̪̭̠̼̫̳̟͖̯͍̪̺̟̬͙̞̫̙̳̠̩̤̳͉͕̙̤̺͎̝̱͖̜̯̳̫̰͚̝̘̫͔͕͕̞̱̟͕̗͓̥̩̠̰̹̲̠̹͚̯̹͎͓͖̠̬̬̬͉̬͔͇̮̹̻̟͔͇̙̘͕̼̤̱͉̲̬̹̣͚͇̗̯̝̪͎̫̗̹̤̻̳̝̼̬̄̑̃͐̽͋̇̒͗͌̌́̚͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅT̸̡̢̢̢̡̡̢̢̧̢̡̢̧̢̨̛͎͚͖̥̗̝̬̭̤̹̻̟͍͇̳̪̲̙̘̫̫͔͎͖͎̝̩̣̺͇͓̪̝̪̹̺̳̳̩̦̮̠̰̳̮̮̯̺̻̯̺͖̞͕̪̹̼͍̤̩̝̮̝͇̙̜̪̗̹̤͔̺͍̺̱̱̗̞͈͖̤̻͕̪̗̭̯͚̩̘͖̬͖̮͈͓͓̣͓̝̱̗̘̫̖͕̪͍̺̣͇̘̼̖̹̫̬͇̝̱̦̺͕̯̣̥̹̟̜̪̬̰̝̳̝̳̠̫̞̹̬̝̝̫͖̭͈̤̺̮͔̱̪͕̙̻̬͓̹̥̪̥̹̟̬̩̬̹̩̱̩͓̳̼̪͔̺̗̙̺͓͇̙͎͖̬͖̠͕̲̙̞̦̩̞̲̓͊̈́̽͑̏̉͒̿͑̓̂̎̍͐̎̄͗̽͒́̉̅̊̑͋̓̎̈́̊̀̇̃̐͛͂́̈́̏̈́̈́̄̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅ

Ş̶̨̢̨̨̧̡̡̡̡̡̧̡̡̢̨̢̡̡̢̧̧̢̢̧̨̢̛̛̛͎̦͍̪̜̬̱̘̠̞͍̮̥̦̻̩̟̞̫̖̯̖̼̲̯̞̬̠̗̟̫͓̖͚̻̰̖͓͖̬̘͚̜̮̜͔͎̜͇̩̹̦̬̺̗̮͈̖̦͔̝̖͚̰̬͔͍̣͚̱̬̺̞̫͈̞̬̬̟̯̖͉̯̹̠̥͇̫̗̥̣͔͖̦͖͙̜͎̭̳̟̱̠̹͇͇̟̲̠̼̮̩̮̞̯̙̦̯͚̜͔͇͍̰͕̠͎͓̟̼͇̟͖͖̟͚̣̗͎̟͇̯̲͇̜͚̤̯͈̥̘͙̰̙̯̲̠͔̘̗̠̱̪͉̙̩̰͉̙͉̻̠̯̲̜̮̮͖̰̰̺̝̜̟̫̥̰̃̈̃͂̾̏̾̓̾̀̑̈́̃́̄̆͐̉̀͗̍̍̈́̒̇̊͐͊̌̉̽̄̀̌͐͐̑̇͋̈̅̐̄̽̄̽͂̉̓̄̀̀̉̈̈͗̈́́̏̽̓͛̌̾̓͊̈́̿̂̐͒͒̑͆̔̓̃̓̄̈̓͌̆͆̈́̋̿̽̍̔̎̉̈́̿̌̆̏͆̏̂̈́̈́͒̈͗͋́͋͐͒̈̌̉̿̿̽͂͊̅̓͐͊̂͂͊̓͛̓͌͊͛̂̒̊̊̿͋̆͒̈́̏̎̍̃̄̑̓̽̀̾͆͐̐͆̿̈́̌̃̏̔̈̈́̅̈́̕̕̕̕̕͘͘̕̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĘ̶̢̧̧̨̨̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̻̖̻͓̙̪͚̭̖̘̲͈͓͔̹͓̩̻̘̬̮͚̗̪̭̟͙̬̞͕̜̩̘̟̱̲͓̥͙̼̭͔̱̮̱̻̝͎͚̟͈̹͇̭͙̟͓̣̱̪̠̠͚̺̦̠͚̊͊͋̈́̎͌̓̈́̇̏͐̑͗̈́̉̉̀̒̌̈́̓̉̍͋̈̈́͐͋̌̾͐̂̓̍̿̇̀̓̋̾̅͛͑̓͂̈̈́͌͆͌͒̈́͂̀͋͑͂̓̈́̉̉̈́̂͋̔͊̈́͂̆̐̎͐͌͋̃̔̒̒̊̑̆̒́̓͛̑̀̽͋̒̈́̊͑̅̂̈̇͐̉̃̈́̄͌͒̔̈́͐͋͐̓̈̈́̎͐̀̈́̇͋͑̎̽̍̃͒̽̆̄̔̌̆̿̏͛̋̈́̉̏̍̍͂̊͂̑̕͘̚̕̚͘̚͘͘͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅG̷̢̢̢̢̡̨̢̧̢̢̢̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̛͙̜͓͖̼͖̗̹̮̖̼̠̙̩̲͉̼͇̘͔͓͔̥̻͖̘͈̪̘̮̰̗͖͚̭̻͎͚̻̼͚̟͉͇̳͖̠̝͙̪̳̙͍̜͓̺͔͖̺̻̱͓̫̪͉̞̞̫̜̦̺̣͇̦̲̥͇̹͇͎̩͖͍͇͈͓̞̰̻̩͖̻̭̙̘̯̼̲̮̳͍̝̘̘̰͋̆̿͑̈́͂͆̐̓̈̄̆̒̓̽̏͒̿̆͌̌̽͊̃̈́̑̆̋́̈́̉̽͊̇̈̉̎͛͗̈́̈́̉͛̾̈́̿͂͆̋̐̑̑̐̉̍̍͛̉͛̎̔̓͂̂͗̈́̐͂̀̓͛̌̈́̅̈̊͌͑̑͗͊̍͆͂̀̌̇̌̏̆̅̓̾̋̍͒̔̒̾̆̇̇̿̏̈͆̄̆͗̏̂̽͑̃̂̈́̆̌̃̆̑̈́̌̀̆̃̀͆̿̾̂͑̎̾̊͛̀̇͘̕̚̕̕̚̚̚͘̕̚̚̚̚͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅM̶̨̡̨̛͉̦̲̳̮̗̗̗̟̖̭̩̪̝̲̻̞̭̟̠̱͇͍͍̞͉͔̙̻͎̜̮̖͈̜̜͙̻̺̞̯̦͇̟͉͈͎͎̒͊̈́̓͌̅̍̊̌̊̎͗͛̀͒̒̑͋͂̔̽̓̂̊̉͂̌̑̌͗̆̎͗̓̈́̐͋͋̓͌́̐̎͑̏͐̆̎̽̿̑̈́̇̈͆̏͂͑̒̐̅̿̽͐͛̋̈͋̀̽̋̂͗͊̾̄̇̓͋̐̒̈̇̋̔͑̿́̐͆̈́̆͋̓͒͒̓̅̂̕̕̕̚̕͘̕̚̚͜͝͝͝ͅE̸̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̳͙̞̰̬͉̪̙̣̥̖̰̺̰̘̠̞͖̭̓̒̋̅͌̇̾̒̌̃̆͆̐͂̈̒̒̽̀͐͌̂̾̇̈̅͆̑̑̋̉̂̊̋̈́̊͗̓́̑̔̇̓͆̿̉̇̔͌̿̾̈̐͋̽̃̈́̉̍̃̍͌̎̑̇͂̑̒͆̾̐̂͂̔̍̈̃̐̂̉͋̏̌̾͆̈́͑̇̃̐̏̽͂̋̆͑̋̀̆͒̓͂̓͂̀̂͛̓̈́͊̐͒̿͑̄̓̍̄͑̾̆͋̋́͗̒̌͐̈́͛͒̎̑̎̓͐́̌̈̈́͘͘̕͘͘̕̕̚͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅŅ̷̨̢̧̢̨̢̧̨̛̖̲̼͍̜̭̟̥̠̺̹̰͎̠̟̦̱̻͚̳͚͔̪̲͇̰͎̞͉̗̯̣̫̗̮̺͇͔̻̹̠̙̦̭͕͖͙̜̰͈͈̝̫̹̺̞̝͈̜̪͉̜̳̦̫̭͍̙͕͔̺̥̳̦̟̮͚̞̳͓̯̫̼̖̠̯͔̙͇̞̬̘̼̭̦̮͚̭̹̤͇̱͉̲̦̤̲̳̤͖̳͓͙̫͓̠̝̻̤̙̟̘̏̈́̾̆̓̄̓͐͛̄͆̑̔͂̃̓̽́̓̓̔̉̐̈́̆̂͒̐͒̀̿̏̽̈̑͗̑̑̈͒̑͑̃͑̏̈́̃͒̏̍̓͆̄̓̍̅̄͑̊̆̾̃̒́́͆̈́̏͑̅́̉̾̉̔̊̍̂̎̋̎͌̒̅̂̐̏͆̂̈̀̅͂̽͗̑̉̾̎̋̎̈̊̃̈́̊̋̉̈́̆̇̿̋͒̉̈̔͐̽́͑́̐͆͒͊́̓͑͂͂̍̓̊̓̈̂̅̔̐̔̋̾͋̔͌̒͒͆̓̓̐́͘̚̚͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅT̴̡̡̨̨̧̨̨̨̧̨̧̛̛̬͍͓̮͔̙̭͉̰͕̤̪̤̼̙̼̝̮͚̬̞̭̦͙̣̭̙̟͇͚̬̠̥̭̮̬̱̩͚̜͔̟̼̮̹̗͔̬̘̻͉̺͍̺̥̺͇̞̻͔̣̟̠̫̯͇̜̥̱̻̲͔͉̬͎͈̙̰̳̬͔̗̤̝̬͔͙̦͕̘̜̺̰̞̲̘̯̜̣͕̟̹̤͎̠̘̜̰̟̗̰͖͇͔̩́͛͆̓͆̓̚͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅA̶̢̧̨̨̢̧̨̧̡̢̨̧̨̧̡̧̧̨̧̛̛̠̫̫͔̭͚̟̹̰̰̰̮̹͉̪͓̣̩͈̹̠͚̪̻̯̹͔̣͈̪̲͕͕̘͕̤̟̠͈̯̟͔̪̯͇̺̭̺͕̰̠̩̠̬̯̙̳͙̗͇͇̫̘̥̮̯͍̬̠̼̦͚̘̜̫̝̣̳͕͍͙̮̠̰̘͈̥̬͔̤̘̩͓͍̹͈̙͎̟͎̦̲̠̪̩̳͙̫̱͉͙̗̬̰̭͔̜̩̬̪̝̘̰̮͍̗̫͇̻̲̰͓̪̐̍̎͋̒̾͑͂̽̿̐̃̇͐̆͐̈́̎̄̃̉̑̆̆͒̌̓̿͋̍̓̋̇͂͐̓̾̇̈̑͑̏̈́͑͆͑͊̃́̆̍̾͆̾̐̑̏̓̊̇͗̓̔͒̓͆̈́͛̑̑̐̑͌̆́̎͗̋̈̋͆̓̽̀̈́̓̃̎̍̆̄́̍̓̽̓̑̾̉̑͐͒̓̿̌̃̿̈́͆̏͌̒̃͒̃̓̓͗̃͗͗̋͋͑͒̏́̈͆͛̔̃̔̒̀͂͋̉͛̅͂̔̋͒͗͐͛̍͑̇̀͑͑́̈́̀͌̿͆̔͐͑͒̓͑̊͌͗̓͑̏̑̎̿̌̇̈́͆̒̔͆̀̑̚͘̚̚̕͘̚͘̕̕͘̕̚͘̚͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅT̵̨̨̨̨̡̢̧̡̡͇̲̠͍͎͓̫̦̣̭̗̰͎̫̩̰̠̣̝̦͚̠̼͖͈͉͍̗̟̞͇̣̩͈̹̩̤̝̰͚̤̥͇̳̩̣̟̦͍̭̲͉͉̣̖̳͇͈͙̦͓̾̓̓̎̉͋̃̽̇̔̑͊͒̒̑̓̈̍̈̓̾̆̿̎͑̽̆̔͌̿̂̇̔̈́͐̋̾͆͘͘͜͜͠͠͝ͅͅI̷̧̢̢̢̨̨̢̢̨̨̨̢̡̢̢̧̧̧͔̖̠͈͚̰̗̰̲̘͔̤̮̜͚̲̲͈̺͖͖͈̪̝̼̟̪̲̹̝͚͚̖̬̪̩̠̘̳̤̯͚͔̯̙̟̲̖̥̱̯̯̦͉̼̭̬̦̜͔̗̻͉̺͔̠̥͎̹̦̘͇͕̲̠͎͖̦̩̩̲̰̬̹̯̙͍̼͉͎̖̭̱͎̠͓̬̫̝͔̩̳̯̰̹̟̬̤̲̟̠̹̼̱̺̺͈̳̲̫̠͕̮̝̲͈̺̘̟͕̜̪̳̙̱̤̘̤̞̜̭͍̲̜͓͈̤̩̙͚̻͍̪̟̠̞̦̳̯̘͙̮̖͖̩̱͎̰̖͉̼̥͖̞̠̥͔̲̳̹̖͕̼̞͇͉̺̝̦̝͔̻̤̫̳̝͕̠̻̳͔͍̮̭̫̯̹̲̯̻̱̮̜͈̥̲̔̂͑̃͌̑̿̋̀̂̾̎͊͂͌̓̾͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅƠ̵̡̧̢̢̨̨̡̡̧̨̢̨̨̢̨̡̧̡̢̧̧̮͔̥͕͕͔̺̗͉̟̱̥̻̜͙̳̬̖̤̙͉̮͈̰̣̘̼̫͖͇̲͓̙̲̰͔̥̳̪̯͎̜̘̪̙͇̟͙̼̝̮̖̲̪̺̖̱͔̺̤͙̳̹̙̠̲̥̝̝̝͔̗̤͈͓̜̖̮͓̝̜̥͚͎̖̮͖̫̗̻̮̘͍͙̯̜̰̪̙̖̝̭̣̮͉̱̻͕̬͓̣̘̱̹̝̭̮̳͙̬̙̰̘͔̤͔̮̲̤̩͕̼͇̬͚̤̪͕̪̱͈̝͔̱̪̯̭̯̟͚̻͖̗̙̜̼̻̲͚͙͙̪͚̳̞̪͖̻̲̗͇̬͈̝̩͕̙͔̹̼̭̰͚̥̗͍̺͉̤̼͔̣̞̼͎̪̥̬͓̣̯̻̙̙̮͈͓̞̪͖͈̬͙̬̟̪̯̞͙̤̻̑̾̾͑̒͊̇͑̎͛͂̂͌̾̔̃͂͂́̈̏̎̑̿͒̇̈́́͊͐͛͗͐͆̈̑̑͊̿̿̈́̌͛́̆̓̽̃̾̄̉̔͊͐͆̃̍̐̽̾̐͌̃̒̚͘̕̚̚̕̕͘͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅŅ̴̡̡̢̨̡̧̡̨̢̛̤͎͙͍̻͓̖̱̱̩̹͈̯̖̤͓͉̤̫͈̰̠̦̼̩̥͔̘̥̱͓̼̦͚̲̬͓͈̯̣̞̠̮͓̝̳̦̳͉̞͇͓̲̘̖̖͓̙̖͉̜̳͉̩̘̗̼̖̙̹͙̖͓̟͔̣̭͉̰̫͖͖̞͉̳͕͚̠͍̜̥̭̖̦͔̟̺͉̮̟̬͍̪̜͉̯̹̲̹͎͛̇͐͗̏̓͛̿́̄͌̌̒͛̊̇̍̄̃̐̎͒͋͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅF̸̗͖͖̻̠̜̱̯̖̦̣̘̻̜͔̹̬̼͋̽̿̈́̂́̒̎̎̽́̈́͌̒̈́́́̃̿͜͝ͅA̶̡̧̡̧̧̢̢̢̡̢̡̛̛̛̛̻̺͎̗̖̼̟͓͈̗̰̤͍͔͇̮̫͓̝͍̰̟̙͈̘͖̹͚̰̠̰̭̠̘͖̞̭̩͍͚̗͚͙͉̤͖̩̮̙̖̫͎̬̟͇̗̤͔̬̮̰̞̲̣̠͕͇̘̺̤̖͔̖͚̻͖̟̙͎̮̫̼̝̺͂̽̔́̌̅͊̃̓̔͗̀̑̈́̊̌͊̉͐͗̆̈̂͑̿̈́̄̊̿̐̓̓̃̏̒͂̿͛̃͑͌̄̏̇͂̆͂̂͑̅͋̅͑̏͑̔̂͐̔͗̎̂̊́̿̉́̒͋̿̊̈́͋̿̍̋̋͒̃͋̐͋̉̏͒͑͗͒̔̽̋̈̊͑̃̃̄͌̾̃͊̍̔̍͂̐́̎̉͑̓̃̈͗́̍̑̿͋͌̔̒͋̃̊͊͊͒͆͗̊̆͛̐̀̐͒̾͊̈́̐̓͌̿̈́̉͛̈́̍͘̕̚͘̕̕̚̕͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅƯ̶̡̨̢̢̢̧̡̨̡̢̨̛̪̤̰̲̬͓̲̱̠̟̩͈̖̞̭̪̝͔͍̫̱̱̩̣͖̯̜̗̪̪̬̜̯͎̮̜̭̱̘̪͚̥̬̠͇̝͕̻̹̰̳̯̪̝̯͍̗͚͓̯̖̼͚̹̞̺̭̜̘̗̞̳͇̤̥͇̣̥͎͔̰̣͕͚̺͔͔̗̪̩̠̪̯̦̦̦̦̣̦̗̝͖̦̪̝̼̯̹̰̙̩͕̼͚̙̰̗̥̝͕̺̮͈̜͎̺͇̞͍̬͕̣̬̤͖͎̮̭̣̙̪͇͙̠͚̦͇͉̩̠̫̼̗̽̇̾̂̃͌͋̈́́̈́͋́̎̾̋͐͑̉̋͆͆̾̂́͒͒͐͛͊͆͌̔͆̂̑̾̽̊̈̎͑͋̏̾̏͌̑̈́̃̇͆͂͂̒͋̓̀̎̌͛͋͋͛̀͑̔̆̆̽̆̏̈́̄͛̈̏̓̃̒́̓̈́̾͛͐͂̾͛̈́̃͋̊͆͒̒̓̋͐̆̇͒̆͐̊̉͘̕͘̚͘̕̕͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅL̸̨̢̨̢̢̢̧̡̧̧̧̡̡̢̢̨̨̢̹͕͇̙̮̜̮̙̬̫̩͎̩̘͉͉͙̪̖̖̹̥̦͕̝̲͚̭͓̯͉̙̬̳̣̱̝̠͉̤̲͉͓̣̮͔͎̦̭̰̭̞̰̟̠͕̱̺͔̬̘̣̹̹͙̟͍̥͚̪̭̠̼̫̳̟͖̯͍̪̺̟̬͙̞̫̙̳̠̩̤̳͉͕̙̤̺͎̝̱͖̜̯̳̫̰͚̝̘̫͔͕͕̞̱̟͕̗͓̥̩̠̰̹̲̠̹͚̯̹͎͓͖̠̬̬̬͉̬͔͇̮̹̻̟͔͇̙̘͕̼̤̱͉̲̬̹̣͚͇̗̯̝̪͎̫̗̹̤̻̳̝̼̬̄̑̃͐̽͋̇̒͗͌̌́̚͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅT̸̡̢̢̢̡̡̢̢̧̢̡̢̧̢̨̛͎͚͖̥̗̝̬̭̤̹̻̟͍͇̳̪̲̙̘̫̫͔͎͖͎̝̩̣̺͇͓̪̝̪̹̺̳̳̩̦̮̠̰̳̮̮̯̺̻̯̺͖̞͕̪̹̼͍̤̩̝̮̝͇̙̜̪̗̹̤͔̺͍̺̱̱̗̞͈͖̤̻͕̪̗̭̯͚̩̘͖̬͖̮͈͓͓̣͓̝̱̗̘̫̖͕̪͍̺̣͇̘̼̖̹̫̬͇̝̱̦̺͕̯̣̥̹̟̜̪̬̰̝̳̝̳̠̫̞̹̬̝̝̫͖̭͈̤̺̮͔̱̪͕̙̻̬͓̹̥̪̥̹̟̬̩̬̹̩̱̩͓̳̼̪͔̺̗̙̺͓͇̙͎͖̬͖̠͕̲̙̞̦̩̞̲̓͊̈́̽͑̏̉͒̿͑̓̂̎̍͐̎̄͗̽͒́̉̅̊̑͋̓̎̈́̊̀̇̃̐͛͂́̈́̏̈́̈́̄̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅ

Ş̶̨̢̨̨̧̡̡̡̡̡̧̡̡̢̨̢̡̡̢̧̧̢̢̧̨̢̛̛̛͎̦͍̪̜̬̱̘̠̞͍̮̥̦̻̩̟̞̫̖̯̖̼̲̯̞̬̠̗̟̫͓̖͚̻̰̖͓͖̬̘͚̜̮̜͔͎̜͇̩̹̦̬̺̗̮͈̖̦͔̝̖͚̰̬͔͍̣͚̱̬̺̞̫͈̞̬̬̟̯̖͉̯̹̠̥͇̫̗̥̣͔͖̦͖͙̜͎̭̳̟̱̠̹͇͇̟̲̠̼̮̩̮̞̯̙̦̯͚̜͔͇͍̰͕̠͎͓̟̼͇̟͖͖̟͚̣̗͎̟͇̯̲͇̜͚̤̯͈̥̘͙̰̙̯̲̠͔̘̗̠̱̪͉̙̩̰͉̙͉̻̠̯̲̜̮̮͖̰̰̺̝̜̟̫̥̰̃̈̃͂̾̏̾̓̾̀̑̈́̃́̄̆͐̉̀͗̍̍̈́̒̇̊͐͊̌̉̽̄̀̌͐͐̑̇͋̈̅̐̄̽̄̽͂̉̓̄̀̀̉̈̈͗̈́́̏̽̓͛̌̾̓͊̈́̿̂̐͒͒̑͆̔̓̃̓̄̈̓͌̆͆̈́̋̿̽̍̔̎̉̈́̿̌̆̏͆̏̂̈́̈́͒̈͗͋́͋͐͒̈̌̉̿̿̽͂͊̅̓͐͊̂͂͊̓͛̓͌͊͛̂̒̊̊̿͋̆͒̈́̏̎̍̃̄̑̓̽̀̾͆͐̐͆̿̈́̌̃̏̔̈̈́̅̈́̕̕̕̕̕͘͘̕̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĘ̶̢̧̧̨̨̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̻̖̻͓̙̪͚̭̖̘̲͈͓͔̹͓̩̻̘̬̮͚̗̪̭̟͙̬̞͕̜̩̘̟̱̲͓̥͙̼̭͔̱̮̱̻̝͎͚̟͈̹͇̭͙̟͓̣̱̪̠̠͚̺̦̠͚̊͊͋̈́̎͌̓̈́̇̏͐̑͗̈́̉̉̀̒̌̈́̓̉̍͋̈̈́͐͋̌̾͐̂̓̍̿̇̀̓̋̾̅͛͑̓͂̈̈́͌͆͌͒̈́͂̀͋͑͂̓̈́̉̉̈́̂͋̔͊̈́͂̆̐̎͐͌͋̃̔̒̒̊̑̆̒́̓͛̑̀̽͋̒̈́̊͑̅̂̈̇͐̉̃̈́̄͌͒̔̈́͐͋͐̓̈̈́̎͐̀̈́̇͋͑̎̽̍̃͒̽̆̄̔̌̆̿̏͛̋̈́̉̏̍̍͂̊͂̑̕͘̚̕̚͘̚͘͘͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅG̷̢̢̢̢̡̨̢̧̢̢̢̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̛͙̜͓͖̼͖̗̹̮̖̼̠̙̩̲͉̼͇̘͔͓͔̥̻͖̘͈̪̘̮̰̗͖͚̭̻͎͚̻̼͚̟͉͇̳͖̠̝͙̪̳̙͍̜͓̺͔͖̺̻̱͓̫̪͉̞̞̫̜̦̺̣͇̦̲̥͇̹͇͎̩͖͍͇͈͓̞̰̻̩͖̻̭̙̘̯̼̲̮̳͍̝̘̘̰͋̆̿͑̈́͂͆̐̓̈̄̆̒̓̽̏͒̿̆͌̌̽͊̃̈́̑̆̋́̈́̉̽͊̇̈̉̎͛͗̈́̈́̉͛̾̈́̿͂͆̋̐̑̑̐̉̍̍͛̉͛̎̔̓͂̂͗̈́̐͂̀̓͛̌̈́̅̈̊͌͑̑͗͊̍͆͂̀̌̇̌̏̆̅̓̾̋̍͒̔̒̾̆̇̇̿̏̈͆̄̆͗̏̂̽͑̃̂̈́̆̌̃̆̑̈́̌̀̆̃̀͆̿̾̂͑̎̾̊͛̀̇͘̕̚̕̕̚̚̚͘̕̚̚̚̚͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅM̶̨̡̨̛͉̦̲̳̮̗̗̗̟̖̭̩̪̝̲̻̞̭̟̠̱͇͍͍̞͉͔̙̻͎̜̮̖͈̜̜͙̻̺̞̯̦͇̟͉͈͎͎̒͊̈́̓͌̅̍̊̌̊̎͗͛̀͒̒̑͋͂̔̽̓̂̊̉͂̌̑̌͗̆̎͗̓̈́̐͋͋̓͌́̐̎͑̏͐̆̎̽̿̑̈́̇̈͆̏͂͑̒̐̅̿̽͐͛̋̈͋̀̽̋̂͗͊̾̄̇̓͋̐̒̈̇̋̔͑̿́̐͆̈́̆͋̓͒͒̓̅̂̕̕̕̚̕͘̕̚̚͜͝͝͝ͅE̸̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̳͙̞̰̬͉̪̙̣̥̖̰̺̰̘̠̞͖̭̓̒̋̅͌̇̾̒̌̃̆͆̐͂̈̒̒̽̀͐͌̂̾̇̈̅͆̑̑̋̉̂̊̋̈́̊͗̓́̑̔̇̓͆̿̉̇̔͌̿̾̈̐͋̽̃̈́̉̍̃̍͌̎̑̇͂̑̒͆̾̐̂͂̔̍̈̃̐̂̉͋̏̌̾͆̈́͑̇̃̐̏̽͂̋̆͑̋̀̆͒̓͂̓͂̀̂͛̓̈́͊̐͒̿͑̄̓̍̄͑̾̆͋̋́͗̒̌͐̈́͛͒̎̑̎̓͐́̌̈̈́͘͘̕͘͘̕̕̚͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅŅ̷̨̢̧̢̨̢̧̨̛̖̲̼͍̜̭̟̥̠̺̹̰͎̠̟̦̱̻͚̳͚͔̪̲͇̰͎̞͉̗̯̣̫̗̮̺͇͔̻̹̠̙̦̭͕͖͙̜̰͈͈̝̫̹̺̞̝͈̜̪͉̜̳̦̫̭͍̙͕͔̺̥̳̦̟̮͚̞̳͓̯̫̼̖̠̯͔̙͇̞̬̘̼̭̦̮͚̭̹̤͇̱͉̲̦̤̲̳̤͖̳͓͙̫͓̠̝̻̤̙̟̘̏̈́̾̆̓̄̓͐͛̄͆̑̔͂̃̓̽́̓̓̔̉̐̈́̆̂͒̐͒̀̿̏̽̈̑͗̑̑̈͒̑͑̃͑̏̈́̃͒̏̍̓͆̄̓̍̅̄͑̊̆̾̃̒́́͆̈́̏͑̅́̉̾̉̔̊̍̂̎̋̎͌̒̅̂̐̏͆̂̈̀̅͂̽͗̑̉̾̎̋̎̈̊̃̈́̊̋̉̈́̆̇̿̋͒̉̈̔͐̽́͑́̐͆͒͊́̓͑͂͂̍̓̊̓̈̂̅̔̐̔̋̾͋̔͌̒͒͆̓̓̐́͘̚̚͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅT̴̡̡̨̨̧̨̨̨̧̨̧̛̛̬͍͓̮͔̙̭͉̰͕̤̪̤̼̙̼̝̮͚̬̞̭̦͙̣̭̙̟͇͚̬̠̥̭̮̬̱̩͚̜͔̟̼̮̹̗͔̬̘̻͉̺͍̺̥̺͇̞̻͔̣̟̠̫̯͇̜̥̱̻̲͔͉̬͎͈̙̰̳̬͔̗̤̝̬͔͙̦͕̘̜̺̰̞̲̘̯̜̣͕̟̹̤͎̠̘̜̰̟̗̰͖͇͔̩́͛͆̓͆̓̚͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅA̶̢̧̨̨̢̧̨̧̡̢̨̧̨̧̡̧̧̨̧̛̛̠̫̫͔̭͚̟̹̰̰̰̮̹͉̪͓̣̩͈̹̠͚̪̻̯̹͔̣͈̪̲͕͕̘͕̤̟̠͈̯̟͔̪̯͇̺̭̺͕̰̠̩̠̬̯̙̳͙̗͇͇̫̘̥̮̯͍̬̠̼̦͚̘̜̫̝̣̳͕͍͙̮̠̰̘͈̥̬͔̤̘̩͓͍̹͈̙͎̟͎̦̲̠̪̩̳͙̫̱͉͙̗̬̰̭͔̜̩̬̪̝̘̰̮͍̗̫͇̻̲̰͓̪̐̍̎͋̒̾͑͂̽̿̐̃̇͐̆͐̈́̎̄̃̉̑̆̆͒̌̓̿͋̍̓̋̇͂͐̓̾̇̈̑͑̏̈́͑͆͑͊̃́̆̍̾͆̾̐̑̏̓̊̇͗̓̔͒̓͆̈́͛̑̑̐̑͌̆́̎͗̋̈̋͆̓̽̀̈́̓̃̎̍̆̄́̍̓̽̓̑̾̉̑͐͒̓̿̌̃̿̈́͆̏͌̒̃͒̃̓̓͗̃͗͗̋͋͑͒̏́̈͆͛̔̃̔̒̀͂͋̉͛̅͂̔̋͒͗͐͛̍͑̇̀͑͑́̈́̀͌̿͆̔͐͑͒̓͑̊͌͗̓͑̏̑̎̿̌̇̈́͆̒̔͆̀̑̚͘̚̚̕͘̚͘̕̕͘̕̚͘̚͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅT̵̨̨̨̨̡̢̧̡̡͇̲̠͍͎͓̫̦̣̭̗̰͎̫̩̰̠̣̝̦͚̠̼͖͈͉͍̗̟̞͇̣̩͈̹̩̤̝̰͚̤̥͇̳̩̣̟̦͍̭̲͉͉̣̖̳͇͈͙̦͓̾̓̓̎̉͋̃̽̇̔̑͊͒̒̑̓̈̍̈̓̾̆̿̎͑̽̆̔͌̿̂̇̔̈́͐̋̾͆͘͘͜͜͠͠͝ͅͅI̷̧̢̢̢̨̨̢̢̨̨̨̢̡̢̢̧̧̧͔̖̠͈͚̰̗̰̲̘͔̤̮̜͚̲̲͈̺͖͖͈̪̝̼̟̪̲̹̝͚͚̖̬̪̩̠̘̳̤̯͚͔̯̙̟̲̖̥̱̯̯̦͉̼̭̬̦̜͔̗̻͉̺͔̠̥͎̹̦̘͇͕̲̠͎͖̦̩̩̲̰̬̹̯̙͍̼͉͎̖̭̱͎̠͓̬̫̝͔̩̳̯̰̹̟̬̤̲̟̠̹̼̱̺̺͈̳̲̫̠͕̮̝̲͈̺̘̟͕̜̪̳̙̱̤̘̤̞̜̭͍̲̜͓͈̤̩̙͚̻͍̪̟̠̞̦̳̯̘͙̮̖͖̩̱͎̰̖͉̼̥͖̞̠̥͔̲̳̹̖͕̼̞͇͉̺̝̦̝͔̻̤̫̳̝͕̠̻̳͔͍̮̭̫̯̹̲̯̻̱̮̜͈̥̲̔̂͑̃͌̑̿̋̀̂̾̎͊͂͌̓̾͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅƠ̵̡̧̢̢̨̨̡̡̧̨̢̨̨̢̨̡̧̡̢̧̧̮͔̥͕͕͔̺̗͉̟̱̥̻̜͙̳̬̖̤̙͉̮͈̰̣̘̼̫͖͇̲͓̙̲̰͔̥̳̪̯͎̜̘̪̙͇̟͙̼̝̮̖̲̪̺̖̱͔̺̤͙̳̹̙̠̲̥̝̝̝͔̗̤͈͓̜̖̮͓̝̜̥͚͎̖̮͖̫̗̻̮̘͍͙̯̜̰̪̙̖̝̭̣̮͉̱̻͕̬͓̣̘̱̹̝̭̮̳͙̬̙̰̘͔̤͔̮̲̤̩͕̼͇̬͚̤̪͕̪̱͈̝͔̱̪̯̭̯̟͚̻͖̗̙̜̼̻̲͚͙͙̪͚̳̞̪͖̻̲̗͇̬͈̝̩͕̙͔̹̼̭̰͚̥̗͍̺͉̤̼͔̣̞̼͎̪̥̬͓̣̯̻̙̙̮͈͓̞̪͖͈̬͙̬̟̪̯̞͙̤̻̑̾̾͑̒͊̇͑̎͛͂̂͌̾̔̃͂͂́̈̏̎̑̿͒̇̈́́͊͐͛͗͐͆̈̑̑͊̿̿̈́̌͛́̆̓̽̃̾̄̉̔͊͐͆̃̍̐̽̾̐͌̃̒̚͘̕̚̚̕̕͘͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅŅ̴̡̡̢̨̡̧̡̨̢̛̤͎͙͍̻͓̖̱̱̩̹͈̯̖̤͓͉̤̫͈̰̠̦̼̩̥͔̘̥̱͓̼̦͚̲̬͓͈̯̣̞̠̮͓̝̳̦̳͉̞͇͓̲̘̖̖͓̙̖͉̜̳͉̩̘̗̼̖̙̹͙̖͓̟͔̣̭͉̰̫͖͖̞͉̳͕͚̠͍̜̥̭̖̦͔̟̺͉̮̟̬͍̪̜͉̯̹̲̹͎͛̇͐͗̏̓͛̿́̄͌̌̒͛̊̇̍̄̃̐̎͒͋͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅF̸̗͖͖̻̠̜̱̯̖̦̣̘̻̜͔̹̬̼͋̽̿̈́̂́̒̎̎̽́̈́͌̒̈́́́̃̿͜͝ͅA̶̡̧̡̧̧̢̢̢̡̢̡̛̛̛̛̻̺͎̗̖̼̟͓͈̗̰̤͍͔͇̮̫͓̝͍̰̟̙͈̘͖̹͚̰̠̰̭̠̘͖̞̭̩͍͚̗͚͙͉̤͖̩̮̙̖̫͎̬̟͇̗̤͔̬̮̰̞̲̣̠͕͇̘̺̤̖͔̖͚̻͖̟̙͎̮̫̼̝̺͂̽̔́̌̅͊̃̓̔͗̀̑̈́̊̌͊̉͐͗̆̈̂͑̿̈́̄̊̿̐̓̓̃̏̒͂̿͛̃͑͌̄̏̇͂̆͂̂͑̅͋̅͑̏͑̔̂͐̔͗̎̂̊́̿̉́̒͋̿̊̈́͋̿̍̋̋͒̃͋̐͋̉̏͒͑͗͒̔̽̋̈̊͑̃̃̄͌̾̃͊̍̔̍͂̐́̎̉͑̓̃̈͗́̍̑̿͋͌̔̒͋̃̊͊͊͒͆͗̊̆͛̐̀̐͒̾͊̈́̐̓͌̿̈́̉͛̈́̍͘̕̚͘̕̕̚̕͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅƯ̶̡̨̢̢̢̧̡̨̡̢̨̛̪̤̰̲̬͓̲̱̠̟̩͈̖̞̭̪̝͔͍̫̱̱̩̣͖̯̜̗̪̪̬̜̯͎̮̜̭̱̘̪͚̥̬̠͇̝͕̻̹̰̳̯̪̝̯͍̗͚͓̯̖̼͚̹̞̺̭̜̘̗̞̳͇̤̥͇̣̥͎͔̰̣͕͚̺͔͔̗̪̩̠̪̯̦̦̦̦̣̦̗̝͖̦̪̝̼̯̹̰̙̩͕̼͚̙̰̗̥̝͕̺̮͈̜͎̺͇̞͍̬͕̣̬̤͖͎̮̭̣̙̪͇͙̠͚̦͇͉̩̠̫̼̗̽̇̾̂̃͌͋̈́́̈́͋́̎̾̋͐͑̉̋͆͆̾̂́͒͒͐͛͊͆͌̔͆̂̑̾̽̊̈̎͑͋̏̾̏͌̑̈́̃̇͆͂͂̒͋̓̀̎̌͛͋͋͛̀͑̔̆̆̽̆̏̈́̄͛̈̏̓̃̒́̓̈́̾͛͐͂̾͛̈́̃͋̊͆͒̒̓̋͐̆̇͒̆͐̊̉͘̕͘̚͘̕̕͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅL̸̨̢̨̢̢̢̧̡̧̧̧̡̡̢̢̨̨̢̹͕͇̙̮̜̮̙̬̫̩͎̩̘͉͉͙̪̖̖̹̥̦͕̝̲͚̭͓̯͉̙̬̳̣̱̝̠͉̤̲͉͓̣̮͔͎̦̭̰̭̞̰̟̠͕̱̺͔̬̘̣̹̹͙̟͍̥͚̪̭̠̼̫̳̟͖̯͍̪̺̟̬͙̞̫̙̳̠̩̤̳͉͕̙̤̺͎̝̱͖̜̯̳̫̰͚̝̘̫͔͕͕̞̱̟͕̗͓̥̩̠̰̹̲̠̹͚̯̹͎͓͖̠̬̬̬͉̬͔͇̮̹̻̟͔͇̙̘͕̼̤̱͉̲̬̹̣͚͇̗̯̝̪͎̫̗̹̤̻̳̝̼̬̄̑̃͐̽͋̇̒͗͌̌́̚͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅT̸̡̢̢̢̡̡̢̢̧̢̡̢̧̢̨̛͎͚͖̥̗̝̬̭̤̹̻̟͍͇̳̪̲̙̘̫̫͔͎͖͎̝̩̣̺͇͓̪̝̪̹̺̳̳̩̦̮̠̰̳̮̮̯̺̻̯̺͖̞͕̪̹̼͍̤̩̝̮̝͇̙̜̪̗̹̤͔̺͍̺̱̱̗̞͈͖̤̻͕̪̗̭̯͚̩̘͖̬͖̮͈͓͓̣͓̝̱̗̘̫̖͕̪͍̺̣͇̘̼̖̹̫̬͇̝̱̦̺͕̯̣̥̹̟̜̪̬̰̝̳̝̳̠̫̞̹̬̝̝̫͖̭͈̤̺̮͔̱̪͕̙̻̬͓̹̥̪̥̹̟̬̩̬̹̩̱̩͓̳̼̪͔̺̗̙̺͓͇̙͎͖̬͖̠͕̲̙̞̦̩̞̲̓͊̈́̽͑̏̉͒̿͑̓̂̎̍͐̎̄͗̽͒́̉̅̊̑͋̓̎̈́̊̀̇̃̐͛͂́̈́̏̈́̈́̄̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅ

Ş̶̨̢̨̨̧̡̡̡̡̡̧̡̡̢̨̢̡̡̢̧̧̢̢̧̨̢̛̛̛͎̦͍̪̜̬̱̘̠̞͍̮̥̦̻̩̟̞̫̖̯̖̼̲̯̞̬̠̗̟̫͓̖͚̻̰̖͓͖̬̘͚̜̮̜͔͎̜͇̩̹̦̬̺̗̮͈̖̦͔̝̖͚̰̬͔͍̣͚̱̬̺̞̫͈̞̬̬̟̯̖͉̯̹̠̥͇̫̗̥̣͔͖̦͖͙̜͎̭̳̟̱̠̹͇͇̟̲̠̼̮̩̮̞̯̙̦̯͚̜͔͇͍̰͕̠͎͓̟̼͇̟͖͖̟͚̣̗͎̟͇̯̲͇̜͚̤̯͈̥̘͙̰̙̯̲̠͔̘̗̠̱̪͉̙̩̰͉̙͉̻̠̯̲̜̮̮͖̰̰̺̝̜̟̫̥̰̃̈̃͂̾̏̾̓̾̀̑̈́̃́̄̆͐̉̀͗̍̍̈́̒̇̊͐͊̌̉̽̄̀̌͐͐̑̇͋̈̅̐̄̽̄̽͂̉̓̄̀̀̉̈̈͗̈́́̏̽̓͛̌̾̓͊̈́̿̂̐͒͒̑͆̔̓̃̓̄̈̓͌̆͆̈́̋̿̽̍̔̎̉̈́̿̌̆̏͆̏̂̈́̈́͒̈͗͋́͋͐͒̈̌̉̿̿̽͂͊̅̓͐͊̂͂͊̓͛̓͌͊͛̂̒̊̊̿͋̆͒̈́̏̎̍̃̄̑̓̽̀̾͆͐̐͆̿̈́̌̃̏̔̈̈́̅̈́̕̕̕̕̕͘͘̕̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĘ̶̢̧̧̨̨̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̻̖̻͓̙̪͚̭̖̘̲͈͓͔̹͓̩̻̘̬̮͚̗̪̭̟͙̬̞͕̜̩̘̟̱̲͓̥͙̼̭͔̱̮̱̻̝͎͚̟͈̹͇̭͙̟͓̣̱̪̠̠͚̺̦̠͚̊͊͋̈́̎͌̓̈́̇̏͐̑͗̈́̉̉̀̒̌̈́̓̉̍͋̈̈́͐͋̌̾͐̂̓̍̿̇̀̓̋̾̅͛͑̓͂̈̈́͌͆͌͒̈́͂̀͋͑͂̓̈́̉̉̈́̂͋̔͊̈́͂̆̐̎͐͌͋̃̔̒̒̊̑̆̒́̓͛̑̀̽͋̒̈́̊͑̅̂̈̇͐̉̃̈́̄͌͒̔̈́͐͋͐̓̈̈́̎͐̀̈́̇͋͑̎̽̍̃͒̽̆̄̔̌̆̿̏͛̋̈́̉̏̍̍͂̊͂̑̕͘̚̕̚͘̚͘͘͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅG̷̢̢̢̢̡̨̢̧̢̢̢̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̛͙̜͓͖̼͖̗̹̮̖̼̠̙̩̲͉̼͇̘͔͓͔̥̻͖̘͈̪̘̮̰̗͖͚̭̻͎͚̻̼͚̟͉͇̳͖̠̝͙̪̳̙͍̜͓̺͔͖̺̻̱͓̫̪͉̞̞̫̜̦̺̣͇̦̲̥͇̹͇͎̩͖͍͇͈͓̞̰̻̩͖̻̭̙̘̯̼̲̮̳͍̝̘̘̰͋̆̿͑̈́͂͆̐̓̈̄̆̒̓̽̏͒̿̆͌̌̽͊̃̈́̑̆̋́̈́̉̽͊̇̈̉̎͛͗̈́̈́̉͛̾̈́̿͂͆̋̐̑̑̐̉̍̍͛̉͛̎̔̓͂̂͗̈́̐͂̀̓͛̌̈́̅̈̊͌͑̑͗͊̍͆͂̀̌̇̌̏̆̅̓̾̋̍͒̔̒̾̆̇̇̿̏̈͆̄̆͗̏̂̽͑̃̂̈́̆̌̃̆̑̈́̌̀̆̃̀͆̿̾̂͑̎̾̊͛̀̇͘̕̚̕̕̚̚̚͘̕̚̚̚̚͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅM̶̨̡̨̛͉̦̲̳̮̗̗̗̟̖̭̩̪̝̲̻̞̭̟̠̱͇͍͍̞͉͔̙̻͎̜̮̖͈̜̜͙̻̺̞̯̦͇̟͉͈͎͎̒͊̈́̓͌̅̍̊̌̊̎͗͛̀͒̒̑͋͂̔̽̓̂̊̉͂̌̑̌͗̆̎͗̓̈́̐͋͋̓͌́̐̎͑̏͐̆̎̽̿̑̈́̇̈͆̏͂͑̒̐̅̿̽͐͛̋̈͋̀̽̋̂͗͊̾̄̇̓͋̐̒̈̇̋̔͑̿́̐͆̈́̆͋̓͒͒̓̅̂̕̕̕̚̕͘̕̚̚͜͝͝͝ͅE̸̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̳͙̞̰̬͉̪̙̣̥̖̰̺̰̘̠̞͖̭̓̒̋̅͌̇̾̒̌̃̆͆̐͂̈̒̒̽̀͐͌̂̾̇̈̅͆̑̑̋̉̂̊̋̈́̊͗̓́̑̔̇̓͆̿̉̇̔͌̿̾̈̐͋̽̃̈́̉̍̃̍͌̎̑̇͂̑̒͆̾̐̂͂̔̍̈̃̐̂̉͋̏̌̾͆̈́͑̇̃̐̏̽͂̋̆͑̋̀̆͒̓͂̓͂̀̂͛̓̈́͊̐͒̿͑̄̓̍̄͑̾̆͋̋́͗̒̌͐̈́͛͒̎̑̎̓͐́̌̈̈́͘͘̕͘͘̕̕̚͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅŅ̷̨̢̧̢̨̢̧̨̛̖̲̼͍̜̭̟̥̠̺̹̰͎̠̟̦̱̻͚̳͚͔̪̲͇̰͎̞͉̗̯̣̫̗̮̺͇͔̻̹̠̙̦̭͕͖͙̜̰͈͈̝̫̹̺̞̝͈̜̪͉̜̳̦̫̭͍̙͕͔̺̥̳̦̟̮͚̞̳͓̯̫̼̖̠̯͔̙͇̞̬̘̼̭̦̮͚̭̹̤͇̱͉̲̦̤̲̳̤͖̳͓͙̫͓̠̝̻̤̙̟̘̏̈́̾̆̓̄̓͐͛̄͆̑̔͂̃̓̽́̓̓̔̉̐̈́̆̂͒̐͒̀̿̏̽̈̑͗̑̑̈͒̑͑̃͑̏̈́̃͒̏̍̓͆̄̓̍̅̄͑̊̆̾̃̒́́͆̈́̏͑̅́̉̾̉̔̊̍̂̎̋̎͌̒̅̂̐̏͆̂̈̀̅͂̽͗̑̉̾̎̋̎̈̊̃̈́̊̋̉̈́̆̇̿̋͒̉̈̔͐̽́͑́̐͆͒͊́̓͑͂͂̍̓̊̓̈̂̅̔̐̔̋̾͋̔͌̒͒͆̓̓̐́͘̚̚͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅT̴̡̡̨̨̧̨̨̨̧̨̧̛̛̬͍͓̮͔̙̭͉̰͕̤̪̤̼̙̼̝̮͚̬̞̭̦͙̣̭̙̟͇͚̬̠̥̭̮̬̱̩͚̜͔̟̼̮̹̗͔̬̘̻͉̺͍̺̥̺͇̞̻͔̣̟̠̫̯͇̜̥̱̻̲͔͉̬͎͈̙̰̳̬͔̗̤̝̬͔͙̦͕̘̜̺̰̞̲̘̯̜̣͕̟̹̤͎̠̘̜̰̟̗̰͖͇͔̩́͛͆̓͆̓̚͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅA̶̢̧̨̨̢̧̨̧̡̢̨̧̨̧̡̧̧̨̧̛̛̠̫̫͔̭͚̟̹̰̰̰̮̹͉̪͓̣̩͈̹̠͚̪̻̯̹͔̣͈̪̲͕͕̘͕̤̟̠͈̯̟͔̪̯͇̺̭̺͕̰̠̩̠̬̯̙̳͙̗͇͇̫̘̥̮̯͍̬̠̼̦͚̘̜̫̝̣̳͕͍͙̮̠̰̘͈̥̬͔̤̘̩͓͍̹͈̙͎̟͎̦̲̠̪̩̳͙̫̱͉͙̗̬̰̭͔̜̩̬̪̝̘̰̮͍̗̫͇̻̲̰͓̪̐̍̎͋̒̾͑͂̽̿̐̃̇͐̆͐̈́̎̄̃̉̑̆̆͒̌̓̿͋̍̓̋̇͂͐̓̾̇̈̑͑̏̈́͑͆͑͊̃́̆̍̾͆̾̐̑̏̓̊̇͗̓̔͒̓͆̈́͛̑̑̐̑͌̆́̎͗̋̈̋͆̓̽̀̈́̓̃̎̍̆̄́̍̓̽̓̑̾̉̑͐͒̓̿̌̃̿̈́͆̏͌̒̃͒̃̓̓͗̃͗͗̋͋͑͒̏́̈͆͛̔̃̔̒̀͂͋̉͛̅͂̔̋͒͗͐͛̍͑̇̀͑͑́̈́̀͌̿͆̔͐͑͒̓͑̊͌͗̓͑̏̑̎̿̌̇̈́͆̒̔͆̀̑̚͘̚̚̕͘̚͘̕̕͘̕̚͘̚͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅT̵̨̨̨̨̡̢̧̡̡͇̲̠͍͎͓̫̦̣̭̗̰͎̫̩̰̠̣̝̦͚̠̼͖͈͉͍̗̟̞͇̣̩͈̹̩̤̝̰͚̤̥͇̳̩̣̟̦͍̭̲͉͉̣̖̳͇͈͙̦͓̾̓̓̎̉͋̃̽̇̔̑͊͒̒̑̓̈̍̈̓̾̆̿̎͑̽̆̔͌̿̂̇̔̈́͐̋̾͆͘͘͜͜͠͠͝ͅͅI̷̧̢̢̢̨̨̢̢̨̨̨̢̡̢̢̧̧̧͔̖̠͈͚̰̗̰̲̘͔̤̮̜͚̲̲͈̺͖͖͈̪̝̼̟̪̲̹̝͚͚̖̬̪̩̠̘̳̤̯͚͔̯̙̟̲̖̥̱̯̯̦͉̼̭̬̦̜͔̗̻͉̺͔̠̥͎̹̦̘͇͕̲̠͎͖̦̩̩̲̰̬̹̯̙͍̼͉͎̖̭̱͎̠͓̬̫̝͔̩̳̯̰̹̟̬̤̲̟̠̹̼̱̺̺͈̳̲̫̠͕̮̝̲͈̺̘̟͕̜̪̳̙̱̤̘̤̞̜̭͍̲̜͓͈̤̩̙͚̻͍̪̟̠̞̦̳̯̘͙̮̖͖̩̱͎̰̖͉̼̥͖̞̠̥͔̲̳̹̖͕̼̞͇͉̺̝̦̝͔̻̤̫̳̝͕̠̻̳͔͍̮̭̫̯̹̲̯̻̱̮̜͈̥̲̔̂͑̃͌̑̿̋̀̂̾̎͊͂͌̓̾͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅƠ̵̡̧̢̢̨̨̡̡̧̨̢̨̨̢̨̡̧̡̢̧̧̮͔̥͕͕͔̺̗͉̟̱̥̻̜͙̳̬̖̤̙͉̮͈̰̣̘̼̫͖͇̲͓̙̲̰͔̥̳̪̯͎̜̘̪̙͇̟͙̼̝̮̖̲̪̺̖̱͔̺̤͙̳̹̙̠̲̥̝̝̝͔̗̤͈͓̜̖̮͓̝̜̥͚͎̖̮͖̫̗̻̮̘͍͙̯̜̰̪̙̖̝̭̣̮͉̱̻͕̬͓̣̘̱̹̝̭̮̳͙̬̙̰̘͔̤͔̮̲̤̩͕̼͇̬͚̤̪͕̪̱͈̝͔̱̪̯̭̯̟͚̻͖̗̙̜̼̻̲͚͙͙̪͚̳̞̪͖̻̲̗͇̬͈̝̩͕̙͔̹̼̭̰͚̥̗͍̺͉̤̼͔̣̞̼͎̪̥̬͓̣̯̻̙̙̮͈͓̞̪͖͈̬͙̬̟̪̯̞͙̤̻̑̾̾͑̒͊̇͑̎͛͂̂͌̾̔̃͂͂́̈̏̎̑̿͒̇̈́́͊͐͛͗͐͆̈̑̑͊̿̿̈́̌͛́̆̓̽̃̾̄̉̔͊͐͆̃̍̐̽̾̐͌̃̒̚͘̕̚̚̕̕͘͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅŅ̴̡̡̢̨̡̧̡̨̢̛̤͎͙͍̻͓̖̱̱̩̹͈̯̖̤͓͉̤̫͈̰̠̦̼̩̥͔̘̥̱͓̼̦͚̲̬͓͈̯̣̞̠̮͓̝̳̦̳͉̞͇͓̲̘̖̖͓̙̖͉̜̳͉̩̘̗̼̖̙̹͙̖͓̟͔̣̭͉̰̫͖͖̞͉̳͕͚̠͍̜̥̭̖̦͔̟̺͉̮̟̬͍̪̜͉̯̹̲̹͎͛̇͐͗̏̓͛̿́̄͌̌̒͛̊̇̍̄̃̐̎͒͋͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅF̸̗͖͖̻̠̜̱̯̖̦̣̘̻̜͔̹̬̼͋̽̿̈́̂́̒̎̎̽́̈́͌̒̈́́́̃̿͜͝ͅA̶̡̧̡̧̧̢̢̢̡̢̡̛̛̛̛̻̺͎̗̖̼̟͓͈̗̰̤͍͔͇̮̫͓̝͍̰̟̙͈̘͖̹͚̰̠̰̭̠̘͖̞̭̩͍͚̗͚͙͉̤͖̩̮̙̖̫͎̬̟͇̗̤͔̬̮̰̞̲̣̠͕͇̘̺̤̖͔̖͚̻͖̟̙͎̮̫̼̝̺͂̽̔́̌̅͊̃̓̔͗̀̑̈́̊̌͊̉͐͗̆̈̂͑̿̈́̄̊̿̐̓̓̃̏̒͂̿͛̃͑͌̄̏̇͂̆͂̂͑̅͋̅͑̏͑̔̂͐̔͗̎̂̊́̿̉́̒͋̿̊̈́͋̿̍̋̋͒̃͋̐͋̉̏͒͑͗͒̔̽̋̈̊͑̃̃̄͌̾̃͊̍̔̍͂̐́̎̉͑̓̃̈͗́̍̑̿͋͌̔̒͋̃̊͊͊͒͆͗̊̆͛̐̀̐͒̾͊̈́̐̓͌̿̈́̉͛̈́̍͘̕̚͘̕̕̚̕͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅƯ̶̡̨̢̢̢̧̡̨̡̢̨̛̪̤̰̲̬͓̲̱̠̟̩͈̖̞̭̪̝͔͍̫̱̱̩̣͖̯̜̗̪̪̬̜̯͎̮̜̭̱̘̪͚̥̬̠͇̝͕̻̹̰̳̯̪̝̯͍̗͚͓̯̖̼͚̹̞̺̭̜̘̗̞̳͇̤̥͇̣̥͎͔̰̣͕͚̺͔͔̗̪̩̠̪̯̦̦̦̦̣̦̗̝͖̦̪̝̼̯̹̰̙̩͕̼͚̙̰̗̥̝͕̺̮͈̜͎̺͇̞͍̬͕̣̬̤͖͎̮̭̣̙̪͇͙̠͚̦͇͉̩̠̫̼̗̽̇̾̂̃͌͋̈́́̈́͋́̎̾̋͐͑̉̋͆͆̾̂́͒͒͐͛͊͆͌̔͆̂̑̾̽̊̈̎͑͋̏̾̏͌̑̈́̃̇͆͂͂̒͋̓̀̎̌͛͋͋͛̀͑̔̆̆̽̆̏̈́̄͛̈̏̓̃̒́̓̈́̾͛͐͂̾͛̈́̃͋̊͆͒̒̓̋͐̆̇͒̆͐̊̉͘̕͘̚͘̕̕͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅL̸̨̢̨̢̢̢̧̡̧̧̧̡̡̢̢̨̨̢̹͕͇̙̮̜̮̙̬̫̩͎̩̘͉͉͙̪̖̖̹̥̦͕̝̲͚̭͓̯͉̙̬̳̣̱̝̠͉̤̲͉͓̣̮͔͎̦̭̰̭̞̰̟̠͕̱̺͔̬̘̣̹̹͙̟͍̥͚̪̭̠̼̫̳̟͖̯͍̪̺̟̬͙̞̫̙̳̠̩̤̳͉͕̙̤̺͎̝̱͖̜̯̳̫̰͚̝̘̫͔͕͕̞̱̟͕̗͓̥̩̠̰̹̲̠̹͚̯̹͎͓͖̠̬̬̬͉̬͔͇̮̹̻̟͔͇̙̘͕̼̤̱͉̲̬̹̣͚͇̗̯̝̪͎̫̗̹̤̻̳̝̼̬̄̑̃͐̽͋̇̒͗͌̌́̚͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅT̸̡̢̢̢̡̡̢̢̧̢̡̢̧̢̨̛͎͚͖̥̗̝̬̭̤̹̻̟͍͇̳̪̲̙̘̫̫͔͎͖͎̝̩̣̺͇͓̪̝̪̹̺̳̳̩̦̮̠̰̳̮̮̯̺̻̯̺͖̞͕̪̹̼͍̤̩̝̮̝͇̙̜̪̗̹̤͔̺͍̺̱̱̗̞͈͖̤̻͕̪̗̭̯͚̩̘͖̬͖̮͈͓͓̣͓̝̱̗̘̫̖͕̪͍̺̣͇̘̼̖̹̫̬͇̝̱̦̺͕̯̣̥̹̟̜̪̬̰̝̳̝̳̠̫̞̹̬̝̝̫͖̭͈̤̺̮͔̱̪͕̙̻̬͓̹̥̪̥̹̟̬̩̬̹̩̱̩͓̳̼̪͔̺̗̙̺͓͇̙͎͖̬͖̠͕̲̙̞̦̩̞̲̓͊̈́̽͑̏̉͒̿͑̓̂̎̍͐̎̄͗̽͒́̉̅̊̑͋̓̎̈́̊̀̇̃̐͛͂́̈́̏̈́̈́̄̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅ

Ş̶̨̢̨̨̧̡̡̡̡̡̧̡̡̢̨̢̡̡̢̧̧̢̢̧̨̢̛̛̛͎̦͍̪̜̬̱̘̠̞͍̮̥̦̻̩̟̞̫̖̯̖̼̲̯̞̬̠̗̟̫͓̖͚̻̰̖͓͖̬̘͚̜̮̜͔͎̜͇̩̹̦̬̺̗̮͈̖̦͔̝̖͚̰̬͔͍̣͚̱̬̺̞̫͈̞̬̬̟̯̖͉̯̹̠̥͇̫̗̥̣͔͖̦͖͙̜͎̭̳̟̱̠̹͇͇̟̲̠̼̮̩̮̞̯̙̦̯͚̜͔͇͍̰͕̠͎͓̟̼͇̟͖͖̟͚̣̗͎̟͇̯̲͇̜͚̤̯͈̥̘͙̰̙̯̲̠͔̘̗̠̱̪͉̙̩̰͉̙͉̻̠̯̲̜̮̮͖̰̰̺̝̜̟̫̥̰̃̈̃͂̾̏̾̓̾̀̑̈́̃́̄̆͐̉̀͗̍̍̈́̒̇̊͐͊̌̉̽̄̀̌͐͐̑̇͋̈̅̐̄̽̄̽͂̉̓̄̀̀̉̈̈͗̈́́̏̽̓͛̌̾̓͊̈́̿̂̐͒͒̑͆̔̓̃̓̄̈̓͌̆͆̈́̋̿̽̍̔̎̉̈́̿̌̆̏͆̏̂̈́̈́͒̈͗͋́͋͐͒̈̌̉̿̿̽͂͊̅̓͐͊̂͂͊̓͛̓͌͊͛̂̒̊̊̿͋̆͒̈́̏̎̍̃̄̑̓̽̀̾͆͐̐͆̿̈́̌̃̏̔̈̈́̅̈́̕̕̕̕̕͘͘̕̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĘ̶̢̧̧̨̨̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̻̖̻͓̙̪͚̭̖̘̲͈͓͔̹͓̩̻̘̬̮͚̗̪̭̟͙̬̞͕̜̩̘̟̱̲͓̥͙̼̭͔̱̮̱̻̝͎͚̟͈̹͇̭͙̟͓̣̱̪̠̠͚̺̦̠͚̊͊͋̈́̎͌̓̈́̇̏͐̑͗̈́̉̉̀̒̌̈́̓̉̍͋̈̈́͐͋̌̾͐̂̓̍̿̇̀̓̋̾̅͛͑̓͂̈̈́͌͆͌͒̈́͂̀͋͑͂̓̈́̉̉̈́̂͋̔͊̈́͂̆̐̎͐͌͋̃̔̒̒̊̑̆̒́̓͛̑̀̽͋̒̈́̊͑̅̂̈̇͐̉̃̈́̄͌͒̔̈́͐͋͐̓̈̈́̎͐̀̈́̇͋͑̎̽̍̃͒̽̆̄̔̌̆̿̏͛̋̈́̉̏̍̍͂̊͂̑̕͘̚̕̚͘̚͘͘͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅG̷̢̢̢̢̡̨̢̧̢̢̢̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̛͙̜͓͖̼͖̗̹̮̖̼̠̙̩̲͉̼͇̘͔͓͔̥̻͖̘͈̪̘̮̰̗͖͚̭̻͎͚̻̼͚̟͉͇̳͖̠̝͙̪̳̙͍̜͓̺͔͖̺̻̱͓̫̪͉̞̞̫̜̦̺̣͇̦̲̥͇̹͇͎̩͖͍͇͈͓̞̰̻̩͖̻̭̙̘̯̼̲̮̳͍̝̘̘̰͋̆̿͑̈́͂͆̐̓̈̄̆̒̓̽̏͒̿̆͌̌̽͊̃̈́̑̆̋́̈́̉̽͊̇̈̉̎͛͗̈́̈́̉͛̾̈́̿͂͆̋̐̑̑̐̉̍̍͛̉͛̎̔̓͂̂͗̈́̐͂̀̓͛̌̈́̅̈̊͌͑̑͗͊̍͆͂̀̌̇̌̏̆̅̓̾̋̍͒̔̒̾̆̇̇̿̏̈͆̄̆͗̏̂̽͑̃̂̈́̆̌̃̆̑̈́̌̀̆̃̀͆̿̾̂͑̎̾̊͛̀̇͘̕̚̕̕̚̚̚͘̕̚̚̚̚͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅM̶̨̡̨̛͉̦̲̳̮̗̗̗̟̖̭̩̪̝̲̻̞̭̟̠̱͇͍͍̞͉͔̙̻͎̜̮̖͈̜̜͙̻̺̞̯̦͇̟͉͈͎͎̒͊̈́̓͌̅̍̊̌̊̎͗͛̀͒̒̑͋͂̔̽̓̂̊̉͂̌̑̌͗̆̎͗̓̈́̐͋͋̓͌́̐̎͑̏͐̆̎̽̿̑̈́̇̈͆̏͂͑̒̐̅̿̽͐͛̋̈͋̀̽̋̂͗͊̾̄̇̓͋̐̒̈̇̋̔͑̿́̐͆̈́̆͋̓͒͒̓̅̂̕̕̕̚̕͘̕̚̚͜͝͝͝ͅE̸̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̳͙̞̰̬͉̪̙̣̥̖̰̺̰̘̠̞͖̭̓̒̋̅͌̇̾̒̌̃̆͆̐͂̈̒̒̽̀͐͌̂̾̇̈̅͆̑̑̋̉̂̊̋̈́̊͗̓́̑̔̇̓͆̿̉̇̔͌̿̾̈̐͋̽̃̈́̉̍̃̍͌̎̑̇͂̑̒͆̾̐̂͂̔̍̈̃̐̂̉͋̏̌̾͆̈́͑̇̃̐̏̽͂̋̆͑̋̀̆͒̓͂̓͂̀̂͛̓̈́͊̐͒̿͑̄̓̍̄͑̾̆͋̋́͗̒̌͐̈́͛͒̎̑̎̓͐́̌̈̈́͘͘̕͘͘̕̕̚͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅŅ̷̨̢̧̢̨̢̧̨̛̖̲̼͍̜̭̟̥̠̺̹̰͎̠̟̦̱̻͚̳͚͔̪̲͇̰͎̞͉̗̯̣̫̗̮̺͇͔̻̹̠̙̦̭͕͖͙̜̰͈͈̝̫̹̺̞̝͈̜̪͉̜̳̦̫̭͍̙͕͔̺̥̳̦̟̮͚̞̳͓̯̫̼̖̠̯͔̙͇̞̬̘̼̭̦̮͚̭̹̤͇̱͉̲̦̤̲̳̤͖̳͓͙̫͓̠̝̻̤̙̟̘̏̈́̾̆̓̄̓͐͛̄͆̑̔͂̃̓̽́̓̓̔̉̐̈́̆̂͒̐͒̀̿̏̽̈̑͗̑̑̈͒̑͑̃͑̏̈́̃͒̏̍̓͆̄̓̍̅̄͑̊̆̾̃̒́́͆̈́̏͑̅́̉̾̉̔̊̍̂̎̋̎͌̒̅̂̐̏͆̂̈̀̅͂̽͗̑̉̾̎̋̎̈̊̃̈́̊̋̉̈́̆̇̿̋͒̉̈̔͐̽́͑́̐͆͒͊́̓͑͂͂̍̓̊̓̈̂̅̔̐̔̋̾͋̔͌̒͒͆̓̓̐́͘̚̚͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅT̴̡̡̨̨̧̨̨̨̧̨̧̛̛̬͍͓̮͔̙̭͉̰͕̤̪̤̼̙̼̝̮͚̬̞̭̦͙̣̭̙̟͇͚̬̠̥̭̮̬̱̩͚̜͔̟̼̮̹̗͔̬̘̻͉̺͍̺̥̺͇̞̻͔̣̟̠̫̯͇̜̥̱̻̲͔͉̬͎͈̙̰̳̬͔̗̤̝̬͔͙̦͕̘̜̺̰̞̲̘̯̜̣͕̟̹̤͎̠̘̜̰̟̗̰͖͇͔̩́͛͆̓͆̓̚͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅA̶̢̧̨̨̢̧̨̧̡̢̨̧̨̧̡̧̧̨̧̛̛̠̫̫͔̭͚̟̹̰̰̰̮̹͉̪͓̣̩͈̹̠͚̪̻̯̹͔̣͈̪̲͕͕̘͕̤̟̠͈̯̟͔̪̯͇̺̭̺͕̰̠̩̠̬̯̙̳͙̗͇͇̫̘̥̮̯͍̬̠̼̦͚̘̜̫̝̣̳͕͍͙̮̠̰̘͈̥̬͔̤̘̩͓͍̹͈̙͎̟͎̦̲̠̪̩̳͙̫̱͉͙̗̬̰̭͔̜̩̬̪̝̘̰̮͍̗̫͇̻̲̰͓̪̐̍̎͋̒̾͑͂̽̿̐̃̇͐̆͐̈́̎̄̃̉̑̆̆͒̌̓̿͋̍̓̋̇͂͐̓̾̇̈̑͑̏̈́͑͆͑͊̃́̆̍̾͆̾̐̑̏̓̊̇͗̓̔͒̓͆̈́͛̑̑̐̑͌̆́̎͗̋̈̋͆̓̽̀̈́̓̃̎̍̆̄́̍̓̽̓̑̾̉̑͐͒̓̿̌̃̿̈́͆̏͌̒̃͒̃̓̓͗̃͗͗̋͋͑͒̏́̈͆͛̔̃̔̒̀͂͋̉͛̅͂̔̋͒͗͐͛̍͑̇̀͑͑́̈́̀͌̿͆̔͐͑͒̓͑̊͌͗̓͑̏̑̎̿̌̇̈́͆̒̔͆̀̑̚͘̚̚̕͘̚͘̕̕͘̕̚͘̚͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅT̵̨̨̨̨̡̢̧̡̡͇̲̠͍͎͓̫̦̣̭̗̰͎̫̩̰̠̣̝̦͚̠̼͖͈͉͍̗̟̞͇̣̩͈̹̩̤̝̰͚̤̥͇̳̩̣̟̦͍̭̲͉͉̣̖̳͇͈͙̦͓̾̓̓̎̉͋̃̽̇̔̑͊͒̒̑̓̈̍̈̓̾̆̿̎͑̽̆̔͌̿̂̇̔̈́͐̋̾͆͘͘͜͜͠͠͝ͅͅI̷̧̢̢̢̨̨̢̢̨̨̨̢̡̢̢̧̧̧͔̖̠͈͚̰̗̰̲̘͔̤̮̜͚̲̲͈̺͖͖͈̪̝̼̟̪̲̹̝͚͚̖̬̪̩̠̘̳̤̯͚͔̯̙̟̲̖̥̱̯̯̦͉̼̭̬̦̜͔̗̻͉̺͔̠̥͎̹̦̘͇͕̲̠͎͖̦̩̩̲̰̬̹̯̙͍̼͉͎̖̭̱͎̠͓̬̫̝͔̩̳̯̰̹̟̬̤̲̟̠̹̼̱̺̺͈̳̲̫̠͕̮̝̲͈̺̘̟͕̜̪̳̙̱̤̘̤̞̜̭͍̲̜͓͈̤̩̙͚̻͍̪̟̠̞̦̳̯̘͙̮̖͖̩̱͎̰̖͉̼̥͖̞̠̥͔̲̳̹̖͕̼̞͇͉̺̝̦̝͔̻̤̫̳̝͕̠̻̳͔͍̮̭̫̯̹̲̯̻̱̮̜͈̥̲̔̂͑̃͌̑̿̋̀̂̾̎͊͂͌̓̾͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅƠ̵̡̧̢̢̨̨̡̡̧̨̢̨̨̢̨̡̧̡̢̧̧̮͔̥͕͕͔̺̗͉̟̱̥̻̜͙̳̬̖̤̙͉̮͈̰̣̘̼̫͖͇̲͓̙̲̰͔̥̳̪̯͎̜̘̪̙͇̟͙̼̝̮̖̲̪̺̖̱͔̺̤͙̳̹̙̠̲̥̝̝̝͔̗̤͈͓̜̖̮͓̝̜̥͚͎̖̮͖̫̗̻̮̘͍͙̯̜̰̪̙̖̝̭̣̮͉̱̻͕̬͓̣̘̱̹̝̭̮̳͙̬̙̰̘͔̤͔̮̲̤̩͕̼͇̬͚̤̪͕̪̱͈̝͔̱̪̯̭̯̟͚̻͖̗̙̜̼̻̲͚͙͙̪͚̳̞̪͖̻̲̗͇̬͈̝̩͕̙͔̹̼̭̰͚̥̗͍̺͉̤̼͔̣̞̼͎̪̥̬͓̣̯̻̙̙̮͈͓̞̪͖͈̬͙̬̟̪̯̞͙̤̻̑̾̾͑̒͊̇͑̎͛͂̂͌̾̔̃͂͂́̈̏̎̑̿͒̇̈́́͊͐͛͗͐͆̈̑̑͊̿̿̈́̌͛́̆̓̽̃̾̄̉̔͊͐͆̃̍̐̽̾̐͌̃̒̚͘̕̚̚̕̕͘͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅŅ̴̡̡̢̨̡̧̡̨̢̛̤͎͙͍̻͓̖̱̱̩̹͈̯̖̤͓͉̤̫͈̰̠̦̼̩̥͔̘̥̱͓̼̦͚̲̬͓͈̯̣̞̠̮͓̝̳̦̳͉̞͇͓̲̘̖̖͓̙̖͉̜̳͉̩̘̗̼̖̙̹͙̖͓̟͔̣̭͉̰̫͖͖̞͉̳͕͚̠͍̜̥̭̖̦͔̟̺͉̮̟̬͍̪̜͉̯̹̲̹͎͛̇͐͗̏̓͛̿́̄͌̌̒͛̊̇̍̄̃̐̎͒͋͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅF̸̗͖͖̻̠̜̱̯̖̦̣̘̻̜͔̹̬̼͋̽̿̈́̂́̒̎̎̽́̈́͌̒̈́́́̃̿͜͝ͅA̶̡̧̡̧̧̢̢̢̡̢̡̛̛̛̛̻̺͎̗̖̼̟͓͈̗̰̤͍͔͇̮̫͓̝͍̰̟̙͈̘͖̹͚̰̠̰̭̠̘͖̞̭̩͍͚̗͚͙͉̤͖̩̮̙̖̫͎̬̟͇̗̤͔̬̮̰̞̲̣̠͕͇̘̺̤̖͔̖͚̻͖̟̙͎̮̫̼̝̺͂̽̔́̌̅͊̃̓̔͗̀̑̈́̊̌͊̉͐͗̆̈̂͑̿̈́̄̊̿̐̓̓̃̏̒͂̿͛̃͑͌̄̏̇͂̆͂̂͑̅͋̅͑̏͑̔̂͐̔͗̎̂̊́̿̉́̒͋̿̊̈́͋̿̍̋̋͒̃͋̐͋̉̏͒͑͗͒̔̽̋̈̊͑̃̃̄͌̾̃͊̍̔̍͂̐́̎̉͑̓̃̈͗́̍̑̿͋͌̔̒͋̃̊͊͊͒͆͗̊̆͛̐̀̐͒̾͊̈́̐̓͌̿̈́̉͛̈́̍͘̕̚͘̕̕̚̕͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅƯ̶̡̨̢̢̢̧̡̨̡̢̨̛̪̤̰̲̬͓̲̱̠̟̩͈̖̞̭̪̝͔͍̫̱̱̩̣͖̯̜̗̪̪̬̜̯͎̮̜̭̱̘̪͚̥̬̠͇̝͕̻̹̰̳̯̪̝̯͍̗͚͓̯̖̼͚̹̞̺̭̜̘̗̞̳͇̤̥͇̣̥͎͔̰̣͕͚̺͔͔̗̪̩̠̪̯̦̦̦̦̣̦̗̝͖̦̪̝̼̯̹̰̙̩͕̼͚̙̰̗̥̝͕̺̮͈̜͎̺͇̞͍̬͕̣̬̤͖͎̮̭̣̙̪͇͙̠͚̦͇͉̩̠̫̼̗̽̇̾̂̃͌͋̈́́̈́͋́̎̾̋͐͑̉̋͆͆̾̂́͒͒͐͛͊͆͌̔͆̂̑̾̽̊̈̎͑͋̏̾̏͌̑̈́̃̇͆͂͂̒͋̓̀̎̌͛͋͋͛̀͑̔̆̆̽̆̏̈́̄͛̈̏̓̃̒́̓̈́̾͛͐͂̾͛̈́̃͋̊͆͒̒̓̋͐̆̇͒̆͐̊̉͘̕͘̚͘̕̕͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅL̸̨̢̨̢̢̢̧̡̧̧̧̡̡̢̢̨̨̢̹͕͇̙̮̜̮̙̬̫̩͎̩̘͉͉͙̪̖̖̹̥̦͕̝̲͚̭͓̯͉̙̬̳̣̱̝̠͉̤̲͉͓̣̮͔͎̦̭̰̭̞̰̟̠͕̱̺͔̬̘̣̹̹͙̟͍̥͚̪̭̠̼̫̳̟͖̯͍̪̺̟̬͙̞̫̙̳̠̩̤̳͉͕̙̤̺͎̝̱͖̜̯̳̫̰͚̝̘̫͔͕͕̞̱̟͕̗͓̥̩̠̰̹̲̠̹͚̯̹͎͓͖̠̬̬̬͉̬͔͇̮̹̻̟͔͇̙̘͕̼̤̱͉̲̬̹̣͚͇̗̯̝̪͎̫̗̹̤̻̳̝̼̬̄̑̃͐̽͋̇̒͗͌̌́̚͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅT̸̡̢̢̢̡̡̢̢̧̢̡̢̧̢̨̛͎͚͖̥̗̝̬̭̤̹̻̟͍͇̳̪̲̙̘̫̫͔͎͖͎̝̩̣̺͇͓̪̝̪̹̺̳̳̩̦̮̠̰̳̮̮̯̺̻̯̺͖̞͕̪̹̼͍̤̩̝̮̝͇̙̜̪̗̹̤͔̺͍̺̱̱̗̞͈͖̤̻͕̪̗̭̯͚̩̘͖̬͖̮͈͓͓̣͓̝̱̗̘̫̖͕̪͍̺̣͇̘̼̖̹̫̬͇̝̱̦̺͕̯̣̥̹̟̜̪̬̰̝̳̝̳̠̫̞̹̬̝̝̫͖̭͈̤̺̮͔̱̪͕̙̻̬͓̹̥̪̥̹̟̬̩̬̹̩̱̩͓̳̼̪͔̺̗̙̺͓͇̙͎͖̬͖̠͕̲̙̞̦̩̞̲̓͊̈́̽͑̏̉͒̿͑̓̂̎̍͐̎̄͗̽͒́̉̅̊̑͋̓̎̈́̊̀̇̃̐͛͂́̈́̏̈́̈́̄̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅ  
Ş̶̨̢̨̨̧̡̡̡̡̡̧̡̡̢̨̢̡̡̢̧̧̢̢̧̨̢̛̛̛͎̦͍̪̜̬̱̘̠̞͍̮̥̦̻̩̟̞̫̖̯̖̼̲̯̞̬̠̗̟̫͓̖͚̻̰̖͓͖̬̘͚̜̮̜͔͎̜͇̩̹̦̬̺̗̮͈̖̦͔̝̖͚̰̬͔͍̣͚̱̬̺̞̫͈̞̬̬̟̯̖͉̯̹̠̥͇̫̗̥̣͔͖̦͖͙̜͎̭̳̟̱̠̹͇͇̟̲̠̼̮̩̮̞̯̙̦̯͚̜͔͇͍̰͕̠͎͓̟̼͇̟͖͖̟͚̣̗͎̟͇̯̲͇̜͚̤̯͈̥̘͙̰̙̯̲̠͔̘̗̠̱̪͉̙̩̰͉̙͉̻̠̯̲̜̮̮͖̰̰̺̝̜̟̫̥̰̃̈̃͂̾̏̾̓̾̀̑̈́̃́̄̆͐̉̀͗̍̍̈́̒̇̊͐͊̌̉̽̄̀̌͐͐̑̇͋̈̅̐̄̽̄̽͂̉̓̄̀̀̉̈̈͗̈́́̏̽̓͛̌̾̓͊̈́̿̂̐͒͒̑͆̔̓̃̓̄̈̓͌̆͆̈́̋̿̽̍̔̎̉̈́̿̌̆̏͆̏̂̈́̈́͒̈͗͋́͋͐͒̈̌̉̿̿̽͂͊̅̓͐͊̂͂͊̓͛̓͌͊͛̂̒̊̊̿͋̆͒̈́̏̎̍̃̄̑̓̽̀̾͆͐̐͆̿̈́̌̃̏̔̈̈́̅̈́̕̕̕̕̕͘͘̕̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĘ̶̢̧̧̨̨̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̻̖̻͓̙̪͚̭̖̘̲͈͓͔̹͓̩̻̘̬̮͚̗̪̭̟͙̬̞͕̜̩̘̟̱̲͓̥͙̼̭͔̱̮̱̻̝͎͚̟͈̹͇̭͙̟͓̣̱̪̠̠͚̺̦̠͚̊͊͋̈́̎͌̓̈́̇̏͐̑͗̈́̉̉̀̒̌̈́̓̉̍͋̈̈́͐͋̌̾͐̂̓̍̿̇̀̓̋̾̅͛͑̓͂̈̈́͌͆͌͒̈́͂̀͋͑͂̓̈́̉̉̈́̂͋̔͊̈́͂̆̐̎͐͌͋̃̔̒̒̊̑̆̒́̓͛̑̀̽͋̒̈́̊͑̅̂̈̇͐̉̃̈́̄͌͒̔̈́͐͋͐̓̈̈́̎͐̀̈́̇͋͑̎̽̍̃͒̽̆̄̔̌̆̿̏͛̋̈́̉̏̍̍͂̊͂̑̕͘̚̕̚͘̚͘͘͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅG̷̢̢̢̢̡̨̢̧̢̢̢̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̛͙̜͓͖̼͖̗̹̮̖̼̠̙̩̲͉̼͇̘͔͓͔̥̻͖̘͈̪̘̮̰̗͖͚̭̻͎͚̻̼͚̟͉͇̳͖̠̝͙̪̳̙͍̜͓̺͔͖̺̻̱͓̫̪͉̞̞̫̜̦̺̣͇̦̲̥͇̹͇͎̩͖͍͇͈͓̞̰̻̩͖̻̭̙̘̯̼̲̮̳͍̝̘̘̰͋̆̿͑̈́͂͆̐̓̈̄̆̒̓̽̏͒̿̆͌̌̽͊̃̈́̑̆̋́̈́̉̽͊̇̈̉̎͛͗̈́̈́̉͛̾̈́̿͂͆̋̐̑̑̐̉̍̍͛̉͛̎̔̓͂̂͗̈́̐͂̀̓͛̌̈́̅̈̊͌͑̑͗͊̍͆͂̀̌̇̌̏̆̅̓̾̋̍͒̔̒̾̆̇̇̿̏̈͆̄̆͗̏̂̽͑̃̂̈́̆̌̃̆̑̈́̌̀̆̃̀͆̿̾̂͑̎̾̊͛̀̇͘̕̚̕̕̚̚̚͘̕̚̚̚̚͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅM̶̨̡̨̛͉̦̲̳̮̗̗̗̟̖̭̩̪̝̲̻̞̭̟̠̱͇͍͍̞͉͔̙̻͎̜̮̖͈̜̜͙̻̺̞̯̦͇̟͉͈͎͎̒͊̈́̓͌̅̍̊̌̊̎͗͛̀͒̒̑͋͂̔̽̓̂̊̉͂̌̑̌͗̆̎͗̓̈́̐͋͋̓͌́̐̎͑̏͐̆̎̽̿̑̈́̇̈͆̏͂͑̒̐̅̿̽͐͛̋̈͋̀̽̋̂͗͊̾̄̇̓͋̐̒̈̇̋̔͑̿́̐͆̈́̆͋̓͒͒̓̅̂̕̕̕̚̕͘̕̚̚͜͝͝͝ͅE̸̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̳͙̞̰̬͉̪̙̣̥̖̰̺̰̘̠̞͖̭̓̒̋̅͌̇̾̒̌̃̆͆̐͂̈̒̒̽̀͐͌̂̾̇̈̅͆̑̑̋̉̂̊̋̈́̊͗̓́̑̔̇̓͆̿̉̇̔͌̿̾̈̐͋̽̃̈́̉̍̃̍͌̎̑̇͂̑̒͆̾̐̂͂̔̍̈̃̐̂̉͋̏̌̾͆̈́͑̇̃̐̏̽͂̋̆͑̋̀̆͒̓͂̓͂̀̂͛̓̈́͊̐͒̿͑̄̓̍̄͑̾̆͋̋́͗̒̌͐̈́͛͒̎̑̎̓͐́̌̈̈́͘͘̕͘͘̕̕̚͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅŅ̷̨̢̧̢̨̢̧̨̛̖̲̼͍̜̭̟̥̠̺̹̰͎̠̟̦̱̻͚̳͚͔̪̲͇̰͎̞͉̗̯̣̫̗̮̺͇͔̻̹̠̙̦̭͕͖͙̜̰͈͈̝̫̹̺̞̝͈̜̪͉̜̳̦̫̭͍̙͕͔̺̥̳̦̟̮͚̞̳͓̯̫̼̖̠̯͔̙͇̞̬̘̼̭̦̮͚̭̹̤͇̱͉̲̦̤̲̳̤͖̳͓͙̫͓̠̝̻̤̙̟̘̏̈́̾̆̓̄̓͐͛̄͆̑̔͂̃̓̽́̓̓̔̉̐̈́̆̂͒̐͒̀̿̏̽̈̑͗̑̑̈͒̑͑̃͑̏̈́̃͒̏̍̓͆̄̓̍̅̄͑̊̆̾̃̒́́͆̈́̏͑̅́̉̾̉̔̊̍̂̎̋̎͌̒̅̂̐̏͆̂̈̀̅͂̽͗̑̉̾̎̋̎̈̊̃̈́̊̋̉̈́̆̇̿̋͒̉̈̔͐̽́͑́̐͆͒͊́̓͑͂͂̍̓̊̓̈̂̅̔̐̔̋̾͋̔͌̒͒͆̓̓̐́͘̚̚͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅT̴̡̡̨̨̧̨̨̨̧̨̧̛̛̬͍͓̮͔̙̭͉̰͕̤̪̤̼̙̼̝̮͚̬̞̭̦͙̣̭̙̟͇͚̬̠̥̭̮̬̱̩͚̜͔̟̼̮̹̗͔̬̘̻͉̺͍̺̥̺͇̞̻͔̣̟̠̫̯͇̜̥̱̻̲͔͉̬͎͈̙̰̳̬͔̗̤̝̬͔͙̦͕̘̜̺̰̞̲̘̯̜̣͕̟̹̤͎̠̘̜̰̟̗̰͖͇͔̩́͛͆̓͆̓̚͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅA̶̢̧̨̨̢̧̨̧̡̢̨̧̨̧̡̧̧̨̧̛̛̠̫̫͔̭͚̟̹̰̰̰̮̹͉̪͓̣̩͈̹̠͚̪̻̯̹͔̣͈̪̲͕͕̘͕̤̟̠͈̯̟͔̪̯͇̺̭̺͕̰̠̩̠̬̯̙̳͙̗͇͇̫̘̥̮̯͍̬̠̼̦͚̘̜̫̝̣̳͕͍͙̮̠̰̘͈̥̬͔̤̘̩͓͍̹͈̙͎̟͎̦̲̠̪̩̳͙̫̱͉͙̗̬̰̭͔̜̩̬̪̝̘̰̮͍̗̫͇̻̲̰͓̪̐̍̎͋̒̾͑͂̽̿̐̃̇͐̆͐̈́̎̄̃̉̑̆̆͒̌̓̿͋̍̓̋̇͂͐̓̾̇̈̑͑̏̈́͑͆͑͊̃́̆̍̾͆̾̐̑̏̓̊̇͗̓̔͒̓͆̈́͛̑̑̐̑͌̆́̎͗̋̈̋͆̓̽̀̈́̓̃̎̍̆̄́̍̓̽̓̑̾̉̑͐͒̓̿̌̃̿̈́͆̏͌̒̃͒̃̓̓͗̃͗͗̋͋͑͒̏́̈͆͛̔̃̔̒̀͂͋̉͛̅͂̔̋͒͗͐͛̍͑̇̀͑͑́̈́̀͌̿͆̔͐͑͒̓͑̊͌͗̓͑̏̑̎̿̌̇̈́͆̒̔͆̀̑̚͘̚̚̕͘̚͘̕̕͘̕̚͘̚͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅT̵̨̨̨̨̡̢̧̡̡͇̲̠͍͎͓̫̦̣̭̗̰͎̫̩̰̠̣̝̦͚̠̼͖͈͉͍̗̟̞͇̣̩͈̹̩̤̝̰͚̤̥͇̳̩̣̟̦͍̭̲͉͉̣̖̳͇͈͙̦͓̾̓̓̎̉͋̃̽̇̔̑͊͒̒̑̓̈̍̈̓̾̆̿̎͑̽̆̔͌̿̂̇̔̈́͐̋̾͆͘͘͜͜͠͠͝ͅͅI̷̧̢̢̢̨̨̢̢̨̨̨̢̡̢̢̧̧̧͔̖̠͈͚̰̗̰̲̘͔̤̮̜͚̲̲͈̺͖͖͈̪̝̼̟̪̲̹̝͚͚̖̬̪̩̠̘̳̤̯͚͔̯̙̟̲̖̥̱̯̯̦͉̼̭̬̦̜͔̗̻͉̺͔̠̥͎̹̦̘͇͕̲̠͎͖̦̩̩̲̰̬̹̯̙͍̼͉͎̖̭̱͎̠͓̬̫̝͔̩̳̯̰̹̟̬̤̲̟̠̹̼̱̺̺͈̳̲̫̠͕̮̝̲͈̺̘̟͕̜̪̳̙̱̤̘̤̞̜̭͍̲̜͓͈̤̩̙͚̻͍̪̟̠̞̦̳̯̘͙̮̖͖̩̱͎̰̖͉̼̥͖̞̠̥͔̲̳̹̖͕̼̞͇͉̺̝̦̝͔̻̤̫̳̝͕̠̻̳͔͍̮̭̫̯̹̲̯̻̱̮̜͈̥̲̔̂͑̃͌̑̿̋̀̂̾̎͊͂͌̓̾͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅƠ̵̡̧̢̢̨̨̡̡̧̨̢̨̨̢̨̡̧̡̢̧̧̮͔̥͕͕͔̺̗͉̟̱̥̻̜͙̳̬̖̤̙͉̮͈̰̣̘̼̫͖͇̲͓̙̲̰͔̥̳̪̯͎̜̘̪̙͇̟͙̼̝̮̖̲̪̺̖̱͔̺̤͙̳̹̙̠̲̥̝̝̝͔̗̤͈͓̜̖̮͓̝̜̥͚͎̖̮͖̫̗̻̮̘͍͙̯̜̰̪̙̖̝̭̣̮͉̱̻͕̬͓̣̘̱̹̝̭̮̳͙̬̙̰̘͔̤͔̮̲̤̩͕̼͇̬͚̤̪͕̪̱͈̝͔̱̪̯̭̯̟͚̻͖̗̙̜̼̻̲͚͙͙̪͚̳̞̪͖̻̲̗͇̬͈̝̩͕̙͔̹̼̭̰͚̥̗͍̺͉̤̼͔̣̞̼͎̪̥̬͓̣̯̻̙̙̮͈͓̞̪͖͈̬͙̬̟̪̯̞͙̤̻̑̾̾͑̒͊̇͑̎͛͂̂͌̾̔̃͂͂́̈̏̎̑̿͒̇̈́́͊͐͛͗͐͆̈̑̑͊̿̿̈́̌͛́̆̓̽̃̾̄̉̔͊͐͆̃̍̐̽̾̐͌̃̒̚͘̕̚̚̕̕͘͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅŅ̴̡̡̢̨̡̧̡̨̢̛̤͎͙͍̻͓̖̱̱̩̹͈̯̖̤͓͉̤̫͈̰̠̦̼̩̥͔̘̥̱͓̼̦͚̲̬͓͈̯̣̞̠̮͓̝̳̦̳͉̞͇͓̲̘̖̖͓̙̖͉̜̳͉̩̘̗̼̖̙̹͙̖͓̟͔̣̭͉̰̫͖͖̞͉̳͕͚̠͍̜̥̭̖̦͔̟̺͉̮̟̬͍̪̜͉̯̹̲̹͎͛̇͐͗̏̓͛̿́̄͌̌̒͛̊̇̍̄̃̐̎͒͋͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅF̸̗͖͖̻̠̜̱̯̖̦̣̘̻̜͔̹̬̼͋̽̿̈́̂́̒̎̎̽́̈́͌̒̈́́́̃̿͜͝ͅA̶̡̧̡̧̧̢̢̢̡̢̡̛̛̛̛̻̺͎̗̖̼̟͓͈̗̰̤͍͔͇̮̫͓̝͍̰̟̙͈̘͖̹͚̰̠̰̭̠̘͖̞̭̩͍͚̗͚͙͉̤͖̩̮̙̖̫͎̬̟͇̗̤͔̬̮̰̞̲̣̠͕͇̘̺̤̖͔̖͚̻͖̟̙͎̮̫̼̝̺͂̽̔́̌̅͊̃̓̔͗̀̑̈́̊̌͊̉͐͗̆̈̂͑̿̈́̄̊̿̐̓̓̃̏̒͂̿͛̃͑͌̄̏̇͂̆͂̂͑̅͋̅͑̏͑̔̂͐̔͗̎̂̊́̿̉́̒͋̿̊̈́͋̿̍̋̋͒̃͋̐͋̉̏͒͑͗͒̔̽̋̈̊͑̃̃̄͌̾̃͊̍̔̍͂̐́̎̉͑̓̃̈͗́̍̑̿͋͌̔̒͋̃̊͊͊͒͆͗̊̆͛̐̀̐͒̾͊̈́̐̓͌̿̈́̉͛̈́̍͘̕̚͘̕̕̚̕͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅƯ̶̡̨̢̢̢̧̡̨̡̢̨̛̪̤̰̲̬͓̲̱̠̟̩͈̖̞̭̪̝͔͍̫̱̱̩̣͖̯̜̗̪̪̬̜̯͎̮̜̭̱̘̪͚̥̬̠͇̝͕̻̹̰̳̯̪̝̯͍̗͚͓̯̖̼͚̹̞̺̭̜̘̗̞̳͇̤̥͇̣̥͎͔̰̣͕͚̺͔͔̗̪̩̠̪̯̦̦̦̦̣̦̗̝͖̦̪̝̼̯̹̰̙̩͕̼͚̙̰̗̥̝͕̺̮͈̜͎̺͇̞͍̬͕̣̬̤͖͎̮̭̣̙̪͇͙̠͚̦͇͉̩̠̫̼̗̽̇̾̂̃͌͋̈́́̈́͋́̎̾̋͐͑̉̋͆͆̾̂́͒͒͐͛͊͆͌̔͆̂̑̾̽̊̈̎͑͋̏̾̏͌̑̈́̃̇͆͂͂̒͋̓̀̎̌͛͋͋͛̀͑̔̆̆̽̆̏̈́̄͛̈̏̓̃̒́̓̈́̾͛͐͂̾͛̈́̃͋̊͆͒̒̓̋͐̆̇͒̆͐̊̉͘̕͘̚͘̕̕͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅL̸̨̢̨̢̢̢̧̡̧̧̧̡̡̢̢̨̨̢̹͕͇̙̮̜̮̙̬̫̩͎̩̘͉͉͙̪̖̖̹̥̦͕̝̲͚̭͓̯͉̙̬̳̣̱̝̠͉̤̲͉͓̣̮͔͎̦̭̰̭̞̰̟̠͕̱̺͔̬̘̣̹̹͙̟͍̥͚̪̭̠̼̫̳̟͖̯͍̪̺̟̬͙̞̫̙̳̠̩̤̳͉͕̙̤̺͎̝̱͖̜̯̳̫̰͚̝̘̫͔͕͕̞̱̟͕̗͓̥̩̠̰̹̲̠̹͚̯̹͎͓͖̠̬̬̬͉̬͔͇̮̹̻̟͔͇̙̘͕̼̤̱͉̲̬̹̣͚͇̗̯̝̪͎̫̗̹̤̻̳̝̼̬̄̑̃͐̽͋̇̒͗͌̌́̚͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅT̸̡̢̢̢̡̡̢̢̧̢̡̢̧̢̨̛͎͚͖̥̗̝̬̭̤̹̻̟͍͇̳̪̲̙̘̫̫͔͎͖͎̝̩̣̺͇͓̪̝̪̹̺̳̳̩̦̮̠̰̳̮̮̯̺̻̯̺͖̞͕̪̹̼͍̤̩̝̮̝͇̙̜̪̗̹̤͔̺͍̺̱̱̗̞͈͖̤̻͕̪̗̭̯͚̩̘͖̬͖̮͈͓͓̣͓̝̱̗̘̫̖͕̪͍̺̣͇̘̼̖̹̫̬͇̝̱̦̺͕̯̣̥̹̟̜̪̬̰̝̳̝̳̠̫̞̹̬̝̝̫͖̭͈̤̺̮͔̱̪͕̙̻̬͓̹̥̪̥̹̟̬̩̬̹̩̱̩͓̳̼̪͔̺̗̙̺͓͇̙͎͖̬͖̠͕̲̙̞̦̩̞̲̓͊̈́̽͑̏̉͒̿͑̓̂̎̍͐̎̄͗̽͒́̉̅̊̑͋̓̎̈́̊̀̇̃̐͛͂́̈́̏̈́̈́̄̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅ  
S̸̺̜̈̈́̈́̍͛̚Ḛ̵͓̟̻̼̩̞̓̓̾̅͜͝G̷̢̛̙̤͔̲͈̗̣͙̏͛͆̆̑͊̈́̎̄̅͛͋̊̓̃̿̊͌͘͠Ṃ̵̧̨̨̧̛̲̣͕̫͙̘̻̤̼̬͓̳̳̥͔̗̻̠̣̂̃̒̇̇̓̒̐̐̕͠E̵̡̺̬͙̳̘̼̤̙͚̝̗̪͇̜̹͎͍͒͗͊͜͜͜N̸̯̦̲̪͎̓̐̅̆͋̈́̓͌̃̌̀̃̉́͊̑̈́͐͒̏̆͘͝ͅT̷̡̩͙̘͓̮͓͍̆̑̃̏̍̄͆̓͊̉̏̉̌̈́̀̐͐̏͋͒͑̍̍͘͝͠Ạ̶͔͈̲͈̇̋̈́́͆̋͂͗͑͘T̵͙͎͒̉I̵̹̖͗͌͋̾̊̃̒̈́̈́̂̃̚͝͝ͅǪ̵̨̡͇̬̪̱̤̦͈͉̖̫͓̣͔̻͈͓͕̭̯͕̟̀̒̈́̈̈̊̾̾̄̆͛̈́̚͠͝Ņ̵̣̊̂͋̈́̈́̊̽͝͠F̷̧̧̡͕͚̗̙̩̺̥̩̠̜̉͑͐̂̑͆͐Ă̵͈̦͇̫̥Ừ̶̭͚͗̑̒͛̾͂̿͆̈́̕̕͝͝L̸̨̧͙̳̰͈̘̖̺͚̟̘̱̳̞͙̂̎̓̂̐͛̏̅̾̅͛̑̈̌̑͘̕͝͠Ṫ̶̨͔̭͔̍̽̽̾̔̈́̌͌̈́̅̀͋  
Ş̶̨̢̨̨̧̡̡̡̡̡̧̡̡̢̨̢̡̡̢̧̧̢̢̧̨̢̛̛̛͎̦͍̪̜̬̱̘̠̞͍̮̥̦̻̩̟̞̫̖̯̖̼̲̯̞̬̠̗̟̫͓̖͚̻̰̖͓͖̬̘͚̜̮̜͔͎̜͇̩̹̦̬̺̗̮͈̖̦͔̝̖͚̰̬͔͍̣͚̱̬̺̞̫͈̞̬̬̟̯̖͉̯̹̠̥͇̫̗̥̣͔͖̦͖͙̜͎̭̳̟̱̠̹͇͇̟̲̠̼̮̩̮̞̯̙̦̯͚̜͔͇͍̰͕̠͎͓̟̼͇̟͖͖̟͚̣̗͎̟͇̯̲͇̜͚̤̯͈̥̘͙̰̙̯̲̠͔̘̗̠̱̪͉̙̩̰͉̙͉̻̠̯̲̜̮̮͖̰̰̺̝̜̟̫̥̰̃̈̃͂̾̏̾̓̾̀̑̈́̃́̄̆͐̉̀͗̍̍̈́̒̇̊͐͊̌̉̽̄̀̌͐͐̑̇͋̈̅̐̄̽̄̽͂̉̓̄̀̀̉̈̈͗̈́́̏̽̓͛̌̾̓͊̈́̿̂̐͒͒̑͆̔̓̃̓̄̈̓͌̆͆̈́̋̿̽̍̔̎̉̈́̿̌̆̏͆̏̂̈́̈́͒̈͗͋́͋͐͒̈̌̉̿̿̽͂͊̅̓͐͊̂͂͊̓͛̓͌͊͛̂̒̊̊̿͋̆͒̈́̏̎̍̃̄̑̓̽̀̾͆͐̐͆̿̈́̌̃̏̔̈̈́̅̈́̕̕̕̕̕͘͘̕̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĘ̶̢̧̧̨̨̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̻̖̻͓̙̪͚̭̖̘̲͈͓͔̹͓̩̻̘̬̮͚̗̪̭̟͙̬̞͕̜̩̘̟̱̲͓̥͙̼̭͔̱̮̱̻̝͎͚̟͈̹͇̭͙̟͓̣̱̪̠̠͚̺̦̠͚̊͊͋̈́̎͌̓̈́̇̏͐̑͗̈́̉̉̀̒̌̈́̓̉̍͋̈̈́͐͋̌̾͐̂̓̍̿̇̀̓̋̾̅͛͑̓͂̈̈́͌͆͌͒̈́͂̀͋͑͂̓̈́̉̉̈́̂͋̔͊̈́͂̆̐̎͐͌͋̃̔̒̒̊̑̆̒́̓͛̑̀̽͋̒̈́̊͑̅̂̈̇͐̉̃̈́̄͌͒̔̈́͐͋͐̓̈̈́̎͐̀̈́̇͋͑̎̽̍̃͒̽̆̄̔̌̆̿̏͛̋̈́̉̏̍̍͂̊͂̑̕͘̚̕̚͘̚͘͘͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅG̷̢̢̢̢̡̨̢̧̢̢̢̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̛͙̜͓͖̼͖̗̹̮̖̼̠̙̩̲͉̼͇̘͔͓͔̥̻͖̘͈̪̘̮̰̗͖͚̭̻͎͚̻̼͚̟͉͇̳͖̠̝͙̪̳̙͍̜͓̺͔͖̺̻̱͓̫̪͉̞̞̫̜̦̺̣͇̦̲̥͇̹͇͎̩͖͍͇͈͓̞̰̻̩͖̻̭̙̘̯̼̲̮̳͍̝̘̘̰͋̆̿͑̈́͂͆̐̓̈̄̆̒̓̽̏͒̿̆͌̌̽͊̃̈́̑̆̋́̈́̉̽͊̇̈̉̎͛͗̈́̈́̉͛̾̈́̿͂͆̋̐̑̑̐̉̍̍͛̉͛̎̔̓͂̂͗̈́̐͂̀̓͛̌̈́̅̈̊͌͑̑͗͊̍͆͂̀̌̇̌̏̆̅̓̾̋̍͒̔̒̾̆̇̇̿̏̈͆̄̆͗̏̂̽͑̃̂̈́̆̌̃̆̑̈́̌̀̆̃̀͆̿̾̂͑̎̾̊͛̀̇͘̕̚̕̕̚̚̚͘̕̚̚̚̚͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅM̶̨̡̨̛͉̦̲̳̮̗̗̗̟̖̭̩̪̝̲̻̞̭̟̠̱͇͍͍̞͉͔̙̻͎̜̮̖͈̜̜͙̻̺̞̯̦͇̟͉͈͎͎̒͊̈́̓͌̅̍̊̌̊̎͗͛̀͒̒̑͋͂̔̽̓̂̊̉͂̌̑̌͗̆̎͗̓̈́̐͋͋̓͌́̐̎͑̏͐̆̎̽̿̑̈́̇̈͆̏͂͑̒̐̅̿̽͐͛̋̈͋̀̽̋̂͗͊̾̄̇̓͋̐̒̈̇̋̔͑̿́̐͆̈́̆͋̓͒͒̓̅̂̕̕̕̚̕͘̕̚̚͜͝͝͝ͅE̸̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̳͙̞̰̬͉̪̙̣̥̖̰̺̰̘̠̞͖̭̓̒̋̅͌̇̾̒̌̃̆͆̐͂̈̒̒̽̀͐͌̂̾̇̈̅͆̑̑̋̉̂̊̋̈́̊͗̓́̑̔̇̓͆̿̉̇̔͌̿̾̈̐͋̽̃̈́̉̍̃̍͌̎̑̇͂̑̒͆̾̐̂͂̔̍̈̃̐̂̉͋̏̌̾͆̈́͑̇̃̐̏̽͂̋̆͑̋̀̆͒̓͂̓͂̀̂͛̓̈́͊̐͒̿͑̄̓̍̄͑̾̆͋̋́͗̒̌͐̈́͛͒̎̑̎̓͐́̌̈̈́͘͘̕͘͘̕̕̚͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅŅ̷̨̢̧̢̨̢̧̨̛̖̲̼͍̜̭̟̥̠̺̹̰͎̠̟̦̱̻͚̳͚͔̪̲͇̰͎̞͉̗̯̣̫̗̮̺͇͔̻̹̠̙̦̭͕͖͙̜̰͈͈̝̫̹̺̞̝͈̜̪͉̜̳̦̫̭͍̙͕͔̺̥̳̦̟̮͚̞̳͓̯̫̼̖̠̯͔̙͇̞̬̘̼̭̦̮͚̭̹̤͇̱͉̲̦̤̲̳̤͖̳͓͙̫͓̠̝̻̤̙̟̘̏̈́̾̆̓̄̓͐͛̄͆̑̔͂̃̓̽́̓̓̔̉̐̈́̆̂͒̐͒̀̿̏̽̈̑͗̑̑̈͒̑͑̃͑̏̈́̃͒̏̍̓͆̄̓̍̅̄͑̊̆̾̃̒́́͆̈́̏͑̅́̉̾̉̔̊̍̂̎̋̎͌̒̅̂̐̏͆̂̈̀̅͂̽͗̑̉̾̎̋̎̈̊̃̈́̊̋̉̈́̆̇̿̋͒̉̈̔͐̽́͑́̐͆͒͊́̓͑͂͂̍̓̊̓̈̂̅̔̐̔̋̾͋̔͌̒͒͆̓̓̐́͘̚̚͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅT̴̡̡̨̨̧̨̨̨̧̨̧̛̛̬͍͓̮͔̙̭͉̰͕̤̪̤̼̙̼̝̮͚̬̞̭̦͙̣̭̙̟͇͚̬̠̥̭̮̬̱̩͚̜͔̟̼̮̹̗͔̬̘̻͉̺͍̺̥̺͇̞̻͔̣̟̠̫̯͇̜̥̱̻̲͔͉̬͎͈̙̰̳̬͔̗̤̝̬͔͙̦͕̘̜̺̰̞̲̘̯̜̣͕̟̹̤͎̠̘̜̰̟̗̰͖͇͔̩́͛͆̓͆̓̚͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅA̶̢̧̨̨̢̧̨̧̡̢̨̧̨̧̡̧̧̨̧̛̛̠̫̫͔̭͚̟̹̰̰̰̮̹͉̪͓̣̩͈̹̠͚̪̻̯̹͔̣͈̪̲͕͕̘͕̤̟̠͈̯̟͔̪̯͇̺̭̺͕̰̠̩̠̬̯̙̳͙̗͇͇̫̘̥̮̯͍̬̠̼̦͚̘̜̫̝̣̳͕͍͙̮̠̰̘͈̥̬͔̤̘̩͓͍̹͈̙͎̟͎̦̲̠̪̩̳͙̫̱͉͙̗̬̰̭͔̜̩̬̪̝̘̰̮͍̗̫͇̻̲̰͓̪̐̍̎͋̒̾͑͂̽̿̐̃̇͐̆͐̈́̎̄̃̉̑̆̆͒̌̓̿͋̍̓̋̇͂͐̓̾̇̈̑͑̏̈́͑͆͑͊̃́̆̍̾͆̾̐̑̏̓̊̇͗̓̔͒̓͆̈́͛̑̑̐̑͌̆́̎͗̋̈̋͆̓̽̀̈́̓̃̎̍̆̄́̍̓̽̓̑̾̉̑͐͒̓̿̌̃̿̈́͆̏͌̒̃͒̃̓̓͗̃͗͗̋͋͑͒̏́̈͆͛̔̃̔̒̀͂͋̉͛̅͂̔̋͒͗͐͛̍͑̇̀͑͑́̈́̀͌̿͆̔͐͑͒̓͑̊͌͗̓͑̏̑̎̿̌̇̈́͆̒̔͆̀̑̚͘̚̚̕͘̚͘̕̕͘̕̚͘̚͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅT̵̨̨̨̨̡̢̧̡̡͇̲̠͍͎͓̫̦̣̭̗̰͎̫̩̰̠̣̝̦͚̠̼͖͈͉͍̗̟̞͇̣̩͈̹̩̤̝̰͚̤̥͇̳̩̣̟̦͍̭̲͉͉̣̖̳͇͈͙̦͓̾̓̓̎̉͋̃̽̇̔̑͊͒̒̑̓̈̍̈̓̾̆̿̎͑̽̆̔͌̿̂̇̔̈́͐̋̾͆͘͘͜͜͠͠͝ͅͅI̷̧̢̢̢̨̨̢̢̨̨̨̢̡̢̢̧̧̧͔̖̠͈͚̰̗̰̲̘͔̤̮̜͚̲̲͈̺͖͖͈̪̝̼̟̪̲̹̝͚͚̖̬̪̩̠̘̳̤̯͚͔̯̙̟̲̖̥̱̯̯̦͉̼̭̬̦̜͔̗̻͉̺͔̠̥͎̹̦̘͇͕̲̠͎͖̦̩̩̲̰̬̹̯̙͍̼͉͎̖̭̱͎̠͓̬̫̝͔̩̳̯̰̹̟̬̤̲̟̠̹̼̱̺̺͈̳̲̫̠͕̮̝̲͈̺̘̟͕̜̪̳̙̱̤̘̤̞̜̭͍̲̜͓͈̤̩̙͚̻͍̪̟̠̞̦̳̯̘͙̮̖͖̩̱͎̰̖͉̼̥͖̞̠̥͔̲̳̹̖͕̼̞͇͉̺̝̦̝͔̻̤̫̳̝͕̠̻̳͔͍̮̭̫̯̹̲̯̻̱̮̜͈̥̲̔̂͑̃͌̑̿̋̀̂̾̎͊͂͌̓̾͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅƠ̵̡̧̢̢̨̨̡̡̧̨̢̨̨̢̨̡̧̡̢̧̧̮͔̥͕͕͔̺̗͉̟̱̥̻̜͙̳̬̖̤̙͉̮͈̰̣̘̼̫͖͇̲͓̙̲̰͔̥̳̪̯͎̜̘̪̙͇̟͙̼̝̮̖̲̪̺̖̱͔̺̤͙̳̹̙̠̲̥̝̝̝͔̗̤͈͓̜̖̮͓̝̜̥͚͎̖̮͖̫̗̻̮̘͍͙̯̜̰̪̙̖̝̭̣̮͉̱̻͕̬͓̣̘̱̹̝̭̮̳͙̬̙̰̘͔̤͔̮̲̤̩͕̼͇̬͚̤̪͕̪̱͈̝͔̱̪̯̭̯̟͚̻͖̗̙̜̼̻̲͚͙͙̪͚̳̞̪͖̻̲̗͇̬͈̝̩͕̙͔̹̼̭̰͚̥̗͍̺͉̤̼͔̣̞̼͎̪̥̬͓̣̯̻̙̙̮͈͓̞̪͖͈̬͙̬̟̪̯̞͙̤̻̑̾̾͑̒͊̇͑̎͛͂̂͌̾̔̃͂͂́̈̏̎̑̿͒̇̈́́͊͐͛͗͐͆̈̑̑͊̿̿̈́̌͛́̆̓̽̃̾̄̉̔͊͐͆̃̍̐̽̾̐͌̃̒̚͘̕̚̚̕̕͘͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅŅ̴̡̡̢̨̡̧̡̨̢̛̤͎͙͍̻͓̖̱̱̩̹͈̯̖̤͓͉̤̫͈̰̠̦̼̩̥͔̘̥̱͓̼̦͚̲̬͓͈̯̣̞̠̮͓̝̳̦̳͉̞͇͓̲̘̖̖͓̙̖͉̜̳͉̩̘̗̼̖̙̹͙̖͓̟͔̣̭͉̰̫͖͖̞͉̳͕͚̠͍̜̥̭̖̦͔̟̺͉̮̟̬͍̪̜͉̯̹̲̹͎͛̇͐͗̏̓͛̿́̄͌̌̒͛̊̇̍̄̃̐̎͒͋͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅF̸̗͖͖̻̠̜̱̯̖̦̣̘̻̜͔̹̬̼͋̽̿̈́̂́̒̎̎̽́̈́͌̒̈́́́̃̿͜͝ͅA̶̡̧̡̧̧̢̢̢̡̢̡̛̛̛̛̻̺͎̗̖̼̟͓͈̗̰̤͍͔͇̮̫͓̝͍̰̟̙͈̘͖̹͚̰̠̰̭̠̘͖̞̭̩͍͚̗͚͙͉̤͖̩̮̙̖̫͎̬̟͇̗̤͔̬̮̰̞̲̣̠͕͇̘̺̤̖͔̖͚̻͖̟̙͎̮̫̼̝̺͂̽̔́̌̅͊̃̓̔͗̀̑̈́̊̌͊̉͐͗̆̈̂͑̿̈́̄̊̿̐̓̓̃̏̒͂̿͛̃͑͌̄̏̇͂̆͂̂͑̅͋̅͑̏͑̔̂͐̔͗̎̂̊́̿̉́̒͋̿̊̈́͋̿̍̋̋͒̃͋̐͋̉̏͒͑͗͒̔̽̋̈̊͑̃̃̄͌̾̃͊̍̔̍͂̐́̎̉͑̓̃̈͗́̍̑̿͋͌̔̒͋̃̊͊͊͒͆͗̊̆͛̐̀̐͒̾͊̈́̐̓͌̿̈́̉͛̈́̍͘̕̚͘̕̕̚̕͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅƯ̶̡̨̢̢̢̧̡̨̡̢̨̛̪̤̰̲̬͓̲̱̠̟̩͈̖̞̭̪̝͔͍̫̱̱̩̣͖̯̜̗̪̪̬̜̯͎̮̜̭̱̘̪͚̥̬̠͇̝͕̻̹̰̳̯̪̝̯͍̗͚͓̯̖̼͚̹̞̺̭̜̘̗̞̳͇̤̥͇̣̥͎͔̰̣͕͚̺͔͔̗̪̩̠̪̯̦̦̦̦̣̦̗̝͖̦̪̝̼̯̹̰̙̩͕̼͚̙̰̗̥̝͕̺̮͈̜͎̺͇̞͍̬͕̣̬̤͖͎̮̭̣̙̪͇͙̠͚̦͇͉̩̠̫̼̗̽̇̾̂̃͌͋̈́́̈́͋́̎̾̋͐͑̉̋͆͆̾̂́͒͒͐͛͊͆͌̔͆̂̑̾̽̊̈̎͑͋̏̾̏͌̑̈́̃̇͆͂͂̒͋̓̀̎̌͛͋͋͛̀͑̔̆̆̽̆̏̈́̄͛̈̏̓̃̒́̓̈́̾͛͐͂̾͛̈́̃͋̊͆͒̒̓̋͐̆̇͒̆͐̊̉͘̕͘̚͘̕̕͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅL̸̨̢̨̢̢̢̧̡̧̧̧̡̡̢̢̨̨̢̹͕͇̙̮̜̮̙̬̫̩͎̩̘͉͉͙̪̖̖̹̥̦͕̝̲͚̭͓̯͉̙̬̳̣̱̝̠͉̤̲͉͓̣̮͔͎̦̭̰̭̞̰̟̠͕̱̺͔̬̘̣̹̹͙̟͍̥͚̪̭̠̼̫̳̟͖̯͍̪̺̟̬͙̞̫̙̳̠̩̤̳͉͕̙̤̺͎̝̱͖̜̯̳̫̰͚̝̘̫͔͕͕̞̱̟͕̗͓̥̩̠̰̹̲̠̹͚̯̹͎͓͖̠̬̬̬͉̬͔͇̮̹̻̟͔͇̙̘͕̼̤̱͉̲̬̹̣͚͇̗̯̝̪͎̫̗̹̤̻̳̝̼̬̄̑̃͐̽͋̇̒͗͌̌́̚͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅT̸̡̢̢̢̡̡̢̢̧̢̡̢̧̢̨̛͎͚͖̥̗̝̬̭̤̹̻̟͍͇̳̪̲̙̘̫̫͔͎͖͎̝̩̣̺͇͓̪̝̪̹̺̳̳̩̦̮̠̰̳̮̮̯̺̻̯̺͖̞͕̪̹̼͍̤̩̝̮̝͇̙̜̪̗̹̤͔̺͍̺̱̱̗̞͈͖̤̻͕̪̗̭̯͚̩̘͖̬͖̮͈͓͓̣͓̝̱̗̘̫̖͕̪͍̺̣͇̘̼̖̹̫̬͇̝̱̦̺͕̯̣̥̹̟̜̪̬̰̝̳̝̳̠̫̞̹̬̝̝̫͖̭͈̤̺̮͔̱̪͕̙̻̬͓̹̥̪̥̹̟̬̩̬̹̩̱̩͓̳̼̪͔̺̗̙̺͓͇̙͎͖̬͖̠͕̲̙̞̦̩̞̲̓͊̈́̽͑̏̉͒̿͑̓̂̎̍͐̎̄͗̽͒́̉̅̊̑͋̓̎̈́̊̀̇̃̐͛͂́̈́̏̈́̈́̄̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅ  
Ş̶̨̢̨̨̧̡̡̡̡̡̧̡̡̢̨̢̡̡̢̧̧̢̢̧̨̢̛̛̛͎̦͍̪̜̬̱̘̠̞͍̮̥̦̻̩̟̞̫̖̯̖̼̲̯̞̬̠̗̟̫͓̖͚̻̰̖͓͖̬̘͚̜̮̜͔͎̜͇̩̹̦̬̺̗̮͈̖̦͔̝̖͚̰̬͔͍̣͚̱̬̺̞̫͈̞̬̬̟̯̖͉̯̹̠̥͇̫̗̥̣͔͖̦͖͙̜͎̭̳̟̱̠̹͇͇̟̲̠̼̮̩̮̞̯̙̦̯͚̜͔͇͍̰͕̠͎͓̟̼͇̟͖͖̟͚̣̗͎̟͇̯̲͇̜͚̤̯͈̥̘͙̰̙̯̲̠͔̘̗̠̱̪͉̙̩̰͉̙͉̻̠̯̲̜̮̮͖̰̰̺̝̜̟̫̥̰̃̈̃͂̾̏̾̓̾̀̑̈́̃́̄̆͐̉̀͗̍̍̈́̒̇̊͐͊̌̉̽̄̀̌͐͐̑̇͋̈̅̐̄̽̄̽͂̉̓̄̀̀̉̈̈͗̈́́̏̽̓͛̌̾̓͊̈́̿̂̐͒͒̑͆̔̓̃̓̄̈̓͌̆͆̈́̋̿̽̍̔̎̉̈́̿̌̆̏͆̏̂̈́̈́͒̈͗͋́͋͐͒̈̌̉̿̿̽͂͊̅̓͐͊̂͂͊̓͛̓͌͊͛̂̒̊̊̿͋̆͒̈́̏̎̍̃̄̑̓̽̀̾͆͐̐͆̿̈́̌̃̏̔̈̈́̅̈́̕̕̕̕̕͘͘̕̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĘ̶̢̧̧̨̨̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̻̖̻͓̙̪͚̭̖̘̲͈͓͔̹͓̩̻̘̬̮͚̗̪̭̟͙̬̞͕̜̩̘̟̱̲͓̥͙̼̭͔̱̮̱̻̝͎͚̟͈̹͇̭͙̟͓̣̱̪̠̠͚̺̦̠͚̊͊͋̈́̎͌̓̈́̇̏͐̑͗̈́̉̉̀̒̌̈́̓̉̍͋̈̈́͐͋̌̾͐̂̓̍̿̇̀̓̋̾̅͛͑̓͂̈̈́͌͆͌͒̈́͂̀͋͑͂̓̈́̉̉̈́̂͋̔͊̈́͂̆̐̎͐͌͋̃̔̒̒̊̑̆̒́̓͛̑̀̽͋̒̈́̊͑̅̂̈̇͐̉̃̈́̄͌͒̔̈́͐͋͐̓̈̈́̎͐̀̈́̇͋͑̎̽̍̃͒̽̆̄̔̌̆̿̏͛̋̈́̉̏̍̍͂̊͂̑̕͘̚̕̚͘̚͘͘͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅG̷̢̢̢̢̡̨̢̧̢̢̢̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̛͙̜͓͖̼͖̗̹̮̖̼̠̙̩̲͉̼͇̘͔͓͔̥̻͖̘͈̪̘̮̰̗͖͚̭̻͎͚̻̼͚̟͉͇̳͖̠̝͙̪̳̙͍̜͓̺͔͖̺̻̱͓̫̪͉̞̞̫̜̦̺̣͇̦̲̥͇̹͇͎̩͖͍͇͈͓̞̰̻̩͖̻̭̙̘̯̼̲̮̳͍̝̘̘̰͋̆̿͑̈́͂͆̐̓̈̄̆̒̓̽̏͒̿̆͌̌̽͊̃̈́̑̆̋́̈́̉̽͊̇̈̉̎͛͗̈́̈́̉͛̾̈́̿͂͆̋̐̑̑̐̉̍̍͛̉͛̎̔̓͂̂͗̈́̐͂̀̓͛̌̈́̅̈̊͌͑̑͗͊̍͆͂̀̌̇̌̏̆̅̓̾̋̍͒̔̒̾̆̇̇̿̏̈͆̄̆͗̏̂̽͑̃̂̈́̆̌̃̆̑̈́̌̀̆̃̀͆̿̾̂͑̎̾̊͛̀̇͘̕̚̕̕̚̚̚͘̕̚̚̚̚͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅM̶̨̡̨̛͉̦̲̳̮̗̗̗̟̖̭̩̪̝̲̻̞̭̟̠̱͇͍͍̞͉͔̙̻͎̜̮̖͈̜̜͙̻̺̞̯̦͇̟͉͈͎͎̒͊̈́̓͌̅̍̊̌̊̎͗͛̀͒̒̑͋͂̔̽̓̂̊̉͂̌̑̌͗̆̎͗̓̈́̐͋͋̓͌́̐̎͑̏͐̆̎̽̿̑̈́̇̈͆̏͂͑̒̐̅̿̽͐͛̋̈͋̀̽̋̂͗͊̾̄̇̓͋̐̒̈̇̋̔͑̿́̐͆̈́̆͋̓͒͒̓̅̂̕̕̕̚̕͘̕̚̚͜͝͝͝ͅE̸̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̳͙̞̰̬͉̪̙̣̥̖̰̺̰̘̠̞͖̭̓̒̋̅͌̇̾̒̌̃̆͆̐͂̈̒̒̽̀͐͌̂̾̇̈̅͆̑̑̋̉̂̊̋̈́̊͗̓́̑̔̇̓͆̿̉̇̔͌̿̾̈̐͋̽̃̈́̉̍̃̍͌̎̑̇͂̑̒͆̾̐̂͂̔̍̈̃̐̂̉͋̏̌̾͆̈́͑̇̃̐̏̽͂̋̆͑̋̀̆͒̓͂̓͂̀̂͛̓̈́͊̐͒̿͑̄̓̍̄͑̾̆͋̋́͗̒̌͐̈́͛͒̎̑̎̓͐́̌̈̈́͘͘̕͘͘̕̕̚͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅŅ̷̨̢̧̢̨̢̧̨̛̖̲̼͍̜̭̟̥̠̺̹̰͎̠̟̦̱̻͚̳͚͔̪̲͇̰͎̞͉̗̯̣̫̗̮̺͇͔̻̹̠̙̦̭͕͖͙̜̰͈͈̝̫̹̺̞̝͈̜̪͉̜̳̦̫̭͍̙͕͔̺̥̳̦̟̮͚̞̳͓̯̫̼̖̠̯͔̙͇̞̬̘̼̭̦̮͚̭̹̤͇̱͉̲̦̤̲̳̤͖̳͓͙̫͓̠̝̻̤̙̟̘̏̈́̾̆̓̄̓͐͛̄͆̑̔͂̃̓̽́̓̓̔̉̐̈́̆̂͒̐͒̀̿̏̽̈̑͗̑̑̈͒̑͑̃͑̏̈́̃͒̏̍̓͆̄̓̍̅̄͑̊̆̾̃̒́́͆̈́̏͑̅́̉̾̉̔̊̍̂̎̋̎͌̒̅̂̐̏͆̂̈̀̅͂̽͗̑̉̾̎̋̎̈̊̃̈́̊̋̉̈́̆̇̿̋͒̉̈̔͐̽́͑́̐͆͒͊́̓͑͂͂̍̓̊̓̈̂̅̔̐̔̋̾͋̔͌̒͒͆̓̓̐́͘̚̚͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅT̴̡̡̨̨̧̨̨̨̧̨̧̛̛̬͍͓̮͔̙̭͉̰͕̤̪̤̼̙̼̝̮͚̬̞̭̦͙̣̭̙̟͇͚̬̠̥̭̮̬̱̩͚̜͔̟̼̮̹̗͔̬̘̻͉̺͍̺̥̺͇̞̻͔̣̟̠̫̯͇̜̥̱̻̲͔͉̬͎͈̙̰̳̬͔̗̤̝̬͔͙̦͕̘̜̺̰̞̲̘̯̜̣͕̟̹̤͎̠̘̜̰̟̗̰͖͇͔̩́͛͆̓͆̓̚͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅA̶̢̧̨̨̢̧̨̧̡̢̨̧̨̧̡̧̧̨̧̛̛̠̫̫͔̭͚̟̹̰̰̰̮̹͉̪͓̣̩͈̹̠͚̪̻̯̹͔̣͈̪̲͕͕̘͕̤̟̠͈̯̟͔̪̯͇̺̭̺͕̰̠̩̠̬̯̙̳͙̗͇͇̫̘̥̮̯͍̬̠̼̦͚̘̜̫̝̣̳͕͍͙̮̠̰̘͈̥̬͔̤̘̩͓͍̹͈̙͎̟͎̦̲̠̪̩̳͙̫̱͉͙̗̬̰̭͔̜̩̬̪̝̘̰̮͍̗̫͇̻̲̰͓̪̐̍̎͋̒̾͑͂̽̿̐̃̇͐̆͐̈́̎̄̃̉̑̆̆͒̌̓̿͋̍̓̋̇͂͐̓̾̇̈̑͑̏̈́͑͆͑͊̃́̆̍̾͆̾̐̑̏̓̊̇͗̓̔͒̓͆̈́͛̑̑̐̑͌̆́̎͗̋̈̋͆̓̽̀̈́̓̃̎̍̆̄́̍̓̽̓̑̾̉̑͐͒̓̿̌̃̿̈́͆̏͌̒̃͒̃̓̓͗̃͗͗̋͋͑͒̏́̈͆͛̔̃̔̒̀͂͋̉͛̅͂̔̋͒͗͐͛̍͑̇̀͑͑́̈́̀͌̿͆̔͐͑͒̓͑̊͌͗̓͑̏̑̎̿̌̇̈́͆̒̔͆̀̑̚͘̚̚̕͘̚͘̕̕͘̕̚͘̚͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅT̵̨̨̨̨̡̢̧̡̡͇̲̠͍͎͓̫̦̣̭̗̰͎̫̩̰̠̣̝̦͚̠̼͖͈͉͍̗̟̞͇̣̩͈̹̩̤̝̰͚̤̥͇̳̩̣̟̦͍̭̲͉͉̣̖̳͇͈͙̦͓̾̓̓̎̉͋̃̽̇̔̑͊͒̒̑̓̈̍̈̓̾̆̿̎͑̽̆̔͌̿̂̇̔̈́͐̋̾͆͘͘͜͜͠͠͝ͅͅI̷̧̢̢̢̨̨̢̢̨̨̨̢̡̢̢̧̧̧͔̖̠͈͚̰̗̰̲̘͔̤̮̜͚̲̲͈̺͖͖͈̪̝̼̟̪̲̹̝͚͚̖̬̪̩̠̘̳̤̯͚͔̯̙̟̲̖̥̱̯̯̦͉̼̭̬̦̜͔̗̻͉̺͔̠̥͎̹̦̘͇͕̲̠͎͖̦̩̩̲̰̬̹̯̙͍̼͉͎̖̭̱͎̠͓̬̫̝͔̩̳̯̰̹̟̬̤̲̟̠̹̼̱̺̺͈̳̲̫̠͕̮̝̲͈̺̘̟͕̜̪̳̙̱̤̘̤̞̜̭͍̲̜͓͈̤̩̙͚̻͍̪̟̠̞̦̳̯̘͙̮̖͖̩̱͎̰̖͉̼̥͖̞̠̥͔̲̳̹̖͕̼̞͇͉̺̝̦̝͔̻̤̫̳̝͕̠̻̳͔͍̮̭̫̯̹̲̯̻̱̮̜͈̥̲̔̂͑̃͌̑̿̋̀̂̾̎͊͂͌̓̾͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅƠ̵̡̧̢̢̨̨̡̡̧̨̢̨̨̢̨̡̧̡̢̧̧̮͔̥͕͕͔̺̗͉̟̱̥̻̜͙̳̬̖̤̙͉̮͈̰̣̘̼̫͖͇̲͓̙̲̰͔̥̳̪̯͎̜̘̪̙͇̟͙̼̝̮̖̲̪̺̖̱͔̺̤͙̳̹̙̠̲̥̝̝̝͔̗̤͈͓̜̖̮͓̝̜̥͚͎̖̮͖̫̗̻̮̘͍͙̯̜̰̪̙̖̝̭̣̮͉̱̻͕̬͓̣̘̱̹̝̭̮̳͙̬̙̰̘͔̤͔̮̲̤̩͕̼͇̬͚̤̪͕̪̱͈̝͔̱̪̯̭̯̟͚̻͖̗̙̜̼̻̲͚͙͙̪͚̳̞̪͖̻̲̗͇̬͈̝̩͕̙͔̹̼̭̰͚̥̗͍̺͉̤̼͔̣̞̼͎̪̥̬͓̣̯̻̙̙̮͈͓̞̪͖͈̬͙̬̟̪̯̞͙̤̻̑̾̾͑̒͊̇͑̎͛͂̂͌̾̔̃͂͂́̈̏̎̑̿͒̇̈́́͊͐͛͗͐͆̈̑̑͊̿̿̈́̌͛́̆̓̽̃̾̄̉̔͊͐͆̃̍̐̽̾̐͌̃̒̚͘̕̚̚̕̕͘͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅŅ̴̡̡̢̨̡̧̡̨̢̛̤͎͙͍̻͓̖̱̱̩̹͈̯̖̤͓͉̤̫͈̰̠̦̼̩̥͔̘̥̱͓̼̦͚̲̬͓͈̯̣̞̠̮͓̝̳̦̳͉̞͇͓̲̘̖̖͓̙̖͉̜̳͉̩̘̗̼̖̙̹͙̖͓̟͔̣̭͉̰̫͖͖̞͉̳͕͚̠͍̜̥̭̖̦͔̟̺͉̮̟̬͍̪̜͉̯̹̲̹͎͛̇͐͗̏̓͛̿́̄͌̌̒͛̊̇̍̄̃̐̎͒͋͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅF̸̗͖͖̻̠̜̱̯̖̦̣̘̻̜͔̹̬̼͋̽̿̈́̂́̒̎̎̽́̈́͌̒̈́́́̃̿͜͝ͅA̶̡̧̡̧̧̢̢̢̡̢̡̛̛̛̛̻̺͎̗̖̼̟͓͈̗̰̤͍͔͇̮̫͓̝͍̰̟̙͈̘͖̹͚̰̠̰̭̠̘͖̞̭̩͍͚̗͚͙͉̤͖̩̮̙̖̫͎̬̟͇̗̤͔̬̮̰̞̲̣̠͕͇̘̺̤̖͔̖͚̻͖̟̙͎͂̽̔́̌̅͊̃̓̔͗̀̑̈́̊̌͊̉͐͗̆̈̂͑̿̈́̄̊̿̐̓̓̃̏̒͂̿͛̃͑͌̄̏̇͂̆͂̂͑̅͋̅͑̏͑̔̂͐̔͗̎̂̊́̿̉́̒͋̿̊̈́͋̿̍̋̋͒̃͋̐͋̉̏͒͑͗͒̔̽̋̈̊͑̃̃̄͌̾̃͊̍̔̍͂̐́̎̉͑̓̃̈͗́̍̑̿͋͌̔̒͋̃̊͊͊͒͆͗̊̆͛̐̀̐͒̾͊̈́̐̓͌̿̈́̉͛̈́̍͘̕̚͘̕̕̚̕͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅƯ̶̡̨̢̢̢̧̡̨̡̢̨̛̪̤̰̲̬͓̲̱̠̟̩͈̖̞̭̪̝͔͍̫̱̱̩̣͖̯̜̗̪̪̬̜̯͎̮̜̭̱̘̪͚̥̬̠͇̝͕̻̹̰̳̯̪̝̯͍̗͚͓̯̖̼͚̹̞̺̭̜̘̗̞̳͇̤̥͇̣̥͎͔̰̣͕͚̺͔͔̗̪̩̠̪̯̦̦̦̦̣̦̗̝͖̦̪̝̼̯̹̰̙̩͕̼͚̙̰̗̥̝͕̺̮͈̜͎̺͇̞͍̬͕̣̬̤͖͎̮̭̣̙̪͇͙̠͚̦͇͉̩̠̫̼̗̽̇̾̂̃͌͋̈́́̈́͋́̎̾̋͐͑̉̋͆͆̾̂́͒͒͐͛͊͆͌̔͆̂̑̾̽̊̈̎͑͋̏̾̏͌̑̈́̃̇͆͂͂̒͋̓̀̎̌͛͋͋͛̀͑̔̆̆̽̆̏̈́̄͛̈̏̓̃̒́̓̈́̾͛͐͂̾͛̈́̃͋̊͆͒̒̓̋͐̆̇͒̆͐̊̉͘̕͘̚͘̕̕͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅL̸̨̢̨̢̢̢̧̡̧̧̧̡̡̢̢̨̨̢̹͕͇̙̮̜̮̙̬̫̩͎̩̘͉͉͙̪̖̖̹̥̦͕̝̲͚̭͓̯͉̙̬̳̣̱̝̠͉̤̲͉͓̣̮͔͎̦̭̰̭̞̰̟̠͕̱̺͔̬̘̣̹̹͙̟͍̥͚̪̭̠̼̫̳̟͖̯͍̪̺̟̬͙̞̫̙̳̠̩̤̳͉͕̙̤̺͎̝̱͖̜̯̳̫̰͚̝̘̫͔͕͕̞̱̟͕̗͓̥̩̠̰̹̲̠̹͚̯̹͎͓͖̠̬̬̬͉̬͔͇̮̹̻̟͔͇̙̘͕̼̤̱͉̲̬̹̣͚͇̗̯̝̪͎̫̗̹̤̻̳̝̼̬̄̑̃͐̽͋̇̒͗͌̌́̚͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅT̸̡̢̢̢̡̡̢̢̧̢̡̢̧̢̨̛͎͚͖̥̗̝̬̭̤̹̻̟͍͇̳̪̲̙̘̫̫͔͎͖͎̝̩̣̺͇͓̪̝̪̹̺̳̳̩̦̮̠̰̳̮̮̯̺̻̯̺͖̞͕̪̹̼͍̤̩̝̮̝͇̙̜̪̗̹̤͔̺͍̺̱̱̗̞͈͖̤̻͕̪̗̭̯͚̩̘͖̬͖̮͈͓͓̣͓̝̱̗̘̫̖͕̪͍̺̣͇̘̼̖̹̫̬͇̝̱̦̺͕̯̣̥̹̟̜̪̬̰̝̳̝̳̠̫̞̹̬̝̝̫͖̭͈̤̺̮͔̱̪͕̙̻̬͓̹̥̪̥̹̟̬̩̬̹̩̱̩͓̳̼̪͔̺̗̙̺͓͇̙͎͖̬͖̠͕̲̙̞̦̩̞̲̓͊̈́̽͑̏̉͒̿͑̓̂̎̍͐̎̄͗̽͒́̉̅̊̑͋̓̎̈́̊̀̇̃̐͛͂́̈́̏̈́̈́̄̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅ  
Ş̶̨̢̨̨̧̡̡̡̡̡̧̡̡̢̨̢̡̡̢̧̧̢̢̧̨̢̛̛̛͎̦͍̪̜̬̱̘̠̞͍̮̥̦̻̩̟̞̫̖̯̖̼̲̯̞̬̠̗̟̫͓̖͚̻̰̖͓͖̬̘͚̜̮̜͔͎̜͇̩̹̦̬̺̗̮͈̖̦͔̝̖͚̰̬͔͍̣͚̱̬̺̞̫͈̞̬̬̟̯̖͉̯̹̠̥͇̫̗̥̣͔͖̦͖͙̜͎̭̳̟̱̠̹͇͇̟̲̠̼̮̩̮̞̯̙̦̯͚̜͔͇͍̰͕̠͎͓̟̼͇̟͖͖̟͚̣̗͎̟͇̯̲͇̜͚̤̯͈̥̘͙̰̙̯̲̠͔̘̗̠̱̪͉̙̩̰͉̙͉̻̠̯̲̜̮̮͖̰̰̺̝̜̟̫̥̰̃̈̃͂̾̏̾̓̾̀̑̈́̃́̄̆͐̉̀͗̍̍̈́̒̇̊͐͊̌̉̽̄̀̌͐͐̑̇͋̈̅̐̄̽̄̽͂̉̓̄̀̀̉̈̈͗̈́́̏̽̓͛̌̾̓͊̈́̿̂̐͒͒̑͆̔̓̃̓̄̈̓͌̆͆̈́̋̿̽̍̔̎̉̈́̿̌̆̏͆̏̂̈́̈́͒̈͗͋́͋͐͒̈̌̉̿̿̽͂͊̅̓͐͊̂͂͊̓͛̓͌͊͛̂̒̊̊̿͋̆͒̈́̏̎̍̃̄̑̓̽̀̾͆͐̐͆̿̈́̌̃̏̔̈̈́̅̈́̕̕̕̕̕͘͘̕̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĘ̶̢̧̧̨̨̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̻̖̻͓̙̪͚̭̖̘̲͈͓͔̹͓̩̻̘̬̮͚̗̪̭̟͙̬̞͕̜̩̘̟̱̲͓̥͙̼̭͔̱̮̱̻̝͎͚̟͈̹͇̭͙̟͓̣̱̪̠̠͚̺̦̠͚̊͊͋̈́̎͌̓̈́̇̏͐̑͗̈́̉̉̀̒̌̈́̓̉̍͋̈̈́͐͋̌̾͐̂̓̍̿̇̀̓̋̾̅͛͑̓͂̈̈́͌͆͌͒̈́͂̀͋͑͂̓̈́̉̉̈́̂͋̔͊̈́͂̆̐̎͐͌͋̃̔̒̒̊̑̆̒́̓͛̑̀̽͋̒̈́̊͑̅̂̈̇͐̉̃̈́̄͌͒̔̈́͐͋͐̓̈̈́̎͐̀̈́̇͋͑̎̽̍̃͒̽̆̄̔̌̆̿̏͛̋̈́̉̏̍̍͂̊͂̑̕͘̚̕̚͘̚͘͘͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅG̷̢̢̢̢̡̨̢̧̢̢̢̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̛͙̜͓͖̼͖̗̹̮̖̼̠̙̩̲͉̼͇̘͔͓͔̥̻͖̘͈̪̘̮̰̗͖͚̭̻͎͚̻̼͚̟͉͇̳͖̠̝͙̪̳̙͍̜͓̺͔͖̺̻̱͓̫̪͉̞̞̫̜̦̺̣͇̦̲̥͇̹͇͎̩͖͍͇͈͓̞̰̻̩͖̻̭̙̘̯̼̲̮̳͍̝̘̘̰͋̆̿͑̈́͂͆̐̓̈̄̆̒̓̽̏͒̿̆͌̌̽͊̃̈́̑̆̋́̈́̉̽͊̇̈̉̎͛͗̈́̈́̉͛̾̈́̿͂͆̋̐̑̑̐̉̍̍͛̉͛̎̔̓͂̂͗̈́̐͂̀̓͛̌̈́̅̈̊͌͑̑͗͊̍͆͂̀̌̇̌̏̆̅̓̾̋̍͒̔̒̾̆̇̇̿̏̈͆̄̆͗̏̂̽͑̃̂̈́̆̌̃̆̑̈́̌̀̆̃̀͆̿̾̂͑̎̾̊͛̀̇͘̕̚̕̕̚̚̚͘̕̚̚̚̚͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅM̶̨̡̨̛͉̦̲̳̮̗̗̗̟̖̭̩̪̝̲̻̞̭̟̠̱͇͍͍̞͉͔̙̻͎̜̮̖͈̜̜͙̻̺̞̯̦͇̟͉͈͎͎̒͊̈́̓͌̅̍̊̌̊̎͗͛̀͒̒̑͋͂̔̽̓̂̊̉͂̌̑̌͗̆̎͗̓̈́̐͋͋̓͌́̐̎͑̏͐̆̎̽̿̑̈́̇̈͆̏͂͑̒̐̅̿̽͐͛̋̈͋̀̽̋̂͗͊̾̄̇̓͋̐̒̈̇̋̔͑̿́̐͆̈́̆͋̓͒͒̓̅̂̕̕̕̚̕͘̕̚̚͜͝͝͝ͅE̸̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̳͙̞̰̬͉̪̙̣̥̖̰̺̰̘̠̞͖̭̓̒̋̅͌̇̾̒̌̃̆͆̐͂̈̒̒̽̀͐͌̂̾̇̈̅͆̑̑̋̉̂̊̋̈́̊͗̓́̑̔̇̓͆̿̉̇̔͌̿̾̈̐͋̽̃̈́̉̍̃̍͌̎̑̇͂̑̒͆̾̐̂͂̔̍̈̃̐̂̉͋̏̌̾͆̈́͑̇̃̐̏̽͂̋̆͑̋̀̆͒̓͂̓͂̀̂͛̓̈́͊̐͒̿͑̄̓̍̄͑̾̆͋̋́͗̒̌͐̈́͛͒̎̑̎̓͐́̌̈̈́͘͘̕͘͘̕̕̚͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅŅ̷̨̢̧̢̨̢̧̨̛̖̲̼͍̜̭̟̥̠̺̹̰͎̠̟̦̱̻͚̳͚͔̪̲͇̰͎̞͉̗̯̣̫̗̮̺͇͔̻̹̠̙̦̭͕͖͙̜̰͈͈̝̫̹̺̞̝͈̜̪͉̜̳̦̫̭͍̙͕͔̺̥̳̦̟̮͚̞̳͓̯̫̼̖̠̯͔̙͇̞̬̘̼̭̦̮͚̭̹̤͇̱͉̲̦̤̲̳̤͖̳͓͙̫͓̠̝̻̤̙̟̘̏̈́̾̆̓̄̓͐͛̄͆̑̔͂̃̓̽́̓̓̔̉̐̈́̆̂͒̐͒̀̿̏̽̈̑͗̑̑̈͒̑͑̃͑̏̈́̃͒̏̍̓͆̄̓̍̅̄͑̊̆̾̃̒́́͆̈́̏͑̅́̉̾̉̔̊̍̂̎̋̎͌̒̅̂̐̏͆̂̈̀̅͂̽͗̑̉̾̎̋̎̈̊̃̈́̊̋̉̈́̆̇̿̋͒̉̈̔͐̽́͑́̐͆͒͊́̓͑͂͂̍̓̊̓̈̂̅̔̐̔̋̾͋̔͌̒͒͆̓̓̐́͘̚̚͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅT̴̡̡̨̨̧̨̨̨̧̨̧̛̛̬͍͓̮͔̙̭͉̰͕̤̪̤̼̙̼̝̮͚̬̞̭̦͙̣̭̙̟͇͚̬̠̥̭̮̬̱̩͚̜͔̟̼̮̹̗͔̬̘̻͉̺͍̺̥̺͇̞̻͔̣̟̠̫̯͇̜̥̱̻̲͔͉̬͎͈̙̰̳̬͔̗̤̝̬͔͙̦͕̘̜̺̰̞̲̘̯̜̣͕̟̹̤͎̠̘̜̰̟̗̰͖͇͔̩́͛͆̓͆̓̚͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅA̶̢̧̨̨̢̧̨̧̡̢̨̧̨̧̡̧̧̨̧̛̛̠̫̫͔̭͚̟̹̰̰̰̮̹͉̪͓̣̩͈̹̠͚̪̻̯̹͔̣͈̪̲͕͕̘͕̤̟̠͈̯̟͔̪̯͇̺̭̺͕̰̠̩̠̬̯̙̳͙̗͇͇̫̘̥̮̯͍̬̠̼̦͚̘̜̫̝̣̳͕͍͙̮̠̰̘͈̥̬͔̤̘̩͓͍̹͈̙͎̟͎̦̲̠̪̩̳͙̫̱͉͙̗̬̰̭͔̜̩̬̪̝̘̰̮͍̗̫͇̻̲̰͓̪̐̍̎͋̒̾͑͂̽̿̐̃̇͐̆͐̈́̎̄̃̉̑̆̆͒̌̓̿͋̍̓̋̇͂͐̓̾̇̈̑͑̏̈́͑͆͑͊̃́̆̍̾͆̾̐̑̏̓̊̇͗̓̔͒̓͆̈́͛̑̑̐̑͌̆́̎͗̋̈̋͆̓̽̀̈́̓̃̎̍̆̄́̍̓̽̓̑̾̉̑͐͒̓̿̌̃̿̈́͆̏͌̒̃͒̃̓̓͗̃͗͗̋͋͑͒̏́̈͆͛̔̃̔̒̀͂͋̉͛̅͂̔̋͒͗͐͛̍͑̇̀͑͑́̈́̀͌̿͆̔͐͑͒̓͑̊͌͗̓͑̏̑̎̿̌̇̈́͆̒̔͆̀̑̚͘̚̚̕͘̚͘̕̕͘̕̚͘̚͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅT̵̨̨̨̨̡̢̧̡̡͇̲̠͍͎͓̫̦̣̭̗̰͎̫̩̰̠̣̝̦͚̠̼͖͈͉͍̗̟̞͇̣̩͈̹̩̤̝̰͚̤̥͇̳̩̣̟̦͍̭̲͉͉̣̖̳͇͈͙̦͓̾̓̓̎̉͋̃̽̇̔̑͊͒̒̑̓̈̍̈̓̾̆̿̎͑̽̆̔͌̿̂̇̔̈́͐̋̾͆͘͘͜͜͠͠͝ͅͅI̷̧̢̢̢̨̨̢̢̨̨̨̢̡̢̢̧̧̧͔̖̠͈͚̰̗̰̲̘͔̤̮̜͚̲̲͈̺͖͖͈̪̝̼̟̪̲̹̝͚͚̖̬̪̩̠̘̳̤̯͚͔̯̙̟̲̖̥̱̯̯̦͉̼̭̬̦̜͔̗̻͉̺͔̠̥͎̹̦̘͇͕̲̠͎͖̦̩̩̲̰̬̹̯̙͍̼͉͎̖̭̱͎̠͓̬̫̝͔̩̳̯̰̹̟̬̤̲̟̠̹̼̱̺̺͈̳̲̫̠͕̮̝̲͈̺̘̟͕̜̪̳̙̱̤̘̤̞̜̭͍̲̜͓͈̤̩̙͚̻͍̪̟̠̞̦̳̯̘͙̮̖͖̩̱͎̰̖͉̼̥͖̞̠̥͔̲̳̹̖͕̼̞͇͉̺̝̦̝͔̻̤̫̳̝͕̠̻̳͔͍̮̭̫̯̹̲̯̻̱̮̜͈̥̲̔̂͑̃͌̑̿̋̀̂̾̎͊͂͌̓̾͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅƠ̵̡̧̢̢̨̨̡̡̧̨̢̨̨̢̨̡̧̡̢̧̧̮͔̥͕͕͔̺̗͉̟̱̥̻̜͙̳̬̖̤̙͉̮͈̰̣̘̼̫͖͇̲͓̙̲̰͔̥̳̪̯͎̜̘̪̙͇̟͙̼̝̮̖̲̪̺̖̱͔̺̤͙̳̹̙̠̲̥̝̝̝͔̗̤͈͓̜̖̮͓̝̜̥͚͎̖̮͖̫̗̻̮̘͍͙̯̜̰̪̙̖̝̭̣̮͉̱̻͕̬͓̣̘̱̹̝̭̮̳͙̬̙̰̘͔̤͔̮̲̤̩͕̼͇̬͚̤̪͕̪̱͈̝͔̱̪̯̭̯̟͚̻͖̗̙̜̼̻̲͚͙͙̪͚̳̞̪͖̻̲̗͇̬͈̝̩͕̙͔̹̼̭̰͚̥̗͍̺͉̤̼͔̣̞̼͎̪̥̬͓̣̯̻̙̙̮͈͓̞̪͖͈̬͙̬̟̪̯̞͙̤̻̑̾̾͑̒͊̇͑̎͛͂̂͌̾̔̃͂͂́̈̏̎̑̿͒̇̈́́͊͐͛͗͐͆̈̑̑͊̿̿̈́̌͛́̆̓̽̃̾̄̉̔͊͐͆̃̍̐̽̾̐͌̃̒̚͘̕̚̚̕̕͘͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅŅ̴̡̡̢̨̡̧̡̨̢̛̤͎͙͍̻͓̖̱̱̩̹͈̯̖̤͓͉̤̫͈̰̠̦̼̩̥͔̘̥̱͓̼̦͚̲̬͓͈̯̣̞̠̮͓̝̳̦̳͉̞͇͓̲̘̖̖͓̙̖͉̜̳͉̩̘̗̼̖̙̹͙̖͓̟͔̣̭͉̰̫͖͖̞͉̳͕͚̠͍̜̥̭̖̦͔̟̺͉̮̟̬͍̪̜͉̯̹̲̹͎͛̇͐͗̏̓͛̿́̄͌̌̒͛̊̇̍̄̃̐̎͒͋͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅF̸̗͖͖̻̠̜̱̯̖̦̣̘̻̜͔̹̬̼͋̽̿̈́̂́̒̎̎̽́̈́͌̒̈́́́̃̿͜͝ͅA̶̡̧̡̧̧̢̢̢̡̢̡̛̛̛̛̻̺͎̗̖̼̟͓͈̗̰̤͍͔͇̮̫͓̝͍̰̟̙͈̘͖̹͚̰̠̰̭̠̘͖̞̭̩͍͚̗͚͙͉̤͖̩̮̙̖̫͎̬̟͇̗̤͔̬̮̰̞̲̣̠͕͇̘̺̤̖͔̖͚̻͖̟̙͎̮̫̼̝̺͂̽̔́̌̅͊̃̓̔͗̀̑̈́̊̌͊̉͐͗̆̈̂͑̿̈́̄̊̿̐̓̓̃̏̒͂̿͛̃͑͌̄̏̇͂̆͂̂͑̅͋̅͑̏͑̔̂͐̔͗̎̂̊́̿̉́̒͋̿̊̈́͋̿̍̋̋͒̃͋̐͋̉̏͒͑͗͒̔̽̋̈̊͑̃̃̄͌̾̃͊̍̔̍͂̐́̎̉͑̓̃̈͗́̍̑̿͋͌̔̒͋̃̊͊͊͒͆͗̊̆͛̐̀̐͒̾͊̈́̐̓͌̿̈́̉͛̈́̍͘̕̚͘̕̕̚̕͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅƯ̶̡̨̢̢̢̧̡̨̡̢̨̛̪̤̰̲̬͓̲̱̠̟̩͈̖̞̭̪̝͔͍̫̱̱̩̣͖̯̜̗̪̪̬̜̯͎̮̜̭̱̘̪͚̥̬̠͇̝͕̻̹̰̳̯̪̝̯͍̗͚͓̯̖̼͚̹̞̺̭̜̘̗̞̳͇̤̥͇̣̥͎͔̰̣͕͚̺͔͔̗̪̩̠̪̯̦̦̦̦̣̦̗̝͖̦̪̝̼̯̹̰̙̩͕̼͚̙̰̗̥̝͕̺̮͈̜͎̺͇̞͍̬͕̣̬̤͖͎̮̭̣̙̪͇͙̠͚̦͇͉̩̠̫̼̗̽̇̾̂̃͌͋̈́́̈́͋́̎̾̋͐͑̉̋͆͆̾̂́͒͒͐͛͊͆͌̔͆̂̑̾̽̊̈̎͑͋̏̾̏͌̑̈́̃̇͆͂͂̒͋̓̀̎̌͛͋͋͛̀͑̔̆̆̽̆̏̈́̄͛̈̏̓̃̒́̓̈́̾͛͐͂̾͛̈́̃͋̊͆͒̒̓̋͐̆̇͒̆͐̊̉͘̕͘̚͘̕̕͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅL̸̨̢̨̢̢̢̧̡̧̧̧̡̡̢̢̨̨̢̹͕͇̙̮̜̮̙̬̫̩͎̩̘͉͉͙̪̖̖̹̥̦͕̝̲͚̭͓̯͉̙̬̳̣̱̝̠͉̤̲͉͓̣̮͔͎̦̭̰̭̞̰̟̠͕̱̺͔̬̘̣̹̹͙̟͍̥͚̪̭̠̼̫̳̟͖̯͍̪̺̟̬͙̞̫̙̳̠̩̤̳͉͕̙̤̺͎̝̱͖̜̯̳̫̰͚̝̘̫͔͕͕̞̱̟͕̗͓̥̩̠̰̹̲̠̹͚̯̹͎͓͖̠̬̬̬͉̬͔͇̮̹̻̟͔͇̙̘͕̼̤̱͉̲̬̹̣͚͇̗̯̝̪͎̫̗̹̤̻̳̝̼̬̄̑̃͐̽͋̇̒͗͌̌́̚͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅT̸̡̢̢̢̡̡̢̢̧̢̡̢̧̢̨̛͎͚͖̥̗̝̬̭̤̹̻̟͍͇̳̪̲̙̘̫̫͔͎͖͎̝̩̣̺͇͓̪̝̪̹̺̳̳̩̦̮̠̰̳̮̮̯̺̻̯̺͖̞͕̪̹̼͍̤̩̝̮̝͇̙̜̪̗̹̤͔̺͍̺̱̱̗̞͈͖̤̻͕̪̗̭̯͚̩̘͖̬͖̮͈͓͓̣͓̝̱̗̘̫̖͕̪͍̺̣͇̘̼̖̹̫̬͇̝̱̦̺͕̯̣̥̹̟̜̪̬̰̝̳̝̳̠̫̞̹̬̝̝̫͖̭͈̤̺̮͔̱̪͕̙̻̬͓̹̥̪̥̹̟̬̩̬̹̩̱̩͓̳̼̪͔̺̗̙̺͓͇̙͎͖̬͖̠͕̲̙̞̦̩̞̲̓͊̈́̽͑̏̉͒̿͑̓̂̎̍͐̎̄͗̽͒́̉̅̊̑͋̓̎̈́̊̀̇̃̐͛͂́̈́̏̈́̈́̄̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅ

 

S̷̨̧̧̨̨̡̡̡̧̛͈̮͚̘̼͚̲͍̻͍̤͙̳̰̝̪͎̹̩̜̫͙̫̼̟͕͇̰̟̣̥͎̦̟̖͚̭̥͔̬̜͓͉̱̺̞̝̬̗͖̲̬̞̮̩̳͙̜̤̹̮̲̤͙̳͚̹͈̤̤̞͍̭̗͖̬̮͖̱͙̭̬͙͕͙̥͈̈́͑̽̾̆͆̎̈́̓̈̍̿̃̇̐̎͊̌͒̊̏͑̅̊̐̐̾͋̈́͐̀͐̍̈́̓̍̄̎̈́̃̋̐̾̅̈́̃̎̑͊̽̑̅̑̈́̄͗̓̎̋̉̈͂͆͐̅̓̌̐͌̍̈͑͋́̇̃͘͘͘̚͘̕͘̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͠ͅȨ̸̛̛̛̰̞̳͍̝̯̲̐͋̊͑̋̎͌̊͋͑͑̿̏͐̓̈́̒͊́̈́̔̇̌̈́̈͌͊͛̓̀̾͑͋͒͂̊́̌̓͋̐̔̅̽͊̃̾̒̏̓͆̿̃͒͊͌͑̌̂͆̔͊͊̇̈́̏̿͗̊̆̎̈́̿̍̾̿̄̅͒̊́̿̽̆̔̔̈̏͐̎͗̈́̅͂͒̽̌̓͗͐̇͗͒̄͒̀̔̚̚͘̕̕̚̕̚̕͘̚̚̚͝͝͝Ġ̵̡̡̢̨̡̡̨̢̢̢̧̛̛̛̖̘̹̲̦̲̠͔͇̠͖̭̞̯̦͉͎̼̼͓͙̝̺͖͈͉͙̦͈̟̱̻̫͉̭̩̪̣̻̬͇̱̞͍̱͕̻̮̜͎̟̗̠̰͔̩̬̗̞̻̳̖̳͉͇̙̪͉͖͉̮̜̦̞̝̫̬͈̰̠͙̙͉̳̤̜͕̫̳͙̟͙͉̫͈͖͇͚̙͓̥̣̣͈͓̺̼̯͔̯͍͂͂͊͋̐̈́̈̓̃͒̓̀̓̈͛̂͐̋̽̉̈̋̋̓́̿̋̋̄͗͗͊̐͛͆͒̑̌̈́̉͛̑͂̿̋̆͗̾̆͊͒̈̆̈́͑̀̈́̔̿̑̏̈́͑̉̇̔̄̉̎̏͌̿̒̌̊̃͑̒͛͒͂̐͛̚͘̕̚̕͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅM̶̧̨̛̜̙̲͇̟̭̪͚̘̺̝͔̥̜̤̪̞͈͚͓͓̦̣͇͓̹̱͔͉̪͍̭̲̯͙̖͚͉͙̗̩͙̙̪͙̣̯̮̻̣̭͕̟̰͕̦͚͍͇̤͐̀͊̅͌̏͂̈́̈̈́͒̋͊̈̋̇̓͗̔̃̉̏͛͑͂͒̊̎͋͌̑͋̃̇͗̅̑̔̆̾͑̆͋͋͗̽͒̿̒̎̆͋̿̐͒͌̈͋̋̓̓̚̕̚͘̕͘̕̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠E̶̡̨̧̢̢̛̛̛̖̘̪͚͖̭̻͉̪̹̼͍͖̦̖̼̫͉̙̖͖̰̜̭̦͉̳̩͍͚͖͇̮̭͓̼̥̜͎͇͖͎̩̭̜̦͛͋̀̀̍̆̎͑͛͆̐̈̈́͐̃̏́̾́̄̽̓̌͂̀̌͗̽̓̏͒̾̓̅͆̒̓̈́͐̄̉͂͆̈́̿͊̔̍̃̔̊̒͛̿̇̈͗̒́̉̏̔̂̾͆̈́͊̑̽̍̍̓̉̈́͊̌̋̅̏̔͂̇͑̋̓̍̔̽̑̆̈́̂̇̋̊̌̉̃̄̚̚͘̕̚͘͘̕̚͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅṆ̵̢̧̨̧̛̣͕̙͚͓̺̤̯̦͇̱͉͉̖̯̰̼̻̲͚̻̘̓̍̇̍͂̽͆͊̾͊͊̆̀̉̈́̄̐͗̄͆̄̊͋͌̅͗̐̽̃̾͑͌̉̅̓͑̄͊̔̄̄͛̎̊͊͆̽͒͊͗̏̔̆̄̔̋̃̑́̅̄̌̉͐̐̅̽͑̓̔̎̿͌̚̕͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅȚ̸̡̡̨̨̡̡̨̨̢̘̫̭̼͉̦̤̳̯̪̭̜̘̘̱̦̰̼̠̹̞̯̮̱̣̺̫̹̘̼̮̗̬͎̞̪̟̠͙̲̰̹̖̬͙̭̙̬̯̠̲͔͖̰͖̩̻̮̗̺̥̣̪͙̹͎̩̯͔̘͈͚̞̬̫̱̗̞̥̯̹͚͔̜̘̯̲̟̮͔͎̪̣̦̱̿̎̈́̄̒͂̃́͂̂̾̑͛̆͒͋͂́̂̀̑̄͋̊̿͊̿̑͆̈́̂͛͊̂̋̅̈́̋̽̓̍͗̃̋̅̀̀̊͋̽̀͑̔̂̓̀͐̄̓͘̚͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝A̵̡̧̧̧̧̡̢̧̨̪͎͎͓̭͕͕̪̜͈͖͎̭̰̬̤̟͇͓͇͎̪̳͇͓͉̺͈̪̯̖̮̭̬̬͖̭̦̖̻̥̦̭̬̭̥͇͉̤͈̗̹͛͑́̅̾̎̅̃̈̋͛̄̒̈́̈́̾̄̐̌͐͆̄̈̇̆͂̄̈́̔͌̓̂͂̔͂͗̇̉͒̒̐͊̊̂͗̐͛̃̍̓̈́́̎͘̕͝͠͠͠͝Ţ̶̨̨̧̨̨̡̡̡̢̛̛̪͖̤̼̮̠̜͍̤̲̪̱̜̪͚͓̲̻̼͓̤̻̯͚̯̭̞̞̫̦̪̼̰͍̗̺͈͈̪̩͇̗̱̗̞̖̦͓̻̟̞̖̝̗̬͇̺̖̰̭̰̤̱̙̦̜̦͙̳̣̼͇̩̟̤̬̼̟̪̲̪̺̹̖͎͇̳̻̮̥̱̞͖͇͇̠̬͎͈̠͍͖̹̗̹̣̰͉̭̻̹̖͙̩͊͐̌͆̄̎́̔̇̓͂͆̊͊̊̈͐̿̏̾̒̂̽͛̀̊̋̎̓̅͊̑̂̈́̍̎͆̋͊̉̄̇̿͑́͐͛̋̈͊̏̃̋͊͊̐̅̀͒͛̎̉̄͘̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝ͅI̴̢̨̨̡̢̡̡̡̧̡̧̛͙̦̺̭̺̣̮̥͇̙̪̠̥̥̦͖̫͔͇̞̠̜̗̝̰͇̮̰̦̟̰̪̺̥͇̥̩̩̟̤͈͉͍̼̘̜̟͇̹͕͓̱̮͙̼͙̙͕̮̺̟̟̲͕̫̖̟͙͔͈͈̫̭̙̗̪̳̘̭̳͔͎͓͆̓̈̃̀̂̈́̀̓̔͂̍̏̉̅̅̌̌̆͑̏̈́͌̓͐͌̈́̈́̒̽̋͗̄̓͗̊̂̆̀́́̇͑̂͋̊͆̄̈́͌̃̂͑̏̆̉̓̈́̆̓̋̏̑̉̆͋̽̉͑̋̇͑͛̏̃̏͗̕̕͘͘̚͘̚̚͘͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠Ơ̶̠̲̲̭͊̓̓͗̏̈́̿̉̈́͛͋͑̍̒͑͗̍̊̾̒̏̈́̍̄͌̊̎̿̎̅͌̈́͗̍̏̕̚͘͘̕͘͝͝͝ͅN̵̢̢̧̡̧̡̛̛͖͓̰̖͉̮͓̺̦͔̻̩͉͔̤͇̱͇̬̹̠̖̣̜̦͚̬̥̱̠͙̘̣̝̖̥̘̤̩͙͈̘̗̞̘͇̙͚̳͇̖̥̻͖͚͚͍̲͔̞͎̰͇̠͔̟͇͕̗̘̩̬̟͒͐͌̂̋̄̒̿̂͌̌̇̄̆̊̔̎̊̆̇͑͊̑͆̓̽̊̅͑̐̀̕͘̚͜͜F̸̡̧̢̛̹͔̤͚͓̻̘̻͕͙̲͍̟̜̖̦̙͙͕̟̫̹̰̞͙̥̱̘͔̻̈́̕͜Ą̷̨̨̢̢̛̥̮̝̣͈͓͈̫͙̮̪͈͍͉̖̙̱̪͕̥͇̹̤̠͉̪̠̞̯͈͉͕̮̣̫̞̹̟̣̘̳̫͉͔̥̭͍̥̦͉͚̝̥̹͙͓͙̭̠̤̋͑͒͋̇̓̍̋̾̎̔͊̿̌̈́͂̽͐͊̉̇̑̓̓̃͗̃͒̊͋͐̈́̄̏̋͛̀̿̚ͅͅƯ̶̧̢̨̡̨̧̧̢̨̢̢̨͎̹̻̹̱̥̤̣̲̹͍͍̖̰͔͚̫̭̙̹̻͉̩̩̬̰͙͉̱̹̪̭̝̯̯̗͉̻̦͉̪̹͖̪̰͙̗̦̳̘̘͔̻͓̖̗̪̥̙̳̯̦̬͔̘̳̟̗̝̰͕̳̤̻̮̰̣͔͓̞͚͍̣̞̘͔͈͕̦̺̟̯̺̣̱̥̯̤̙͖̪͍͎̘͔̱̠̠̲̱̮̰̑̔̉͂̾͊̿̃̿̍̎͆̇̅̄̈̾͆̊͋̃̍͘̕͜͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅĻ̴̡̡̡̢̢̡̢̡̨̛̛̲̲̞̯͍̰̗̦̹̝͈͓̣͈̫̩̥̪̗̭̣̪̗͍̘̦͚͓͇̟͚̳͇̗͚̱͈̤̝̫͍̜̤͇̣̖̫͕̯̞͎̦̟̙̺͙̟̜̦͔̣̥̘͍͍͖̩̠̰̮͔͉̣͉͎̙̘̖̘̘̣̆͌̅̿͒̓̌̃́̔̋͑́̆̓̏̐̐̾̿̃͒͒͋̋̀͛̉̉͗͑̿͋̽̇̓̈́̐̆̓̀̎̍̊̍̂͗͊͂̈̀̽̈͊͂͌̈́̍̉̽̏̾͗̅͗̑̾̇͊̾̊͌͑͌̚̕͘̚̚̕̕̚̕̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅT̵̡̡̨̨̧̨̡̛̛̛͙͔̝͈̙̺̹͍̲̬͔̥͎̙̭̝̬̰̠̘͍̖̗̳̩̭̺͓͎̪̥̬̰͓̗͚̦̝̩͍͚̙̼̺̩̭̪̙̲̯̋̐̀͊̋̄͆̀̍̓̉͋̅̏̄͗̅͛̈́͊͂͗̋̓̋͂̾̈́͐̅͒͋̉͌̽̈́̋̕̕͝͠ͅ

 

S̷̨̧̧̨̨̡̡̡̧̛͈̮͚̘̼͚̲͍̻͍̤͙̳̰̝̪͎̹̩̜̫͙̫̼̟͕͇̰̟̣̥͎̦̟̖͚̭̥͔̬̜͓͉̱̺̞̝̬̗͖̲̬̞̮̩̳͙̜̤̹̮̲̤͙̳͚̹͈̤̤̞͍̭̗͖̬̮͖̱͙̭̬͙͕͙̥͈̈́͑̽̾̆͆̎̈́̓̈̍̿̃̇̐̎͊̌͒̊̏͑̅̊̐̐̾͋̈́͐̀͐̍̈́̓̍̄̎̈́̃̋̐̾̅̈́̃̎̑͊̽̑̅̑̈́̄͗̓̎̋̉̈͂͆͐̅̓̌̐͌̍̈͑͋́̇̃͘͘͘̚͘̕͘̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͠ͅȨ̸̛̛̛̰̞̳͍̝̯̲̐͋̊͑̋̎͌̊͋͑͑̿̏͐̓̈́̒͊́̈́̔̇̌̈́̈͌͊͛̓̀̾͑͋͒͂̊́̌̓͋̐̔̅̽͊̃̾̒̏̓͆̿̃͒͊͌͑̌̂͆̔͊͊̇̈́̏̿͗̊̆̎̈́̿̍̾̿̄̅͒̊́̿̽̆̔̔̈̏͐̎͗̈́̅͂͒̽̌̓͗͐̇͗͒̄͒̀̔̚̚͘̕̕̚̕̚̕͘̚̚̚͝͝͝Ġ̵̡̡̢̨̡̡̨̢̢̢̧̛̛̛̖̘̹̲̦̲̠͔͇̠͖̭̞̯̦͉͎̼̼͓͙̝̺͖͈͉͙̦͈̟̱̻̫͉̭̩̪̣̻̬͇̱̞͍̱͕̻̮̜͎̟̗̠̰͔̩̬̗̞̻̳̖̳͉͇̙̪͉͖͉̮̜̦̞̝̫̬͈̰̠͙̙͉̳̤̜͕̫̳͙̟͙͉̫͈͖͇͚̙͓̥̣̣͈͓̺̼̯͔̯͍͂͂͊͋̐̈́̈̓̃͒̓̀̓̈͛̂͐̋̽̉̈̋̋̓́̿̋̋̄͗͗͊̐͛͆͒̑̌̈́̉͛̑͂̿̋̆͗̾̆͊͒̈̆̈́͑̀̈́̔̿̑̏̈́͑̉̇̔̄̉̎̏͌̿̒̌̊̃͑̒͛͒͂̐͛̚͘̕̚̕͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅM̶̧̨̛̜̙̲͇̟̭̪͚̘̺̝͔̥̜̤̪̞͈͚͓͓̦̣͇͓̹̱͔͉̪͍̭̲̯͙̖͚͉͙̗̩͙̙̪͙̣̯̮̻̣̭͕̟̰͕̦͚͍͇̤͐̀͊̅͌̏͂̈́̈̈́͒̋͊̈̋̇̓͗̔̃̉̏͛͑͂͒̊̎͋͌̑͋̃̇͗̅̑̔̆̾͑̆͋͋͗̽͒̿̒̎̆͋̿̐͒͌̈͋̋̓̓̚̕̚͘̕͘̕̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠E̶̡̨̧̢̢̛̛̛̖̘̪͚͖̭̻͉̪̹̼͍͖̦̖̼̫͉̙̖͖̰̜̭̦͉̳̩͍͚͖͇̮̭͓̼̥̜͎͇͖͎̩̭̜̦͛͋̀̀̍̆̎͑͛͆̐̈̈́͐̃̏́̾́̄̽̓̌͂̀̌͗̽̓̏͒̾̓̅͆̒̓̈́͐̄̉͂͆̈́̿͊̔̍̃̔̊̒͛̿̇̈͗̒́̉̏̔̂̾͆̈́͊̑̽̍̍̓̉̈́͊̌̋̅̏̔͂̇͑̋̓̍̔̽̑̆̈́̂̇̋̊̌̉̃̄̚̚͘̕̚͘͘̕̚͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅṆ̵̢̧̨̧̛̣͕̙͚͓̺̤̯̦͇̱͉͉̖̯̰̼̻̲͚̻̘̓̍̇̍͂̽͆͊̾͊͊̆̀̉̈́̄̐͗̄͆̄̊͋͌̅͗̐̽̃̾͑͌̉̅̓͑̄͊̔̄̄͛̎̊͊͆̽͒͊͗̏̔̆̄̔̋̃̑́̅̄̌̉͐̐̅̽͑̓̔̎̿͌̚̕͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅȚ̸̡̡̨̨̡̡̨̨̢̘̫̭̼͉̦̤̳̯̪̭̜̘̘̱̦̰̼̠̹̞̯̮̱̣̺̫̹̘̼̮̗̬͎̞̪̟̠͙̲̰̹̖̬͙̭̙̬̯̠̲͔͖̰͖̩̻̮̗̺̥̣̪͙̹͎̩̯͔̘͈͚̞̬̫̱̗̞̥̯̹͚͔̜̘̯̲̟̮͔͎̪̣̦̱̿̎̈́̄̒͂̃́͂̂̾̑͛̆͒͋͂́̂̀̑̄͋̊̿͊̿̑͆̈́̂͛͊̂̋̅̈́̋̽̓̍͗̃̋̅̀̀̊͋̽̀͑̔̂̓̀͐̄̓͘̚͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝A̵̡̧̧̧̧̡̢̧̨̪͎͎͓̭͕͕̪̜͈͖͎̭̰̬̤̟͇͓͇͎̪̳͇͓͉̺͈̪̯̖̮̭̬̬͖̭̦̖̻̥̦̭̬̭̥͇͉̤͈̗̹͛͑́̅̾̎̅̃̈̋͛̄̒̈́̈́̾̄̐̌͐͆̄̈̇̆͂̄̈́̔͌̓̂͂̔͂͗̇̉͒̒̐͊̊̂͗̐͛̃̍̓̈́́̎͘̕͝͠͠͠͝Ţ̶̨̨̧̨̨̡̡̡̢̛̛̪͖̤̼̮̠̜͍̤̲̪̱̜̪͚͓̲̻̼͓̤̻̯͚̯̭̞̞̫̦̪̼̰͍̗̺͈͈̪̩͇̗̱̗̞̖̦͓̻̟̞̖̝̗̬͇̺̖̰̭̰̤̱̙̦̜̦͙̳̣̼͇̩̟̤̬̼̟̪̲̪̺̹̖͎͇̳̻̮̥̱̞͖͇͇̠̬͎͈̠͍͖̹̗̹̣̰͉̭̻̹̖͙̩͊͐̌͆̄̎́̔̇̓͂͆̊͊̊̈͐̿̏̾̒̂̽͛̀̊̋̎̓̅͊̑̂̈́̍̎͆̋͊̉̄̇̿͑́͐͛̋̈͊̏̃̋͊͊̐̅̀͒͛̎̉̄͘̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝ͅI̴̢̨̨̡̢̡̡̡̧̡̧̛͙̦̺̭̺̣̮̥͇̙̪̠̥̥̦͖̫͔͇̞̠̜̗̝̰͇̮̰̦̟̰̪̺̥͇̥̩̩̟̤͈͉͍̼̘̜̟͇̹͕͓̱̮͙̼͙̙͕̮̺̟̟̲͕̫̖̟͙͔͈͈̫̭̙̗̪̳̘̭̳͔͎͓͆̓̈̃̀̂̈́̀̓̔͂̍̏̉̅̅̌̌̆͑̏̈́͌̓͐͌̈́̈́̒̽̋͗̄̓͗̊̂̆̀́́̇͑̂͋̊͆̄̈́͌̃̂͑̏̆̉̓̈́̆̓̋̏̑̉̆͋̽̉͑̋̇͑͛̏̃̏͗̕̕͘͘̚͘̚̚͘͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠Ơ̶̠̲̲̭͊̓̓͗̏̈́̿̉̈́͛͋͑̍̒͑͗̍̊̾̒̏̈́̍̄͌̊̎̿̎̅͌̈́͗̍̏̕̚͘͘̕͘͝͝͝ͅN̵̢̢̧̡̧̡̛̛͖͓̰̖͉̮͓̺̦͔̻̩͉͔̤͇̱͇̬̹̠̖̣̜̦͚̬̥̱̠͙̘̣̝̖̥̘̤̩͙͈̘̗̞̘͇̙͚̳͇̖̥̻͖͚͚͍̲͔̞͎̰͇̠͔̟͇͕̗̘̩̬̟͒͐͌̂̋̄̒̿̂͌̌̇̄̆̊̔̎̊̆̇͑͊̑͆̓̽̊̅͑̐̀̕͘̚͜͜F̸̡̧̢̛̹͔̤͚͓̻̘̻͕͙̲͍̟̜̖̦̙͙͕̟̫̹̰̞͙̥̱̘͔̻̈́̕͜Ą̷̨̨̢̢̛̥̮̝̣͈͓͈̫͙̮̪͈͍͉̖̙̱̪͕̥͇̹̤̠͉̪̠̞̯͈͉͕̮̣̫̞̹̟̣̘̳̫͉͔̥̭͍̥̦͉͚̝̥̹͙͓͙̭̠̤̋͑͒͋̇̓̍̋̾̎̔͊̿̌̈́͂̽͐͊̉̇̑̓̓̃͗̃͒̊͋͐̈́̄̏̋͛̀̿̚ͅͅƯ̶̧̢̨̡̨̧̧̢̨̢̢̨͎̹̻̹̱̥̤̣̲̹͍͍̖̰͔͚̫̭̙̹̻͉̩̩̬̰͙͉̱̹̪̭̝̯̯̗͉̻̦͉̪̹͖̪̰͙̗̦̳̘̘͔̻͓̖̗̪̥̙̳̯̦̬͔̘̳̟̗̝̰͕̳̤̻̮̰̣͔͓̞͚͍̣̞̘͔͈͕̦̺̟̯̺̣̱̥̯̤̙͖̪͍͎̘͔̱̠̠̲̱̮̰̑̔̉͂̾͊̿̃̿̍̎͆̇̅̄̈̾͆̊͋̃̍͘̕͜͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅĻ̴̡̡̡̢̢̡̢̡̨̛̛̲̲̞̯͍̰̗̦̹̝͈͓̣͈̫̩̥̪̗̭̣̪̗͍̘̦͚͓͇̟͚̳͇̗͚̱͈̤̝̫͍̜̤͇̣̖̫͕̯̞͎̦̟̙̺͙̟̜̦͔̣̥̘͍͍͖̩̠̰̮͔͉̣͉͎̙̘̖̘̘̣̆͌̅̿͒̓̌̃́̔̋͑́̆̓̏̐̐̾̿̃͒͒͋̋̀͛̉̉͗͑̿͋̽̇̓̈́̐̆̓̀̎̍̊̍̂͗͊͂̈̀̽̈͊͂͌̈́̍̉̽̏̾͗̅͗̑̾̇͊̾̊͌͑͌̚̕͘̚̚̕̕̚̕̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅT̵̡̡̨̨̧̨̡̛̛̛͙͔̝͈̙̺̹͍̲̬͔̥͎̙̭̝̬̰̠̘͍̖̗̳̩̭̺͓͎̪̥̬̰͓̗͚̦̝̩͍͚̙̼̺̩̭̪̙̲̋̐̀͊̋̄͆̀̍̓̉͋̅̏̄͗̅͛̈́͊͂͗̋̓̋͂̾̈́͐̅͒͋̉͌̽̈́̋̕̕͝͠ͅ  
S̷̨̧̧̨̨̡̡̡̧̛͈̮͚̘̼͚̲͍̻͍̤͙̳̰̝̪͎̹̩̜̫͙̫̼̟͕͇̰̟̣̥͎̦̟̖͚̭̥͔̬̜͓͉̱̺̞̝̬̗͖̲̬̞̮̩̳͙̜̤̹̮̲̤͙̳͚̹͈̤̤̞͍̭̗͖̬̮͖̱͙̭̬͙͕͙̥͈̈́͑̽̾̆͆̎̈́̓̈̍̿̃̇̐̎͊̌͒̊̏͑̅̊̐̐̾͋̈́͐̀͐̍̈́̓̍̄̎̈́̃̋̐̾̅̈́̃̎̑͊̽̑̅̑̈́̄͗̓̎̋̉̈͂͆͐̅̓̌̐͌̍̈͑͋́̇̃͘͘͘̚͘̕͘̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͠ͅȨ̸̛̛̛̰̞̳͍̝̯̲̐͋̊͑̋̎͌̊͋͑͑̿̏͐̓̈́̒͊́̈́̔̇̌̈́̈͌͊͛̓̀̾͑͋͒͂̊́̌̓͋̐̔̅̽͊̃̾̒̏̓͆̿̃͒͊͌͑̌̂͆̔͊͊̇̈́̏̿͗̊̆̎̈́̿̍̾̿̄̅͒̊́̿̽̆̔̔̈̏͐̎͗̈́̅͂͒̽̌̓͗͐̇͗͒̄͒̀̔̚̚͘̕̕̚̕̚̕͘̚̚̚͝͝͝Ġ̵̡̡̢̨̡̡̨̢̢̢̧̛̛̛̖̘̹̲̦̲̠͔͇̠͖̭̞̯̦͉͎̼̼͓͙̝̺͖͈͉͙̦͈̟̱̻̫͉̭̩̪̣̻̬͇̱̞͍̱͕̻̮̜͎̟̗̠̰͔̩̬̗̞̻̳̖̳͉͇̙̪͉͖͉̮̜̦̞̝̫̬͈̰̠͙̙͉̳̤̜͕̫̳͙̟͙͉̫͈͖͇͚̙͓̥̣̣͈͓̺̼̯͔̯͍͂͂͊͋̐̈́̈̓̃͒̓̀̓̈͛̂͐̋̽̉̈̋̋̓́̿̋̋̄͗͗͊̐͛͆͒̑̌̈́̉͛̑͂̿̋̆͗̾̆͊͒̈̆̈́͑̀̈́̔̿̑̏̈́͑̉̇̔̄̉̎̏͌̿̒̌̊̃͑̒͛͒͂̐͛̚͘̕̚̕͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅM̶̧̨̛̜̙̲͇̟̭̪͚̘̺̝͔̥̜̤̪̞͈͚͓͓̦̣͇͓̹̱͔͉̪͍̭̲̯͙̖͚͉͙̗̩͙̙̪͙̣̯̮̻̣̭͕̟̰͕̦͚͍͇̤͐̀͊̅͌̏͂̈́̈̈́͒̋͊̈̋̇̓͗̔̃̉̏͛͑͂͒̊̎͋͌̑͋̃̇͗̅̑̔̆̾͑̆͋͋͗̽͒̿̒̎̆͋̿̐͒͌̈͋̋̓̓̚̕̚͘̕͘̕̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠E̶̡̨̧̢̢̛̛̛̖̘̪͚͖̭̻͉̪̹̼͍͖̦̖̼̫͉̙̖͖̰̜̭̦͉̳̩͍͚͖͇̮̭͓̼̥̜͎͇͖͎̩̭̜̦͛͋̀̀̍̆̎͑͛͆̐̈̈́͐̃̏́̾́̄̽̓̌͂̀̌͗̽̓̏͒̾̓̅͆̒̓̈́͐̄̉͂͆̈́̿͊̔̍̃̔̊̒͛̿̇̈͗̒́̉̏̔̂̾͆̈́͊̑̽̍̍̓̉̈́͊̌̋̅̏̔͂̇͑̋̓̍̔̽̑̆̈́̂̇̋̊̌̉̃̄̚̚͘̕̚͘͘̕̚͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅṆ̵̢̧̨̧̛̣͕̙͚͓̺̤̯̦͇̱͉͉̖̯̰̼̻̲͚̻̘̓̍̇̍͂̽͆͊̾͊͊̆̀̉̈́̄̐͗̄͆̄̊͋͌̅͗̐̽̃̾͑͌̉̅̓͑̄͊̔̄̄͛̎̊͊͆̽͒͊͗̏̔̆̄̔̋̃̑́̅̄̌̉͐̐̅̽͑̓̔̎̿͌̚̕͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅȚ̸̡̡̨̨̡̡̨̨̢̘̫̭̼͉̦̤̳̯̪̭̜̘̘̱̦̰̼̠̹̞̯̮̱̣̺̫̹̘̼̮̗̬͎̞̪̟̠͙̲̰̹̖̬͙̭̙̬̯̠̲͔͖̰͖̩̻̮̗̺̥̣̪͙̹͎̩̯͔̘͈͚̞̬̫̱̗̞̥̯̹͚͔̜̘̯̲̟̮͔͎̪̣̦̱̿̎̈́̄̒͂̃́͂̂̾̑͛̆͒͋͂́̂̀̑̄͋̊̿͊̿̑͆̈́̂͛͊̂̋̅̈́̋̽̓̍͗̃̋̅̀̀̊͋̽̀͑̔̂̓̀͐̄̓͘̚͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝A̵̡̧̧̧̧̡̢̧̨̪͎͎͓̭͕͕̪̜͈͖͎̭̰̬̤̟͇͓͇͎̪̳͇͓͉̺͈̪̯̖̮̭̬̬͖̭̦̖̻̥̦̭̬̭̥͇͉̤͈̗̹͛͑́̅̾̎̅̃̈̋͛̄̒̈́̈́̾̄̐̌͐͆̄̈̇̆͂̄̈́̔͌̓̂͂̔͂͗̇̉͒̒̐͊̊̂͗̐͛̃̍̓̈́́̎͘̕͝͠͠͠͝Ţ̶̨̨̧̨̨̡̡̡̢̛̛̪͖̤̼̮̠̜͍̤̲̪̱̜̪͚͓̲̻̼͓̤̻̯͚̯̭̞̞̫̦̪̼̰͍̗̺͈͈̪̩͇̗̱̗̞̖̦͓̻̟̞̖̝̗̬͇̺̖̰̭̰̤̱̙̦̜̦͙̳̣̼͇̩̟̤̬̼̟̪̲̪̺̹̖͎͇̳̻̮̥̱̞͖͇͇̠̬͎͈̠͍͖̹̗̹̣̰͉̭̻̹̖͙̩͊͐̌͆̄̎́̔̇̓͂͆̊͊̊̈͐̿̏̾̒̂̽͛̀̊̋̎̓̅͊̑̂̈́̍̎͆̋͊̉̄̇̿͑́͐͛̋̈͊̏̃̋͊͊̐̅̀͒͛̎̉̄͘̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝ͅI̴̢̨̨̡̢̡̡̡̧̡̧̛͙̦̺̭̺̣̮̥͇̙̪̠̥̥̦͖̫͔͇̞̠̜̗̝̰͇̮̰̦̟̰̪̺̥͇̥̩̩̟̤͈͉͍̼̘̜̟͇̹͕͓̱̮͙̼͙̙͕̮̺̟̟̲͕̫̖̟͙͔͈͈̫̭̙̗̪̳̘̭̳͔͎͓͆̓̈̃̀̂̈́̀̓̔͂̍̏̉̅̅̌̌̆͑̏̈́͌̓͐͌̈́̈́̒̽̋͗̄̓͗̊̂̆̀́́̇͑̂͋̊͆̄̈́͌̃̂͑̏̆̉̓̈́̆̓̋̏̑̉̆͋̽̉͑̋̇͑͛̏̃̏͗̕̕͘͘̚͘̚̚͘͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠Ơ̶̠̲̲̭͊̓̓͗̏̈́̿̉̈́͛͋͑̍̒͑͗̍̊̾̒̏̈́̍̄͌̊̎̿̎̅͌̈́͗̍̏̕̚͘͘̕͘͝͝͝ͅN̵̢̢̧̡̧̡̛̛͖͓̰̖͉̮͓̺̦͔̻̩͉͔̤͇̱͇̬̹̠̖̣̜̦͚̬̥̱̠͙̘̣̝̖̥̘̤̩͙͈̘̗̞̘͇̙͚̳͇̖̥̻͖͚͚͍̲͔̞͎̰͇̠͔̟͇͕̗̘̩̬̟͒͐͌̂̋̄̒̿̂͌̌̇̄̆̊̔̎̊̆̇͑͊̑͆̓̽̊̅͑̐̀̕͘̚͜͜F̸̡̧̢̛̹͔̤͚͓̻̘̻͕͙̲͍̟̜̖̦̙͙͕̟̫̹̰̞͙̥̱̘͔̻̈́̕͜Ą̷̨̨̢̢̛̥̮̝̣͈͓͈̫͙̮̪͈͍͉̖̙̱̪͕̥͇̹̤̠͉̪̠̞̯͈͉͕̮̣̫̞̹̟̣̘̳̫͉͔̥̭͍̥̦͉͚̝̥̹͙͓͙̭̠̤̋͑͒͋̇̓̍̋̾̎̔͊̿̌̈́͂̽͐͊̉̇̑̓̓̃͗̃͒̊͋͐̈́̄̏̋͛̀̿̚ͅͅƯ̶̧̢̨̡̨̧̧̢̨̢̢̨͎̹̻̹̱̥̤̣̲̹͍͍̖̰͔͚̫̭̙̹̻͉̩̩̬̰͙͉̱̹̪̭̝̯̯̗͉̻̦͉̪̹͖̪̰͙̗̦̳̘̘͔̻͓̖̗̪̥̙̳̯̦̬͔̘̳̟̗̝̰͕̳̤̻̮̰̣͔͓̞͚͍̣̞̘͔͈͕̦̺̟̯̺̣̱̥̯̤̙͖̪͍͎̘͔̱̠̠̲̱̮̰̑̔̉͂̾͊̿̃̿̍̎͆̇̅̄̈̾͆̊͋̃̍͘̕͜͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅĻ̴̡̡̡̢̢̡̢̡̨̛̛̲̲̞̯͍̰̗̦̹̝͈͓̣͈̫̩̥̪̗̭̣̪̗͍̘̦͚͓͇̟͚̳͇̗͚̱͈̤̝̫͍̜̤͇̣̖̫͕̯̞͎̦̟̙̺͙̟̜̦͔̣̥̘͍͍͖̩̠̰̮͔͉̣͉͎̙̘̖̘̘̣̆͌̅̿͒̓̌̃́̔̋͑́̆̓̏̐̐̾̿̃͒͒͋̋̀͛̉̉͗͑̿͋̽̇̓̈́̐̆̓̀̎̍̊̍̂͗͊͂̈̀̽̈͊͂͌̈́̍̉̽̏̾͗̅͗̑̾̇͊̾̊͌͑͌̚̕͘̚̚̕̕̚̕̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅT̵̡̡̨̨̧̨̡̛̛̛͙͔̝͈̙̺̹͍̲̬͔̥͎̙̭̝̬̰̠̘͍̖̗̳̩̭̺͓͎̪̥̬̰͓̗͚̦̝̩͍͚̙̼̺̩̭̪̙̲̯̋̐̀͊̋̄͆̀̍̓̉͋̅̏̄͗̅͛̈́͊͂͗̋̓̋͂̾̈́͐̅͒͋̉͌̽̈́̋̕̕͝͠ͅ  
S̷̨̧̧̨̨̡̡̡̧̛͈̮͚̘̼͚̲͍̻͍̤͙̳̰̝̪͎̹̩̜̫͙̫̼̟͕͇̰̟̣̥͎̦̟̖͚̭̥͔̬̜͓͉̱̺̞̝̬̗͖̲̬̞̮̩̳͙̜̤̹̮̲̤͙̳͚̹͈̤̤̞͍̭̗͖̬̮͖̱͙̭̬͙͕͙̥͈̈́͑̽̾̆͆̎̈́̓̈̍̿̃̇̐̎͊̌͒̊̏͑̅̊̐̐̾͋̈́͐̀͐̍̈́̓̍̄̎̈́̃̋̐̾̅̈́̃̎̑͊̽̑̅̑̈́̄͗̓̎̋̉̈͂͆͐̅̓̌̐͌̍̈͑͋́̇̃͘͘͘̚͘̕͘̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͠ͅȨ̸̛̛̛̰̞̳͍̝̯̲̐͋̊͑̋̎͌̊͋͑͑̿̏͐̓̈́̒͊́̈́̔̇̌̈́̈͌͊͛̓̀̾͑͋͒͂̊́̌̓͋̐̔̅̽͊̃̾̒̏̓͆̿̃͒͊͌͑̌̂͆̔͊͊̇̈́̏̿͗̊̆̎̈́̿̍̾̿̄̅͒̊́̿̽̆̔̔̈̏͐̎͗̈́̅͂͒̽̌̓͗͐̇͗͒̄͒̀̔̚̚͘̕̕̚̕̚̕͘̚̚̚͝͝͝Ġ̵̡̡̢̨̡̡̨̢̢̢̧̛̛̛̖̘̹̲̦̲̠͔͇̠͖̭̞̯̦͉͎̼̼͓͙̝̺͖͈͉͙̦͈̟̱̻̫͉̭̩̪̣̻̬͇̱̞͍̱͕̻̮̜͎̟̗̠̰͔̩̬̗̞̻̳̖̳͉͇̙̪͉͖͉̮̜̦̞̝̫̬͈̰̠͙̙͉̳̤̜͕̫̳͙̟͙͉̫͈͖͇͚̙͓̥̣̣͈͓̺̼̯͔̯͍͂͂͊͋̐̈́̈̓̃͒̓̀̓̈͛̂͐̋̽̉̈̋̋̓́̿̋̋̄͗͗͊̐͛͆͒̑̌̈́̉͛̑͂̿̋̆͗̾̆͊͒̈̆̈́͑̀̈́̔̿̑̏̈́͑̉̇̔̄̉̎̏͌̿̒̌̊̃͑̒͛͒͂̐͛̚͘̕̚̕͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅM̶̧̨̛̜̙̲͇̟̭̪͚̘̺̝͔̥̜̤̪̞͈͚͓͓̦̣͇͓̹̱͔͉̪͍̭̲̯͙̖͚͉͙̗̩͙̙̪͙̣̯̮̻̣̭͕̟̰͕̦͚͍͇̤͐̀͊̅͌̏͂̈́̈̈́͒̋͊̈̋̇̓͗̔̃̉̏͛͑͂͒̊̎͋͌̑͋̃̇͗̅̑̔̆̾͑̆͋͋͗̽͒̿̒̎̆͋̿̐͒͌̈͋̋̓̓̚̕̚͘̕͘̕̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠E̶̡̨̧̢̢̛̛̛̖̘̪͚͖̭̻͉̪̹̼͍͖̦̖̼̫͉̙̖͖̰̜̭̦͉̳̩͍͚͖͇̮̭͓̼̥̜͎͇͖͎̩̭̜̦͛͋̀̀̍̆̎͑͛͆̐̈̈́͐̃̏́̾́̄̽̓̌͂̀̌͗̽̓̏͒̾̓̅͆̒̓̈́͐̄̉͂͆̈́̿͊̔̍̃̔̊̒͛̿̇̈͗̒́̉̏̔̂̾͆̈́͊̑̽̍̍̓̉̈́͊̌̋̅̏̔͂̇͑̋̓̍̔̽̑̆̈́̂̇̋̊̌̉̃̄̚̚͘̕̚͘͘̕̚͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅṆ̵̢̧̨̧̛̣͕̙͚͓̺̤̯̦͇̱͉͉̖̯̰̼̻̲͚̻̘̓̍̇̍͂̽͆͊̾͊͊̆̀̉̈́̄̐͗̄͆̄̊͋͌̅͗̐̽̃̾͑͌̉̅̓͑̄͊̔̄̄͛̎̊͊͆̽͒͊͗̏̔̆̄̔̋̃̑́̅̄̌̉͐̐̅̽͑̓̔̎̿͌̚̕͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅȚ̸̡̡̨̨̡̡̨̨̢̘̫̭̼͉̦̤̳̯̪̭̜̘̘̱̦̰̼̠̹̞̯̮̱̣̺̫̹̘̼̮̗̬͎̞̪̟̠͙̲̰̹̖̬͙̭̙̬̯̠̲͔͖̰͖̩̻̮̗̺̥̣̪͙̹͎̩̯͔̘͈͚̞̬̫̱̗̞̥̯̹͚͔̜̘̯̲̟̮͔͎̪̣̦̱̿̎̈́̄̒͂̃́͂̂̾̑͛̆͒͋͂́̂̀̑̄͋̊̿͊̿̑͆̈́̂͛͊̂̋̅̈́̋̽̓̍͗̃̋̅̀̀̊͋̽̀͑̔̂̓̀͐̄̓͘̚͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝A̵̡̧̧̧̧̡̢̧̨̪͎͎͓̭͕͕̪̜͈͖͎̭̰̬̤̟͇͓͇͎̪̳͇͓͉̺͈̪̯̖̮̭̬̬͖̭̦̖̻̥̦̭̬̭̥͇͉̤͈̗̹͛͑́̅̾̎̅̃̈̋͛̄̒̈́̈́̾̄̐̌͐͆̄̈̇̆͂̄̈́̔͌̓̂͂̔͂͗̇̉͒̒̐͊̊̂͗̐͛̃̍̓̈́́̎͘̕͝͠͠͠͝Ţ̶̨̨̧̨̨̡̡̡̢̛̛̪͖̤̼̮̠̜͍̤̲̪̱̜̪͚͓̲̻̼͓̤̻̯͚̯̭̞̞̫̦̪̼̰͍̗̺͈͈̪̩͇̗̱̗̞̖̦͓̻̟̞̖̝̗̬͇̺̖̰̭̰̤̱̙̦̜̦͙̳̣̼͇̩̟̤̬̼̟̪̲̪̺̹̖͎͇̳̻̮̥̱̞͖͇͇̠̬͎͈̠͍͖̹̗̹̣̰͉̭̻̹̖͙̩͊͐̌͆̄̎́̔̇̓͂͆̊͊̊̈͐̿̏̾̒̂̽͛̀̊̋̎̓̅͊̑̂̈́̍̎͆̋͊̉̄̇̿͑́͐͛̋̈͊̏̃̋͊͊̐̅̀͒͛̎̉̄͘̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝ͅI̴̢̨̨̡̢̡̡̡̧̡̧̛͙̦̺̭̺̣̮̥͇̙̪̠̥̥̦͖̫͔͇̞̠̜̗̝̰͇̮̰̦̟̰̪̺̥͇̥̩̩̟̤͈͉͍̼̘̜̟͇̹͕͓̱̮͙̼͙̙͕̮̺̟̟̲͕̫̖̟͙͔͈͈̫̭̙̗̪̳̘̭̳͔͎͓͆̓̈̃̀̂̈́̀̓̔͂̍̏̉̅̅̌̌̆͑̏̈́͌̓͐͌̈́̈́̒̽̋͗̄̓͗̊̂̆̀́́̇͑̂͋̊͆̄̈́͌̃̂͑̏̆̉̓̈́̆̓̋̏̑̉̆͋̽̉͑̋̇͑͛̏̃̏͗̕̕͘͘̚͘̚̚͘͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠Ơ̶̠̲̲̭͊̓̓͗̏̈́̿̉̈́͛͋͑̍̒͑͗̍̊̾̒̏̈́̍̄͌̊̎̿̎̅͌̈́͗̍̏̕̚͘͘̕͘͝͝͝ͅN̵̢̢̧̡̧̡̛̛͖͓̰̖͉̮͓̺̦͔̻̩͉͔̤͇̱͇̬̹̠̖̣̜̦͚̬̥̱̠͙̘̣̝̖̥̘̤̩͙͈̘̗̞̘͇̙͚̳͇̖̥̻͖͚͚͍̲͔̞͎̰͇̠͔̟͇͕̗̘̩̬̟͒͐͌̂̋̄̒̿̂͌̌̇̄̆̊̔̎̊̆̇͑͊̑͆̓̽̊̅͑̐̀̕͘̚͜͜F̸̡̧̢̛̹͔̤͚͓̻̘̻͕͙̲͍̟̜̖̦̙͙͕̟̫̹̰̞͙̥̱̘͔̻̈́̕͜Ą̷̨̨̢̢̛̥̮̝̣͈͓͈̫͙̮̪͈͍͉̖̙̱̪͕̥͇̹̤̠͉̪̠̞̯͈͉͕̮̣̫̞̹̟̣̘̳̫͉͔̥̭͍̥̦͉͚̝̥̹͙͓͙̭̠̤̋͑͒͋̇̓̍̋̾̎̔͊̿̌̈́͂̽͐͊̉̇̑̓̓̃͗̃͒̊͋͐̈́̄̏̋͛̀̿̚ͅͅƯ̶̧̢̨̡̨̧̧̢̨̢̢̨͎̹̻̹̱̥̤̣̲̹͍͍̖̰͔͚̫̭̙̹̻͉̩̩̬̰͙͉̱̹̪̭̝̯̯̗͉̻̦͉̪̹͖̪̰͙̗̦̳̘̘͔̻͓̖̗̪̥̙̳̯̦̬͔̘̳̟̗̝̰͕̳̤̻̮̰̣͔͓̞͚͍̣̞̘͔͈͕̦̺̟̯̺̣̱̥̯̤̙͖̪͍͎̘͔̱̠̠̲̱̮̰̑̔̉͂̾͊̿̃̿̍̎͆̇̅̄̈̾͆̊͋̃̍͘̕͜͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅĻ̴̡̡̡̢̢̡̢̡̨̛̛̲̲̞̯͍̰̗̦̹̝͈͓̣͈̫̩̥̪̗̭̣̪̗͍̘̦͚͓͇̟͚̳͇̗͚̱͈̤̝̫͍̜̤͇̣̖̫͕̯̞͎̦̟̙̺͙̟̜̦͔̣̥̘͍͍͖̩̠̰̮͔͉̣͉͎̙̘̖̘̘̣̆͌̅̿͒̓̌̃́̔̋͑́̆̓̏̐̐̾̿̃͒͒͋̋̀͛̉̉͗͑̿͋̽̇̓̈́̐̆̓̀̎̍̊̍̂͗͊͂̈̀̽̈͊͂͌̈́̍̉̽̏̾͗̅͗̑̾̇͊̾̊͌͑͌̚̕͘̚̚̕̕̚̕̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅT̵̡̡̨̨̧̨̡̛̛̛͙͔̝͈̙̺̹͍̲̬͔̥͎̙̭̝̬̰̠̘͍̖̗̳̩̭̺͓͎̪̥̬̰͓̗͚̦̝̩͍͚̙̼̺̩̭̪̙̲̯̋̐̀͊̋̄͆̀̍̓̉͋̅̏̄͗̅͛̈́͊͂͗̋̓̋͂̾̈́͐̅͒͋̉͌̽̈́̋̕̕͝͠ͅ  
S̷̨̧̧̨̨̡̡̡̧̛͈̮͚̘̼͚̲͍̻͍̤͙̳̰̝̪͎̹̩̜̫͙̫̼̟͕͇̰̟̣̥͎̦̟̖͚̭̥͔̬̜͓͉̱̺̞̝̬̗͖̲̬̞̮̩̳͙̜̤̹̮̲̤͙̳͚̹͈̤̤̞͍̭̗͖̬̮͖̱͙̭̬͙͕͙̥͈̈́͑̽̾̆͆̎̈́̓̈̍̿̃̇̐̎͊̌͒̊̏͑̅̊̐̐̾͋̈́͐̀͐̍̈́̓̍̄̎̈́̃̋̐̾̅̈́̃̎̑͊̽̑̅̑̈́̄͗̓̎̋̉̈͂͆͐̅̓̌̐͌̍̈͑͋́̇̃͘͘͘̚͘̕͘̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͠ͅȨ̸̛̛̛̰̞̳͍̝̯̲̐͋̊͑̋̎͌̊͋͑͑̿̏͐̓̈́̒͊́̈́̔̇̌̈́̈͌͊͛̓̀̾͑͋͒͂̊́̌̓͋̐̔̅̽͊̃̾̒̏̓͆̿̃͒͊͌͑̌̂͆̔͊͊̇̈́̏̿͗̊̆̎̈́̿̍̾̿̄̅͒̊́̿̽̆̔̔̈̏͐̎͗̈́̅͂͒̽̌̓͗͐̇͗͒̄͒̀̔̚̚͘̕̕̚̕̚̕͘̚̚̚͝͝͝Ġ̵̡̡̢̨̡̡̨̢̢̢̧̛̛̛̖̘̹̲̦̲̠͔͇̠͖̭̞̯̦͉͎̼̼͓͙̝̺͖͈͉͙̦͈̟̱̻̫͉̭̩̪̣̻̬͇̱̞͍̱͕̻̮̜͎̟̗̠̰͔̩̬̗̞̻̳̖̳͉͇̙̪͉͖͉̮̜̦̞̝̫̬͈̰̠͙̙͉̳̤̜͕̫̳͙̟͙͉̫͈͖͇͚̙͓̥̣̣͈͓̺̼̯͔̯͍͂͂͊͋̐̈́̈̓̃͒̓̀̓̈͛̂͐̋̽̉̈̋̋̓́̿̋̋̄͗͗͊̐͛͆͒̑̌̈́̉͛̑͂̿̋̆͗̾̆͊͒̈̆̈́͑̀̈́̔̿̑̏̈́͑̉̇̔̄̉̎̏͌̿̒̌̊̃͑̒͛͒͂̐͛̚͘̕̚̕͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅM̶̧̨̛̜̙̲͇̟̭̪͚̘̺̝͔̥̜̤̪̞͈͚͓͓̦̣͇͓̹̱͔͉̪͍̭̲̯͙̖͚͉͙̗̩͙̙̪͙̣̯̮̻̣̭͕̟̰͕̦͚͍͇̤͐̀͊̅͌̏͂̈́̈̈́͒̋͊̈̋̇̓͗̔̃̉̏͛͑͂͒̊̎͋͌̑͋̃̇͗̅̑̔̆̾͑̆͋͋͗̽͒̿̒̎̆͋̿̐͒͌̈͋̋̓̓̚̕̚͘̕͘̕̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠E̶̡̨̧̢̢̛̛̛̖̘̪͚͖̭̻͉̪̹̼͍͖̦̖̼̫͉̙̖͖̰̜̭̦͉̳̩͍͚͖͇̮̭͓̼̥̜͎͇͖͎̩̭̜̦͛͋̀̀̍̆̎͑͛͆̐̈̈́͐̃̏́̾́̄̽̓̌͂̀̌͗̽̓̏͒̾̓̅͆̒̓̈́͐̄̉͂͆̈́̿͊̔̍̃̔̊̒͛̿̇̈͗̒́̉̏̔̂̾͆̈́͊̑̽̍̍̓̉̈́͊̌̋̅̏̔͂̇͑̋̓̍̔̽̑̆̈́̂̇̋̊̌̉̃̄̚̚͘̕̚͘͘̕̚͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅṆ̵̢̧̨̧̛̣͕̙͚͓̺̤̯̦͇̱͉͉̖̯̰̼̻̲͚̻̘̓̍̇̍͂̽͆͊̾͊͊̆̀̉̈́̄̐͗̄͆̄̊͋͌̅͗̐̽̃̾͑͌̉̅̓͑̄͊̔̄̄͛̎̊͊͆̽͒͊͗̏̔̆̄̔̋̃̑́̅̄̌̉͐̐̅̽͑̓̔̎̿͌̚̕͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅȚ̸̡̡̨̨̡̡̨̨̢̘̫̭̼͉̦̤̳̯̪̭̜̘̘̱̦̰̼̠̹̞̯̮̱̣̺̫̹̘̼̮̗̬͎̞̪̟̠͙̲̰̹̖̬͙̭̙̬̯̠̲͔͖̰͖̩̻̮̗̺̥̣̪͙̹͎̩̯͔̘͈͚̞̬̫̱̗̞̥̯̹͚͔̜̘̯̲̟̮͔͎̪̣̦̱̿̎̈́̄̒͂̃́͂̂̾̑͛̆͒͋͂́̂̀̑̄͋̊̿͊̿̑͆̈́̂͛͊̂̋̅̈́̋̽̓̍͗̃̋̅̀̀̊͋̽̀͑̔̂̓̀͐̄̓͘̚͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝A̵̡̧̧̧̧̡̢̧̨̪͎͎͓̭͕͕̪̜͈͖͎̭̰̬̤̟͇͓͇͎̪̳͇͓͉̺͈̪̯̖̮̭̬̬͖̭̦̖̻̥̦̭̬̭̥͇͉̤͈̗̹͛͑́̅̾̎̅̃̈̋͛̄̒̈́̈́̾̄̐̌͐͆̄̈̇̆͂̄̈́̔͌̓̂͂̔͂͗̇̉͒̒̐͊̊̂͗̐͛̃̍̓̈́́̎͘̕͝͠͠͠͝Ţ̶̨̨̧̨̨̡̡̡̢̛̛̪͖̤̼̮̠̜͍̤̲̪̱̜̪͚͓̲̻̼͓̤̻̯͚̯̭̞̞̫̦̪̼̰͍̗̺͈͈̪̩͇̗̱̗̞̖̦͓̻̟̞̖̝̗̬͇̺̖̰̭̰̤̱̙̦̜̦͙̳̣̼͇̩̟̤̬̼̟̪̲̪̺̹̖͎͇̳̻̮̥̱̞͖͇͇̠̬͎͈̠͍͖̹̗̹̣̰͉̭̻̹̖͙̩͊͐̌͆̄̎́̔̇̓͂͆̊͊̊̈͐̿̏̾̒̂̽͛̀̊̋̎̓̅͊̑̂̈́̍̎͆̋͊̉̄̇̿͑́͐͛̋̈͊̏̃̋͊͊̐̅̀͒͛̎̉̄͘̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝ͅI̴̢̨̨̡̢̡̡̡̧̡̛͙̦̺̭̺̣̮̥͇̙̪̠̥̥̦͖̫͔͇̞̠̜̗̝̰͇̮̰̦̟̰̪̺̥͇̥̩̩̟̤͈͉͍̼̘̜̟͇̹͕͓̱̮͙̼͙̙͕̮̺̟̟̲͕̫̖̟͙͔͈͈̫̭̙͆̓̈̃̀̂̈́̀̓̔͂̍̏̉̅̅̌̌̆͑̏̈́͌̓͐͌̈́̈́̒̽̋͗̄̓͗̊̂̆̀́́̇͑̂͋̊͆̄̈́͌̃̂͑̏̆̉̓̈́̆̓̋̏̑̉̆͋̽̉͑̋̇͑͛̏̃̏͗̕̕͘͘̚͘̚̚͘͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠Ơ̶̠̲̲̭͊̓̓͗̏̈́̿̉̈́͛͋͑̍̒͑͗̍̊̾̒̏̈́̍̄͌̊̎̿̎̅͌̈́͗̍̏̕̚͘͘̕͘͝͝͝ͅN̵̢̢̧̡̧̡̛̛͖͓̰̖͉̮͓̺̦͔̻̩͉͔̤͇̱͇̬̹̠̖̣̜̦͚̬̥̱̠͙̘̣̝̖̥̘̤̩͙͈̘̗̞̘͇̙͚̳͇̖̥̻͖͚͚͍̲͔̞͎̰͇̠͔̟͇͕̗̘̩̬̟͒͐͌̂̋̄̒̿̂͌̌̇̄̆̊̔̎̊̆̇͑͊̑͆̓̽̊̅͑̐̀̕͘̚͜͜F̸̡̧̢̛̹͔̤͚͓̻̘̻͕͙̲͍̟̜̖̦̙͙͕̟̫̹̰̞͙̥̱̘͔̻̈́̕͜Ą̷̨̨̢̢̛̥̮̝̣͈͓͈̫͙̮̪͈͍͉̖̙̱̪͕̥͇̹̤̠͉̪̠̞̯͈͉͕̮̣̫̞̹̟̣̘̳̫͉͔̥̭͍̥̦͉͚̝̥̹͙͓͙̭̠̤̋͑͒͋̇̓̍̋̾̎̔͊̿̌̈́͂̽͐͊̉̇̑̓̓̃͗̃͒̊͋͐̈́̄̏̋͛̀̿̚ͅͅƯ̶̧̢̨̡̨̧̧̢̨̢̢̨͎̹̻̹̱̥̤̣̲̹͍͍̖̰͔͚̫̭̙̹̻͉̩̩̬̰͙͉̱̹̪̭̝̯̯̗͉̻̦͉̪̹͖̪̰͙̗̦̳̘̘͔̻͓̖̗̪̥̙̳̯̦̬͔̘̳̟̗̝̰͕̳̤̻̮̰̣͔͓̞͚͍̣̞̘͔͈͕̦̺̟̯̺̣̱̥̯̤̙͖̪͍͎̘͔̱̠̠̲̱̮̰̑̔̉͂̾͊̿̃̿̍̎͆̇̅̄̈̾͆̊͋̃̍͘̕͜͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅĻ̴̡̡̡̢̢̡̢̡̨̛̛̲̲̞̯͍̰̗̦̹̝͈͓̣͈̫̩̥̪̗̭̣̪̗͍̘̦͚͓͇̟͚̳͇̗͚̱͈̤̝̫͍̜̤͇̣̖̫͕̯̞͎̦̟̙̺͙̟̜̦͔̣̥̘͍͍͖̩̠̰̮͔͉̣͉͎̙̘̖̘̘̣̆͌̅̿͒̓̌̃́̔̋͑́̆̓̏̐̐̾̿̃͒͒͋̋̀͛̉̉͗͑̿͋̽̇̓̈́̐̆̓̀̎̍̊̍̂͗͊͂̈̀̽̈͊͂͌̈́̍̉̽̏̾͗̅͗̑̾̇͊̾̊͌͑͌̚̕͘̚̚̕̕̚̕̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅT̵̡̡̨̨̧̨̡̛̛̛͙͔̝͈̙̺̹͍̲̬͔̥͎̙̭̝̬̰̠̘͍̖̗̳̩̭̺͓͎̪̥̬̰͓̗͚̦̝̩͍͚̙̼̺̩̭̪̙̲̯̋̐̀͊̋̄͆̀̍̓̉͋̅̏̄͗̅͛̈́͊͂͗̋̓̋͂̾̈́͐̅͒͋̉͌̽̈́̋̕̕͝͠ͅ  
Ş̶̢̡̡̨̨̡̢̧̡̨̧̢͉̖̭̪͙̠̖̻̖͉͓͍̞̞͈̹̠̣̳̟͈̺̮̤̻̳̝̥̣̝͓̖̯̜̲̖̻͓͙͕̼͉͇̝̲͔͇̖̤͍̯̻̱̮͙̯̗̲̼̩͙̗̖̙̯͚͔̩̥̭̼̤͚͕̻̮͙̤͔̯͙̻̠͔̭̣͉̪̲̗̦̘̞͓̭̯̖̬̝̙̲͖̯̭̣̻͍̠̲͚͙̩̳͕̻̘̺̼͇̳̩̺̩̘̮̯̝̠̗̘̭̠̞̩̳̝̘̗͔̘̫̪͕̮̠̺̙̥̬̟̻͈̫̯͍̪̝͙̬̲͖̮̥͎̜͖͎̲̭͈̯̹̃͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅĘ̶̧̢̢̡̡̨̨̢̨̧̨̨̡̧̢̧̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̻̤̖͔̻̬̞͍͚̳̜̮͙̬͇͔̺̼̗͙͔̱͇͈̹̝͇͇͔̹̯̙̜̼̳͚̬͇̖͇̻̯̻̮̟͓̗̬̥̗̲̳̮̖̗͈̮̲̰̝̝̲͕̣̹̙̗͓͖̟̙̱̗͓̣̲̠̳̱̥͔̜͔̻̦̬͓̟͓͔̳̮̜̫͖̲̯̳̫͖̟̮̼̺͎̼̭̝͎͍͓̯̣̳̥̫̜̪͓̻̮̠̣̠̱̂̀̾̀̏̋̅̊͌͊͊̌̍̍̿̈͒̓̓̃̈́̎̂͛͆̂̈͒̃̈̋̈̒̇̇̈̆̈́̓̽̓͆̀̔̏͂̾̄̍̍̿̓̍̑̿̉̇̀̏̽̃̉̏̍̔͂̆̋̐͊̿̀̅̀̇͌̿̀̏̅̑̾̒̀̍̈͋̀͂̎́͂̐̉̌͊̇͐̿̈̇̈͐͛̓̄̂͆͊́͆͛̉̆̑͌̄̒́̎́̾͂͒̾͊̈̈͒͐̒̿͗̿̋̈́̔̍̋̒̌͑͑͂̈̒̌͐̇̒̏̿̔̈̅̐̅̒̂̾̑̐̍̓̍̓͂̿̎̆̅͂̈͛̿̌̑̊͒̆̉͂̈̓̆̑̽͊͂͐̐̊͒̄̐̈́̿͋͐͐͌̈́̇̾̊̽̎̈́͑͊̔͒̉̐̋̇͊̾͑͌̉̾̆̄͂͊͛̒͗͂̓̀̆̃͘͘̚̚̚̕͘̚̕̕͘̕͘͘̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅĢ̸̢̨̛͈͖̘͉̯̫̈̐̃̾̂͋͌̽̋͗̋̈́͗͒̈́̊̊͋̔̎͂̉̈́̒͌͌̅̇̃̏̓̇̈́͆͊͑͒͗̅͐̈͆̍̾̑̏̃͛͑́̆͛͌͆̉̀̎̅͛͗̑̒̍͗̓̑̿̔͂̂͛̒́̏̅́̏̒̽͑͛̅̊̾̈͌̋̅̌͊͒̈́̇̉̍͂̀̑̓̉̅͐̇̈̎̅͗̓́̔̎̎̅̎̀̅̔̓͑͋͒̄͗̈́̚̚̕̚͘̚̕̕̚̚̕̕̚̕̚̚͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅM̵̢̡̧̧̢̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͙̲̙̞̖̱̤̭͍̺͈̼̻̰̲̠̠͎̙̝͎̙̠̩̤͓̩̭̠̘̱̤̮̠̗̙͍̘̥̺͇̼͇̬̙̤̭̤̼͆͗̍̇̃͗͑̍̂̈́͛̓͑̈̽̾͆́̉̐͊͐̔͛̿̓̈́̿͛̍̔̈́̄̄͋̓̓̀̄̃̅̃̈́͛̑̓̊͛̊͑̓͐̓͗̇̑̓͐͆̉͛̉̎̓̎̓͑̓̿͌̈́̈̾̑̂̀͑̽͗́̏̐͂̑̌̂́̿͌̾͗̆͒̌̀̏͂͒̑̔̆͂̾͂̎̈̃͐̒̒͛̍̈́̂̽̋̊͆̈́̍͒̆̄͒̈̄͂̿͋̅̑͊̓̔̒̈́͐̉́̂́͌́̓͛̿̈̔̊͑̈̄́̒̾̍̈́̅̐̐̈̍̓̽͐̎̚̕̚͘̕͘̕͘͘̕̕̚̕̚͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅȨ̸̛̛̛̪̞̱̮͎͙̫̩͚͉̭͎̯̯̦̝̺͖͎̞̫̜̖͇̣͙̹͍͖͋̈́̽̃̅͂͗͊̍̓͂̇̓̂̈́̒̓̍̓̔̆͗̽̂̓̒͐̓̃̐͐̏̈́͂̒̽̈́͂̈̀̌̅̅̆̊̿̓̔̏̅̔̓͑̍́̉̌̽̉́̔́͋̉̄̈̌͊̍͗̊̑͛̈́͋̽͑̈́͊̓͒̆̇̾͒͊́͗͊͊͌͆̊̂͌͆̓̍͊̽̓͂̒̓̎̅̌̇͂̿̓͒̐͛̾͊͂̍̈́̒͂̌̓̽̌̋͐͂̽͗̾͂͗̿̄͌̉̈́̽̌̆̒̌̌̾̈́̽͒̎̄̏̑̌͛̇͒̐͌̉͒̽̓̌̉̃̀̌̈̽̈́̇̈́̑̔͛͆̆̌̐͐̈́͑̐̂̏̄̉̊̍̽̓̑̿̐͛̐͋͊͆̐̈̇͂̈́̔͊̓̉̈́͌̂̈̑̈́̆̀͛̈̈́̒͘̕̚̕̕̚̚̕͘̚̚͘͘̕͘͘͘̚̕͘͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝N̵̨̡̢̢̨̢̢̧̢̛͈̠̫̮̙̠͖̹̹̫̱͖̥͈̥͙̟̮͓̯̲̝͙̥͉̲̙̠̠͖̲̰̰̹͚̟̗̮̫̻̲̣̝͓̗̮͉̭͎̮͎̰̞͕̖̲̱̮͓͈̥̦͔̭̣͓͇̰̳̻̥͎̝͔͍̙̲̦̯̝̼̲͇̙̫̭̖͍̭̥͈̤̭͚̞͆̈́͛͑͋̈́͋̇̽͋̌̾̂̓̈́̎̿́̒͛́̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅŢ̴̡̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͙͍͚͓̝͇̭̲̤͎͍͇̤̘̯̖̩̮͚̰̼̹͒̅̌̓̈́͋̈́̅͊̅̃͌͊̄͐͛̐͆̏̏̒͊̅̑͂̊̎̐̎͋̓͑̊͐͑̆́̈́̔̄̓̈́̓̔̿͌͑͆̿͊̂̾̓͛̌̂̀̋͑̄̇͒̏̆̈̑̽͌̍̌͌͒͛̑̏̄͋͌̉̿̋̀͛̄͆͛͐̔͋̓̏͒͐̅̈́̑͒̃̑̇̌̈̾͐̇̽̃̔͊̅͗̋̓̌̑͗̉̓͒͗͌̓̄̔̔̋̒͌̾̌̅͆̾͑̾̅͒̄͐͆̂̒̐̇͌̎̓͐̉̌̊̈́͘̚̕̚̚̕͘̕͘͘̕͘̕̕̕̚͘͘͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝Á̵̛̛̛͔̹̯̫̼̤̩̮̭̲̼̬̹̩̠͓̩̼̺͙͚͕̝͙̟̭͙͖̩̲̍̔̆͋̏̓̈́̃͋̀͑̐̀͆̉͛͗͂̽̆͆̑̑̄͑͒͊̍͑̓̐̓͑͂̀̐̅̆͋̓̐̀͑͛͐͂̄͋͑͊̓̀̏̊̂̑̆̄̎̾̓̿̆̎̄́́̉̎̐̽̅͗́̋̎̑̈̂͂̌͂͂͗̽̈̀̀͗̊̍̋̊̅̈́̃̊́̎́̈́̿̌͌͒̉̅́̀̑͂̏̐̋͗̒̈́͑̈́̂̄̇̑̿̈́̊̋͐̂̈́͐̇̿̊͊̏͂̅̄̉͗̌̾̾̉̉͊̊̓̿̓̐̂͆̔̊͐̓̇̄͗̓̈́͛͑̔̑͛̂̇̎̾͌͊̈̆̿͋̒̍̏̏̂͐̐̋̑͌͛̀̑̅̽͌͂̈̃̀̕̚͘̚̚̚̚̕̚̕̕̚̚̕̚͘͘̚̚̕͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅT̸̛̛̛̯̯̈́̃̐̾̄̈͒̍̒͛̿̓̏̇̇̇͊̍̈̏̀̾͛͊͑̏̃̄̀̎́̑͗̑͛̀̋͂̑̏͛̓̀̾͗̋̒͊̃̉̓̑͗̎͗͒͒͂̈́̃̓̀͊̓̽̈́͆͛͗̈̒̔̉̇͌̎͋͋͊̒͊̌͗̐̐͒̅͗̏̑̑͑̔̽̃̓̉̽̎͛̃̒̾̈́͑͑̅̓̃̊̓̑̇̊̐̃̇̿̏͒͊̃͊̍̎̍̇̃̆̒̉̈̉͘̚̕͘̚̕̚͘͘͘͜͝͝͠͠͝Į̴̢̨̢̢̡̢̧̧̛̛̛̘̬̝̹̩͖̬̺̼͎͉̘̱̣̩̗̯̲̪̤̩͉̹͉̱͎̞̟̻̮͉̱̤͇̬̤͖̞̰͖̙̺͇̱̮͖̺̝͎̪̦͚̱̪̯͈͕̦͕̈́͐̓̈́͗͐̈́̇͒̐̽͒̃̄̐̀̽̈͒̓́̿͑̀̽̈̿̄̈̿̄̍̓̌̄̓̾͐̃̾̍͐̂̽̇͂̾̈́̈́͂̊̄̈́͊͗̿̈͋̽̽̅͒͒̆͊̇̈́̍̐̏̐͗̀͌̃̑̉̓̓̓̄̿̒̎̀̎͗͑̅̓̽̏̿̓̏̕͘͘̕͘͘͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͠͠ͅÖ̷̢̡̧̧̨̧̢̢̧̨̠̳̬̥͈̰̞̗̙̘̹͍̺͉̝̲̗͕̦̟̻̫̳͍̳̺͚̜̱̯͓̭̖̤̦͙̯̦̩͔͖͈͈̯̬͈̯̣͎͕̺̜̥͔̣̞͍̭̲͚̖̭͎̝̩̳̻̖͍̰̹̞̘̮̙̬̤͖̖̟͔̺̺̗̼͚́̉̏̌̽̉̐̓͗̿̊̋͊̋̅͊̈̎̒̉͆̐̈́͗̏̓͆̀͑̋̆̿̂̾̓͂͊͂̂̽̌̂̆͑̇̀̈́̈̄̃͐͌̔̔̎͑̋̌͒̐̐͑̔̎̾̄̊͗̒̈́̊̑̓̐͐͋̉̓̊͋̉̀̽͌͑̔͒̐́̿̋͊͂̊̾͋͂̂̒͑̋̄͌̄̄͋͑̎̂̍̿̀͛͘̕̕͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅN̴̢̨̡̡̡̧̧̨̡̢̢̢̡̧̢̡̨̢̨̡̡̨̧̢̨̧̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̝̦̲͙̲̞̫͖̩͎̮̲̬̫̣͍̬̮̼̗̟̘̱̗̞̼̪̹͓͇̜͎͔̖̩̪̼̯͉͚͚̖̞̻̘̙̜̗̰̥̱͓̣̪̗̬̦̠͍͍̙͇̥̜̩̗̖̯͎͔̞͔̦̗̻͕̪͕̱̜͖̣̜̮̙̳̰̯̼͙̘͈̘̲͇̫̹̠̭̻̰͎͈̰̳͖̖̘̠̣̳̣͇̘̹̹̮̝͚̼̗̞̗̼̪͉̮͈͖͍̻͕͓͙̦͉̩͕̟̤̮̘̲̼̟̩͕̰͚̦͚̯̜̲̮̺͉̣̪͕͕̹̙̻͕̭̭̟͈̜̗̺̣̟͍̺̰̠̭͔̞̱̻͖̥͎̜̻̫͇̙̯͉̞͔͇̜̹̝̯̙̫̥̞̳͖̜͕͈̟͈̳̰̹̪͎̮͎̘͚̰̥͎̹̫̞̼͉̺͖̠̱̤̥͓̰̣͉̖̼̦̜̭̩̭̫͙̭̠̞̦͖̳͓̮̲̤̮̤̄͑̎̐̎͆̔̈́̎͆͗͆̃̓͆̽̆̉͗̎̇͛̒̔̃̉̾͐̅̄͛͒̀͛͂̌͋̔̋͊̉̿̏͂͌̉͋͆̀̏̏͗̋͑̈̽̓̔́̎̅͆͂̏̍̊͗̏̄͋̈͆̓̓͋̈́̓̓͑̈́̈́̅̅͌̔͊̓̔́̈́̊̈̃̽͂̅̊͌̄̅̃͒̈́͊̈́̾͌̏̓̄̔̊͊̒̈̓͑̇̎̐̓͒̉͛̈́͋͆͌͊̿͊́̈́̐͋͛̈͊͒̉̇̀̇͂̇͊̈͛̄͆̈́̇̌͒̊̀̉͊̈͗̊̈́̐͊̚͘̚̚̕͘̚̕̚͘̚͘̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅF̷̢̡̧̢̨̧̨̧̡̧̢̢̢̨̧̢̡̨̡̧̢̧̧̢̠̻̟̹̖̫̞̫̞͈̹̰͉̖͔̭͍̬͖̥̼̗͉̬̩̼͔̰̦̣͙͖̪̟̜͔͚͈̺̺͍͖̟̫̻̟̲̬͖̭̭̞͈̜͙̩̗̥͎̦͙̻͍̠̳̝̦̭͙̮̣̪̺̖̠̤͉͈̦̰̪͚͔̜̞̣͍̘̩͕̰̝̤̹͇̤̥̳̯̺̭̰̝̪̞̠̮̮̘̜̟͚̦̻͓̞̤͉̳͍̜̙͕̩̙̰̪͈̼̲͚͓̼̬̟̠̒̄̓̈͒̊̒̋̉̂̈́͛̓̌̽̔̏̽̑̉͑̓̑̈͘̚͜͜͜͜͠A̴̢̢̢̨̨̡̨̢̢̡̧̨̢̨̡̢̢̧̨̨̢̡̢̨̢̡̢̢̨̛̛̛̛͇͎̥̝̟̥͔̺̙̲̗͉̻̙̣̠̳̞̰͕̪̺͉̮̪̰̖̫̲̟̯͖͎͚͓̮̠̭͎͙̺͈͕͍͓̣͎̹̜͚̜̥͈̮͔̜̩̯̤̯̭͓̫̣̮͔̪̮̙͍͓̰̰̜̹͙̱̥̤̯̤̞͈̼̮̰̤̣̝̩͔͕͎͚̮̜̥͕̖̪̼̯̠̩̪̥̠̼̜̪̭̪̪̻̠͕͔̩̘͚͎͇̻͕̱͓̪͈͎͕̘͚̙̫̞̫̠̳̗̼͎̺͖̩̯͖͚̮̰̻̥̗̹̠͚̞̝̙͕̭̩̲͓͙̝̠͔̩̯̟̦͙̰̪̜̳̩̮͉͇̖̭̩͖̮̤͙͙̘̹͈̰̲̻̞͇̘͖̗̻̯͇̜͔̤̞̗͎̝͍̟͓̫̯̜͇̫̫̫͍͇̙̟̦͍̺͔̗̜͎̟̣̔̎̃̿̅̏̓̔͒͛̒̎̀̇͆͌͆̈́̎͑̄̃̎̅̒̾͂̌͒̉̈́̒̈́̀͆̎̊͗́͑̑̔̇̒͋̄̓̇͛͋̀͛̑̎̂̃͂̇̆̌̆̈́̈́̔̽̽̃̅̈́̔͊̐͑̐̽̽͐͊͐̈̋̇̃̉̋͌̈́̈́̏̈́̆͒̈͌͑̉͐͑̿͊̀͐͂̈͋͗͊̇̃͛̿̐̏̀͋̔̾͂̉͋̿̏͆͒̐̇͒̏̊̃̾͗̇̿̅̋̏̐͒̒̉͂̌̑̍͊̃̍͛̈́̅͆̈́̄̈́̊̂̽͆̆̊͒̅̿̔͒̿́̽͌̌͑̈́̿͐̈́̽̍̄͒̄́̏̄́̂͂̈́̑̕͘͘͘̚̕͘̚͘͘͘̕̚̚̚̕̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅŲ̵̨̡̢̢̨̡̡̻̥̰̺̗̦̳͚͈͇͇̖̻̬̪͚͈̬̪̘̯̥͖͔̫̜͔̹̞̲̩̩̤̳͔̯͈̰͓̘͈͈͖̻̱̞͔͎̱̺̟̖̰͓̥͈̝̙̻̜͚͓̟̲̻̺̦̖̥̤̙̱͉̘͖͚̝̳̻͇͍̟̘̬͙̗͕͍͚̱͎̤̦̰̤͙̖͉̬͉̱̟͚͉̼̮̘̬̙̯͍͔̰͖̪̤͕̘̩̠͈̪̼͖͍͎̥͈̫͔̻̦̦͖̜̲̦̝̩̞̟̤̒͗͐̎̀̌͂̄̀̀͂̈͂̔̕̚͜͜͜ͅͅͅL̴̨̡̢̨̡̡̡̧̢̧̡̢̡̡̡̛̛̛̗̜̮̫͍̲̥̤̯͔͙͎̦̭͇̪̻͓̱̳̩̱̝͚̥̦̞̟͈̺̩͕̼͙̥͖̩̦͚͍͓͓͚̬͍̻̘͈̩̠̩̲̻̥̜̻̠̺͙̫̹̣͍̝̯̜͈̥̼̺͇̯̟̬̺̫̠̠̣̺̲̹͓̯̠̦̗̪̲̰̱̟̫̺̙͖͚͖̺̺̺̰̪̠̝͇̙̺̺͇̻͚̹̤̞̪̫̯̣͎̼͇͔̲̻̪̮͙̜͓͚͎̤̹̻̮̤̺͕̳͍͉͓͉̪̲̰̺̭͇̣͕̙͉͎̩͚͕̻̩͓͕͈̳͓͙͕̀̒͆̋͌̇͒͋̀̉́̏̾̄͒̐͆͛̈́̅̓̃̑̒̿̊̑̓͛̋͗͒̆̀̓̄̒͂̏̔̄́͒̽̐̾̍͒̏̍̅͌̅̆̅̌̅̍̒̾̏͑̏̏̔̿̾͛̅̀̌͑̈̉̎͒͆̑̽̽̅̔̆̏̆͗͐̍̐͗̇̆͗͛̋̽̇̔̔̽̑̎̃̃́͋̎̊̓̔͆̉̐̍̂͋̏̑̑̆̏̋͆̊͂̎̍̈́̋̀͊̽̇̑̈́̎̆̅̓͑̈͒̄̆͛͌͑̊̄́͒̓̽͂́̎̐̀̓͗̔͗̏̃͂̾̌̇̑̒̏̐̔̑̍̌̈́͑̈́̐̏͊̒͒̅̽̆͗̃̌̀̏̐̋̈͌̈̉̓̌̄̀̈́̈́̌̑̽͌͗̂̈̕̚̕̕̚͘̕̕̚̚͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝ͅT̶̨̢̨̡̢̢̡̢̡̢̨̡̧̧̨̨̨̡̧̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̬̩̼̳͇͔̘̭̹̱͇̱̝̭̺͍̹̩̤̖̱͖̹̙̟̲̯̥̫̻̘̪̣̥̤̠̰̦̝̹̦͉̱͈͚̺̺̺̜̤̘̮̥͙̬͕̼̩̬͇̠̺̻̞̺͔͈͖̥̣̜̤͎̰͎̺̰̟̞͇̠̙̯̣͈̠̻͙͎̻̯͈̪̗̬̞̙̰͉̝̱̮͕̲͈͔͙̻̘͉̮̬̻͈̬̪̟̙͈̦͚̜̩̼̭͚̫̩̜̫̣͚͚͇̞̺̯͕͎̞͚̮̺̠̥͖̱͚̲̠̲̼̤̟̜̝̠̙̬̭͎̬̝̬͓̘̰͕͇̲̯̜͉̜̬̫̮̻̰̬͍̟̼͙͚͕͎̱̘̣͚̳̲͉̠͉̜̬͖̙̫̥̻̗͕͚̮͙̞̜̜̺̳̱̬̮̰̠̫̠̲̦̣̤̼̰̞̺̦̞͍͍̣̳̻͕͋̂̌͋̾̃͗̄̅̋̈́͆͆͊̾̏̉̎͋̃̋͐͋̉̈́̂̈́̅̆̈́͊̽͂͂̏̑͂̿͊̅́͊͛̅̄̊̃̆̓̍̓͌̊̈́̿́̆̔́̓̐͑͑́̽̌́̎̉̄͗͑̄̌̃͆͌̄͒̀̓̐̈͐̔́͑̾͗̉̿́̓͒̈͒͒͂͋̉̐͌̿̓͊̽̏̏̄̅͂̓̽͑̂̾̄͋̄̅̇̈́̇̈́̐̈͐͂̓̇͑̓͆͋̕̚̚͘̚͘͘͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅ  
Ş̶̢̡̡̨̨̡̢̧̡̨̧̢͉̖̭̪͙̠̖̻̖͉͓͍̞̞͈̹̠̣̳̟͈̺̮̤̻̳̝̥̣̝͓̖̯̜̲̖̻͓͙͕̼͉͇̝̲͔͇̖̤͍̯̻̱̮͙̯̗̲̼̩͙̗̖̙̯͚͔̩̥̭̼̤͚͕̻̮͙̤͔̯͙̻̠͔̭̣͉̪̲̗̦̘̞͓̭̯̖̬̝̙̲͖̯̭̣̻͍̠̲͚͙̩̳͕̻̘̺̼͇̳̩̺̩̘̮̯̝̠̗̘̭̠̞̩̳̝̘̗͔̘̫̪͕̮̠̺̙̥̬̟̻͈̫̯͍̪̝͙̬̲͖̮̥͎̜͖͎̲̭͈̯̹̃͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅĘ̶̧̢̢̡̡̨̨̢̨̧̨̨̡̧̢̧̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̻̤̖͔̻̬̞͍͚̳̜̮͙̬͇͔̺̼̗͙͔̱͇͈̹̝͇͇͔̹̯̙̜̼̳͚̬͇̖͇̻̯̻̮̟͓̗̬̥̗̲̳̮̖̗͈̮̲̰̝̝̲͕̣̹̙̗͓͖̟̙̱̗͓̣̲̠̳̱̥͔̜͔̻̦̬͓̟͓͔̳̮̜̫͖̲̯̳̫͖̟̮̼̺͎̼̭̝͎͍͓̯̣̳̥̫̜̪͓̻̮̠̣̠̱̂̀̾̀̏̋̅̊͌͊͊̌̍̍̿̈͒̓̓̃̈́̎̂͛͆̂̈͒̃̈̋̈̒̇̇̈̆̈́̓̽̓͆̀̔̏͂̾̄̍̍̿̓̍̑̿̉̇̀̏̽̃̉̏̍̔͂̆̋̐͊̿̀̅̀̇͌̿̀̏̅̑̾̒̀̍̈͋̀͂̎́͂̐̉̌͊̇͐̿̈̇̈͐͛̓̄̂͆͊́͆͛̉̆̑͌̄̒́̎́̾͂͒̾͊̈̈͒͐̒̿͗̿̋̈́̔̍̋̒̌͑͑͂̈̒̌͐̇̒̏̿̔̈̅̐̅̒̂̾̑̐̍̓̍̓͂̿̎̆̅͂̈͛̿̌̑̊͒̆̉͂̈̓̆̑̽͊͂͐̐̊͒̄̐̈́̿͋͐͐͌̈́̇̾̊̽̎̈́͑͊̔͒̉̐̋̇͊̾͑͌̉̾̆̄͂͊͛̒͗͂̓̀̆̃͘͘̚̚̚̕͘̚̕̕͘̕͘͘̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅĢ̸̢̨̛͈͖̘͉̯̫̈̐̃̾̂͋͌̽̋͗̋̈́͗͒̈́̊̊͋̔̎͂̉̈́̒͌͌̅̇̃̏̓̇̈́͆͊͑͒͗̅͐̈͆̍̾̑̏̃͛͑́̆͛͌͆̉̀̎̅͛͗̑̒̍͗̓̑̿̔͂̂͛̒́̏̅́̏̒̽͑͛̅̊̾̈͌̋̅̌͊͒̈́̇̉̍͂̀̑̓̉̅͐̇̈̎̅͗̓́̔̎̎̅̎̀̅̔̓͑͋͒̄͗̈́̚̚̕̚͘̚̕̕̚̚̕̕̚̕̚̚͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅM̵̢̡̧̧̢̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͙̲̙̞̖̱̤̭͍̺͈̼̻̰̲̠̠͎̙̝͎̙̠̩̤͓̩̭̠̘̱̤̮̠̗̙͍̘̥̺͇̼͇̬̙̤̭̤̼͆͗̍̇̃͗͑̍̂̈́͛̓͑̈̽̾͆́̉̐͊͐̔͛̿̓̈́̿͛̍̔̈́̄̄͋̓̓̀̄̃̅̃̈́͛̑̓̊͛̊͑̓͐̓͗̇̑̓͐͆̉͛̉̎̓̎̓͑̓̿͌̈́̈̾̑̂̀͑̽͗́̏̐͂̑̌̂́̿͌̾͗̆͒̌̀̏͂͒̑̔̆͂̾͂̎̈̃͐̒̒͛̍̈́̂̽̋̊͆̈́̍͒̆̄͒̈̄͂̿͋̅̑͊̓̔̒̈́͐̉́̂́͌́̓͛̿̈̔̊͑̈̄́̒̾̍̈́̅̐̐̈̍̓̽͐̎̚̕̚͘̕͘̕͘͘̕̕̚̕̚͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅȨ̸̛̛̛̪̞̱̮͎͙̫̩͚͉̭͎̯̯̦̝̺͖͎̞̫̜̖͇̣͙̹͍͖͋̈́̽̃̅͂͗͊̍̓͂̇̓̂̈́̒̓̍̓̔̆͗̽̂̓̒͐̓̃̐͐̏̈́͂̒̽̈́͂̈̀̌̅̅̆̊̿̓̔̏̅̔̓͑̍́̉̌̽̉́̔́͋̉̄̈̌͊̍͗̊̑͛̈́͋̽͑̈́͊̓͒̆̇̾͒͊́͗͊͊͌͆̊̂͌͆̓̍͊̽̓͂̒̓̎̅̌̇͂̿̓͒̐͛̾͊͂̍̈́̒͂̌̓̽̌̋͐͂̽͗̾͂͗̿̄͌̉̈́̽̌̆̒̌̌̾̈́̽͒̎̄̏̑̌͛̇͒̐͌̉͒̽̓̌̉̃̀̌̈̽̈́̇̈́̑̔͛͆̆̌̐͐̈́͑̐̂̏̄̉̊̍̽̓̑̿̐͛̐͋͊͆̐̈̇͂̈́̔͊̓̉̈́͌̂̈̑̈́̆̀͛̈̈́̒͘̕̚̕̕̚̚̕͘̚̚͘͘̕͘͘͘̚̕͘͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝N̵̨̡̢̢̨̢̢̧̢̛͈̠̫̮̙̠͖̹̹̫̱͖̥͈̥͙̟̮͓̯̲̝͙̥͉̲̙̠̠͖̲̰̰̹͚̟̗̮̫̻̲̣̝͓̗̮͉̭͎̮͎̰̞͕̖̲̱̮͓͈̥̦͔̭̣͓͇̰̳̻̥͎̝͔͍̙̲̦̯̝̼̲͇̙̫̭̖͍̭̥͈̤̭͚̞͆̈́͛͑͋̈́͋̇̽͋̌̾̂̓̈́̎̿́̒͛́̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅŢ̴̡̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͙͍͚͓̝͇̭̲̤͎͍͇̤̘̯̖̩̮͚̰̼̹͒̅̌̓̈́͋̈́̅͊̅̃͌͊̄͐͛̐͆̏̏̒͊̅̑͂̊̎̐̎͋̓͑̊͐͑̆́̈́̔̄̓̈́̓̔̿͌͑͆̿͊̂̾̓͛̌̂̀̋͑̄̇͒̏̆̈̑̽͌̍̌͌͒͛̑̏̄͋͌̉̿̋̀͛̄͆͛͐̔͋̓̏͒͐̅̈́̑͒̃̑̇̌̈̾͐̇̽̃̔͊̅͗̋̓̌̑͗̉̓͒͗͌̓̄̔̔̋̒͌̾̌̅͆̾͑̾̅͒̄͐͆̂̒̐̇͌̎̓͐̉̌̊̈́͘̚̕̚̚̕͘̕͘͘̕͘̕̕̕̚͘͘͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝Á̵̛̛̛͔̹̯̫̼̤̩̮̭̲̼̬̹̩̠͓̩̼̺͙͚͕̝͙̟̭͙͖̩̲̍̔̆͋̏̓̈́̃͋̀͑̐̀͆̉͛͗͂̽̆͆̑̑̄͑͒͊̍͑̓̐̓͑͂̀̐̅̆͋̓̐̀͑͛͐͂̄͋͑͊̓̀̏̊̂̑̆̄̎̾̓̿̆̎̄́́̉̎̐̽̅͗́̋̎̑̈̂͂̌͂͂͗̽̈̀̀͗̊̍̋̊̅̈́̃̊́̎́̈́̿̌͌͒̉̅́̀̑͂̏̐̋͗̒̈́͑̈́̂̄̇̑̿̈́̊̋͐̂̈́͐̇̿̊͊̏͂̅̄̉͗̌̾̾̉̉͊̊̓̿̓̐̂͆̔̊͐̓̇̄͗̓̈́͛͑̔̑͛̂̇̎̾͌͊̈̆̿͋̒̍̏̏̂͐̐̋̑͌͛̀̑̅̽͌͂̈̃̀̕̚͘̚̚̚̚̕̚̕̕̚̚̕̚͘͘̚̚̕͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅT̸̛̛̛̯̯̈́̃̐̾̄̈͒̍̒͛̿̓̏̇̇̇͊̍̈̏̀̾͛͊͑̏̃̄̀̎́̑͗̑͛̀̋͂̑̏͛̓̀̾͗̋̒͊̃̉̓̑͗̎͗͒͒͂̈́̃̓̀͊̓̽̈́͆͛͗̈̒̔̉̇͌̎͋͋͊̒͊̌͗̐̐͒̅͗̏̑̑͑̔̽̃̓̉̽̎͛̃̒̾̈́͑͑̅̓̃̊̓̑̇̊̐̃̇̿̏͒͊̃͊̍̎̍̇̃̆̒̉̈̉͘̚̕͘̚̕̚͘͘͘͜͝͝͠͠͝Į̴̢̨̢̢̡̢̧̧̛̛̛̘̬̝̹̩͖̬̺̼͎͉̘̱̣̩̗̯̲̪̤̩͉̹͉̱͎̞̟̻̮͉̱̤͇̬̤͖̞̰͖̙̺͇̱̮͖̺̝͎̪̦͚̱̪̯͈͕̦͕̈́͐̓̈́͗͐̈́̇͒̐̽͒̃̄̐̀̽̈͒̓́̿͑̀̽̈̿̄̈̿̄̍̓̌̄̓̾͐̃̾̍͐̂̽̇͂̾̈́̈́͂̊̄̈́͊͗̿̈͋̽̽̅͒͒̆͊̇̈́̍̐̏̐͗̀͌̃̑̉̓̓̓̄̿̒̎̀̎͗͑̅̓̽̏̿̓̏̕͘͘̕͘͘͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͠͠ͅÖ̷̢̡̧̧̨̧̢̢̧̨̠̳̬̥͈̰̞̗̙̘̹͍̺͉̝̲̗͕̦̟̻̫̳͍̳̺͚̜̱̯͓̭̖̤̦͙̯̦̩͔͖͈͈̯̬͈̯̣͎͕̺̜̥͔̣̞͍̭̲͚̖̭͎̝̩̳̻̖͍̰̹̞̘̮̙̬̤͖̖̟͔̺̺̗̼͚́̉̏̌̽̉̐̓͗̿̊̋͊̋̅͊̈̎̒̉͆̐̈́͗̏̓͆̀͑̋̆̿̂̾̓͂͊͂̂̽̌̂̆͑̇̀̈́̈̄̃͐͌̔̔̎͑̋̌͒̐̐͑̔̎̾̄̊͗̒̈́̊̑̓̐͐͋̉̓̊͋̉̀̽͌͑̔͒̐́̿̋͊͂̊̾͋͂̂̒͑̋̄͌̄̄͋͑̎̂̍̿̀͛͘̕̕͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅN̴̢̨̡̡̡̧̧̨̡̢̢̢̡̧̢̡̨̢̨̡̡̨̧̢̨̧̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̝̦̲͙̲̞̫͖̩͎̮̲̬̫̣͍̬̮̼̗̟̘̱̗̞̼̪̹͓͇̜͎͔̖̩̪̼̯͉͚͚̖̞̻̘̙̜̗̰̥̱͓̣̪̗̬̦̠͍͍̙͇̥̜̩̗̖̯͎͔̞͔̦̗̻͕̪͕̱̜͖̣̜̮̙̳̰̯̼͙̘͈̘̲͇̫̹̠̭̻̰͎͈̰̳͖̖̘̠̣̳̣͇̘̹̹̮̝͚̼̗̞̗̼̪͉̮͈͖͍̻͕͓͙̦͉̩͕̟̤̮̘̲̼̟̩͕̰͚̦͚̯̜̲̮̺͉̣̪͕͕̹̙̻͕̭̭̟͈̜̗̺̣̟͍̺̰̠̭͔̞̱̻͖̥͎̜̻̫͇̙̯͉̞͔͇̜̹̝̯̙̫̥̞̳͖̜͕͈̟͈̳̰̹̪͎̮͎̘͚̰̥͎̹̫̞̼͉̺͖̠̱̤̥͓̰̣͉̖̼̦̜̭̩̭̫͙̭̠̞̦͖̳͓̮̲̤̮̤̄͑̎̐̎͆̔̈́̎͆͗͆̃̓͆̽̆̉͗̎̇͛̒̔̃̉̾͐̅̄͛͒̀͛͂̌͋̔̋͊̉̿̏͂͌̉͋͆̀̏̏͗̋͑̈̽̓̔́̎̅͆͂̏̍̊͗̏̄͋̈͆̓̓͋̈́̓̓͑̈́̈́̅̅͌̔͊̓̔́̈́̊̈̃̽͂̅̊͌̄̅̃͒̈́͊̈́̾͌̏̓̄̔̊͊̒̈̓͑̇̎̐̓͒̉͛̈́͋͆͌͊̿͊́̈́̐͋͛̈͊͒̉̇̀̇͂̇͊̈͛̄͆̈́̇̌͒̊̀̉͊̈͗̊̈́̐͊̚͘̚̚̕͘̚̕̚͘̚͘̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅF̷̢̡̧̢̨̧̨̧̡̧̢̢̢̨̧̢̡̨̡̧̢̧̧̢̠̻̟̹̖̫̞̫̞͈̹̰͉̖͔̭͍̬͖̥̼̗͉̬̩̼͔̰̦̣͙͖̪̟̜͔͚͈̺̺͍͖̟̫̻̟̲̬͖̭̭̞͈̜͙̩̗̥͎̦͙̻͍̠̳̝̦̭͙̮̣̪̺̖̠̤͉͈̦̰̪͚͔̜̞̣͍̘̩͕̰̝̤̹͇̤̥̳̯̺̭̰̝̪̞̠̮̮̘̜̟͚̦̻͓̞̤͉̳͍̜̙͕̩̙̰̪͈̼̲͚͓̼̬̟̠̒̄̓̈͒̊̒̋̉̂̈́͛̓̌̽̔̏̽̑̉͑̓̑̈͘̚͜͜͜͜͠A̴̢̢̢̨̨̡̨̢̢̡̧̨̢̨̡̢̢̧̨̨̢̡̢̨̢̡̢̢̨̛̛̛̛͇͎̥̝̟̥͔̺̙̲̗͉̻̙̣̠̳̞̰͕̪̺͉̮̪̰̖̫̲̟̯͖͎͚͓̮̠̭͎͙̺͈͕͍͓̣͎̹̜͚̜̥͈̮͔̜̩̯̤̯̭͓̫̣̮͔̪̮̙͍͓̰̰̜̹͙̱̥̤̯̤̞͈̼̮̰̤̣̝̩͔͕͎͚̮̜̥͕̖̪̼̯̠̩̪̥̠̼̜̪̭̪̪̻̠͕͔̩̘͚͎͇̻͕̱͓̪͈͎͕̘͚̙̫̞̫̠̳̗̼͎̺͖̩̯͖͚̮̰̻̥̗̹̠͚̞̝̙͕̭̩̲͓͙̝̠͔̩̯̟̦͙̰̪̜̳̩̮͉͇̖̭̩͖̮̤͙͙̘̹͈̰̲̻̞͇̘͖̗̻̯͇̜͔̤̞̗͎̝͍̟͓̫̯̜͇̫̫̫͍͇̙̟̦͍̺͔̗̜͎̟̣̔̎̃̿̅̏̓̔͒͛̒̎̀̇͆͌͆̈́̎͑̄̃̎̅̒̾͂̌͒̉̈́̒̈́̀͆̎̊͗́͑̑̔̇̒͋̄̓̇͛͋̀͛̑̎̂̃͂̇̆̌̆̈́̈́̔̽̽̃̅̈́̔͊̐͑̐̽̽͐͊͐̈̋̇̃̉̋͌̈́̈́̏̈́̆͒̈͌͑̉͐͑̿͊̀͐͂̈͋͗͊̇̃͛̿̐̏̀͋̔̾͂̉͋̿̏͆͒̐̇͒̏̊̃̾͗̇̿̅̋̏̐͒̒̉͂̌̑̍͊̃̍͛̈́̅͆̈́̄̈́̊̂̽͆̆̊͒̅̿̔͒̿́̽͌̌͑̈́̿͐̈́̽̍̄͒̄́̏̄́̂͂̈́̑̕͘͘͘̚̕͘̚͘͘͘̕̚̚̚̕̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅŲ̵̨̡̢̢̨̡̡̻̥̰̺̗̦̳͚͈͇͇̖̻̬̪͚͈̬̪̘̯̥͖͔̫̜͔̹̞̲̩̩̤̳͔̯͈̰͓̘͈͈͖̻̱̞͔͎̱̺̟̖̰͓̥͈̝̙̻̜͚͓̟̲̻̺̦̖̥̤̙̱͉̘͖͚̝̳̻͇͍̟̘̬͙̗͕͍͚̱͎̤̦̰̤͙̖͉̬͉̱̟͚͉̼̮̘̬̙̯͍͔̰͖̪̤͕̘̩̠͈̪̼͖͍͎̥͈̫͔̻̦̦͖̜̲̦̝̩̞̟̤̒͗͐̎̀̌͂̄̀̀͂̈͂̔̕̚͜͜͜ͅͅͅL̴̨̡̢̨̡̡̡̧̢̧̡̢̡̡̡̛̛̛̗̜̮̫͍̲̥̤̯͔͙͎̦̭͇̪̻͓̱̳̩̱̝͚̥̦̞̟͈̺̩͕̼͙̥͖̩̦͚͍͓͓͚̬͍̻̘͈̩̠̩̲̻̥̜̻̠̺͙̫̹̣͍̝̯̜͈̥̼̺͇̯̟̬̺̫̠̠̣̺̲̹͓̯̠̦̗̪̲̰̱̟̫̺̙͖͚͖̺̺̺̰̪̠̝͇̙̺̺͇̻͚̹̤̞̪̫̯̣͎̼͇͔̲̻̪̮͙̜͓͚͎̤̹̻̮̤̺͕̳͍͉͓͉̪̲̰̺̭͇̣͕̙͉͎̩͚͕̻̩͓͕͈̳͓͙͕̀̒͆̋͌̇͒͋̀̉́̏̾̄͒̐͆͛̈́̅̓̃̑̒̿̊̑̓͛̋͗͒̆̀̓̄̒͂̏̔̄́͒̽̐̾̍͒̏̍̅͌̅̆̅̌̅̍̒̾̏͑̏̏̔̿̾͛̅̀̌͑̈̉̎͒͆̑̽̽̅̔̆̏̆͗͐̍̐͗̇̆͗͛̋̽̇̔̔̽̑̎̃̃́͋̎̊̓̔͆̉̐̍̂͋̏̑̑̆̏̋͆̊͂̎̍̈́̋̀͊̽̇̑̈́̎̆̅̓͑̈͒̄̆͛͌͑̊̄́͒̓̽͂́̎̐̀̓͗̔͗̏̃͂̾̌̇̑̒̏̐̔̑̍̌̈́͑̈́̐̏͊̒͒̅̽̆͗̃̌̀̏̐̋̈͌̈̉̓̌̄̀̈́̈́̌̑̽͌͗̂̈̕̚̕̕̚͘̕̕̚̚͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝ͅT̶̨̢̨̡̢̢̡̢̡̢̨̡̧̧̨̨̨̡̧̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̬̩̼̳͇͔̘̭̹̱͇̱̝̭̺͍̹̩̤̖̱͖̹̙̟̲̯̥̫̻̘̪̣̥̤̠̰̦̝̹̦͉̱͈͚̺̺̺̜̤̘̮̥͙̬͕̼̩̬͇̠̺̻̞̺͔͈͖̥̣̜̤͎̰͎̺̰̟̞͇̠̙̯̣͈̠̻͙͎̻̯͈̪̗̬̞̙̰͉̝̱̮͕̲͈͔͙̻̘͉̮̬̻͈̬̪̟̙͈̦͚̜̩̼̭͚̫̩̜̫̣͚͚͇̞̺̯͕͎̞͚̮̺̠̥͖̱͚̲̠̲̼̤̟̜̝̠̙̬̭͎̬̝̬͓̘̰͕͇̲̯̜͉̜̬̫̮̻̰̬͍̟̼͙͚͕͎̱̘̣͚̳̲͉̠͉̜̬͖̙̫̥̻̗͕͚̮͙̞̜̜̺̳̱̬̮̰̠̫̠̲̦̣̤̼̰̞̺̦̞͍͍̣̳̻͕͋̂̌͋̾̃͗̄̅̋̈́͆͆͊̾̏̉̎͋̃̋͐͋̉̈́̂̈́̅̆̈́͊̽͂͂̏̑͂̿͊̅́͊͛̅̄̊̃̆̓̍̓͌̊̈́̿́̆̔́̓̐͑͑́̽̌́̎̉̄͗͑̄̌̃͆͌̄͒̀̓̐̈͐̔́͑̾͗̉̿́̓͒̈͒͒͂͋̉̐͌̿̓͊̽̏̏̄̅͂̓̽͑̂̾̄͋̄̅̇̈́̇̈́̐̈͐͂̓̇͑̓͆͋̕̚̚͘̚͘͘͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅ  
Ş̶̢̡̡̨̨̡̢̧̡̨̧̢͉̖̭̪͙̠̖̻̖͉͓͍̞̞͈̹̠̣̳̟͈̺̮̤̻̳̝̥̣̝͓̖̯̜̲̖̻͓͙͕̼͉͇̝̲͔͇̖̤͍̯̻̱̮͙̯̗̲̼̩͙̗̖̙̯͚͔̩̥̭̼̤͚͕̻̮͙̤͔̯͙̻̠͔̭̣͉̪̲̗̦̘̞͓̭̯̖̬̝̙̲͖̯̭̣̻͍̠̲͚͙̩̳͕̻̘̺̼͇̳̩̺̩̘̮̯̝̠̗̘̭̠̞̩̳̝̘̗͔̘̫̪͕̮̠̺̙̥̬̟̻͈̫̯͍̪̝͙̬̲͖̮̥͎̜͖͎̲̭͈̯̹̃͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅĘ̶̧̢̢̡̡̨̨̢̨̧̨̨̡̧̢̧̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̻̤̖͔̻̬̞͍͚̳̜̮͙̬͇͔̺̼̗͙͔̱͇͈̹̝͇͇͔̹̯̙̜̼̳͚̬͇̖͇̻̯̻̮̟͓̗̬̥̗̲̳̮̖̗͈̮̲̰̝̝̲͕̣̹̙̗͓͖̟̙̱̗͓̣̲̠̳̱̥͔̜͔̻̦̬͓̟͓͔̳̮̜̫͖̲̯̳̫͖̟̮̼̺͎̼̭̝͎͍͓̯̣̳̥̫̜̪͓̻̮̠̣̠̱̂̀̾̀̏̋̅̊͌͊͊̌̍̍̿̈͒̓̓̃̈́̎̂͛͆̂̈͒̃̈̋̈̒̇̇̈̆̈́̓̽̓͆̀̔̏͂̾̄̍̍̿̓̍̑̿̉̇̀̏̽̃̉̏̍̔͂̆̋̐͊̿̀̅̀̇͌̿̀̏̅̑̾̒̀̍̈͋̀͂̎́͂̐̉̌͊̇͐̿̈̇̈͐͛̓̄̂͆͊́͆͛̉̆̑͌̄̒́̎́̾͂͒̾͊̈̈͒͐̒̿͗̿̋̈́̔̍̋̒̌͑͑͂̈̒̌͐̇̒̏̿̔̈̅̐̅̒̂̾̑̐̍̓̍̓͂̿̎̆̅͂̈͛̿̌̑̊͒̆̉͂̈̓̆̑̽͊͂͐̐̊͒̄̐̈́̿͋͐͐͌̈́̇̾̊̽̎̈́͑͊̔͒̉̐̋̇͊̾͑͌̉̾̆̄͂͊͛̒͗͂̓̀̆̃͘͘̚̚̚̕͘̚̕̕͘̕͘͘̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅĢ̸̢̨̛͈͖̘͉̯̫̈̐̃̾̂͋͌̽̋͗̋̈́͗͒̈́̊̊͋̔̎͂̉̈́̒͌͌̅̇̃̏̓̇̈́͆͊͑͒͗̅͐̈͆̍̾̑̏̃͛͑́̆͛͌͆̉̀̎̅͛͗̑̒̍͗̓̑̿̔͂̂͛̒́̏̅́̏̒̽͑͛̅̊̾̈͌̋̅̌͊͒̈́̇̉̍͂̀̑̓̉̅͐̇̈̎̅͗̓́̔̎̎̅̎̀̅̔̓͑͋͒̄͗̈́̚̚̕̚͘̚̕̕̚̚̕̕̚̕̚̚͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅM̵̢̡̧̧̢̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͙̲̙̞̖̱̤̭͍̺͈̼̻̰̲̠̠͎̙̝͎̙̠̩̤͓̩̭̠̘̱̤̮̠̗̙͍̘̥̺͇̼͇̬̙̤̭̤̼͆͗̍̇̃͗͑̍̂̈́͛̓͑̈̽̾͆́̉̐͊͐̔͛̿̓̈́̿͛̍̔̈́̄̄͋̓̓̀̄̃̅̃̈́͛̑̓̊͛̊͑̓͐̓͗̇̑̓͐͆̉͛̉̎̓̎̓͑̓̿͌̈́̈̾̑̂̀͑̽͗́̏̐͂̑̌̂́̿͌̾͗̆͒̌̀̏͂͒̑̔̆͂̾͂̎̈̃͐̒̒͛̍̈́̂̽̋̊͆̈́̍͒̆̄͒̈̄͂̿͋̅̑͊̓̔̒̈́͐̉́̂́͌́̓͛̿̈̔̊͑̈̄́̒̾̍̈́̅̐̐̈̍̓̽͐̎̚̕̚͘̕͘̕͘͘̕̕̚̕̚͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅȨ̸̛̛̛̪̞̱̮͎͙̫̩͚͉̭͎̯̯̦̝̺͖͎̞̫̜̖͇̣͙̹͍͖͋̈́̽̃̅͂͗͊̍̓͂̇̓̂̈́̒̓̍̓̔̆͗̽̂̓̒͐̓̃̐͐̏̈́͂̒̽̈́͂̈̀̌̅̅̆̊̿̓̔̏̅̔̓͑̍́̉̌̽̉́̔́͋̉̄̈̌͊̍͗̊̑͛̈́͋̽͑̈́͊̓͒̆̇̾͒͊́͗͊͊͌͆̊̂͌͆̓̍͊̽̓͂̒̓̎̅̌̇͂̿̓͒̐͛̾͊͂̍̈́̒͂̌̓̽̌̋͐͂̽͗̾͂͗̿̄͌̉̈́̽̌̆̒̌̌̾̈́̽͒̎̄̏̑̌͛̇͒̐͌̉͒̽̓̌̉̃̀̌̈̽̈́̇̈́̑̔͛͆̆̌̐͐̈́͑̐̂̏̄̉̊̍̽̓̑̿̐͛̐͋͊͆̐̈̇͂̈́̔͊̓̉̈́͌̂̈̑̈́̆̀͛̈̈́̒͘̕̚̕̕̚̚̕͘̚̚͘͘̕͘͘͘̚̕͘͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝N̵̨̡̢̢̨̢̢̧̢̛͈̠̫̮̙̠͖̹̹̫̱͖̥͈̥͙̟̮͓̯̲̝͙̥͉̲̙̠̠͖̲̰̰̹͚̟̗̮̫̻̲̣̝͓̗̮͉̭͎̮͎̰̞͕̖̲̱̮͓͈̥̦͔̭̣͓͇̰̳̻̥͎̝͔͍̙̲̦̯̝̼̲͇̙̫̭̖͍̭̥͈̤̭͚̞͆̈́͛͑͋̈́͋̇̽͋̌̾̂̓̈́̎̿́̒͛́̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅŢ̴̡̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͙͍͚͓̝͇̭̲̤͎͍͇̤̘̯̖̩̮͚̰̼̹͒̅̌̓̈́͋̈́̅͊̅̃͌͊̄͐͛̐͆̏̏̒͊̅̑͂̊̎̐̎͋̓͑̊͐͑̆́̈́̔̄̓̈́̓̔̿͌͑͆̿͊̂̾̓͛̌̂̀̋͑̄̇͒̏̆̈̑̽͌̍̌͌͒͛̑̏̄͋͌̉̿̋̀͛̄͆͛͐̔͋̓̏͒͐̅̈́̑͒̃̑̇̌̈̾͐̇̽̃̔͊̅͗̋̓̌̑͗̉̓͒͗͌̓̄̔̔̋̒͌̾̌̅͆̾͑̾̅͒̄͐͆̂̒̐̇͌̎̓͐̉̌̊̈́͘̚̕̚̚̕͘̕͘͘̕͘̕̕̕̚͘͘͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝Á̵̛̛̛͔̹̯̫̼̤̩̮̭̲̼̬̹̩̠͓̩̼̺͙͚͕̝͙̟̭͙͖̩̲̍̔̆͋̏̓̈́̃͋̀͑̐̀͆̉͛͗͂̽̆͆̑̑̄͑͒͊̍͑̓̐̓͑͂̀̐̅̆͋̓̐̀͑͛͐͂̄͋͑͊̓̀̏̊̂̑̆̄̎̾̓̿̆̎̄́́̉̎̐̽̅͗́̋̎̑̈̂͂̌͂͂͗̽̈̀̀͗̊̍̋̊̅̈́̃̊́̎́̈́̿̌͌͒̉̅́̀̑͂̏̐̋͗̒̈́͑̈́̂̄̇̑̿̈́̊̋͐̂̈́͐̇̿̊͊̏͂̅̄̉͗̌̾̾̉̉͊̊̓̿̓̐̂͆̔̊͐̓̇̄͗̓̈́͛͑̔̑͛̂̇̎̾͌͊̈̆̿͋̒̍̏̏̂͐̐̋̑͌͛̀̑̅̽͌͂̈̃̀̕̚͘̚̚̚̚̕̚̕̕̚̚̕̚͘͘̚̚̕͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅT̸̛̛̛̯̯̈́̃̐̾̄̈͒̍̒͛̿̓̏̇̇̇͊̍̈̏̀̾͛͊͑̏̃̄̀̎́̑͗̑͛̀̋͂̑̏͛̓̀̾͗̋̒͊̃̉̓̑͗̎͗͒͒͂̈́̃̓̀͊̓̽̈́͆͛͗̈̒̔̉̇͌̎͋͋͊̒͊̌͗̐̐͒̅͗̏̑̑͑̔̽̃̓̉̽̎͛̃̒̾̈́͑͑̅̓̃̊̓̑̇̊̐̃̇̿̏͒͊̃͊̍̎̍̇̃̆̒̉̈̉͘̚̕͘̚̕̚͘͘͘͜͝͝͠͠͝Į̴̢̨̢̢̡̢̧̧̛̛̛̘̬̝̹̩͖̬̺̼͎͉̘̱̣̩̗̯̲̪̤̩͉̹͉̱͎̞̟̻̮͉̱̤͇̬̤͖̞̰͖̙̺͇̱̮͖̺̝͎̪̦͚̱̪̯͈͕̦͕̈́͐̓̈́͗͐̈́̇͒̐̽͒̃̄̐̀̽̈͒̓́̿͑̀̽̈̿̄̈̿̄̍̓̌̄̓̾͐̃̾̍͐̂̽̇͂̾̈́̈́͂̊̄̈́͊͗̿̈͋̽̽̅͒͒̆͊̇̈́̍̐̏̐͗̀͌̃̑̉̓̓̓̄̿̒̎̀̎͗͑̅̓̽̏̿̓̏̕͘͘̕͘͘͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͠͠ͅÖ̷̢̡̧̧̨̧̢̢̧̨̠̳̬̥͈̰̞̗̙̘̹͍̺͉̝̲̗͕̦̟̻̫̳͍̳̺͚̜̱̯͓̭̖̤̦͙̯̦̩͔͖͈͈̯̬͈̯̣͎͕̺̜̥͔̣̞͍̭̲͚̖̭͎̝̩̳̻̖͍̰̹̞̘̮̙̬̤͖̖̟͔̺̺̗̼͚́̉̏̌̽̉̐̓͗̿̊̋͊̋̅͊̈̎̒̉͆̐̈́͗̏̓͆̀͑̋̆̿̂̾̓͂͊͂̂̽̌̂̆͑̇̀̈́̈̄̃͐͌̔̔̎͑̋̌͒̐̐͑̔̎̾̄̊͗̒̈́̊̑̓̐͐͋̉̓̊͋̉̀̽͌͑̔͒̐́̿̋͊͂̊̾͋͂̂̒͑̋̄͌̄̄͋͑̎̂̍̿̀͛͘̕̕͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅN̴̢̨̡̡̡̧̧̨̡̢̢̢̡̧̢̡̨̢̨̡̡̨̧̢̨̧̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̝̦̲͙̲̞̫͖̩͎̮̲̬̫̣͍̬̮̼̗̟̘̱̗̞̼̪̹͓͇̜͎͔̖̩̪̼̯͉͚͚̖̞̻̘̙̜̗̰̥̱͓̣̪̗̬̦̠͍͍̙͇̥̜̩̗̖̯͎͔̞͔̦̗̻͕̪͕̱̜͖̣̜̮̙̳̰̯̼͙̘͈̘̲͇̫̹̠̭̻̰͎͈̰̳͖̖̘̠̣̳̣͇̘̹̹̮̝͚̼̗̞̗̼̪͉̮͈͖͍̻͕͓͙̦͉̩͕̟̤̮̘̲̼̟̩͕̰͚̦͚̯̜̲̮̺͉̣̪͕͕̹̙̻͕̭̭̟͈̜̗̺̣̟͍̺̰̠̭͔̞̱̻͖̥͎̜̻̫͇̙̯͉̞͔͇̜̹̝̯̙̫̥̞̳͖̜͕͈̟͈̳̰̹̪͎̮͎̘͚̰̥͎̹̫̞̼͉̺͖̠̱̤̥͓̰̣͉̖̼̦̜̭̩̭̫͙̭̠̞̦͖̳͓̮̲̤̮̤̄͑̎̐̎͆̔̈́̎͆͗͆̃̓͆̽̆̉͗̎̇͛̒̔̃̉̾͐̅̄͛͒̀͛͂̌͋̔̋͊̉̿̏͂͌̉͋͆̀̏̏͗̋͑̈̽̓̔́̎̅͆͂̏̍̊͗̏̄͋̈͆̓̓͋̈́̓̓͑̈́̈́̅̅͌̔͊̓̔́̈́̊̈̃̽͂̅̊͌̄̅̃͒̈́͊̈́̾͌̏̓̄̔̊͊̒̈̓͑̇̎̐̓͒̉͛̈́͋͆͌͊̿͊́̈́̐͋͛̈͊͒̉̇̀̇͂̇͊̈͛̄͆̈́̇̌͒̊̀̉͊̈͗̊̈́̐͊̚͘̚̚̕͘̚̕̚͘̚͘̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅF̷̢̡̧̢̨̧̨̧̡̧̢̢̢̨̧̢̡̨̡̧̢̧̧̢̠̻̟̹̖̫̞̫̞͈̹̰͉̖͔̭͍̬͖̥̼̗͉̬̩̼͔̰̦̣͙͖̪̟̜͔͚͈̺̺͍͖̟̫̻̟̲̬͖̭̭̞͈̜͙̩̗̥͎̦͙̻͍̠̳̝̦̭͙̮̣̪̺̖̠̤͉͈̦̰̪͚͔̜̞̣͍̘̩͕̰̝̤̹͇̤̥̳̯̺̭̰̝̪̞̠̮̮̘̜̟͚̦̻͓̞̤͉̳͍̜̙͕̩̙̰̪͈̼̲͚͓̼̬̟̠̒̄̓̈͒̊̒̋̉̂̈́͛̓̌̽̔̏̽̑̉͑̓̑̈͘̚͜͜͜͜͠A̴̢̢̢̨̨̡̨̢̢̡̧̨̢̨̡̢̢̧̨̨̢̡̢̨̢̡̢̢̨̛̛̛̛͇͎̥̝̟̥͔̺̙̲̗͉̻̙̣̠̳̞̰͕̪̺͉̮̪̰̖̫̲̟̯͖͎͚͓̮̠̭͎͙̺͈͕͍͓̣͎̹̜͚̜̥͈̮͔̜̩̯̤̯̭͓̫̣̮͔̪̮̙͍͓̰̰̜̹͙̱̥̤̯̤̞͈̼̮̰̤̣̝̩͔͕͎͚̮̜̥͕̖̪̼̯̠̩̪̥̠̼̜̪̭̪̪̻̠͕͔̩̘͚͎͇̻͕̱͓̪͈͎͕̘͚̙̫̞̫̠̳̗̼͎̺͖̩̯͖͚̮̰̻̥̗̹̠͚̞̝̙͕̭̩̲͓͙̝̠͔̩̯̟̦͙̰̪̜̳̩̮͉͇̖̭̩͖̮̤͙͙̘̹͈̰̲̻̞͇̘͖̗̻̯͇̜͔̤̞̗͎̝͍̟͓̫̯̜͇̫̫̫͍͇̙̟̦͍̺̔̎̃̿̅̏̓̔͒͛̒̎̀̇͆͌͆̈́̎͑̄̃̎̅̒̾͂̌͒̉̈́̒̈́̀͆̎̊͗́͑̑̔̇̒͋̄̓̇͛͋̀͛̑̎̂̃͂̇̆̌̆̈́̈́̔̽̽̃̅̈́̔͊̐͑̐̽̽͐͊͐̈̋̇̃̉̋͌̈́̈́̏̈́̆͒̈͌͑̉͐͑̿͊̀͐͂̈͋͗͊̇̃͛̿̐̏̀͋̔̾͂̉͋̿̏͆͒̐̇͒̏̊̃̾͗̇̿̅̋̏̐͒̒̉͂̌̑̍͊̃̍͛̈́̅͆̈́̄̈́̊̂̽͆̆̊͒̅̿̔͒̿́̽͌̌͑̈́̿͐̈́̽̍̄͒̄́̏̄́̂͂̈́̑̕͘͘͘̚̕͘̚͘͘͘̕̚̚̚̕̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅŲ̵̨̡̢̢̨̡̡̻̥̰̺̗̦̳͚͈͇͇̖̻̬̪͚͈̬̪̘̯̥͖͔̫̜͔̹̞̲̩̩̤̳͔̯͈̰͓̘͈͈͖̻̱̞͔͎̱̺̟̖̰͓̥͈̝̙̻̜͚͓̟̲̻̺̦̖̥̤̙̱͉̘͖͚̝̳̻͇͍̟̘̬͙̗͕͍͚̱͎̤̦̰̤͙̖͉̬͉̱̟͚͉̼̮̘̬̙̯͍͔̰͖̪̤͕̘̩̠͈̪̼͖͍͎̥͈̫͔̻̦̦͖̜̲̦̝̩̞̟̤̒͗͐̎̀̌͂̄̀̀͂̈͂̔̕̚͜͜͜ͅͅͅL̴̨̡̢̨̡̡̡̧̢̧̡̢̡̡̡̛̛̛̗̜̮̫͍̲̥̤̯͔͙͎̦̭͇̪̻͓̱̳̩̱̝͚̥̦̞̟͈̺̩͕̼͙̥͖̩̦͚͍͓͓͚̬͍̻̘͈̩̠̩̲̻̥̜̻̠̺͙̫̹̣͍̝̯̜͈̥̼̺͇̯̟̬̺̫̠̠̣̺̲̹͓̯̠̦̗̪̲̰̱̟̫̺̙͖͚͖̺̺̺̰̪̠̝͇̙̺̺͇̻͚̹̤̞̪̫̯̣͎̼͇͔̲̻̪̮͙̜͓͚͎̤̹̻̮̤̺͕̳͍͉͓͉̪̲̰̺̭͇̣͕̙͉͎̩͚͕̻̩͓͕͈̳͓͙͕̀̒͆̋͌̇͒͋̀̉́̏̾̄͒̐͆͛̈́̅̓̃̑̒̿̊̑̓͛̋͗͒̆̀̓̄̒͂̏̔̄́͒̽̐̾̍͒̏̍̅͌̅̆̅̌̅̍̒̾̏͑̏̏̔̿̾͛̅̀̌͑̈̉̎͒͆̑̽̽̅̔̆̏̆͗͐̍̐͗̇̆͗͛̋̽̇̔̔̽̑̎̃̃́͋̎̊̓̔͆̉̐̍̂͋̏̑̑̆̏̋͆̊͂̎̍̈́̋̀͊̽̇̑̈́̎̆̅̓͑̈͒̄̆͛͌͑̊̄́͒̓̽͂́̎̐̀̓͗̔͗̏̃͂̾̌̇̑̒̏̐̔̑̍̌̈́͑̈́̐̏͊̒͒̅̽̆͗̃̌̀̏̐̋̈͌̈̉̓̌̄̀̈́̈́̌̑̽͌͗̂̈̕̚̕̕̚͘̕̕̚̚͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝ͅT̶̨̢̨̡̢̢̡̢̡̢̨̡̧̧̨̨̨̡̧̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̬̩̼̳͇͔̘̭̹̱͇̱̝̭̺͍̹̩̤̖̱͖̹̙̟̲̯̥̫̻̘̪̣̥̤̠̰̦̝̹̦͉̱͈͚̺̺̺̜̤̘̮̥͙̬͕̼̩̬͇̠̺̻̞̺͔͈͖̥̣̜̤͎̰͎̺̰̟̞͇̠̙̯̣͈̠̻͙͎̻̯͈̪̗̬̞̙̰͉̝̱̮͕̲͈͔͙̻̘͉̮̬̻͈̬̪̟̙͈̦͚̜̩̼̭͚̫̩̜̫̣͚͚͇̞̺̯͕͎̞͚̮̺̠̥͖̱͚̲̠̲̼̤̟̜̝̠̙̬̭͎̬̝̬͓̘̰͕͇̲̯̜͉̜̬̫̮̻̰̬͍̟̼͙͚͕͎̱̘̣͚̳̲͉̠͉̜̬͖̙̫̥̻̗͕͚̮͙̞̜̜̺̳̱̬̮̰̠̫̠̲̦̣̤̼̰̞̺̦̞͍͍̣̳̻͕͋̂̌͋̾̃͗̄̅̋̈́͆͆͊̾̏̉̎͋̃̋͐͋̉̈́̂̈́̅̆̈́͊̽͂͂̏̑͂̿͊̅́͊͛̅̄̊̃̆̓̍̓͌̊̈́̿́̆̔́̓̐͑͑́̽̌́̎̉̄͗͑̄̌̃͆͌̄͒̀̓̐̈͐̔́͑̾͗̉̿́̓͒̈͒͒͂͋̉̐͌̿̓͊̽̏̏̄̅͂̓̽͑̂̾̄͋̄̅̇̈́̇̈́̐̈͐͂̓̇͑̓͆͋̕̚̚͘̚͘͘͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅ  
Ş̶̢̡̡̨̨̡̢̧̡̨̧̢͉̖̭̪͙̠̖̻̖͉͓͍̞̞͈̹̠̣̳̟͈̺̮̤̻̳̝̥̣̝͓̖̯̜̲̖̻͓͙͕̼͉͇̝̲͔͇̖̤͍̯̻̱̮͙̯̗̲̼̩͙̗̖̙̯͚͔̩̥̭̼̤͚͕̻̮͙̤͔̯͙̻̠͔̭̣͉̪̲̗̦̘̞͓̭̯̖̬̝̙̲͖̯̭̣̻͍̠̲͚͙̩̳͕̻̘̺̼͇̳̩̺̩̘̮̯̝̠̗̘̭̠̞̩̳̝̘̗͔̘̫̪͕̮̠̺̙̥̬̟̻͈̫̯͍̪̝͙̬̲͖̮̥͎̜͖͎̲̭͈̯̹̃͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅĘ̶̧̢̢̡̡̨̨̢̨̧̨̨̡̧̢̧̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̻̤̖͔̻̬̞͍͚̳̜̮͙̬͇͔̺̼̗͙͔̱͇͈̹̝͇͇͔̹̯̙̜̼̳͚̬͇̖͇̻̯̻̮̟͓̗̬̥̗̲̳̮̖̗͈̮̲̰̝̝̲͕̣̹̙̗͓͖̟̙̱̗͓̣̲̠̳̱̥͔̜͔̻̦̬͓̟͓͔̳̮̜̫͖̲̯̳̫͖̟̮̼̺͎̼̭̝͎͍͓̯̣̳̥̫̜̪͓̻̮̠̣̠̱̂̀̾̀̏̋̅̊͌͊͊̌̍̍̿̈͒̓̓̃̈́̎̂͛͆̂̈͒̃̈̋̈̒̇̇̈̆̈́̓̽̓͆̀̔̏͂̾̄̍̍̿̓̍̑̿̉̇̀̏̽̃̉̏̍̔͂̆̋̐͊̿̀̅̀̇͌̿̀̏̅̑̾̒̀̍̈͋̀͂̎́͂̐̉̌͊̇͐̿̈̇̈͐͛̓̄̂͆͊́͆͛̉̆̑͌̄̒́̎́̾͂͒̾͊̈̈͒͐̒̿͗̿̋̈́̔̍̋̒̌͑͑͂̈̒̌͐̇̒̏̿̔̈̅̐̅̒̂̾̑̐̍̓̍̓͂̿̎̆̅͂̈͛̿̌̑̊͒̆̉͂̈̓̆̑̽͊͂͐̐̊͒̄̐̈́̿͋͐͐͌̈́̇̾̊̽̎̈́͑͊̔͒̉̐̋̇͊̾͑͌̉̾̆̄͂͊͛̒͗͂̓̀̆̃͘͘̚̚̚̕͘̚̕̕͘̕͘͘̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅĢ̸̢̨̛͈͖̘͉̯̫̈̐̃̾̂͋͌̽̋͗̋̈́͗͒̈́̊̊͋̔̎͂̉̈́̒͌͌̅̇̃̏̓̇̈́͆͊͑͒͗̅͐̈͆̍̾̑̏̃͛͑́̆͛͌͆̉̀̎̅͛͗̑̒̍͗̓̑̿̔͂̂͛̒́̏̅́̏̒̽͑͛̅̊̾̈͌̋̅̌͊͒̈́̇̉̍͂̀̑̓̉̅͐̇̈̎̅͗̓́̔̎̎̅̎̀̅̔̓͑͋͒̄͗̈́̚̚̕̚͘̚̕̕̚̚̕̕̚̕̚̚͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅM̵̢̡̧̧̢̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͙̲̙̞̖̱̤̭͍̺͈̼̻̰̲̠̠͎̙̝͎̙̠̩̤͓̩̭̠̘̱̤̮̠̗̙͍̘̥̺͇̼͇̬̙̤̭̤̼͆͗̍̇̃͗͑̍̂̈́͛̓͑̈̽̾͆́̉̐͊͐̔͛̿̓̈́̿͛̍̔̈́̄̄͋̓̓̀̄̃̅̃̈́͛̑̓̊͛̊͑̓͐̓͗̇̑̓͐͆̉͛̉̎̓̎̓͑̓̿͌̈́̈̾̑̂̀͑̽͗́̏̐͂̑̌̂́̿͌̾͗̆͒̌̀̏͂͒̑̔̆͂̾͂̎̈̃͐̒̒͛̍̈́̂̽̋̊͆̈́̍͒̆̄͒̈̄͂̿͋̅̑͊̓̔̒̈́͐̉́̂́͌́̓͛̿̈̔̊͑̈̄́̒̾̍̈́̅̐̐̈̍̓̽͐̎̚̕̚͘̕͘̕͘͘̕̕̚̕̚͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅȨ̸̛̛̛̪̞̱̮͎͙̫̩͚͉̭͎̯̯̦̝̺͖͎̞̫̜̖͇̣͙̹͍͖͋̈́̽̃̅͂͗͊̍̓͂̇̓̂̈́̒̓̍̓̔̆͗̽̂̓̒͐̓̃̐͐̏̈́͂̒̽̈́͂̈̀̌̅̅̆̊̿̓̔̏̅̔̓͑̍́̉̌̽̉́̔́͋̉̄̈̌͊̍͗̊̑͛̈́͋̽͑̈́͊̓͒̆̇̾͒͊́͗͊͊͌͆̊̂͌͆̓̍͊̽̓͂̒̓̎̅̌̇͂̿̓͒̐͛̾͊͂̍̈́̒͂̌̓̽̌̋͐͂̽͗̾͂͗̿̄͌̉̈́̽̌̆̒̌̌̾̈́̽͒̎̄̏̑̌͛̇͒̐͌̉͒̽̓̌̉̃̀̌̈̽̈́̇̈́̑̔͛͆̆̌̐͐̈́͑̐̂̏̄̉̊̍̽̓̑̿̐͛̐͋͊͆̐̈̇͂̈́̔͊̓̉̈́͌̂̈̑̈́̆̀͛̈̈́̒͘̕̚̕̕̚̚̕͘̚̚͘͘̕͘͘͘̚̕͘͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝N̵̨̡̢̢̨̢̢̧̢̛͈̠̫̮̙̠͖̹̹̫̱͖̥͈̥͙̟̮͓̯̲̝͙̥͉̲̙̠̠͖̲̰̰̹͚̟̗̮̫̻̲̣̝͓̗̮͉̭͎̮͎̰̞͕̖̲̱̮͓͈̥̦͔̭̣͓͇̰̳̻̥͎̝͔͍̙̲̦̯̝̼̲͇̙̫̭̖͍̭̥͈̤̭͚̞͆̈́͛͑͋̈́͋̇̽͋̌̾̂̓̈́̎̿́̒͛́̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅŢ̴̡̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͙͍͚͓̝͇̭̲̤͎͍͇̤̘̯̖̩̮͚̰̼̹͒̅̌̓̈́͋̈́̅͊̅̃͌͊̄͐͛̐͆̏̏̒͊̅̑͂̊̎̐̎͋̓͑̊͐͑̆́̈́̔̄̓̈́̓̔̿͌͑͆̿͊̂̾̓͛̌̂̀̋͑̄̇͒̏̆̈̑̽͌̍̌͌͒͛̑̏̄͋͌̉̿̋̀͛̄͆͛͐̔͋̓̏͒͐̅̈́̑͒̃̑̇̌̈̾͐̇̽̃̔͊̅͗̋̓̌̑͗̉̓͒͗͌̓̄̔̔̋̒͌̾̌̅͆̾͑̾̅͒̄͐͆̂̒̐̇͌̎̓͐̉̌̊̈́͘̚̕̚̚̕͘̕͘͘̕͘̕̕̕̚͘͘͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝Á̵̛̛̛͔̹̯̫̼̤̩̮̭̲̼̬̹̩̠͓̩̼̺͙͚͕̝͙̟̭͙͖̩̲̍̔̆͋̏̓̈́̃͋̀͑̐̀͆̉͛͗͂̽̆͆̑̑̄͑͒͊̍͑̓̐̓͑͂̀̐̅̆͋̓̐̀͑͛͐͂̄͋͑͊̓̀̏̊̂̑̆̄̎̾̓̿̆̎̄́́̉̎̐̽̅͗́̋̎̑̈̂͂̌͂͂͗̽̈̀̀͗̊̍̋̊̅̈́̃̊́̎́̈́̿̌͌͒̉̅́̀̑͂̏̐̋͗̒̈́͑̈́̂̄̇̑̿̈́̊̋͐̂̈́͐̇̿̊͊̏͂̅̄̉͗̌̾̾̉̉͊̊̓̿̓̐̂͆̔̊͐̓̇̄͗̓̈́͛͑̔̑͛̂̇̎̾͌͊̈̆̿͋̒̍̏̏̂͐̐̋̑͌͛̀̑̅̽͌͂̈̃̀̕̚͘̚̚̚̚̕̚̕̕̚̚̕̚͘͘̚̚̕͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅT̸̛̛̛̯̯̈́̃̐̾̄̈͒̍̒͛̿̓̏̇̇̇͊̍̈̏̀̾͛͊͑̏̃̄̀̎́̑͗̑͛̀̋͂̑̏͛̓̀̾͗̋̒͊̃̉̓̑͗̎͗͒͒͂̈́̃̓̀͊̓̽̈́͆͛͗̈̒̔̉̇͌̎͋͋͊̒͊̌͗̐̐͒̅͗̏̑̑͑̔̽̃̓̉̽̎͛̃̒̾̈́͑͑̅̓̃̊̓̑̇̊̐̃̇̿̏͒͊̃͊̍̎̍̇̃̆̒̉̈̉͘̚̕͘̚̕̚͘͘͘͜͝͝͠͠͝Į̴̢̨̢̢̡̢̧̧̛̛̛̘̬̝̹̩͖̬̺̼͎͉̘̱̣̩̗̯̲̪̤̩͉̹͉̱͎̞̟̻̮͉̱̤͇̬̤͖̞̰͖̙̺͇̱̮͖̺̝͎̪̦͚̱̪̯͈͕̦͕̈́͐̓̈́͗͐̈́̇͒̐̽͒̃̄̐̀̽̈͒̓́̿͑̀̽̈̿̄̈̿̄̍̓̌̄̓̾͐̃̾̍͐̂̽̇͂̾̈́̈́͂̊̄̈́͊͗̿̈͋̽̽̅͒͒̆͊̇̈́̍̐̏̐͗̀͌̃̑̉̓̓̓̄̿̒̎̀̎͗͑̅̓̽̏̿̓̏̕͘͘̕͘͘͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͠͠ͅÖ̷̢̡̧̧̨̧̢̢̧̨̠̳̬̥͈̰̞̗̙̘̹͍̺͉̝̲̗͕̦̟̻̫̳͍̳̺͚̜̱̯͓̭̖̤̦͙̯̦̩͔͖͈͈̯̬͈̯̣͎͕̺̜̥͔̣̞͍̭̲͚̖̭͎̝̩̳̻̖͍̰̹̞̘̮̙̬̤͖̖̟͔̺̺̗̼͚́̉̏̌̽̉̐̓͗̿̊̋͊̋̅͊̈̎̒̉͆̐̈́͗̏̓͆̀͑̋̆̿̂̾̓͂͊͂̂̽̌̂̆͑̇̀̈́̈̄̃͐͌̔̔̎͑̋̌͒̐̐͑̔̎̾̄̊͗̒̈́̊̑̓̐͐͋̉̓̊͋̉̀̽͌͑̔͒̐́̿̋͊͂̊̾͋͂̂̒͑̋̄͌̄̄͋͑̎̂̍̿̀͛͘̕̕͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅN̴̢̨̡̡̡̧̧̨̡̢̢̢̡̧̢̡̨̢̨̡̡̨̧̢̨̧̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̝̦̲͙̲̞̫͖̩͎̮̲̬̫̣͍̬̮̼̗̟̘̱̗̞̼̪̹͓͇̜͎͔̖̩̪̼̯͉͚͚̖̞̻̘̙̜̗̰̥̱͓̣̪̗̬̦̠͍͍̙͇̥̜̩̗̖̯͎͔̞͔̦̗̻͕̪͕̱̜͖̣̜̮̙̳̰̯̼͙̘͈̘̲͇̫̹̠̭̻̰͎͈̰̳͖̖̘̠̣̳̣͇̘̹̹̮̝͚̼̗̞̗̼̪͉̮͈͖͍̻͕͓͙̦͉̩͕̟̤̮̘̲̼̟̩͕̰͚̦͚̯̜̲̮̺͉̣̪͕͕̹̙̻͕̭̭̟͈̜̗̺̣̟͍̺̰̠̭͔̞̱̻͖̥͎̜̻̫͇̙̯͉̞͔͇̜̹̝̯̙̫̥̞̳͖̜͕͈̟͈̳̰̹̪͎̮͎̘͚̰̥͎̹̫̞̼͉̺͖̠̱̤̥͓̰̣͉̖̼̦̜̭̩̭̫͙̭̠̞̦͖̳͓̮̲̤̮̤̄͑̎̐̎͆̔̈́̎͆͗͆̃̓͆̽̆̉͗̎̇͛̒̔̃̉̾͐̅̄͛͒̀͛͂̌͋̔̋͊̉̿̏͂͌̉͋͆̀̏̏͗̋͑̈̽̓̔́̎̅͆͂̏̍̊͗̏̄͋̈͆̓̓͋̈́̓̓͑̈́̈́̅̅͌̔͊̓̔́̈́̊̈̃̽͂̅̊͌̄̅̃͒̈́͊̈́̾͌̏̓̄̔̊͊̒̈̓͑̇̎̐̓͒̉͛̈́͋͆͌͊̿͊́̈́̐͋͛̈͊͒̉̇̀̇͂̇͊̈͛̄͆̈́̇̌͒̊̀̉͊̈͗̊̈́̐͊̚͘̚̚̕͘̚̕̚͘̚͘̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅF̷̢̡̧̢̨̧̨̧̡̧̢̢̢̨̧̢̡̨̡̧̢̧̧̢̠̻̟̹̖̫̞̫̞͈̹̰͉̖͔̭͍̬͖̥̼̗͉̬̩̼͔̰̦̣͙͖̪̟̜͔͚͈̺̺͍͖̟̫̻̟̲̬͖̭̭̞͈̜͙̩̗̥͎̦͙̻͍̠̳̝̦̭͙̮̣̪̺̖̠̤͉͈̦̰̪͚͔̜̞̣͍̘̩͕̰̝̤̹͇̤̥̳̯̺̭̰̝̪̞̠̮̮̘̜̟͚̦̻͓̞̤͉̳͍̜̙͕̩̙̰̪͈̼̲͚͓̼̬̟̠̒̄̓̈͒̊̒̋̉̂̈́͛̓̌̽̔̏̽̑̉͑̓̑̈͘̚͜͜͜͜͠

Ş̶̢̡̡̨̨̡̢̧̡̨̧̢͉̖̭̪͙̠̖̻̖͉͓͍̞̞͈̹̠̣̳̟͈̺̮̤̻̳̝̥̣̝͓̖̯̜̲̖̻͓͙͕̼͉͇̝̲͔͇̖̤͍̯̻̱̮͙̯̗̲̼̩͙̗̖̙̯͚͔̩̥̭̼̤͚͕̻̮͙̤͔̯͙̻̠͔̭̣͉̪̲̗̦̘̞͓̭̯̖̬̝̙̲͖̯̭̣̻͍̠̲͚͙̩̳͕̻̘̺̼͇̳̩̺̩̘̮̯̝̠̗̘̭̠̞̩̳̝̘̗͔̘̫̪͕̮̠̺̙̥̬̟̻͈̫̯͍̪̝͙̬̲͖̮̥͎̜͖͎̲̭͈̯̹̃͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅĘ̶̧̢̢̡̡̨̨̢̨̧̨̨̡̧̢̧̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̻̤̖͔̻̬̞͍͚̳̜̮͙̬͇͔̺̼̗͙͔̱͇͈̹̝͇͇͔̹̯̙̜̼̳͚̬͇̖͇̻̯̻̮̟͓̗̬̥̗̲̳̮̖̗͈̮̲̰̝̝̲͕̣̹̙̗͓͖̟̙̱̗͓̣̲̠̳̱̥͔̜͔̻̦̬͓̟͓͔̳̮̜̫͖̲̯̳̫͖̟̮̼̺͎̼̭̝͎͍͓̯̣̳̥̫̜̪͓̻̮̠̣̠̱̂̀̾̀̏̋̅̊͌͊͊̌̍̍̿̈͒̓̓̃̈́̎̂͛͆̂̈͒̃̈̋̈̒̇̇̈̆̈́̓̽̓͆̀̔̏͂̾̄̍̍̿̓̍̑̿̉̇̀̏̽̃̉̏̍̔͂̆̋̐͊̿̀̅̀̇͌̿̀̏̅̑̾̒̀̍̈͋̀͂̎́͂̐̉̌͊̇͐̿̈̇̈͐͛̓̄̂͆͊́͆͛̉̆̑͌̄̒́̎́̾͂͒̾͊̈̈͒͐̒̿͗̿̋̈́̔̍̋̒̌͑͑͂̈̒̌͐̇̒̏̿̔̈̅̐̅̒̂̾̑̐̍̓̍̓͂̿̎̆̅͂̈͛̿̌̑̊͒̆̉͂̈̓̆̑̽͊͂͐̐̊͒̄̐̈́̿͋͐͐͌̈́̇̾̊̽̎̈́͑͊̔͒̉̐̋̇͊̾͑͌̉̾̆̄͂͊͛̒͗͂̓̀̆̃͘͘̚̚̚̕͘̚̕̕͘̕͘͘̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅĢ̸̢̨̛͈͖̘͉̯̫̈̐̃̾̂͋͌̽̋͗̋̈́͗͒̈́̊̊͋̔̎͂̉̈́̒͌͌̅̇̃̏̓̇̈́͆͊͑͒͗̅͐̈͆̍̾̑̏̃͛͑́̆͛͌͆̉̀̎̅͛͗̑̒̍͗̓̑̿̔͂̂͛̒́̏̅́̏̒̽͑͛̅̊̾̈͌̋̅̌͊͒̈́̇̉̍͂̀̑̓̉̅͐̇̈̎̅͗̓́̔̎̎̅̎̀̅̔̓͑͋͒̄͗̈́̚̚̕̚͘̚̕̕̚̚̕̕̚̕̚̚͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅM̵̢̡̧̧̢̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͙̲̙̞̖̱̤̭͍̺͈̼̻̰̲̠̠͎̙̝͎̙̠̩̤͓̩̭̠̘̱̤̮̠̗̙͍̘̥̺͇̼͇̬̙̤̭̤̼͆͗̍̇̃͗͑̍̂̈́͛̓͑̈̽̾͆́̉̐͊͐̔͛̿̓̈́̿͛̍̔̈́̄̄͋̓̓̀̄̃̅̃̈́͛̑̓̊͛̊͑̓͐̓͗̇̑̓͐͆̉͛̉̎̓̎̓͑̓̿͌̈́̈̾̑̂̀͑̽͗́̏̐͂̑̌̂́̿͌̾͗̆͒̌̀̏͂͒̑̔̆͂̾͂̎̈̃͐̒̒͛̍̈́̂̽̋̊͆̈́̍͒̆̄͒̈̄͂̿͋̅̑͊̓̔̒̈́͐̉́̂́͌́̓͛̿̈̔̊͑̈̄́̒̾̍̈́̅̐̐̈̍̓̽͐̎̚̕̚͘̕͘̕͘͘̕̕̚̕̚͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅȨ̸̛̛̛̪̞̱̮͎͙̫̩͚͉̭͎̯̯̦̝̺͖͎̞̫̜̖͇̣͙̹͍͖͋̈́̽̃̅͂͗͊̍̓͂̇̓̂̈́̒̓̍̓̔̆͗̽̂̓̒͐̓̃̐͐̏̈́͂̒̽̈́͂̈̀̌̅̅̆̊̿̓̔̏̅̔̓͑̍́̉̌̽̉́̔́͋̉̄̈̌͊̍͗̊̑͛̈́͋̽͑̈́͊̓͒̆̇̾͒͊́͗͊͊͌͆̊̂͌͆̓̍͊̽̓͂̒̓̎̅̌̇͂̿̓͒̐͛̾͊͂̍̈́̒͂̌̓̽̌̋͐͂̽͗̾͂͗̿̄͌̉̈́̽̌̆̒̌̌̾̈́̽͒̎̄̏̑̌͛̇͒̐͌̉͒̽̓̌̉̃̀̌̈̽̈́̇̈́̑̔͛͆̆̌̐͐̈́͑̐̂̏̄̉̊̍̽̓̑̿̐͛̐͋͊͆̐̈̇͂̈́̔͊̓̉̈́͌̂̈̑̈́̆̀͛̈̈́̒͘̕̚̕̕̚̚̕͘̚̚͘͘̕͘͘͘̚̕͘͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝N̵̨̡̢̢̨̢̢̧̢̛͈̠̫̮̙̠͖̹̹̫̱͖̥͈̥͙̟̮͓̯̲̝͙̥͉̲̙̠̠͖̲̰̰̹͚̟̗̮̫̻̲̣̝͓̗̮͉̭͎̮͎̰̞͕̖̲̱̮͓͈̥̦͔̭̣͓͇̰̳̻̥͎̝͔͍̙̲̦̯̝̼̲͇̙̫̭̖͍̭̥͈̤̭͚̞͆̈́͛͑͋̈́͋̇̽͋̌̾̂̓̈́̎̿́̒͛́̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅŢ̴̡̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͙͍͚͓̝͇̭̲̤͎͍͇̤̘̯̖̩̮͚̰̼̹͒̅̌̓̈́͋̈́̅͊̅̃͌͊̄͐͛̐͆̏̏̒͊̅̑͂̊̎̐̎͋̓͑̊͐͑̆́̈́̔̄̓̈́̓̔̿͌͑͆̿͊̂̾̓͛̌̂̀̋͑̄̇͒̏̆̈̑̽͌̍̌͌͒͛̑̏̄͋͌̉̿̋̀͛̄͆͛͐̔͋̓̏͒͐̅̈́̑͒̃̑̇̌̈̾͐̇̽̃̔͊̅͗̋̓̌̑͗̉̓͒͗͌̓̄̔̔̋̒͌̾̌̅͆̾͑̾̅͒̄͐͆̂̒̐̇͌̎̓͐̉̌̊̈́͘̚̕̚̚̕͘̕͘͘̕͘̕̕̕̚͘͘͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝Á̵̛̛̛͔̹̯̫̼̤̩̮̭̲̼̬̹̩̠͓̩̼̺͙͚͕̝͙̟̭͙͖̩̲̍̔̆͋̏̓̈́̃͋̀͑̐̀͆̉͛͗͂̽̆͆̑̑̄͑͒͊̍͑̓̐̓͑͂̀̐̅̆͋̓̐̀͑͛͐͂̄͋͑͊̓̀̏̊̂̑̆̄̎̾̓̿̆̎̄́́̉̎̐̽̅͗́̋̎̑̈̂͂̌͂͂͗̽̈̀̀͗̊̍̋̊̅̈́̃̊́̎́̈́̿̌͌͒̉̅́̀̑͂̏̐̋͗̒̈́͑̈́̂̄̇̑̿̈́̊̋͐̂̈́͐̇̿̊͊̏͂̅̄̉͗̌̾̾̉̉͊̊̓̿̓̐̂͆̔̊͐̓̇̄͗̓̈́͛͑̔̑͛̂̇̎̾͌͊̈̆̿͋̒̍̏̏̂͐̐̋̑͌͛̀̑̅̽͌͂̈̃̀̕̚͘̚̚̚̚̕̚̕̕̚̚̕̚͘͘̚̚̕͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅT̸̛̛̛̯̯̈́̃̐̾̄̈͒̍̒͛̿̓̏̇̇̇͊̍̈̏̀̾͛͊͑̏̃̄̀̎́̑͗̑͛̀̋͂̑̏͛̓̀̾͗̋̒͊̃̉̓̑͗̎͗͒͒͂̈́̃̓̀͊̓̽̈́͆͛͗̈̒̔̉̇͌̎͋͋͊̒͊̌͗̐̐͒̅͗̏̑̑͑̔̽̃̓̉̽̎͛̃̒̾̈́͑͑̅̓̃̊̓̑̇̊̐̃̇̿̏͒͊̃͊̍̎̍̇̃̆̒̉̈̉͘̚̕͘̚̕̚͘͘͘͜͝͝͠͠͝Į̴̢̨̢̢̡̢̧̧̛̛̛̘̬̝̹̩͖̬̺̼͎͉̘̱̣̩̗̯̲̪̤̩͉̹͉̱͎̞̟̻̮͉̱̤͇̬̤͖̞̰͖̙̺͇̱̮͖̺̝͎̪̦͚̱̪̯͈͕̦͕̈́͐̓̈́͗͐̈́̇͒̐̽͒̃̄̐̀̽̈͒̓́̿͑̀̽̈̿̄̈̿̄̍̓̌̄̓̾͐̃̾̍͐̂̽̇͂̾̈́̈́͂̊̄̈́͊͗̿̈͋̽̽̅͒͒̆͊̇̈́̍̐̏̐͗̀͌̃̑̉̓̓̓̄̿̒̎̀̎͗͑̅̓̽̏̿̓̏̕͘͘̕͘͘͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͠͠ͅÖ̷̢̡̧̧̨̧̢̢̧̨̠̳̬̥͈̰̞̗̙̘̹͍̺͉̝̲̗͕̦̟̻̫̳͍̳̺͚̜̱̯͓̭̖̤̦͙̯̦̩͔͖͈͈̯̬͈̯̣͎͕̺̜̥͔̣̞͍̭̲͚̖̭͎̝̩̳̻̖͍̰̹̞̘̮̙̬̤͖̖̟͔̺̺̗̼͚́̉̏̌̽̉̐̓͗̿̊̋͊̋̅͊̈̎̒̉͆̐̈́͗̏̓͆̀͑̋̆̿̂̾̓͂͊͂̂̽̌̂̆͑̇̀̈́̈̄̃͐͌̔̔̎͑̋̌͒̐̐͑̔̎̾̄̊͗̒̈́̊̑̓̐͐͋̉̓̊͋̉̀̽͌͑̔͒̐́̿̋͊͂̊̾͋͂̂̒͑̋̄͌̄̄͋͑̎̂̍̿̀͛͘̕̕͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅT̶̨̢̨̡̢̢̡̢̡̢̨̡̧̧̨̨̨̡̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̬̩̼̳͇͔̘̭̹̱͇̱̝̭̺͍̹̩̤̖̱͖̹̙̟̲̯̥̫̻̘̪̣̥̤̠̰̦̝̹̦͉̱͈͚̺̺̺̜̤̘̮̥͙̬͕̼̩̬͇̠̺̻̞̺͔͈͖̥̣̜̤͎̰͎̺̰̟̞͇̠̙̯̣͈̠̻͙͎̻̯͈̪̗̬̞̙̰͉̝̱̮͕̲͈͔͙̻̘͉̮̬̻͈̬̪̟̙͈̦͚̜̩̼̭͚̫̩̜̫̣͚͚͇̞̺̯͕͎̞͚̮̺̠̥͖̱͚̲̠̲̼̤̟̜̝̠̙̬̭͎̬̝̬͓̘̰͕͇̲̯̜͉̜̬̫̮̻̰̬͍̟̼͙͚͕͎̱̘̣͚̳̲͉̠͉̜̬͖̙̫̥̻̗͕͚̮͙̞̜̜̺̳̱̬̮̰̠̫̠̲̦̣̤̼̰̞̺̦͋̂̌͋̾̃͗̄̅̋̈́͆͆͊̾̏̉̎͋̃̋͐͋̉̈́̂̈́̅̆̈́͊̽͂͂̏̑͂̿͊̅́͊͛̅̄̊̃̆̓̍̓͌̊̈́̿́̆̔́̓̐͑͑́̽̌́̎̉̄͗͑̄̌̃͆͌̄͒̀̓̐̈͐̔́͑̾͗̉̿́̓͒̈͒͒͂͋̉̐͌̿̓͊̽̏̏̄̅͂̓̽͑̂̾̄͋̄̅̇̈́̇̈́̐̈͐͂̓̇͑̓͆͋̕̚̚͘̚͘͘͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅ  
Ş̶̢̡̡̨̨̡̢̧̡̨̧̢͉̖̭̪͙̠̖̻̖͉͓͍̞̞͈̹̠̣̳̟͈̺̮̤̻̳̝̥̣̝͓̖̯̜̲̖̻͓͙͕̼͉͇̝̲͔͇̖̤͍̯̻̱̮͙̯̗̲̼̩͙̗̖̙̯͚͔̩̥̭̼̤͚͕̻̮͙̤͔̯͙̻̠͔̭̣͉̪̲̗̦̘̞͓̭̯̖̬̝̙̲͖̯̭̣̻͍̠̲͚͙̩̳͕̻̘̺̼͇̳̩̺̩̘̮̯̝̠̗̘̭̠̞̩̳̝̘̗͔̘̫̪͕̮̠̺̙̥̬̟̻͈̫̯͍̪̝͙̬̲͖̮̥͎̜͖͎̲̭͈̯̹̃͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅĘ̶̧̢̢̡̡̨̨̢̨̧̨̨̡̧̢̧̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̻̤̖͔̻̬̞͍͚̳̜̮͙̬͇͔̺̼̗͙͔̱͇͈̹̝͇͇͔̹̯̙̜̼̳͚̬͇̖͇̻̯̻̮̟͓̗̬̥̗̲̳̮̖̗͈̮̲̰̝̝̲͕̣̹̙̗͓͖̟̙̱̗͓̣̲̠̳̱̥͔̜͔̻̦̬͓̟͓͔̳̮̜̫͖̲̯̳̫͖̟̮̼̺͎̼̭̝͎͍͓̯̣̳̥̫̜̪͓̻̮̠̣̠̱̂̀̾̀̏̋̅̊͌͊͊̌̍̍̿̈͒̓̓̃̈́̎̂͛͆̂̈͒̃̈̋̈̒̇̇̈̆̈́̓̽̓͆̀̔̏͂̾̄̍̍̿̓̍̑̿̉̇̀̏̽̃̉̏̍̔͂̆̋̐͊̿̀̅̀̇͌̿̀̏̅̑̾̒̀̍̈͋̀͂̎́͂̐̉̌͊̇͐̿̈̇̈͐͛̓̄̂͆͊́͆͛̉̆̑͌̄̒́̎́̾͂͒̾͊̈̈͒͐̒̿͗̿̋̈́̔̍̋̒̌͑͑͂̈̒̌͐̇̒̏̿̔̈̅̐̅̒̂̾̑̐̍̓̍̓͂̿̎̆̅͂̈͛̿̌̑̊͒̆̉͂̈̓̆̑̽͊͂͐̐̊͒̄̐̈́̿͋͐͐͌̈́̇̾̊̽̎̈́͑͊̔͒̉̐̋̇͊̾͑͌̉̾̆̄͂͊͛̒͗͂̓̀̆̃͘͘̚̚̚̕͘̚̕̕͘̕͘͘̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅĢ̸̢̨̛͈͖̘͉̯̫̈̐̃̾̂͋͌̽̋͗̋̈́͗͒̈́̊̊͋̔̎͂̉̈́̒͌͌̅̇̃̏̓̇̈́͆͊͑͒͗̅͐̈͆̍̾̑̏̃͛͑́̆͛͌͆̉̀̎̅͛͗̑̒̍͗̓̑̿̔͂̂͛̒́̏̅́̏̒̽͑͛̅̊̾̈͌̋̅̌͊͒̈́̇̉̍͂̀̑̓̉̅͐̇̈̎̅͗̓́̔̎̎̅̎̀̅̔̓͑͋͒̄͗̈́̚̚̕̚͘̚̕̕̚̚̕̕̚̕̚̚͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅM̵̢̡̧̧̢̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͙̲̙̞̖̱̤̭͍̺͈̼̻̰̲̠̠͎̙̝͎̙̠̩̤͓̩̭̠̘̱̤̮̠̗̙͍̘̥̺͇̼͇̬̙̤̭̤̼͆͗̍̇̃͗͑̍̂̈́͛̓͑̈̽̾͆́̉̐͊͐̔͛̿̓̈́̿͛̍̔̈́̄̄͋̓̓̀̄̃̅̃̈́͛̑̓̊͛̊͑̓͐̓͗̇̑̓͐͆̉͛̉̎̓̎̓͑̓̿͌̈́̈̾̑̂̀͑̽͗́̏̐͂̑̌̂́̿͌̾͗̆͒̌̀̏͂͒̑̔̆͂̾͂̎̈̃͐̒̒͛̍̈́̂̽̋̊͆̈́̍͒̆̄͒̈̄͂̿͋̅̑͊̓̔̒̈́͐̉́̂́͌́̓͛̿̈̔̊͑̈̄́̒̾̍̈́̅̐̐̈̍̓̽͐̎̚̕̚͘̕͘̕͘͘̕̕̚̕̚͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅȨ̸̛̛̛̪̞̱̮͎͙̫̩͚͉̭͎̯̯̦̝̺͖͎̞̫̜̖͇̣͙̹͍͖͋̈́̽̃̅͂͗͊̍̓͂̇̓̂̈́̒̓̍̓̔̆͗̽̂̓̒͐̓̃̐͐̏̈́͂̒̽̈́͂̈̀̌̅̅̆̊̿̓̔̏̅̔̓͑̍́̉̌̽̉́̔́͋̉̄̈̌͊̍͗̊̑͛̈́͋̽͑̈́͊̓͒̆̇̾͒͊́͗͊͊͌͆̊̂͌͆̓̍͊̽̓͂̒̓̎̅̌̇͂̿̓͒̐͛̾͊͂̍̈́̒͂̌̓̽̌̋͐͂̽͗̾͂͗̿̄͌̉̈́̽̌̆̒̌̌̾̈́̽͒̎̄̏̑̌͛̇͒̐͌̉͒̽̓̌̉̃̀̌̈̽̈́̇̈́̑̔͛͆̆̌̐͐̈́͑̐̂̏̄̉̊̍̽̓̑̿̐͛̐͋͊͆̐̈̇͂̈́̔͊̓̉̈́͌̂̈̑̈́̆̀͛̈̈́̒͘̕̚̕̕̚̚̕͘̚̚͘͘̕͘͘͘̚̕͘͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝N̵̨̡̢̢̨̢̢̧̢̛͈̠̫̮̙̠͖̹̹̫̱͖̥͈̥͙̟̮͓̯̲̝͙̥͉̲̙̠̠͖̲̰̰̹͚̟̗̮̫̻̲̣̝͓̗̮͉̭͎̮͎̰̞͕̖̲̱̮͓͈̥̦͔̭̣͓͇̰̳̻̥͎̝͔͍̙̲̦̯̝̼̲͇̙̫̭̖͍̭̥͈̤̭͚̞͆̈́͛͑͋̈́͋̇̽͋̌̾̂̓̈́̎̿́̒͛́̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅŢ̴̡̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͙͍͚͓̝͇̭̲̤͎͍͇̤̘̯̖̩̮͚̰̼̹͒̅̌̓̈́͋̈́̅͊̅̃͌͊̄͐͛̐͆̏̏̒͊̅̑͂̊̎̐̎͋̓͑̊͐͑̆́̈́̔̄̓̈́̓̔̿͌͑͆̿͊̂̾̓͛̌̂̀̋͑̄̇͒̏̆̈̑̽͌̍̌͌͒͛̑̏̄͋͌̉̿̋̀͛̄͆͛͐̔͋̓̏͒͐̅̈́̑͒̃̑̇̌̈̾͐̇̽̃̔͊̅͗̋̓̌̑͗̉̓͒͗͌̓̄̔̔̋̒͌̾̌̅͆̾͑̾̅͒̄͐͆̂̒̐̇͌̎̓͐̉̌̊̈́͘̚̕̚̚̕͘̕͘͘̕͘̕̕̕̚͘͘͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝Á̵̛̛̛͔̹̯̫̼̤̩̮̭̲̼̬̹̩̠͓̩̼̺͙͚͕̝͙̟̭͙͖̩̲̍̔̆͋̏̓̈́̃͋̀͑̐̀͆̉͛͗͂̽̆͆̑̑̄͑͒͊̍͑̓̐̓͑͂̀̐̅̆͋̓̐̀͑͛͐͂̄͋͑͊̓̀̏̊̂̑̆̄̎̾̓̿̆̎̄́́̉̎̐̽̅͗́̋̎̑̈̂͂̌͂͂͗̽̈̀̀͗̊̍̋̊̅̈́̃̊́̎́̈́̿̌͌͒̉̅́̀̑͂̏̐̋͗̒̈́͑̈́̂̄̇̑̿̈́̊̋͐̂̈́͐̇̿̊͊̏͂̅̄̉͗̌̾̾̉̉͊̊̓̿̓̐̂͆̔̊͐̓̇̄͗̓̈́͛͑̔̑͛̂̇̎̾͌͊̈̆̿͋̒̍̏̏̂͐̐̋̑͌͛̀̑̅̽͌͂̈̃̀̕̚͘̚̚̚̚̕̚̕̕̚̚̕̚͘͘̚̚̕͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅT̸̛̛̛̯̯̈́̃̐̾̄̈͒̍̒͛̿̓̏̇̇̇͊̍̈̏̀̾͛͊͑̏̃̄̀̎́̑͗̑͛̀̋͂̑̏͛̓̀̾͗̋̒͊̃̉̓̑͗̎͗͒͒͂̈́̃̓̀͊̓̽̈́͆͛͗̈̒̔̉̇͌̎͋͋͊̒͊̌͗̐̐͒̅͗̏̑̑͑̔̽̃̓̉̽̎͛̃̒̾̈́͑͑̅̓̃̊̓̑̇̊̐̃̇̿̏͒͊̃͊̍̎̍̇̃̆̒̉̈̉͘̚̕͘̚̕̚͘͘͘͜͝͝͠͠͝

Ş̶̢̡̡̨̨̡̢̧̡̨̧̢͉̖̭̪͙̠̖̻̖͉͓͍̞̞͈̹̠̣̳̟͈̺̮̤̻̳̝̥̣̝͓̖̯̜̲̖̻͓͙͕̼͉͇̝̲͔͇̖̤͍̯̻̱̮͙̯̗̲̼̩͙̗̖̙̯͚͔̩̥̭̼̤͚͕̻̮͙̤͔̯͙̻̠͔̭̣͉̪̲̗̦̘̞͓̭̯̖̬̝̙̲͖̯̭̣̻͍̠̲͚͙̩̳͕̻̘̺̼͇̳̩̺̩̘̮̯̝̠̗̘̭̠̞̩̳̝̘̗͔̘̫̪͕̮̠̺̙̥̬̟̻͈̫̯͍̪̝͙̬̲͖̮̥͎̜͖͎̲̭͈̯̹̃͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅĘ̶̧̢̢̡̡̨̨̢̨̧̨̨̡̧̢̧̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̻̤̖͔̻̬̞͍͚̳̜̮͙̬͇͔̺̼̗͙͔̱͇͈̹̝͇͇͔̹̯̙̜̼̳͚̬͇̖͇̻̯̻̮̟͓̗̬̥̗̲̳̮̖̗͈̮̲̰̝̝̲͕̣̹̙̗͓͖̟̙̱̗͓̣̲̠̳̱̥͔̜͔̻̦̬͓̟͓͔̳̮̜̫͖̲̯̳̫͖̟̮̼̺͎̼̭̝͎͍͓̯̣̳̥̫̜̪͓̻̮̠̣̠̱̂̀̾̀̏̋̅̊͌͊͊̌̍̍̿̈͒̓̓̃̈́̎̂͛͆̂̈͒̃̈̋̈̒̇̇̈̆̈́̓̽̓͆̀̔̏͂̾̄̍̍̿̓̍̑̿̉̇̀̏̽̃̉̏̍̔͂̆̋̐͊̿̀̅̀̇͌̿̀̏̅̑̾̒̀̍̈͋̀͂̎́͂̐̉̌͊̇͐̿̈̇̈͐͛̓̄̂͆͊́͆͛̉̆̑͌̄̒́̎́̾͂͒̾͊̈̈͒͐̒̿͗̿̋̈́̔̍̋̒̌͑͑͂̈̒̌͐̇̒̏̿̔̈̅̐̅̒̂̾̑̐̍̓̍̓͂̿̎̆̅͂̈͛̿̌̑̊͒̆̉͂̈̓̆̑̽͊͂͐̐̊͒̄̐̈́̿͋͐͐͌̈́̇̾̊̽̎̈́͑͊̔͒̉̐̋̇͊̾͑͌̉̾̆̄͂͊͛̒͗͂̓̀̆̃͘͘̚̚̚̕͘̚̕̕͘̕͘͘̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅĢ̸̢̨̛͈͖̘͉̯̫̈̐̃̾̂͋͌̽̋͗̋̈́͗͒̈́̊̊͋̔̎͂̉̈́̒͌͌̅̇̃̏̓̇̈́͆͊͑͒͗̅͐̈͆̍̾̑̏̃͛͑́̆͛͌͆̉̀̎̅͛͗̑̒̍͗̓̑̿̔͂̂͛̒́̏̅́̏̒̽͑͛̅̊̾̈͌̋̅̌͊͒̈́̇̉̍͂̀̑̓̉̅͐̇̈̎̅͗̓́̔̎̎̅̎̀̅̔̓͑͋͒̄͗̈́̚̚̕̚͘̚̕̕̚̚̕̕̚̕̚̚͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅM̵̢̡̧̧̢̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͙̲̙̞̖̱̤̭͍̺͈̼̻̰̲̠̠͎̙̝͎̙̠̩̤͓̩̭̠̘̱̤̮̠̗̙͍̘̥̺͇̼͇̬̙̤̭̤̼͆͗̍̇̃͗͑̍̂̈́͛̓͑̈̽̾͆́̉̐͊͐̔͛̿̓̈́̿͛̍̔̈́̄̄͋̓̓̀̄̃̅̃̈́͛̑̓̊͛̊͑̓͐̓͗̇̑̓͐͆̉͛̉̎̓̎̓͑̓̿͌̈́̈̾̑̂̀͑̽͗́̏̐͂̑̌̂́̿͌̾͗̆͒̌̀̏͂͒̑̔̆͂̾͂̎̈̃͐̒̒͛̍̈́̂̽̋̊͆̈́̍͒̆̄͒̈̄͂̿͋̅̑͊̓̔̒̈́͐̉́̂́͌́̓͛̿̈̔̊͑̈̄́̒̾̍̈́̅̐̐̈̍̓̽͐̎̚̕̚͘̕͘̕͘͘̕̕̚̕̚͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅȨ̸̛̛̛̪̞̱̮͎͙̫̩͚͉̭͎̯̯̦̝̺͖͎̞̫̜̖͇̣͙̹͍͖͋̈́̽̃̅͂͗͊̍̓͂̇̓̂̈́̒̓̍̓̔̆͗̽̂̓̒͐̓̃̐͐̏̈́͂̒̽̈́͂̈̀̌̅̅̆̊̿̓̔̏̅̔̓͑̍́̉̌̽̉́̔́͋̉̄̈̌͊̍͗̊̑͛̈́͋̽͑̈́͊̓͒̆̇̾͒͊́͗͊͊͌͆̊̂͌͆̓̍͊̽̓͂̒̓̎̅̌̇͂̿̓͒̐͛̾͊͂̍̈́̒͂̌̓̽̌̋͐͂̽͗̾͂͗̿̄͌̉̈́̽̌̆̒̌̌̾̈́̽͒̎̄̏̑̌͛̇͒̐͌̉͒̽̓̌̉̃̀̌̈̽̈́̇̈́̑̔͛͆̆̌̐͐̈́͑̐̂̏̄̉̊̍̽̓̑̿̐͛̐͋͊͆̐̈̇͂̈́̔͊̓̉̈́͌̂̈̑̈́̆̀͛̈̈́̒͘̕̚̕̕̚̚̕͘̚̚͘͘̕͘͘͘̚̕͘͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝N̵̨̡̢̢̨̢̢̧̢̛͈̠̫̮̙̠͖̹̹̫̱͖̥͈̥͙̟̮͓̯̲̝͙̥͉̲̙̠̠͖̲̰̰̹͚̟̗̮̫̻̲̣̝͓̗̮͉̭͎̮͎̰̞͕̖̲̱̮͓͈̥̦͔̭̣͓͇̰̳̻̥͎̝͔͍̙̲̦̯̝̼̲͇̙̫̭̖͍̭̥͈̤̭͚̞͆̈́͛͑͋̈́͋̇̽͋̌̾̂̓̈́̎̿́̒͛́̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅA̴̢̢̢̨̨̡̨̢̢̡̧̨̢̨̡̢̢̧̨̨̢̡̢̨̢̡̢̢̨̛̛̛̛͇͎̥̝̟̥͔̺̙̲̗͉̻̙̣̠̳̞̰͕̪̺͉̮̪̰̖̫̲̟̯͖͎͚͓̮̠̭͎͙̺͈͕͍͓̣͎̹̜͚̜̥͈̮͔̜̩̯̤̯̭͓̫̣̮͔̪̮̙͍͓̰̰̜̹͙̱̥̤̯̤̞͈̼̮̰̤̣̝̩͔͕͎͚̮̜̥͕̖̪̼̯̠̩̪̥̠̼̜̪̭̪̪̻̠͕͔̩̘͚͎͇̻͕̱͓̪͈͎͕̘͚̙̫̞̫̠̳̗̼͎̺͖̩̯͖͚̮̰̻̥̗̹̠͚̞̝̙͕̭̩̲͓͙̝̠͔̩̯̟̦͙̰̪̜̳̩̮͉͇̖̭̩͖̮̤͙͙̘̹͈̰̲̻̞͇̘͖̗̻̯͇̜͔̤̞̗͎̝͍̟͓̫̯̜͇̫̫̫͍͇̙̟̦͍̺͔̗̜͎̟̣̔̎̃̿̅̏̓̔͒͛̒̎̀̇͆͌͆̈́̎͑̄̃̎̅̒̾͂̌͒̉̈́̒̈́̀͆̎̊͗́͑̑̔̇̒͋̄̓̇͛͋̀͛̑̎̂̃͂̇̆̌̆̈́̈́̔̽̽̃̅̈́̔͊̐͑̐̽̽͐͊͐̈̋̇̃̉̋͌̈́̈́̏̈́̆͒̈͌͑̉͐͑̿͊̀͐͂̈͋͗͊̇̃͛̿̐̏̀͋̔̾͂̉͋̿̏͆͒̐̇͒̏̊̃̾͗̇̿̅̋̏̐͒̒̉͂̌̑̍͊̃̍͛̈́̅͆̈́̄̈́̊̂̽͆̆̊͒̅̿̔͒̿́̽͌̌͑̈́̿͐̈́̽̍̄͒̄́̏̄́̂͂̈́̑̕͘͘͘̚̕͘̚͘͘͘̕̚̚̚̕̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅŲ̵̨̡̢̢̨̡̡̻̥̰̺̗̦̳͚͈͇͇̖̻̬̪͚͈̬̪̘̯̥͖͔̫̜͔̹̞̲̩̩̤̳͔̯͈̰͓̘͈͈͖̻̱̞͔͎̱̺̟̖̰͓̥͈̝̙̻̜͚͓̟̲̻̺̦̖̥̤̙̱͉̘͖͚̝̳̻͇͍̟̘̬͙̗͕͍͚̱͎̤̦̰̤͙̖͉̬͉̱̟͚͉̼̮̘̬̙̯͍͔̰͖̪̤͕̘̩̠͈̪̼͖͍͎̥͈̫͔̻̦̦͖̜̲̦̝̩̞̟̤̒͗͐̎̀̌͂̄̀̀͂̈͂̔̕̚͜͜͜ͅͅͅL̴̨̡̢̨̡̡̡̧̢̧̡̢̡̡̡̛̛̛̗̜̮̫͍̲̥̤̯͔͙͎̦̭͇̪̻͓̱̳̩̱̝͚̥̦̞̟͈̺̩͕̼͙̥͖̩̦͚͍͓͓͚̬͍̻̘͈̩̠̩̲̻̥̜̻̠̺͙̫̹̣͍̝̯̜͈̥̼̺͇̯̟̬̺̫̠̠̣̺̲̹͓̯̠̦̗̪̲̰̱̟̫̺̙͖͚͖̺̺̺̰̪̠̝͇̙̺̺͇̻͚̹̤̞̪̫̯̣͎̼͇͔̲̻̪̮͙̜͓͚͎̤̹̻̮̤̺͕̳͍͉͓͉̪̲̰̺̭͇̣͕̙͉͎̩͚͕̻̩͓͕͈̳͓͙͕̀̒͆̋͌̇͒͋̀̉́̏̾̄͒̐͆͛̈́̅̓̃̑̒̿̊̑̓͛̋͗͒̆̀̓̄̒͂̏̔̄́͒̽̐̾̍͒̏̍̅͌̅̆̅̌̅̍̒̾̏͑̏̏̔̿̾͛̅̀̌͑̈̉̎͒͆̑̽̽̅̔̆̏̆͗͐̍̐͗̇̆͗͛̋̽̇̔̔̽̑̎̃̃́͋̎̊̓̔͆̉̐̍̂͋̏̑̑̆̏̋͆̊͂̎̍̈́̋̀͊̽̇̑̈́̎̆̅̓͑̈͒̄̆͛͌͑̊̄́͒̓̽͂́̎̐̀̓͗̔͗̏̃͂̾̌̇̑̒̏̐̔̑̍̌̈́͑̈́̐̏͊̒͒̅̽̆͗̃̌̀̏̐̋̈͌̈̉̓̌̄̀̈́̈́̌̑̽͌͗̂̈̕̚̕̕̚͘̕̕̚̚͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝ͅT̶̨̢̨̡̢̢̡̢̡̢̨̡̧̧̨̨̨̡̧̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̬̩̼̳͇͔̘̭̹̱͇̱̝̭̺͍̹̩̤̖̱͖̹̙̟̲̯̥̫̻̘̪̣̥̤̠̰̦̝̹̦͉̱͈͚̺̺̺̜̤̘̮̥͙̬͕̼̩̬͇̠̺̻̞̺͔͈͖̥̣̜̤͎̰͎̺̰̟̞͇̠̙̯̣͈̠̻͙͎̻̯͈̪̗̬̞̙̰͉̝̱̮͕̲͈͔͙̻̘͉̮̬̻͈̬̪̟̙͈̦͚̜̩̼̭͚̫̩̜̫̣͚͚͇̞̺̯͕͎̞͚̮̺̠̥͖̱͚̲̠̲̼̤̟̜̝̠̙̬̭͎̬̝̬͓̘̰͕͇̲̯̜͉̜̬̫̮̻̰̬͍̟̼͙͚͕͎̱̘̣͚̳̲͉̠͉̜̬͖̙̫̥̻̗͕͚̮͙̞̜̜̺̳̱̬̮̰̠̫̠̲̦̣̤̼̰̞̺̦̞͍͍̣̳̻͕͋̂̌͋̾̃͗̄̅̋̈́͆͆͊̾̏̉̎͋̃̋͐͋̉̈́̂̈́̅̆̈́͊̽͂͂̏̑͂̿͊̅́͊͛̅̄̊̃̆̓̍̓͌̊̈́̿́̆̔́̓̐͑͑́̽̌́̎̉̄͗͑̄̌̃͆͌̄͒̀̓̐̈͐̔́͑̾͗̉̿́̓͒̈͒͒͂͋̉̐͌̿̓͊̽̏̏̄̅͂̓̽͑̂̾̄͋̄̅̇̈́̇̈́̐̈͐͂̓̇͑̓͆͋̕̚̚͘̚͘͘͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅ  
h̶̢̢̧̨̨̨̛̛̛̝͚̩͚͈̯̗̖̤̮̩̤̥̰͙̼̱̫̻̝̘̪̹̙̭̥͋̍͆̄̓̐͒̂̅̇̂̈́̉̓͒͂̋̾͂͑̄̑̿̈̅̏͗̔̅͆͂̀͆̎̈́̎̍̈́̒̿̔̀̾̄͑̓͌͋̇̍́̈́̽̉̔̆̔̾͋́̊́͛̾͆́͗̊̓̽̆̈́͑͊̐̇̈́̆̎͗̋͆͗̋̍͑͑̉̎̆̌͂̋̀̂̾̀̓͒̆͐͆̆̿̓̔͂̊́̋̆͊̇͒̎̊̂͒̌͌̄͐̓̚̚̚͘̕͘̕͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠e̶̡̨̧̧̢̧̧̛̛̛̻͓̮̟̗͇͕̤͕͓̯̬̠̺̗͍͔̳͙̘͚̱̲̲̤̰̼̗̳̙̬̝̤͖͚̠̝̜̘̝͕̬͉̖̳͎̮͚̥̣̣̹̙̮̠͔̹̳̱̬̜̳̜͍̪̱̣̥̹̫̙̦̳̩̪͚̝͇̮̮̼̜͎̫͖̪̜̳̙̣̯͈̙͚͓̥̥̗̤͉̙̤̦͇͕̳̳͋̉̇͋́̈́̒̈́̇̽̏̀̆̇̉̓̈́̍̄̐̅̿̈́̈͐͛̔̓̈́̏̃̐͛̓͐̎͊̔͋͋̃̏̈́̋̐̈́̒͗̓̔̏̒͌̉̇̔̂̈́̉̏͋̈́͊̃͐̂̂̏̽̓̋̅̑͊͂͑̈̈́̽̾̈́͌͐̾̆̊͑͆̊̃̓͛̐̍̃̿͛̆͂̑̑͒̉͋͂͐̿͐̽̅͐̽̓̊̈́̍͛͛̍͑̆͆̎̌͂̅͌̊̋͐̈̈̆͑̈̓̍̃́͆̆̾͂̇̾̿͒̆͛̿͗̿̍̋̔̒̾̋͊̀̆͊̍̂̓̾̐͌͒̍͌͑̔̐͗̈̓̎͘̕̕͘̕̕̕̚̚̕̕͘̕̕̕̕͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅl̸̡̢̢̢̧̧̢̧̡̡̧̡̡̨̨̨̧̧̨̢̨̨̢̧̢̡̧̛̩̹̲͔̤̲̤̰̳̥͚̻̼̣͖̩͕͉̜͖̝͕̭͕̮̣̫͇̼͚̺̦̠̖̤̬͇̬̣̻̲̖͇̮̙̯̥̝͍̳̬̗̞̦̩̭̫͙̲͍̞̤͍͍̙͉̗̟̲̫̩̻̖̳͔̜̬͍̰̟̱̟̟̗͔͔̹͉͎͙̝̫̻̜̩͚͖̲̺̯̼̩͇̦̻͖͇͈̘̤̻̣̜̖̹̘̙̦̟͎̻̫̻͚̯͚͚͉̘̗̰̺͉̙̦̤̭̠̜̫̜̫͔̲̩̜̻̞̭̱̳͈͎̖͕͙͎̗͍͚̮̻̟͙͓̩̪͉̩̯͚̱̝̦̯͔͉̞̣̥̰̩̙͍̖̦͙͖̩͓̳̳̖̜͔͓̦̟̞̼͈͎͈̫̣̫̠̮͓̙̖̯̱̯͖͚̬̙͑̅̃̎̌̾̾̎̿͑́̕͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅp̸̢̢̧̨̨̨̧̡̡̡̢̧̨̢̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̭̘̟͓̬͍̭̳̙̙̪͓̗̯̦̦͚̥̣͔̹͔̦͈͔̳̹͈̖̠̲̰̙̫̲̩̠̩̥͈͓̱̠͓͈̣̬͔̭̝̞͍̯̣͇͖̪̫̫͖̲̲̺͙̣͍̪̖̳͍̠̞͈̱̱̤̲̩̱̗̘̼͍̰̣̹̱̘̙̮̼̯̩̼̯͍̫͙̭̻̟̗̯̤̯̖̩̝͖̜͇̣͉̺̲̤̱̰͕̞͙̥͍̳̭̩̻͉͎̩͚͍̝͔̬̪̟͖̖̮͇̮͕̣̖̲͕̟̬͇̲̠͇̱͓̙̙̳̼̥̰̮̭̫̼̦̲͍̠̞̭̭͓̮̱͍̯̱̯̫̼̠͍͇̲̯͍̯̼̱̳̮̦͕̰̯̓̈́̌͗̍̄͂́̇́͂͆̏͌͆̒̋͐͌̉̊͗̍̈̄̅̋͛́͌̽̅̄̓͊͑͛͒̓̓͛̐̓̔̍̽̓͊̉̂̓̀̒̾̃̈̍͊̍̊͗͒͗̀̑̓͌͂̆̽̓̊̇̔̋̎̎͋̽̏̀̈́̏͐̑̈̋̾̂͒͊̒̑̓̀͐͋̿͆̈́̽͂̾͂͛̎̉͂̈̏̾̔͑̽͑̑̈̑̏͗͂́̀̀̀̎͌̓̿̅̒̋̑̂͂̑̊̂̃̂̑̾̐͋̂͒͆̆̄͗̄͋̔̄͂̋͗̍͋̍͆̄̈́̄̈́̋̉̀͊̏͊̓͑͋̅̾̐͌͋́̽̾͐̓́̂̉͐̅̏̈́̽̊͂̅̊̒̚͘̚͘͘̚̕̚̕̚̚̚̕͘̚͘̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅm̴̧̡̛̛̛̛̻̘͎̲͕͈̦̠͓͔̣̯̤̦̦̞͚͉͙̱̲͈̦͍͍̻̱̺̖̗̣̪̹͎̪̩̩̣̖̙̟̗̤̰̗͗͑̑̽͛̄̋̋̍̈̓͊̔̌̿́̈͐̂͊͂̃̄͌̓̈͗̅͑̅̊̔͊͊̋̽͑͌̔͐̃̎̋́̊͌͗̉͗͗̅̊̑́͆̈́̈́̑̈́̏͛̂͛̅̒̓̀̊͋̂̄̅̄̈́͒͗̓̀̂̀͂̓̈́̈́͊̎̉͊̽̎͂̑́̈́͗͋̓̆̊̊̄͊̏͂͂̀̐̿̃̊̔̀̂͂̓̃̔͑̌̊̄͗̌̓̓̃̾͆͊̀͑̋͂̈̓͌̌̂́̔͆̐͋̔́̈́̒̈̂̉̽̓̓́̿͛̂͛̈́̒͑́̔͑̇̌̍̓́̓̒͌͂̔̒̾͑̾̈́͛̓̈́̈̓̇̔̂̀̅͒͆͑͋͛̑͐̽̍̂̓̐͗́͆͘̕̕̚͘͘̕̚̕̕̕̕̕̚̕̕͘̚͘̚͘̚̕͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝ͅę̴̢̧̢̨̢̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̛͓͇̪̼̣͍͉̻̗̜̪̹͍̯̻̯̲͙̣͎̙̦̜͎̳̼̟̠̹̹͓̤̤̭͓̬̹̰͖̘͉̱̺̩̩̳̲͕̟̩͇̮̺͖̬̳̰͔͎̦͕̟̳͍̬̩̱̘͈̖̠̫̠̪̦̼̻̗͖̺̱̤͕͖̫̘͖͖̜͉̘͕̺̖̗̩̪̹̜̤̱̺̹̭̱̬̳̘͓̠̬̜͙̮̗̥͇̺̯͓̹̳͈͎̱͔͉͉̳̋̈̓̑͑͐̈͋̈́̒̈́̇̑̊͌̒̈́̀̾͊̓͆̆͆̇̎̏̒́̿͊̂̐̀̈́̂͐̄͊͌͐̑̄̽̔͆͌̉̿͋̔͋̃̄̈́̍͋̇̄̍͌̓͌̓̊̈́̒͛̓̅̋͛̔̔͋̂̌̆̾̋̓͑͗̋̋̍̈́̈́̇̃͑̋̄͛͋͛͛̉͌̊̈̒̆̆̎̓̂̅͑̈́͛̈́̐̾͑̈̔̿̀͑̎͑̋͌̃̿̏̀͆̾̈́͆͂̎͌̔̈́̃̅̆͌̆̑͆̎̈́̓͌̆̏̐̽͆̚̚̚̕̚͘̚̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

康纳从睡眠模式中醒来。现在还是晚上。他睁开双眼，发现汉克正看着他。

“嘿，”汉克说，他的声音因为没睡醒而沙哑。“你还好吗？”

“怎么会不好呢？”康纳说。这不是他想要说的话。这话从他嘴里出来，但不是他在说。

“不知道，只是——”汉克摸上他的LED。他把他的头发拨到后面。“几乎就像你在做梦之类的。你们不会做梦，对吗？”

“不会故意做梦。”他低声说道。

汉克对他露出微笑。“你有着糟透了的幽默感，康纳。”他把康纳搂到怀里。“放松就行了。没事的。”

康纳低下头，他睁着眼。

“汉克。”他对着黑暗问道。

“嗯，什么？”他听起来就像是要睡着了。

他想要说话。但那些话语停留在了他的处理器和他的嘴之间。他无法告诉汉克，他无法警告他接下来会发生什么。

“康纳，怎么了？”汉克问道。

“没什么。”他说。这不是他在说话。这感觉起来再也不像是他了。

汉克轻抚着他的后背。他不断轻抚着他，直到他的呼吸因为沉睡而变得粗重。那只手停留在他的颈背上。这持续的重量是一个提醒。

康纳保持睁开着双眼。他听着汉克的心跳声直到天亮。

 


End file.
